<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quantum Entanglement by wiseturtlebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652369">Quantum Entanglement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseturtlebear/pseuds/wiseturtlebear'>wiseturtlebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the supercorp vet au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Futch Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture &amp; Customs, Kryptonian Language, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Smart Kara Danvers, Veterinarian Kara Danvers, also lena thinks about kara is prose a lot, also the fact that kara doesnt get to play with animals on the show is a crime, bc copy-pasting supermans life on her is terrible, clark kent isn't a goody two shoes boy scout in this fic, everyone knows supercorp is dating Except Them, i'm mostly writing this out of spite but you guys can read too if you like, it's easier for lena to claim shes touch averse than to admit shes touch starved, kara hasnt forgotten than clark dumped her in midvale and then ignored her for years, lena is an unreliable narrator, lena is ruby's godmother bc i sa so, listen theyre both stupid and gay and have self worth issues idk what to tell you, the way the show made kara hide her identity from lena for five years was bonkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseturtlebear/pseuds/wiseturtlebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BRIEF HIATUS</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re in love with her, and she’s in love with you, and it’s like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at her and see the stars, and she looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>------</em>
</p>
<p>A revised timeline in which Lena met Kara much earlier than in canon, told from Lena’s perspective. There are several changes from canon such as Kara being a veterinarian student, Lena being the one to build Supergirl’s supersuit, Supergirl openly endorsing L-Corp, Lena studying Kryptonian, L-Corp being the global leader in green energy because of Lena, and more.</p>
<p>This story starts with a plane crash and ends with a Kryptonian engagement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the supercorp vet au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the chef would like to recommend the incoherent, slow-burn supercorp au for tonight's dish, with a side of sapphic yearning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for those interested, the reason this is part of a series is because i didn't want to add onto the original fic and decided a linked series would be more convenient (considering there's a tonal shift between these two fics). there won't be any additions to the series, only more chapters to this fic. i thought i was content with the original mini-fic but clearly i had more to get off my chest.</p>
<p>so please enjoy what will likely be 100k+ words of supercorp nonsense :D</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ACT ONE</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>“Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The words of madman. A madman who became consumed by hatred and envy until he was unrecognisable. A madman who tried to destroy one person at the expense of millions of innocent lives.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A madman who used to be Lena’s whole world.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena was quite young when she came to America, hand-in-hand with her late father Lionel Luthor. She remembered how large his hand was and how it engulfed her own tiny one. She remembered the smell of a new car and air freshener staining her nose during that long drive from the airport. She remembered being led to an old, Victorian-looking manor that loomed overhead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nothing about being a Luthor was friendly or warm. Lionel was a dutiful but aloof father who cared for his children as all aristocrats did: by substituting familial love with money. Lilian Luthor was a cold, cruel woman who never had a kind word to say to her. Something was always wrong with Lena in her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But there was a single shining light at the end of this tunnel: Alexander Luthor. When Lena thought of her big brother, she thought of warmth and kind smiles. He was a protective presence when Lena felt afraid or lost. He was the brother who took any and all blame off of Lena’s shoulders, just because he knew he’d get away with it and she wouldn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lex was everything a lost little girl could hope for in a big brother. So when Lena thought about the madman he turned into in the end, she tended to view the two as seperate entities. The big brother was the angel Lena mourned for and the madman was the devil who stole him from her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But the context of his words about devils and angels was what Lena was focusing on tonight. He was referring specifically to Superman, the Man of Steel, the last son of Krypton himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As far as the general public knew, Lex Luthor hated Superman simply because he was a powerful, nigh-invincible alien. They branded him a fearful fool whose actions lead to a catastrophe. And in one way, they were right. But there was far more to the story.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lex was best friends with Clark Kent, the civilian identity of Superman. The two had become fast friends: Lex was a young CEO with idealistic visions of the future and Clark was an up-and-coming reporter who valued such idealistic thinking. Lena remembered Lex mentioning Clark a few times to her and all of it was praise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lex began to unravel about a year into the friendship. At the time, Lena couldn’t understand what caused his sudden descent into madness. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when Lex had changed irreversibly but she remembered that conversation with him so, so vividly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Devils. That’s what he thought of aliens. Invaders from the depths of space who were here to conquer and claim earth. That’s what he thought of Superman. He looked at that symbol emblazoned on his chest and saw only evil.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Did that make humanity the angels rising from the earth to meet these devils? Did Lex believe in the intrinsic value of all humanity, or was he the sole paragon of humanity? Did he fancy himself as the only one smart enough to understand the true threat these aliens posed? Or was he simply envious of the power Superman had, the power Lex coveted for himself?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena supposed she would never know the truth. The only thing she knew was that Kara Zor-El fell from the sky but she was the furtherest thing from the devil.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara, whose only goal in life was to fit in, to be normal. The same Kara that viewed animals with the same reverence of an acolyte to their deity. The same Kara who seemed to have only kind words and optimism to give back to the universe, despite the tragic hand she had been dealt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The same Kara now standing right in front of her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can I come in?” Kara asked, adding in soft mumble, “Please.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena felt her heart tear in two at the sight of Kara, lacking her usual glasses. She nearly tripped over herself to move out of the way for her. Kara stepped inside and Lena watched her walk inside with shallow breaths.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Soon, the two friends were sat in the living room. Kara sat by the faux fireplace and Lena sat on the couch behind her. The warm lights from the fireplace was hitting Kara’s face in just the right way, giving her an almost heavenly glow to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She knew exactly what Lex would say to such a thought: <em>The devil himself fell from heaven once, did he not?</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was only silence between them for a while. Lena wanted to wait for Kara to speak first and Kara seemed to be at a loss for words. As the silence continued, Lena’s thoughts drifted.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">About six months ago, the two of them had began their friendship in this very room. Kara had warmed up after being drenched in the rain for so long, and had sat on the couch with Lena. Lena remembered how enamoured she had been with Kara from the beginning — how her heart skipped a beat every now and then from proximity alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara had been much happier that day. Tonight, she looked like the world was weighing down on her shoulders.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m guessing you saw.” Kara finally said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena nearly jumped at the sudden break in silence. Kara was looking at the fireplace, unwavering in her gaze.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I did,” Lena said, “along with the rest of the city.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara sighed and buried her head in her hands. Now, Lena was not a tactile person. She wasn’t raised in an environment where touching or proximity were encouraged. Actually, it was severely discouraged. But this was Kara, bear-hugger extraordinaire, the most tactile person Lena had ever known.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena could manage a gentle hand on the shoulder if it meant comforting her dearest friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kara, what happened?” Lena asked, worry colouring her tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">CatCo had been quick to broadcast the helicopter footage of the plane crash. National City’s residents could do nothing except watch in horror as the plane plummeted to the heart of the city. Thousands of people both inside and outside the aircraft were bound to a swift, fiery death upon collision.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Well, they had been, had it not been for the woman who caught the plane and landed it safely into the water. None had died tonight and while there were a few injuries, the woman had truly saved the day before she took off into the night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This mysterious saviour was now sitting in Lena’s living room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The plane…” Kara said, “it’s flight was going to Geneva.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena’s heart froze in her chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She said, “Isn’t that—”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it was Alex’s flight.” Kara finished for her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena withdrew her hand and sunk into her chair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara snorted at the sudden profanity. It was the first time Lena had seen any semblance of Sunny Danvers tonight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I was supposed to be going to Winn’s house tonight. We had a study thing and then…” Kara trailed off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She turned to look at Lena with wet eyes, saying, “I saw it, Lena. I heard the screams and I saw the plane go down. I... I heard Alex’s voice inside.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena stayed silent, partly to give Kara control of the conversation and partly to process what was being said to her. The world now knew that Superman wasn’t the only ‘super’ around.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Rao</em>, she was helping people to the very end.” Kara said, smiling with no mirth behind it, “She was about to die and instead of calling for me, she was making sure other people were OK.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara rose to her feet suddenly. Lena could only watch her as she begun pacing back and forth along the living room. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in a way that made her scar stand out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know, I <em>know</em>. I’m supposed to keep this powers hidden but— Was I just supposed to let Alex die? Let all those people die just so I could pretend to be normal for a little longer?” Kara asked, using her hands animatedly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena already knew the answer: Kara would never let something so terrible happen when she could stop it. Still, she waited till Kara’s nervous energy died down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is Alex alright?” Lena asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara sighed before settling down on the couch beside Lena.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, she’s OK. Few scratches but nothing serious.” Kara said, “We got into a fight. She said I was reckless for literally saving her life and hundreds of other people.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara was pouting like a child and Lena couldn’t help how her heart swelled with fondness at the sight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smiled, saying, “Well, let the record show that I’m on your side. You did the right thing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara looked at her, grumbling, “You have to say that. I’m your best friend.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena rolled her eyes at this. Instead of entertaining that notion, she asked, “So… how do you feel?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Kryptonian looked away and up at the ceiling, seemingly remembering the events that occurred this evening. Lena watched patiently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I feel… <em>amazing</em>.” Kara said with a wide smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She suddenly sat forward and turned to face Lena, looking at her wild eyes and smiling. She began to talk with her hands again, saying, “I lifted a freaking plane! A plane! I mean, I almost forgot how to fly and then I was in the air, <em>flying</em>. Gosh, I need to do that more often.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena tried not to think of Kara flying through the air. Not only did it defy the known laws of physics but Lena was already terrified of heights and planes, let alone unassisted and untethered by gravity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Still, it was quite difficult for Lena to wrap her head around Kara flying. It’s no secret between them that Lena has grown… cautious of Kara since the reveal. Lena tried to pretend like her best friend wasn’t a walking nuclear weapon with the powers of a god. She tried to pretend that Kara Zor-El was just her harmless alien friend that ate lots of food and was just a bit stronger than everyone else.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s difficult to ignore said friend lifting a plane mid-air, though.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Years ago, Superman became known to the public. Metropolis watched the caped man fly through the sky to destroy the meteorite headed straight for them. Since then, humanity has known they have an alien protector on their side. One that could fly, lift buildings and shoot losers from his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A protector with all the same powers as Kara Zor-El who just saved a plane.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena decided to just ask and get it over with. Gently, she asked, “Shall I address the elephant in the room or will you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara looked over at her, asking, “What elephant?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">How do you approach the topic of godhood <em>delicately</em>?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Has this act of heroism sparked something in you?” Lena asked, “Something of the caped variety, perhaps?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Does humanity have a new protector? Will you be a force for good? Or will she continue to be Kara Danvers, a shy vet student whose only goal was to treat sick animals?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara’s eyes grew wide as she asked, “Like… like Superman?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Something like that, yes.” Lena said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara was frowning. Lena knew that Kara’s relationship with her cousin had always been strained since she landed on this planet. There was resentment on both sides but a love for family kept them together. But a shared superhero status didn’t seem to appeal to Kara, if the look on her face now was any indication.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Me? A superhero?” Kara said, unconvinced.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smiled and said, “I told you you’d look good in a cape.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This earned Lena a scoff and a smile, which was more than enough for her. But the smile was gone as quick as it came before Kara stood up and walked towards the windows.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The city lights were draped across the horizon for Kara to look down at, to take it all in. Lena understood how many lives Kara would be responsible for if she became a superhero; lives that were spread among those lights.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nothing was said for a while. Lena took the time to look at Kara’s back, from the broad shoulders to the tiny waist hidden under baggy clothing. Lena tried to imagine a red cloak draped across those shoulders and felt her chest clench up painfully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I… I don’t know, Lena.” Kara murmured, “Being a superhero… I’d be putting Alex and Eliza in danger. You, too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena felt a rush of warmth flood through her body. Plenty of people protected Lena because she was the CEO of an influential company, because they were paid to, because it was the right thing to do. Only one person ever protected Lena because they cared for and she was standing in front of her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She swallowed down the lump in her throat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Lena asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara turned back to look at her. They held each other’s gaze for a long time. So long, in fact, that Lena eventually forgot to breathe. She couldn’t breathe again until Kara looked away, her chest burning from the lack of oxygen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t say I’ve never thought about it. Sometimes,” Kara began, a far-away look in her eyes, “sometimes it feels like I’m not honouring my people with the way I’m living now. Kal-El is saving people and wearing our family’s crest for the world to see. They would have been so proud of him, and me? I’m… I’m a just vet student. Was this what my parents envisioned me being when they sent me away? Am I really Kryptonian if I can’t honour my people?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena wanted to shake Kara until she understood that no one could have asked for a better daughter than her. Just because Kara wasn’t a superhero like Superman didn’t mean she wasn’t a daughter her parents could be proud of.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara Zor-El was everything good in this world and anyone who couldn’t see that was blind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But those thoughts of hers weren’t fit to be voiced aloud. They would remain in the depths of Lena’s mind where they couldn’t hurt anyone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Instead, Lena said, “You’ve given this a lot of thought.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know the first thing about being a superhero. Or even a regular hero.” Kara said, dropping her hands to her sides.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I do.” Lena said, “It all starts with one act of heroism and a suit. The former you’ve already accomplished. I can have the latter arranged.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">L-Corp certainly had the resources to build a supersuit. With all of Lex’s ‘research’ into all-things Kryptonian, it shouldn’t be too difficult to make Kara’s supersuit nigh-invincible when worn by Kara. Lena was already imagining a tri-layer suit, knowing that no weight would be noticeable to a Kryptonian, or perhaps a—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was getting ahead of herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lena.” Kara whined, pouting again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena waved her off with a smile, saying, “I’m not trying to force this superhero thing on you. I just want you to know that if you decide to follow this path, I’ll be here to support you however I can.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>I will always be here for you</em>, Lena wanted to say. She hoped Kara could understand the implication because she was far too afraid to actually voice her beliefs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara took a moment to look at Lena. Then, when Lena was beginning to grow anxious under her heavy gaze, Kara walked over and flopped herself onto Lena’s stomach. Lena let out a bark of laughter in surprise as she felt arms wrap around her stomach.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re the best friend a girl can ask for, Lena.” Kara murmured into Lena’s clothed midriff.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There they laid, sprawled out on Lena’s couch with Kara curled up on top of Lena. Despite Kara’s powers, she felt so small and fragile in Lena’s arms that night. Lena had never been a fan of physical touch but this Kara — Kara was the exception to all of Lena’s rules.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I try.” Lena murmured.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The world continued on outside the walls of the apartment but it stood still for Lena. For Lena, her world was orbiting around the woman curled in her lap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lex was wrong. Devils came from the earth. They were people — humans — like Lex and Lilian who cared nothing for the wellbeing of humanity. Devils didn’t fall from the sky like Kara or Clark.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara Zor-El was the farthest thing from a devil. In Lena’s eyes, there would always be a halo wrapped around her head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>days later.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jess, for the three years that she had been working as Lena’s secretary, had never messed up Lena’s coffee orders.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t difficult: plain, black coffee was hardly forgettable. But thanks to an intervention regarding her caffeine addiction (Lena doesn’t acknowledge her <em>preference</em> as something as severe as an addiction), she has had to downgrade to iced coffee.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena thought it didn’t deserve to be called coffee: the damn thing was mostly milk and sweetener with the faintest whiff of coffee in it. Not to mention the South Korean brand that Jess imported for her was marginally more expensive than black coffee.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Still, beggars couldn’t be choosers. Drinking this stuff got Jess off her back which was plenty of incentive — not mention the reduction on anxiety attacks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And any kind coffee was welcome this morning, since board member Daniel Morrison wanted to call a meeting at seven o’clock sharp.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let me not waste any of your time today, gentlemen,” he said, glancing at Lena and adding, “Miss Luthor.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena refrained from pinching the bridge of her nose to quell her growing headache.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Morrison pressed a button on his laptop and the picture of Kara taken by Catco was displayed on the wall. Of course, no one in that room knew it was Kara Danvers in that photo — no one except Lena.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’ve got another Kryptonian on our hands.” Morrison said, adding, “Another Super.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena took a long sip of her coffee. The cold drink spilled through Lena and did wonders to wake her up at this early hour. She needed be to alert to deal with these boars.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lena, you know that this spells trouble for Luthor Corp—“ Morrison was swiftly cut off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Need I remind you that the name is L-Corp, chairman? A change approved by this very board.” Lena said, looking at the face of each board member. Their expressions ranged from chastised to bored.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena turned to look at Morrison, asking, “And why exactly does this spell trouble?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The public are already getting antsy.” Morrison said, “Everyone knows that a Luthor and a Super in one city never goes well. We need to put out a statement about her, officially.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Of course Lena’s name would get dragged into this: no conversation about a Kryptonian could go on in this building without a Luthor being mentioned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena sunk back into her chair and regarded him coldly, saying, “This Kryptonian may not even become a Super — this could be a one-off act of heroism. We’ve heard no official statement from Superman regarding this alien, either. So why the cause for concern?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She already knew what he was going to say. It always led back to the same thing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your family has a history with Supers, that’s the cause for concern. Quite a grim history, as well.” Morrison said, pressing his hands onto the table below him as he leaned forward.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena scoffed. Both at Morrison saying this as if it was some kind of revelation and at the idea that Kara could ever be a cause for concern.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Truth be told, part of Lena was afraid of Kara. No rational person could be fearless when they knew of an alien with godlike power living on Earth. If said alien ever went rogue, they were capable of wiping out humanity in a day. While Lena regretted that this fear sometimes put a strain on her relationship with Kara, she knew it would be insane to not be afraid of her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But the larger part of Lena knew that Kara would never pose a threat to her. Kara Zor-El was everything good in this universe — the notion of <em>first,</em> <em>do no harm </em>must be etched into her bones. Kara saw the good in people before she ever considered the bad.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was plenty of reason for Kara to steer clear from Lena. Instead, she welcomed Lena into her life with open arms and a smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena’s eyes settled on the silhouette of Kara displayed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The woman in that photograph is no threat to L-Corp.” Lena said, eyes never leaving the image.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a beat of silence. Then, one of the board members leaned forward and asked, “Is that a tone of familiarity?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena glanced at him and said, “Speak plainly or don’t speak at all.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was one piece of advice her father gave her: never let your subordinates string you along with words. He believed that there was no point mincing words in a discussion with them, at least not one of any importance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The board member looked a bit flustered for a moment at her blunt words. He quickly recovered and asked just as bluntly, “Do you know the identity of the woman?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Have I said something to suggest that I do?” Lena asked, feeling the migraine growing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena couldn’t know for sure if Kara was going to take up the superhero mantle. She’d look like a fool if she claimed she knew someone that might never exist. Instead, it was better to fall back on ambiguity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t speak in riddles, Luthor.” Morrison said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena looked at him sharply, enjoying the way he shrunk under her gaze. She set her coffee down and rose to her feet, earning the silence of the entire room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With steel in her voice, she said, “I’ll speak as I please: this is my building and this is my company. Prior to this very moment I have never given any of you reason to doubt my interest in the welfare of this company. I have L-Corp’s best interests in mind and I won’t allow anything or <em>anyone</em> to jeopardise that. If I say this woman isn’t a threat, you’ll just have to take my word for it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Morrison was out for blood this morning, apparently. He folded his arms across his chest and said, “And if we call your bluff?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smiled at him. It was a smile she learned from Lilian: far from genuine and a firm reminder of that she had the power in this conversation. Abusive, narcissist mothers were good for few things and business prowess was one of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re welcome to.” Lena said before gesturing to the exit, “You know where the door is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Morrison couldn’t afford to leave. They both knew that. L-Corp was the most successful company in terms of wealth in all of National City — abandoning it would be suicide in his current condition.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He sat down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smirked and followed suit. She looked around the room and the board seemed to be locked in an awkward silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sighing, Lena asked, “Now, do we have any pressing matters to attend to or has Morrison made us come in early just to gossip like schoolgirls?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There were a few poorly hid smiles and chuckles scattered about. Morrison looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. Lena ignored him: he was all bark and no bite. A few members began to discuss their issues with the current budget allocations and Lena tuned them out for a moment to look at her phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara had yet to text her. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she went more than a day without a text from the woman. They hadn’t spoken since the plane incident because Lena wanted Kara to make her decision by herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Still, the empty screen made Lena’s heart clench in her chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena set the phone down and listened to the arguments thrown back and forth. As long as Lena threw herself into her work, she didn’t have to think about her feelings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Stupid, fickle feelings. That’s all they were. Just fodder for tiny, little boxes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>later</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Today was Tuesday and Lena was going to eat lunch alone. For the first time in months, Lena was going to spend her Tuesday afternoon alone. It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara hadn’t texted her all day. Usually, she’d always shoot Lena a text before they met up, just to make sure Lena remembered and so she could wrap up anything she was working on. They usually discussed what they’d be eating the day before so Lena could arrange to have it delivered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No such discussion was had. No texts were sent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena didn’t bother ordering herself any lunch. She didn’t want to force down a salad just to think about how much better it would taste in Kara’s company. She didn’t want to stop working and remember how comfortable Kara’s presence was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No, Lena just wanted to work. She wanted to drown herself in work and forget how reliant she had become of this stupid arrangement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>You always had been the sentimental one</em>, Lena could already hear Lilian’s voice in her head. <em>Such a weak little thing</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a knock at Lena’s door and she softly groaned. She just knew it was Jess, ready to give her a big speech about how unhealthy it was to only drink coffee and not eat all day. Or maybe it was the lecture on the dangers of alcoholism or Lena’s lack of sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Maybe a combination of all three, knowing Jess.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come in,” Lena said, her voice coming out grumpier than she meant to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The door eased open and Lena didn’t look up from her screen. She was going over Doctor Parker’s summary report for the fifth time, finding herself unable to focus on the words today. This headache was only worsening throughout the day, it seemed. And here came Jess to make it worse.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, I will not take a lunch break and no, I don’t want to discuss my eating habits, Jess.” Lena said, her eyes refusing to leave the screen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Maybe if she just didn’t make eye contact, Jess would—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I guess you don’t want this very tasty, vegetarian apology burger?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena’s head snapped up at the familiar voice. There stood Kara, holding up a paper bag from Big Belly Burger’s and wearing a sheepish smile. Lena couldn’t stop her heart from racing in her chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can we talk?” Kara asked, tilting her head in that adorable way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena couldn’t refuse that face. She never could.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course.” Lena said, jumping to her feet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two found themselves on the office couch as they always did. Lena was already halfway through her burger — she hadn’t realised how hungry she was until Kara handed her the warm food. It was unbecoming of a Luthor to indulge in cheap, fast food like this but once she tasted that halloumi cheese, Lena forget to care.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jess is right, you know.” Kara said, frowning, “You don’t eat properly unless we force you to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena rolled her eyes, saying, “Oh, stop pouting at me like that. I’m a busy woman.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No one is ever too busy to eat!” Kara said and, yes, she was still pouting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am!” Lena said before taking another bite of her burger.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara was suddenly cracking a smile before saying, “I’ve missed you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smiled at her as best she could with a mouthful of food. She’d never confess how deeply she missed Kara. While Kara would never make fun of her for this, Lena wanted to hold onto whatever pride she still had.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara was kind enough to wait until Lena was done eating to address the elephant in the room. Lena folded up her wrapper and dropped it into the paper bag, ever the clean freak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Soon, the two found themselves staring at each other. Neither knew where to start and Lena opted to let Kara take control of the conversation. This was <em>her</em> decision they were discussing, after all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry for not keeping in touch,” Kara said, fiddling with her glasses, “I… I’ve thought about what you said.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“About taking on the caped mantle?” Lena asked with a gentle smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara smiled back, although it was much smaller than Lena’s smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” she murmured, “I know that I want to help people. Krypton, my people, they didn’t die for me to waste away like this, pretending to be a human. I’m not and I never will be. I can make a difference, Lena. A real one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena had heard plenty of stories about Krypton. From the boiling seas in the west to the trade city of Argo, Lena’s heard enough to paint a picture in her mind. But rarely has Kara ever spoken of her family aside from Clark. Lena understood that some wounds would never fully heal and dead parents would be one of those.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But she could wait as long as it took for Kara to feel ready to talk about them. If she never did, so be it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What made up your mind?” Lena asked, pushing those thoughts from her mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara curled up on the couch as she spoke, saying, “Believe it or not, it was something Alex told me once. I had asked her about Superman and why he chose to defend humanity. I was thirteen or fourteen, I can’t remember — I do remember having no attachment to humanity, though.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena tried to picture Kara as a child, so angry at the hand life dealt her and even angrier at the world. Perhaps humanity should thank their lucky stars that Kara’s anger was never directed at them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara continued as she sat forward on her elbows, “She said that Superman grew up around humanity and fell in love with the people of Earth. She told me that people will always want to protect their loved ones.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And how lucky was Earth to have Superman as their shield.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But that’s Kal. That’s not me.” Kara said, “I don’t see the difference between an alien and a human. I just see Kryptonians and non-Kryptonians, it’s how I was raised. There’s nothing wrong with humanity, humans are just as good as any other race in the galaxy. I love plenty of individual aliens and humans. But I don’t love them like Kal does.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena’s heart stilled in her chest. Sometimes indifference could be just as bad as hatred. A hateful Kara might have destroyed Earth but an indifferent Kara? She would’ve let an attack on humanity just happen. Hell, she would’ve let the plane crash in National City.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She supposed that Kara wasn’t so different from herself. Lena couldn’t see much difference between Kryptonians and other aliens — they were all aliens to her, non-humans. But it was certainly scary to hear it coming from an all-powerful being.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara turned to look at Lena. Blue eyes met green and the world seemed to fall silent around Lena. No words, no thoughts. Only Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I want to protect people because it’s the right thing to do. I have all these powers and that makes it my responsibility to use them for good.” Kara said, filled to the brim with conviction.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. A small smile grew on her face as she said, “Gotta say, I’m relieved you’re on our side.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sad, confused look on Kara’s face broke Lena’s heart. Against her own nature, Lena reached out and held Kara’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re wonderful, Kara. You really are. But your powers… to people like me, your powers are terrifying. No one person should have that kind of power, no matter their character.” Lena said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had never voiced these feelings to Kara before. At first, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The relief was replaced with anxiety as she waited for Kara’s reaction. It couldn’t be easy to hear that people, even your best friend, was afraid of you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara gave her a small nod and Lena could breath again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I… I get that. Believe me, I do. It was scary enough for me to suddenly get these powers one day. I can only imagine how it must be for humans.” Kara said, adding, “That’s why I want someone to keep me in check.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena pulled her hand away, saying, “I don’t know if I want to be responsible for—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, no. Not you.” Kara said, “The DEO.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The DEO? Kara probably knew of them from the USB of Lex’s files that Lena gave her after the big reveal happened. It had everything from Kryptonian translations to the secret government departments working in tangent with Superman. The DEO had been investigating everything related to aliens on American soil, including Superman.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena only met with DEO agents on two occasions: first when they approached her about her brother and second when she willingly testified against him at their headquarters. Neither experiences had been pleasant. Lena viewed the DEO as nothing more than glorified, government-sanctioned thugs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Is that what Kara wanted to become? A caped thug working for the government?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You want the government to tell you what to do?” Lena asked, leaning back in her seat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara didn’t shy away from Lena’s gaze. She shook her head and spoke firmly, never looking away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not tell me what to do, just keep me in check.” Kara said, “I have superpowers. Flight, super-strength, all of it. If I work alone, only one mind needs to be corrupted to destroy the world. But if I work in a team, at least the risk of corruption shrinks, right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The government isn’t incorruptible.” Lena argued back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Government officials could be paid off, their soldiers were allowed to bully supposed threats, truths were hid to preserve “justice” and “keep the peace”. Justice and peace were rarely something government bodies cared for. No organisation that large was ever truly good.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena didn’t trust any government body, let alone one with access to a willing Kryptonian.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know that.” Kara said, “But at least if they want me to start hurting people, I can leave. If I’m going to do this, I want to do this to help people. And wouldn’t humanity prefer that an all-powerful being is kept in check by other humans?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was solid logic. Logic that Lena didn’t know why she was fighting against it. If anything, having Kara’s powers being regulated should have comforted Lena. But Lena had very little faith in the government and she didn’t like the idea of them having access to an all-powerful being.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Still, she had to put her faith in Kara. She had to trust her to do the right thing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I still don’t trust the government to do anything right.” Lena said before adding, “But I’ll support you. Always.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had shown Lena kindness and friendship when no one else did. Lena would be endlessly thankful.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara smiled and dipped her head, asking, “Always, huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a rosy tint to Kara’s cheeks and Lena had to remind herself it wasn’t appropriate to think about kissing her best friend. At least, not like that. Kara definitely made it difficult, though.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I mean, I can think of a number of benefits to having a superhero friend.” Lena said, unable to stop the smile that grew on her face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara rolled her eyes and the two began to giggle, the tension that once hung in the room slowly disappearing. Lena felt truly at ease for the first time in two days. In that moment, time seemed to only existed inside the four walls of her office, here with Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Does that mean your superhero friend can call on that favour?” Kara asked, once the giggling died down, “For a supersuit?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara was flashing her those big, blue, puppy-dog eyes that always made Lena’s resolve crumble. Lena often found herself lost in those eyes, wondering how lucky was she to see eyes that held galaxies in them. What wonders did those eyes see? Wonders from entire light years away that could only been seen through memories now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The true wonder was that those eyes only looked at Lena with pure adoration.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena murmured, “Who would've believed it? A Luthor and a Super working together.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I’m not a Super just yet.” Kara pointed out, a sheepish look on her face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena knew that one day soon, Kara would don a red cape and be known as a superhero to all of humanity. But before that could ever happen, Kara had been there for Lena.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara brought Lena food when she knew she was neglecting her health; Kara stayed on the phone with Lena for hours, listening to her rant and stress about work when she needed an outlet; Kara treated Lena with a degree of kindness that Lena had been deprived of her whole life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No, Kara wasn’t a superhero just yet. But she had saved Lena from slipping into a dark place far before then.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, you aren’t.” Lena said softly, “But you’ll always be my hero, Kara Zor-El.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She didn’t need superpowers to understand the affect her words had on Kara. Kara’s breathing stilled for a moment and her mouth hung open slightly. Lena couldn’t look away from rosy cheeks and those fluttering eyelashes. It would be so easy to just lean forward and kiss her in this moment, to feel those heated cheeks under her palms and to feel her chest pressed against Lena’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena was lucky to have Kara as a friend. But there was nothing lucky about a Luthor falling for a Super.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If only Kara would stop looking at Lena like she was something holy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HONEY, WHERE'S MY SUPERSUIT?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There was nothing wrong with having a hobby.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Some people took up gardening in their spare time. Others chose sports. Or maybe something more artistic, like painting or learning a musical instrument. They’re good for the soul, truly. A pleasurable break from the daily work schedule and a way to shed some stress.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena Luthor was an unusual woman, she knew that. A genius level intellect, the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, infamous sibling of an anti-alien terrorist — to name a few qualities. So it only made sense that she had unusual hobbies.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her hobbies included creating a supersuit for an alien superhero. A very expensive supersuit, Lena might add. And while Lena had more than enough money to satisfy her wants and needs, even she could admit this was over-indulgent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lena!” Kara called, her voice echoing throughout the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena turned around quickly to look for Kara. The blonde woman was rushing over to her, still wearing her scrubs and boots from her lab class earlier that day. She had a thick leather jacket thrown across her shoulders and she held her helmet in one hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You see, Lena had texted Kara earlier that day to invite her to L-Corp. However, this wasn’t for their usual Tuesday lunches. On this Friday evening, Lena called Kara for an entirely different reason.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The reason was waiting inside the lead-laced case behind her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hello, darling,” Lena said, “I hope you parked in your reserved spot this time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara pouted as she made her way over, saying, “You don’t have to reserve a parking spot for me, Lena. I barely come here and the bike was more than enough.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The bike in question was the Triumph Bonneville currently parked in front of the L-Corp building. It had been an early birthday gift for Kara — Lena couldn’t stand to hear about her friend catching the bus anymore and bought this one on a whim. It hadn’t been too expensive by Lena’s standards and Kara had been over-the-moon when she received it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara still pouted about the gift, though, like she was right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I told you, money is no object to a Luthor,” Lena said, adding, “And don’t act like you don’t love that little death machine.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And by God, did Kara look attractive on that death machine. While Lena would never ride on that thing herself, she did enjoy watching Kara operate it. Something about Kara in a leather jacket on a motorcycle was… arousing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Still, she shoved such thoughts out of her mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara turned her nose up to the air, saying, “That death machine is my baby, thank you very much.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena rolled her eyes. Kara was in arm’s length now and Lena knew what was coming: she was soon wrapped up in Kara’s arms, pressed flush against her chest and that leather jacket.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Kara pulled away, Lena leaned back and took a look at the jacket. It was an old one, worn from use and it had a distinctly not-Kara smell to it. In fact, it smelled like men’s cologne.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This is new.” Lena said, holding onto the lapels of Kara’s jacket.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jealousy was an ugly little feeling. It coiled itself around Lena’s heart and squeezed, whispering evil thoughts in her ear. Thoughts of Kara dating men, being lent their jackets, their scent staining Kara’s scent—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara looked down and hummed, saying, “Yeah, it’s Jeremiah’s — my adoptive father. Alex gave it to me last week when she came back from Midvale. It was just collecting dust at home and Eliza didn’t mind me having it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena could breathe again. Kara wasn’t dating anyone. Lena wished she didn’t relish in this knowledge as much as she did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I think it suits you.” Lena said, adding, “Looks very dashing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two smiled at each other for a moment before Lena realised she was still in Kara’s arms. Quickly, she slipped out of Kara’s embrace and stepped away, turning to grab her tablet. Being that close to Kara spelled nothing but trouble.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">From behind her, Kara said, “This place is so cool. It’s a real laboratory and everything, like in Powerpuff Girls.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena threw Kara a judgemental look over her shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your knowledge of pop culture needs an immediate update.” Lena said, turning back to her tablet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She didn’t have to look at Kara to know she was sticking her tongue out at her right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Um, what the heck is this? Is this…” Kara trailed off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena turned around. Kara had pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose and was squinting at the case in front of her, clearly using her X-ray vision and failing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a scandalised expression, Kara looked at Lena and asked, “Did you hide this with <em>lead</em>?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena swatted Kara on the arm, saying, “Yes, for this very reason, you peeping Tom!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara was the kind of person to open her Christmas gift early because she couldn’t resist the temptation. And the thing inside this case was basically an early Christmas present when Lena thought about it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is this what I think it is?” Kara asked, eyes wide.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Like a kid in the candy store, Kara began to buzz with excitement and shift her weight back and forth, unable to remain still. Lena couldn’t believe such an adorable person was so dangerous in reality.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smirked and said, “If by <em>this</em> you mean the best supersuit that money can buy and humanity can create, then yes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was allowed to brag, OK? She’d been working on this suit for weeks now and it was damn near perfect. All that was left was to have Kara test it out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara practically bounced towards her, asking, “Can I see it? Please?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena felt the laughter bubble out of her before she could stop it. She waved Kara off, saying, “I need to measure you first.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Lena pulled out the measuring tape from her coat pocket, Kara tilted her head and said, “I thought you already made it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, it’s done. I just need your measurements to input into the program,” Lena said, “I’ve used nanotechnology to give the suit a mind of its’ own: think of it like memory foam. It remembers your body shape and it should be a snug fit. But it would make for a better reveal if I made it fit on the first try, wouldn’t it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena stepped forward, tape in hand and tablet discarded on the table behind her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You do love your theatrics.” Kara said, smiling down at Lena.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was Lena’s green light. She started with Kara’s neck and decided to work down. Kara was patient and pliant while Lena worked in silence. She said nothing when Lena tilted her chin up to wrap the tape around her neck. In fact, Kara didn’t seem to be breathing while Lena worked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She supposed Kryptonians didn’t need to breathe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena shouldn’t have been surprised that Kara’s shoulders were nearly seventeen inches in width: paired with that tiny waist, Kara looked impossibly broad-shouldered. Still, it was becoming difficult for Lena to continue with her measurements.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Being this close to Kara and wrapping the tape around her muscles was making Lena quite light-headed. It wasn’t often that one could inspect their crush’s body like this. When it came to measuring Kara’s thighs, Lena was sure her face was burning up and that Kara was going to notice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">True enough, Kara asked, “You OK, Lena?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Play it cool, Lena</em>, she told herself, <em>Kara absolutely cannot know that you’re getting flustered from touching her thigh.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hm?” Lena said, hoping her voice was kept level, “Oh, yes, I’m fine.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You look a bit feverish. And your heart is racing. Are you sure you’re OK? When’s the last time you ate? Did you sleep—“ Kara began to ramble before Lena cut her off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She would have to remember that Kara could hear her heartbeats. This damned traitorous heart of hers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kara, I’m OK. Although, I am a bit tired.” Lena said, adding, “I’ve been quite invested in this little project.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Thankfully, Kara seemed to believe this. Crisis averted. When Lena was finally done with her measurements, she jumped to her feet and rushed to the tablet. The show was about to begin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m so excited.” Kara confessed as she began to fidget.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smiled at her. Weeks of working late nights and pouring over research and possible designs were so worth it to see Kara’s smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ready?” Lena asked, setting up the program on her tablet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara whined, “<em>Rao</em>, yes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena placed her thumbprint on the tablet and unlocked the case where she stood. There was a small clicking sound before the case separated into two, slowly opening to reveal the contents inside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The torso section of the supersuit stood proudly before them. The long, red cloak that Supers were famous for hung behind it, attached at the shoulders of the suit. The actual supersuit was dyed navy with red and gold lining. It was all tied together with the famous ’S’ crest that covered the majority of the suit’s chest area.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara stepped forward. Her eyes never left the suit and her mouth was hung open.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My family’s crest…” Kara murmured, her voice filled with awe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena began tapping away on her tablet. Soon, a holographic popped up in front of the suit, highlighting certain parts of the suit with notes and animations. Thank you, Wayne Tech.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The suit is made for manoeuvrability, primarily. It can stand up to 7 units of acceleration and has a liquid body-armour base. The titanium-dipped layers above the body armour are just an added defence measure, considering you’ll likely get shot at.” Lena said, treating this like a powerpoint presentation with an investor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Creating the suit cost a small fortune and Lena didn’t want a few bullets to ruin that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wow, Lena, this is…” Kara said, seemingly at a loss for words. She kept glancing between Lena and the suit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, I’m not done.” Lena said with a smirk, “The reason why this took so long was because of these bad boys.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With the push of a button, Lena made a few pieces of armour materialise on the shoulders, ribs and gauntlets of the suit. Kara murmured a small “woah” as the pieces of armour locked themselves into place.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena said, “I’ve added anti-kryptonite shields that are built into the suit. Lex was trying to make synthetic kryptonite when he couldn’t get his hands on it. I did a bit of reverse engineering and <em>voilà</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had just one more trick up her sleeve.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And for the finale,” Lena said, “<em>el mayarah</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The suit vibrated and, right in front of them, began to dissolve and break up into tiny nanites that moved like a swarm of locusts. In a matter of seconds, the nanites condensed themselves into an innocent-looking pen that sat where the suit once was. No one would question why Kara had a pen on her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara reached forward and picked up the pen, likely not realising how heavy and dense it really was. She held the pen like it was the holy grail itself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The command to materialise the suit again is <em>el mayarah</em>. You only need to whisper it. Once I reset the voice recognition, the suit will only answer to your voice.” Lena said, a little breathlessly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara couldn’t seem to look away from the pen. For a moment, Lena thought maybe Kara had expected more or that Lena had done something wrong. Was the codeword too much? Lena had thought—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sunshine and the hint of something medicinal. That was the scent that suddenly invaded Lena’s senses. That was what Kara smelled like. Kara had rushed forward in the blink of an eye and swept Lena into a fierce hug. Lena had barely any time to register what was happening.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara squeezed tighter. Lena thought that this wasn’t a bad way to go out: squeezed to death by a pretty girl. Instead, Lena patted Kara’s large back with her free hand and wheezed out, “Kara… too tight.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The pressure disappeared. Kara pulled away but didn’t release Lena from her grasp. Instead, Lena found herself inches away from Kara’s face. Those blue eyes she loved so much were wet with unshed tears. Lena’s heart soared at the sight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Lena. This is… this is more than I could ever imagine.” Kara said breathlessly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smiled coyly at her, asking, “What are friends for?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara stepped back and was looking at the pen grasped in her hand again. Brimming with excitement, she asked, “Can I try it on?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course! It’s yours, after all.” Lena said, adding, “Just let me fix a few things.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As quickly as she could, Lena input all of Kara’s measurements and waited for the nanites to process the information. While their self-awareness was limited, they were still intelligent pieces of technology and they accepted the information rather quickly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena wanted to pat herself on the back — they were her own creations, after all. Instead, she waved Kara over and said, “Come here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara bounced over and looked down at the tablet screen, mirroring Lena. She wiped the nanites’ current voice recognition so that Kara could replace it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go ahead and say the command.” Lena said, leaning the tablet towards Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara bent forward and said, “<em>El mayarah</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It always gave Lena a bit of a thrill to hear Kara speak Kryptonian. Something about the language just… got to Lena. Not that she’d ever admit it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Excellent,” Lena said, adding, “You can undress if you like, I won’t peek.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara blushed bright red before Lena turned around. It was quite an adorable look. It didn’t last long, apparently, because Lena could hear clothes rustling around before dropping to the floor. She didn’t turn around until she heard those Kryptonian words spoken and until the nanites stopped moving.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena wished she prepared herself more before she turned around.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara had always been beautiful to Lena. Attractive, adorable, the whole nine yards. But Lena had never viewed Kara as something awe-inspiring. Until now. Now, with the Kryptonian crest emblazoned on her chest and the red cloak hanging off her shoulders, Lena found herself weak in the knees. Seeing the way the suit hugged Kara in all the right places, stretched over taut muscles — she felt a familiar burning in her stomach.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She definitely looked the part.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, how does it fit?” Lena asked, praying that her breathing would even out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara smiled as she stretched out the material, saying, “Like a glove, Lena. It’s perfect!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Kara was jumping into the air and spinning, showing off with her new gift. Lena could help but smile at her antics. She had designed the suit to feel like it weighed next to nothing, including the cloak that gently flapped behind Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When she landed, Lena realised the boots made Kara a few inches taller than Lena.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What do you think?” Kara asked as she spread her arms out, “Do I look heroic?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>You look hot</em>, Lena thought before she could stop herself. Instead of blurting that out, she said, “Very professional. I’m just glad the suit actually works.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It definitely suited Kara. Lena could almost imagine her zipping through the city in this outfit, punching bad guys and saving the day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course it does: the smartest scientist in the world made this suit, y’know? Yeah, this is prime quality stuff right here.” Kara said, brazenly gesturing to the suit with a smug look on her face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Stop it, you.” Lena waved her off, suddenly feeling shy. She still wasn’t used to this kind of praise, even from Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara said, “Hey! I’m allowed to brag about my best friend being a genius! Look at this suit!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was so worth the extra nights spent in this lab, just to hear this. Lena felt so at ease now. She set the tablet down on the table beside her and sat on the stool, allowing herself a moment to breathe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara stepped forward and held Lena by the elbows, nearly standing between Lena’s legs. She said, “Seriously, Lena, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And there it was. The perfect segue into an uncomfortable subject. God, the good times never lasted, did they?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There might be one way.” Lena said, hyperaware of Kara’s hands on her bare skin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Not missing a beat, Kara said, “Name it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was the absolute faith Kara had for Lena that killed her. She jumped head-first into things if she knew they would make Lena happy. Lena had no idea what she did to deserve Kara’s friendship yet she had it, unconditionally.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena gestured to the seat beside her and Kara sat, one hand still holding onto Lena’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Here went nothing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know about the work I’m doing with solar radiation. And you know about my interest in Kryptonian cell structure.” Lena said, searching Kara’s face for every little reaction she offered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara’s eyes seemed to light up with recognition. She had known about Lena’s research for a while now but the two never discussed its’ implications on their friendship. In truth, they both seemed to be avoiding this subject. Each for their own reasons.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh.” Kara murmured.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena pushed forward, saying, “Logically, your skin cells seem to be the most effective at storing solar radiation. But dead skin cells aren’t nearly as effective as healthy skin cells.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara’s eyebrows twitched upwards the tiniest amount but it was more than enough for Lena. She knew she was going to scare Kara off if she didn’t hurry up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There are several methods of collecting skin cells from humans but few methods would work on a Kryptonian. Unless…” Lena trailed off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara leaned forward, asking, “Unless what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena swallowed down the lump in her throat, saying, “In his research, my brother found a way to dampen Superman’s powers. Exposure to red solar radiation over a long period of time made Superman as weak as a human.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a beat of silence. Kara leaned back in her seat and Lena took a deep breath, trying to breathe under the thick tension that hung over them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My hypothesis would be that if we exposed you to enough red solar radiation, we’d be able to perform a skin lesion biopsy with the same tools we’d use on a human. It would be like a normal surgery.” Lena said, hoping she used the right words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Blinking slowly, Kara said, “You wanna take a chunk of my flesh.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena shook her head, saying, “Not a chunk! Just a tiny piece from anywhere on your body — as long as you consent to it, of course.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The silence returned. Lena could hear her own heart pounding in her ears and wondered if it was just as loud to Kara’s ears. Lena was afraid: if she said the wrong thing or pushed too hard, she could lose Kara. That was an unacceptable outcome.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kara, I don’t want you to think that you’re obligated to do this for me. If you turn me down, nothing will change between us and I’ll just continue my research as I am now. Please understand this.” Lena pleaded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara shook her head and squeezed Lena’s hand a little tighter than before. Those hands were always so warm in Lena’s own hands. Those hands that could lift entire buildings and destroy worlds held Lena like she was made of glass, like she was something precious.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was surreal to think about it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, it’s OK. I already knew that, Lena.” Kara said, “Just… give me some time to think about this, OK?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena placed her other hand on top of Kara’s, saying, “Take all the time you need. I can’t imagine we’d be able to use anaesthesia on you, even after red sun exposure, so it would be a painful, invasive surgery. Small, but painful.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait…” Kara said, “would <em>you</em> be performing the surgery?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, God, no. I’d just call in some favours at the hospital I own. I’d only allow professionals to perform surgery on you, Kara.” Lena assured her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara pulled her hands away. She didn’t do so to be unkind but Lena still felt its’ sting at the sudden lack of warmth. The last thing Lena wanted was for Kara to pull away from her, especially over this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t you think that’s kind of… risky?” Kara asked, wiping her hands along her thighs, “Wouldn’t the surgeon ask why they need to do surgery in red room lighting?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena leaned back and smiled mirthlessly, saying, “People tend to keep their mouth shut if you throw enough money at them.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was a lesson learned from experience.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After a moment, Kara said, “I don’t know, Lena.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena searched Kara’s eyes for something, <em>anything</em>, that would tell her she was pushing too hard. Even when she found nothing, Lena decided she needed to speak as plainly as possible. Out of respect for Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I won’t sugar-coat it for you. You’ll need to be powerless and exposed to red sun solar radiation for the better part of twelve hours. Unless you can get your hands on some alien painkillers, the surgery will be painful on top of being invasive. You’ll be operated on by someone you don’t know. Not to mention the emotional burden you’ll endure.” Lena said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She spoke to Kara like she was speaking to a business partner. All formalities and little emotion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena said, “Knowing all of this, I completely understand if you turn me down and I’ll respect your decision.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a brief moment of silence between them. Then Kara looked up and smiled at her and Lena could breathe again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Lena,” Kara said, “I just need some time, OK?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know, darling.” Lena said, smiling softly at her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Even if Kara turned her down in the end, Lena would just continue to research as she is now. Her team was making some progress and Lena knew she would figure it out eventually. She’s didn’t get a PhD at 24 for nothing, after all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena crossed one leg over the other, saying, “Now what are you waiting for?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara looked at her curiously. Lena rolled her eyes at this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go take that thing for a spin.” Lena said, adding, “Try not to get caught on camera before you meet with the DEO this Sunday.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sunday?” Kara said, her eyes almost popping out of her skull.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena raised an eyebrow, asking, “Would you like me to make it Saturday?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara threw her hands in the air, saying, “OK, OK, I’m going.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She jumped to her feet before doing some quick stretches. Lena smiled fondly as she watched Kara, content in the other woman’s company.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Up, up and away,” Lena said with a cheeky smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara grinned at her before straightening up. For a moment, she just stood there without moving. Lena thought that Kara was just being shy or had forgotten how to fly. It was neither of those things, evidently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Apparently, Kara had wanted to thank Lena one last time. She swept Lena up in a hug and placed a firm kiss to her cheek. Lena could feel how soft Kara’s lips were against her cheek and thanked God that she was sitting down. She would’ve surely buckled under the feeling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As quickly as it happened, it ended. Kara walked backwards with a grin, saying, “Up, up and away.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With that, she was gone. The only proof that Kara was just there was the gust of wind that blew against Lena’s body. Her cheek still burned where Kara’s lips touched it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Definitely worth it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>sunday</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And on the seventh day, God rested. If the hypothetical creator of the universe could take a break from work on Sundays, surely Lena could too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sunday afternoons were for reading well-loved books by the fireplace or spending time loved ones. For Lena, the latter wasn’t an option so she chose the former. She had a copy of <em>Slaughterhouse-Five</em> resting in her lap. The spine had several creases through it and there were a few coffee stains to be found within the book.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena felt that books were one of the few things that should <em>look</em> like they were used. Books were meant to be read, pages turned, spine creased. Books needed to show that they had been touched by human hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She chose this book specifically because of its’ depiction of aliens and free will. Perhaps recent events in her life might give her a new perspective of Vonnegut’s writings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Truth be told, Lena was just killing time by reading. She was waiting for a special guest to arrive, who should be knocking at the door any moment now—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Tap, tap, tap</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Lena murmured, rising to her feet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena couldn’t get to the door fast enough. Her apartment felt far too empty without Kara in it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The moment she opened the door, Lena knew something was wrong. Kara looked <em>livid</em>. Her cheeks burned and her hands shook by her sides. Since the two had met, Lena had never seen Kara so angry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena stepped aside, saying, “I take it went poorly.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara stomped inside the apartment. She looked like a wild animal on a rampage. What exactly happened at the DEO?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Poorly doesn’t cover it.” Kara growled out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena took one look at her and said, “Grab a shirt and pants from my closet. That suit is meant for combat, not lunch dates.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara huffed but didn’t argue. In reality, Lena didn’t actually care if Kara wore her suit around her apartment. Who wouldn’t want to see such an attractive person in a skin-tight suit? But sending Kara away for a moment would give her time to calm down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At least, Lena hoped that was the case.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena sat herself on the couch while she waited. She could hear Kara rummaging around her room and her heavy footsteps. It wasn’t long before Kara stepped out of Lena’s bedroom, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She would’ve looked entirely normal if it hadn’t been for the missing glasses.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara placed the pen down on the table. Her movements were sharp and calculated — definitely still angry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The moment she sat down, Kara said, “Alex works for the DEO.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena froze. Alex? As in Kara’s adoptive sister Alex Danvers? The FBI agent who avoided Lena like the plagued during the few times they were in the same room together?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Immediately, Lena said, “I had no idea, Kara.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara just waved her off before burying her head in her hands. Lena had no idea what to say and she could feel a rant coming on, anyway. Sure enough, Kara’s head snapped up moments later.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why didn’t she just tell me?” Kara asked, “She lied to me for years! Said she was an FBI agent when she was actually working for the DEO! Why would she keep that from me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena scoffed at these words. Stiffly, she said, “I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara turned to look at her with wide eyes. Lena didn’t budge, giving Kara a stern look in return. While Lena understood why Kara kept her identity from her, it still <em>hurt</em>, damn it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s different.” Kara said, “I did that to protect you. To protect Alex and—”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena cut her off, saying, “And maybe Alex had her own reasons for hiding this from you. Just like you did.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Like what?” Kara said, scowling at Lena.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This conversation was taking a turn neither of them had expected. Still, Lena pushed on and asked, “Well, did you ask her?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara was silent for a few moments. She was glaring at Lena’s fireplace so hard that Lena worried she’d start shooting lasers from her eyes. Through clenched teeth, Kara said, “No.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena sighed and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. She could feel how stiff the muscle under her palm was and stopped herself from running her hand across Kara’s back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe you should, Kara.” Lena said gently, “Maybe she had a good reason for not telling you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara shrugged her off and snarled, “Oh, so you’re taking her side now?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena jumped back at the sudden aggression directed at her. Just as quickly as the anger came, Kara seemed to realise what she had done and deflated. Still, Kara’s actions had stung and Lena wasn’t going to let it go unaddressed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not taking anyone’s <em>side</em>, Kara. I’m telling you to put your feelings aside for a moment and think.” Lena said, steel in her voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara immediately scooted closer to Lena and grabbed her hand, engulfing it with both of her hands. Lena tried to hold onto her anger but Kara pulling her hand up to her lips and kissing her knuckles didn’t make it easy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The universe was cruel for giving her a best friend whose love language was touch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” Kara murmured, “I’m just upset and I’m lashing out. You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena wished she was stronger. She wished her resolve didn’t crumble against murmured apologies and gentle kisses. But more than anything, she wished Kara didn’t have to feel like this anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She squeezed Kara’s hand and said, “Call Alex. Hell, fly over and meet her. Demand answers. Do something except let this anger fester in you. I don’t know your sister very well but I do know that she’d never intentionally hurt you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara still had a family who loved her. A family was nothing like the Luthor's. That kind of family was worth holding onto, especially when things got hard. The last thing Kara needed right now was to have a strained relationship with her sister.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena knew from experience that that kind of relationship took a toll on the soul.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two of them clung together for a while, with Kara tucked into Lena’s chest and holding her hands. Lena could do nothing except hold the woman and pray her heart didn’t burst.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After a moment, Kara grumbled, “I hate it when you’re right.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena let out a small laugh and said, “No, you just hate being wrong.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara pulled away and let go of Lena’s hands, just to bury her head in her own hands. With a muffled voice she asked, “<em>Rao</em>, I acted like a real ass, didn’t I?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not too late, y’know?” Lena said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With one final sigh, Kara grabbed the pen sitting on the table and muttered the codeword. In a matter of seconds, the nanites settled across her body over the clothing. They seemed to adjust well to the unexpected barrier.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena felt the sudden urge to grab as much of Kara’s cloak as she could in her hand. Perhaps to keep Kara here with her, so the apartment didn’t feel so empty anymore. That thought went straight into a little box.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll be back soon.” Kara said, adding, “I’ll bring you some apology dumplings, too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena rolled her eyes and waved her off, saying, “Go on.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She flashed Lena a soft smile before flying off. The soft breeze Kara made would be a reminder: Lena would feel this cold in her bones until she saw Kara again. Kara was Lena’s personal sun and where she went, she took the warmth with her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>later</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The dumplings had been delicious. Kara hadn’t gone into detail about what happened between her and her sister, but Lena guessed it went well if Kara’s mood was any indication.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Lena would soon find out that only one Danvers sister had a bubbly disposition.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>the next day</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was an ordinary day. Lena had already attended a few meetings that morning and she would probably be going home late. Again. But at least she knew that Kara was free to Skype today — Kara was particularly excited to show Lena her progress with freeze-breath or whatever she called it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Well, it had been an ordinary day. Until Jess paged Lena to inform her of a visitor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alex Danvers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Of all the people Lena expected to be visiting her, she was the last person on Lena’s mind. There were a thousand thoughts running through her mind as she told Jess to let her in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In a few moments, the door to Lena’s office opened and Alex walked in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alex Danvers was definitely the grumpier sister between the two. She walked with a stiff spine and shoulders pinned back, as if she was ready for a fight at any moment. Every time Lena saw her, the woman had been wearing a scowl on her face. The only time she ever smiled was when she looked at Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And now that scowl was directed at her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alex.” Lena said, “What can I do for you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She gestured to the seat opposite her, inviting Alex to sit down. She didn’t move.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“For one, you can explain what your game is, Luthor.” Alex said, glaring down at her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena raised an eyebrow, asking, “My game?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This ought to be interesting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t play dumb with me,” Alex said, “It’s quite the coincidence that my sister suddenly wants to become a superhero after meeting you. You: a Luthor.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smiled and sighed, already tired of this conversation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, <em>that</em>’s what this is about.” Lena said, “Me being a Luthor.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That’s all it ever came down to. It’s all anyone ever saw. Her own family treated her differently because she wasn’t a “real Luthor”. Strangers crossed the street when they saw her walking because “you can never be too careful with a Luthor”. The only person who treated Lena as a person and not as a representative member of her family was Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alex stepped forward, saying, “You think I don’t know about all the gifts? The bike, the food, the vet gear — Kara tells me everything.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If she tells you everything, why are you coming to me for answers?” Lena asked, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That hit a nerve, if Alex’s eye twitch was any indication.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kara is good. Too good. It makes her trusting and naive. It makes her ignore what’s right under her nose, especially when it comes to you.” Alex said with contempt in voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena should be used to this kind of vitriol by now. Her hands shouldn’t be shaking underneath the table. There shouldn’t be a lump in her throat right now. She shouldn’t be this <em>weak</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then why don’t you enlighten me? What is Kara missing?” Lena asked, smiling mirthlessly at the woman.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You buy her gifts, you build her a suit, you become her friend,” Alex said, “What could a Luthor gain from being friends with a Super? I’m sure you could think of a number of benefits to that friendship. Good publicity for your company, for one. Or maybe you just like having a super-powered bodyguard.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You seem to have me all figured out, Alex.” Lena said, adding, “So why exactly did you come here today? Besides to give me this tired speech.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m here to warn you, Luthor. The DEO has been watching you since your involvement with your brother’s little <em>project</em>—“ Alex was swiftly cut off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena snarled back, saying, “My involvement? Are you referring to before or after I testified against him to your very organisation?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alex scoffed and said, “I seriously doubt that was an altruistic decision. You probably just saw a way to get off scot-free and took it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She tried to remind herself that this was Kara’s sister. Anything she said now could be used against her later to push her away from the one person who mattered most in Lena’s life. She needed to keep her emotions in check.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But God, did Lena want to throw something at Alex right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You can believe what you like. I couldn’t care less, really.” Lena said, shrugging.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alex paused for a moment, staring down at Lena. She then stepped forward and pressed her hands onto Lena’s desk to lean forward. Lena refused to move back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In a low voice, Alex said, “I’m watching you. If you do anything — if you step a <em>toe</em> out of line — I will haul your ass down to the DEO in handcuffs faster than you can blink. It’s only a matter of time. Eventually, Kara will realise you’re just using her. When that day comes, remember that I warned you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena’s tolerance only went so far. She drew the line at threats, even if this was Kara’s sister.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know where the exit is. Leave or I’ll have you escorted out.” Lena said, turning back to her laptop.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alex took the hint and turned to leave.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena could have left it at there. But she succumbed to the overwhelming <em>need</em> to get the last word. She had just been threatened on her home turf and wanted to gain back some footing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re welcome, by the way.” Lena said, not looking up from her screen just yet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alex paused at the doorway. She looked back at Lena and asked, “For what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena glanced up at her. She smirked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Who do you think convinced Kara to hear you out that day?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Watching Alex’s smug face drop was almost worth getting threatened for.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>later</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Super<em>girl</em>?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was the first thing Lena heard when the door to Kara’s apartment opened. Kara stood there in her argyle sweater and glasses perched on her nose, and Lena swore she could hear a kettle boiling inside Kara’s head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hello to you, too, Kara,” Lena said, “I’m so glad you invited me here today. My day was wonderful, thank you for asking.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lena,” Kara whined behind her as Lena walked inside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shrugging off her coat, Lena said, “Stop whining and hang up my coat. It’s been a long day at the office.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara grumbled but still helped Lena out of her coat, swiftly hanging it on the rack by the door. Lena hadn’t been lying: she was absolutely exhausted from working today and she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Kara and watch trashy reality shows until they passed out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Unfortunately, the skin-tight dress she wore wasn’t appropriate snuggle attire. And she’d rather not miss their dinner reservation tonight. A reservation that she had yet to tell Kara about.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was a surprise gift, after all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, wow,” Kara said, “You look great. That dress is… wow. Do you— do you wear that to work? Cause, golly…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena rolled her eyes. The “unprofessional” dress in question was a green, off-shoulder gown that clung to Lena’s skin and had a slit running from her ankle to her thigh. The colour apparently made her eyes <em>pop</em>. Lena wouldn’t want to wear this to work (mostly because it was too good to waste in that office), but that didn’t mean she couldn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m the boss, Kara. I can wear what I please.” Lena said, sitting herself on Kara’s kitchen stools.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara’s reaction was definitely an ego boost, though.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you, uh,” Kara stammered, “you going out tonight?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena smiled coyly at her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nowhere besides here,” Lena said, adding, “why? I thought we were celebrating you getting your official superhero name.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara looked down at her sweater and made a face. She started walking backwards and gestured behind her, saying, “Gosh, I feel underdressed now. Lemme slip into something a bit more, uh… yeah…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With that, the blonde woman disappeared into her bedroom. Lena smiled to herself: it might be wrong to tease Kara like this but the woman was just so damn adorable, it was irresistible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena didn’t have to wait long for Kara to get dressed — superspeed certainly came in handy. Soon, Kara was stepping out of her bedroom, fiddling with her outfit. She had thrown on a black turtleneck that was tucked into a pair of tan, pleated pants. She wore the Doc Marten boots that Lena had bought for her a few months ago, which made Lena’s heart swell when she saw it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But all Lena could think of was how the <em>fuck</em> was she supposed to concentrate with Kara’s arms on display like that. The fabric clung like a second skin and Lena could see every dip and curve in Kara’s arm. She felt like a Victorian man who just saw a woman’s ankles for the first time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You clean up nicely.” Lena said, forcing herself to look away from Kara’s biceps.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It seemed she was receiving karmic justice for teasing Kara already. Having arms that defined should be <em>illegal</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” Kara said, blushing and fiddling with her glasses.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara quickly sat herself on one of the kitchen stools beside Lena, grinning from ear to ear and brimming with energy. Lena really hit the nail on the head when she said Kara looked like a golden retriever.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So,” Lena said with a smile, “Supergirl, huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara groaned, saying, “No, don’t remind me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">”Personally, I would’ve gone with Superwoman.” Lena said, trying to stop her gaze from drifting away from Kara’s face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, so would I!” Kara said, “But I didn’t get a say in this, Cat Grant did!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Cat Grant. Now <em>that</em> was a woman who knew how to command the attention of a room. Lena wasn’t exactly fond of her but she respected any woman who earned their spot at the top.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena said, “I’ve met Cat Grant on a few occasions. I mostly know her by word of mouth, really.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She runs a media network, Kara. Spinning a story is what makes her money, it’s what keeps her company going.” Lena explained, watching the gears click into place in Kara’s head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She continued, saying, “You’re a superhero, for God’s sake. National City’s first and only one, I might add. Cat probably couldn’t wait to claim you as her own. She’s trademarking your name, permanently tying you to CatCo Media. Eventually, she’ll get an interview out of you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara scoffed, saying, “Not likely.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena hadn’t been expecting that reaction. She said, “Is that so?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know I’m not a fan of the media.” Kara said as she begun fidgeting with her hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Even with your cousin being a reporter?” Lena asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara sighed and leaned back in her chair, saying, “Humans have never portrayed aliens in a favourable light. I haven’t forgotten the vitriol they spewed about Kal when he was first starting out. Why should I give anyone an interview just for them to twist it how they like?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was understandable. Kara didn’t owe this planet or its’ people anything — that included her identity and her powers. Kara chose to help humanity but humanity wasn’t entitled to her help.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Despite this, Lena found herself saying, “Because you’d be putting people at ease.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara looked at her. She was getting too good at flashing those puppy-dog eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena continued, saying, “If I didn’t know you, Kara, I’d be scared of you. Your powers make you scary. People don’t know <em>you</em>. The unknown is scary. So if you want people to trust you, to believe in you, give them something to believe in.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara sighed and said, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She hung her head and blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, which Kara pushed back half-heartedly. Lena tucked the remaining locks behind Kara’s shoulder while she waited for Kara to continue. She looked like she had more to say.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sure enough, Kara asked, “But why Supergirl?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They named your cousin Superman when he first revealed himself. It’s no surprise why Cat named you Supergirl.” Lena said, fiddling with one of the many ring wrapped around her fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara seemed to be hanging onto Lena’s every word now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena said, “She probably thinks that if she names you Supergirl, she can decide when you’ve earned the title Superwoman.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The reaction was instantaneous. Kara’s mouth fell open and she began to sputter angrily, at a loss for words. Lena couldn’t stop the giggles that slipped out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s so… <em>mean</em>!” Kara grumbled, “I’m not a toy, I’m a person!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not to Cat Grant, you aren’t. You’re a story and she’s going to milk you dry to save her company.” Lena said, enjoying the grumpy look on Kara’s face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara pouted at her and Lena couldn’t resist saying, “Welcome to the business world.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Laughter and a loud groan filled the room. Lena checked the time on her watch as Kara groaned into her hands. They still had thirty minutes to get to the restaurant. Still, Lena wanted to wait for the right moment to do the big reveal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Lena noticed that Kara hadn’t lifted her head up in a full minute, she asked, “Are you doing OK, Kara?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena heard the sigh that left Kara’s mouth. Moments later, blue eyes were staring up at Lena, melting her heart.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m just a bit stressed.” Kara confessed, “Eliza is worried about me, so is Alex. The DEO is hazing me. And now Cat Grant is treating me like a mascot for her company. I’m just… tired.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All Lena wanted in that moment was to kiss Kara’s forehead and to hold her face in her hands. Instead of doing something so extroverted, Lena placed her hand on Kara’s and squeezed. With her free hand, Lena grabbed her phone and opened the dial-pad.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I get that.” Lena said, adding, “I guess I’ll just cancel our reservations at that hot-pot place you’ve been wanting to go to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara’s head snapped up. Suddenly, all the life had returned to Kara’s body and the woman almost flew out of her chair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You booked it?” Kara asked, almost yelling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This reaction was worth the strings Lena had to pull to get ahead of the waiting list and make a reservation at this <em>ludicrously</em> exclusive restaurant.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Was it supposed to be hard?” Lena asked, “But since you’re so tired, I guess I should just—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara cut her off by jumping to her feet and saying, “Absolutely not, grab your coat. I’m driving us there.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Kryptonian was tapping away at her phone when Lena jumped to her feet. She could feel her heart lodge itself in her throat at the thought of being on that motorcycle. Or, god forbid, having to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist for an extended period of time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena quickly said, “Santiago is waiting downstairs so—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara cut her off, saying, “Not anymore, he’s not, I just… sent him home.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sound of a message being sent filled the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena blinked and said, “You what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Since when did <em>her driver</em> answer to Kara? What was she paying the man for if he was just going to so whatever he pleased and listen to someone other than his employer?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara must have noticed the look on her face because she said, “Don’t start picking on Santiago, I told him you were OK with it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Which I am not!” Lena argued.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two were standing by the front door now, face to face. Kara sighed and pocketed her keys before holding Lena by her arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gently, Kara said, “Look, despite me not liking the name, I am now officially a superhero. So that means it’s basically my birthday today and I demand that you ride on my bike for my birthday.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena guffawed, saying, “I’d rather walk there than get on that thing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The pout was back and in full-force. Kara frowned down at Lena, saying, “You gotta trust me, Lena. I’d never let anything happen to you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She could have said no. Lena could have called Santiago and have him come pick them both up and that would be the end of the story. But she had always been weak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena groaned and grabbed her coat, ignoring Kara’s cheers of victory. Was it truly a victory if it was earned through dirty tricks? Lena didn’t think so.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I should honestly ban you from pouting, you look pathetic.” Lena grumbled, adding, “I’m only doing this because you’ve had a big day.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That’s the excuse she was using. Because it was easier than admitting she’d do anything to make Kara happy, including riding on a death machine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Kara slipped on her leather jacket, she said, “Yeah, yeah, you know you love me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It had come out so easily but Kara froze the moment she realised what she said. Lena’s heart leapt into her throat and began racing. Did she love Kara? Was this connection between them, this devotion on Lena’s part, love? Was love what made Lena bite her tongue when Alex threatened her? Was it love that made Lena stay up late for weeks to work on a supersuit for Kara?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena was afraid of the answer so she decided to play it off, rather than address it seriously. She could agonise over these questions another time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a coy smile, Lena asked, “Do I?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I-I didn’t mean to… I just,” Kara began to stammer out but Lena cut her off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Less talking, more walking, Kara.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two made their way downstairs to the parking lot. Kara’s bike was parked out front and Lena was reminded how large and heavy this mental contraption actually was. It was <em>scary</em>, damn it. She had never ridden on a bike and the thought of having no walls to protect her from incoming vehicles scared her shitless.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was bloody cold, too. Even with Lena’s fluffy coat, her teeth were chattering and she was shivering. And how was Lena supposed to sit on this thing without flashing all of National City?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your helmet, m’lady.” Kara said, holding out a large helmet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena was not ready for how heavy the helmet actually was and nearly dropped it. She was supposed to wear this thing on her head?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This is going to ruin my hair and makeup.” Lena grumbled and frowned at Kara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara smiled down fondly at her, saying, “I’d rather mess up your hair than risk you getting injured. I’m the invincible one here, not you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she was being a brat about this but between the wind and the anxiety, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Kara was the one who insisted they ride on this damn thing anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara sighed before rummaging around in the storage compartment. After a moment, she handed Lena a different helmet that didn’t cover the face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here, wear this one. Your hair might get a bit tousled but your makeup should be fine.” Kara said, smiling so brightly at her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For the first time in months, Lena pouted. She knew when she was defeated and she didn’t like the feeling. Still, she enjoyed Kara putting the helmet on for her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why do you even wear a helmet?” Lena asked as Kara began getting ready.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Gotta follow the law, Miss Luthor.” Kara said with a cheeky smile, “I am nothing if not a law-abiding citizen.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight off the smile that grew on her face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara swung her leg over the bike and got the engine started. The loud noise made Lena jump which Kara (thankfully) didn’t notice. Instead, Kara looked back at Lena and patted the seat behind her. Lena steeled her nerves and marched forward.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was more than a bit awkward trying to manoeuvre with high heels and a dress but she eventually managed to get comfortable. Lena was sure she looked ridiculous in this helmet that was probably ruining her hair right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The only thing left was to—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hold on tight.” Kara said from inside her helmet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena immediately wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and buried her face into Kara’s shoulder blades. She was more terrified of falling off this bike than she was embarrassing herself in front of her crush.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">(It should be noted that Kara’s waist felt even smaller than Lena expected it to and she could feel Kara’s abs straining against her shirt. This is highly relevant information.)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Kara was sure that Lena was secured, she patted Lena’s arms to comfort her before revving the engine and taking off into the night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now, Lena could have sworn that it was a twenty minute drive from Kara’s apartment to the restaurant. So the fact that Kara got them there in six minutes was both terrifying and slightly attractive. Lena had barely any time to enjoy the ride — even though she refused to open her eyes for most of it, anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara pulled into the parking lot and Lena was almost sad the ride had ended. Despite the terrifying experience of riding shotgun on a motorcycle, being that close to Kara had been a highly enjoyable experience.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Kara finished parking, she set down the kickstand and quickly dismounted. Before Lena could react, Kara was helping her stand without ruining her dress or hurting herself. It was… sweet, to say the least.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara took off her helmet and Lena was both jealous and dazzled by how good Kara’s helmet hair was. It was just the right amount of tousled to give her that rebellious look. Meanwhile, Lena was sure she looked like a harassed racoon under her helmet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Grinning, Kara said, “We’ve reached our destination, Miss Luthor. How would you rate your experience?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena straightened out her clothes and said, “It wasn’t terrible.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I knew you’d like it.” Kara said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s not push it. My hair’s still messed up and my dress is creased.” Lena said, ignoring how petulant she sounded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’d feel much better after she got something to eat. Kara stepped forward and unclipped the helmet on Lena’s head before gently pulling it off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I think you look great. Well, maybe not your hair.” Kara said, still smiling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lena was about to reach up and fix her hair when she felt Kara’s fingers already combing through her hair. Lena could do nothing except stare at Kara’s face while her cheeks burned and her felt shivers run down her spine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Be still, my beating heart</em>, Lena silently prayed. Kara had no idea what her mere touch could do to Lena and that was the worst part.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There.” Kara murmured, “Perfect.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Kara pulled Lena into the restaurant, one thing became clear: this crush was beginning to blossom into something much bigger, and it had taken root inside her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this whole chapter can be summed up by that one tumblr post:</p><p>lena, crying: is it bc i'm a luthor?<br/>kara, with angry tears: is it bc she's a luthor?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit was bound to hit the fan eventually. Lena just didn’t think it would happen so soon.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a quiet evening for Lena. Normal workday followed by a trip to Kara’s apartment to unwind for the day. The two had been watching something on the television, Lena couldn’t even remember what it was, after eating dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had made her signature lasagna today in celebration. The two of them were laying on Kara’s pull-out sofa. Lena was sitting up against the sofa while Kara was sprawled out in the bed, twisted up in the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s had a big week.” Lena said, adding, “First with that bank robbery then a burning building—”</p><p> </p><p>Kara cut her off, saying, “Don’t forget the CatCo interview.”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Kara had caved in and gave an exclusive interview to Cat Grant. They hadn’t spoken much about it, considering Lena found out about it from the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that coming out tomorrow?” Lena asked, “A CatCo exclusive interview, they called it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled sheepishly and said, “3PM sharp.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena would clear her schedule if it meant not missing that interview. National City had been buzzing with discussion about the new superhero: it wasn’t every day that the cousin of Superman named themselves the defender of a lesser city. Some people thought that Supergirl would really put the city on the map, along with the likes of Metropolis and Gotham. Others weren’t as excited, fearing that a superhero would attract equally dangerous enemies.</p><p> </p><p>Most people were just excited to have a superhero flying around.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s still hours away. For now, we get to celebrate. You’re more of a white wine kinda girl, aren’t you?” Lena asked, getting up to grab the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>She absolutely wasn’t looking for an excuse to distance herself because Kara’s shirt had ridden up and her stomach was peeking out. Definitely not.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, completely unaware, shrugged and said, “It just tastes better than red.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena rolled her eyes and said, “Agree to disagree.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the two were sitting together at the kitchen counter on the stools lined up there. Kara sat facing the door while Lena sat in front of her. Both were dressed in sweatpants because Kara had leant Lena her NCU hoodie to replace Lena’s pantsuit. The smell was distinctly Kara and it relaxed Lena far more than it should have.</p><p> </p><p>At least Kara said she looked cute in her hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the DEO?” Lena asked, handing her the wine glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly, good. Well, it’s better than I thought it would. Hank still grills me on literally everything — I can’t catch a break with that guy. But the things they make me do feel… <em> right </em>, y’know? Like I’m being sent to the right places for the right reasons. And it helps that I get to work with Alex.” Kara said, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>Lena still didn’t agree with working with the government in any capacity. However, the DEO did no harm so far and working with them made Kara happy so she’d let it go. For now.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Lena asked, “How’s your sister? Haven’t seen her in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Which was true! Since Alex basically threatened Lena with imprisonment, Lena hadn’t seen the woman. Probably for the best really — Lena feared that the next time they met, the same amount of conflict would crop up.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s great. After that dumb fight—“ Kara said but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Which you started.” Lena said and pointed a finger at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, which I started,” Kara said with a huff, “we’ve been good. She still kicks my ass in training which kinda sucks but at least I’m learning how to fight properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad this is going so well for you.” Lena said, resting her hand on Kara’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too. I…” Kara trailed off, staring at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was so confused as she watched her friend seemingly stare at nothing. She looked back to follow Kara’s line of sight and found nothing except the front door. She turned back, ready to ask Kara if someone was here, but Kara suddenly stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here.” Kara said, her face impossibly stern and still watching the door.</p><p> </p><p>Lena called after her, saying, “Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t pause. She marched right to the front door and yanked it open. Lena’s heart leapt into her throat when she realised who was standing there.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Clark Kent.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Kara asked, her voice even.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked from Kara to Lena, seemingly in surprise. She almost looked guilty when she said, “We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” Kara asked before yelling, “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Clark had marched straight past Kara into the apartment. Lena nearly fainted from fear when she realised he was advancing <em> towards </em>her, looking like an angry bull charging. Before Lena could even blink, the scene in front of her changed. Kara was suddenly standing in front of Clark and had his shirt balled up in her fist, blocking his path to Lena. The two of them glared at each other until Kara shoved him back, making him stumble slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was protecting her and while this should have made Lena feel loved, she was too scared to concentrate on anything else except the primal desire to run and hide.</p><p> </p><p>Clark snarled, “You invited <em> her </em> into your house?”</p><p> </p><p>Emboldened by Kara’s protection, Lena snarled back, “<em> She </em> has a name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we all know your name, Luthor.” He said before turning his attention to Kara, “Have you lost your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara ignored him and said, “Alex, you better start explaining and you better do it fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stepped forward and raised her hands, saying, “Everyone just calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked pointedly at Clark who grimaced but walked away eventually. Kara didn’t relax at this distance; if anything, she reached back and patted Lena’s knee as reassurance. Whether this was Kara’s sake or Lena’s or even both, Lena didn’t know. All she knew was that she was protected now.</p><p> </p><p>Alex stepped towards Kara, saying, “We wanted to do this privately, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Lena believed her. She doubted Kara’s sister wanted to cause a fight intentionally and they just hadn’t been expecting Lena to be at Kara’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>That did nothing to diffuse the current situation, however.</p><p> </p><p>Kara said, “Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>Diffuse the situation. That was Lena’s new goal. It was be in the interest of everyone if two Kryptonians didn’t level National City because of her presence.</p><p> </p><p>Lena jumped to her feet and placed her hand on the small of Kara’s back. Kara turned to look down at her, her previous glower gone and replaced with a soft, concerned expression. Directly solely at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, maybe I should just go.” Lena said gently.</p><p> </p><p>But Kara immediately frowned and said, “No, <em> you </em> aren’t the uninvited party here. <em> You </em> haven’t picked a fight with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>The implication hung heavy in the air. Lena glanced up at the offending parties, to find Clark glaring at her and Alex avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was the one to break the silence, saying, “We’re worried about you, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara scoffed, asking, “Why? Because I’m a superhero now? Because for the first time since I landed on this planet I’m not hiding anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you know that I’m fine with you being Supergirl,” Alex said, “It’s just—“</p><p> </p><p>Clark cut her off, asking, “Do you see no problem with buddying-up with a Luthor? <em> Rao </em>, of all the people in this city—“</p><p> </p><p>It was Clark’s turn to be cut off when Kara said, “Lena has done nothing to make me doubt her intentions. She has been nothing but kind to me. She—“</p><p> </p><p>“So what? You’re going to wait till you actually feel the knife in your back to realise you’re being used?” Clark asked, barely able to contain his anger.</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t speak for a moment. Lena couldn’t see her face but she knew that Kara had been shocked into silence.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious.” Kara breathed out, looking between her sister and cousin.</p><p> </p><p>She settled on Alex, saying, “And you? You agree with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara—“ Alex began to say as she stepped forward to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a no. Alex hadn’t said no. That seemed to be the last straw for Kara, who blew up in a way that Lena had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough! Both of you!” Kara roared.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment grew incredibly quiet. Lena could only hear Kara’s heavy breathing and her own heart beating in her ears. She was so grateful that Kara’s anger was directed away from her, in <em> defence </em> of her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara glared at the two of them, saying, “Neither of you have any right to speak of trust.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex practically flinched at her words and Lena almost felt bad. Clark just looked confused, his previous anger slowly dissolving as he realised what direction the conversation was going in.</p><p> </p><p>Clark stepped forward and said, “Kara, just <em> listen </em>—“</p><p> </p><p>Kara cut him off, snarling, “I’ve heard enough, Kal! It’s time for you to listen!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>“You barge into my house, uninvited. You insult me, you insult my guest! You preach to me about trust and call me I’m an idiot for trusting someone just because of who they’re related to!” Kara said, the venom dripping from her voice.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them looked properly chastised but Lena couldn’t even feel satisfied about it: she never wanted Kara to fight with her family, especially not like this.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to talk about trust, Kal? Let’s talk.” Kara said, “You were a grown man when I landed on Earth. You’re the only family I have left in this entire universe and what did you do? You <em> abandoned </em>me. You left me with a human family, with aliens who were strangers to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Clark wasn’t looking at Kara anymore. He was looking down at his hands, even as Kara advanced towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Kara continued, saying, “I never asked you for anything! Just five minutes of your time would’ve been enough. But you couldn’t even pick up the phone to check up on me. We have spoken all of five times since I landed here! Half of those times lasted less than a minute! And you want to talk to me about trust. How can I trust <em> you </em> after you abandoned me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena wanted to reach out and stop Kara, to tell her enough was enough. But she also knew that Kara was voicing pain that had festered for years and she had no right to interfere. So she listened. That was all she could do, really.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was breathing hard at this point. She stood in front of Clark now, saying in a low voice, “As far as I’m concerned, Lena has treated me way better than you ever have. You don’t have the right to barge in and out my life whenever you please. Now leave.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked away from him. She turned her back on Clark and Lena thought that would be the end of things. She thought the two of them would turn tail and run, until they made up again. Alex couldn’t look Kara in the eyes and Clark looked like he was about to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had been wrong. It seemed that stubbornness ran in Kara’s family, biological or otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Clark said, looking truly ashamed, “I’m sorry—”</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned back and roared, “<em> Awuhkh </em> ! <em> Rrosh </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena will never forget how her bones <em> shook </em> when she heard Kara speak in Kryptonian like that. Kara never spoke in her native tongue and Lena had never asked her to, understanding how sacred the language must be to Kara. But this? Hearing this felt like Lena was standing in the middle of a terrible storm, shaken to the core and hyperaware of how fragile she was.</p><p> </p><p>Kara held so much rage and pain and they burst forth through those two words.</p><p> </p><p>Clark, to his credit, didn’t seem scared. Not like Lena whose legs had turned to jelly. He gave Kara a teary-eyed look and left. His heavy footsteps seemed to echo through the apartment, in tandem like Lena’s beating heart.</p><p> </p><p>The three women were left. Alex looked absolutely devastated that the confrontation had led to this. For once, Lena had no idea how Kara would react to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Alex stepped forward and lifted her hand, trying to hold Kara’s hand. Kara silently moved out of her sister’s grasp and took a step back. Alex looked like someone had slapped her.</p><p> </p><p>Not looking at her sister, Kara murmured, “Just go, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no malice in her voice. She just sounded defeated, as if all the energy had been sucked out of her.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Alex didn’t move. She seemed frozen in place as a battle raged on inside her. Then, wordlessly, Alex left and shut the apartment door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt like she could breathe again. However, she immediately felt guilty for being relieved when that fight had affected Kara so badly. How dare she feel relief when Kara was grieving?</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Kara, she had yet to say anything. She stood in front of Lena with her back still turned to her. Lena couldn’t see anything except the shallow rise and fall of Kara’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Kara walked towards the pull-out bed and sat down, not sparing Lena a glance. She buried her head into her hands and soon, her shoulders began to shake. Soft sobs escaped Kara’s mouth and Lena found herself moving towards her, unthinking.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sat down on the bed next to Kara. The poor woman was shaking like a leaf and struggling to get a hold of herself. She was unrecognisable from the woman who made Superman run away crying.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t Supergirl right now. This was Kara Zor-El, and she needed someone to take care of her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena rubbed Kara’s back, feeling the bones and muscles under her hand. Kara’s back shook with each sob that escaped. Kara still wouldn’t look at Lena, still hiding her head in her hands. She looked impossibly small right now and it killed Lena to see her like this.</p><p> </p><p>This was the same Kara who would hold up traffic to help a family of ducks get across the street. The same Kara who brought Lena lunch whenever she thought she wasn’t eating enough. The same Kara who defended Lena time and time again, against the world at times.</p><p> </p><p>She had to do <em> something </em> to comfort Kara. If not, Lena would never be able to live with herself.</p><p> </p><p>Lena swallowed down the lump in her throat, saying, “Kara, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head, still hiding. She whined pitifully as a response and Lena’s heart tore in two. She moved closer to Kara and wrapped her arms around her, making Kara sob even harder. Lena could now feel how the sobs wracked Kara’s body and how laboured each of her breaths were.</p><p> </p><p>“I blew up again.” Kara cried.</p><p> </p><p>Kara dipped her body down until her head and hands were sat in Lena’s lap. Lena blinked back tears as she rested her chin on Kara’s back, still rubbing circles there.</p><p> </p><p>Lena said, “You had the right to. Kara, you did nothing wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head and said, “I didn’t want to start a fight with either of them. But they just barged in and started shouting and—“</p><p> </p><p>Lena cut her off, saying, “Hey, hey, shush. It’s alright. I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara just cried harder. Lena didn’t know how to help Kara. She was terrible at processing and dealing with her own emotions, let alone comforting someone else. All Lena could do was hold Kara until the sobs died down and her tears ran dry. Until Lena’s hand had pins and needles from rubbing Kara’s t-shirt and her back grew stiff from curling around Kara’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Lena never wanted any of this. All she had wanted was a friend. Now, thanks to the crimes of her family, Lena was tearing apart her friend’s family because of her mere presence in Kara’s life. Lena wondered if Kara would’ve been better off never meeting Lena — this fight never would’ve happened in that case.</p><p> </p><p>But Lena was weak and selfish and she couldn’t imagine never meeting Kara. She didn’t want to. Kara was there for Lena when she needed it most, the least she could do was be here for Kara now.</p><p> </p><p>There was always the chance that Kara decided Lena wasn’t worth the effort one day. There was the chance that she chose peace in her family over her friendship with Lena. As heartbreaking as that would be, Lena couldn’t control that.</p><p> </p><p>What she could control was her transparency with Kara. If Kara was going to trust her, Lena needed to be honest with her. It’s all she could do to keep Kara by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to hear this from me first.” Lena murmured after a shaky breath, “Your cousin does have a good reason not to trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulled out of Lena’s embrace just to shake her head. Her cheeks were bright red and streaked with tears, paired with a messy mane of blonde hair. She just looked so damn fragile that Lena couldn’t stop herself from fixing Kara’s hair and wiping her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, just listen,” Lena said, still settling Kara’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Lena’s confession would drive Kara away. If so, she was going to savour this moment. She was going to memorise every part of Kara right now, from the scar near her eyebrow and the exact shade of blue in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lena dropped her hands and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Before Lex was arrested, we worked on a project together. He called it <em> non nocere </em>.” Lena confessed, searching Kara’s face for any reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded and said, “Do no harm. Latin.”</p><p> </p><p>There was that big brain of hers. Kryptonians were natural polyglots, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled and said, “Clever girl. That was the premise of the project. We wanted to create a device that could influence people, make them more docile and agreeable.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara leaned away and looked taken aback. Lena had almost forgotten how crippling fear could be as it rushed through her body, like acid being poured through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena…” Kara breathed, a tinge of disappointment in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked away, saying, “I only wanted to use it on the extreme outliers in society. Aggressive prisoners, for example. I thought that if their anger was a learned behaviour, maybe we could fix them. Make them peaceful.”</p><p> </p><p>The goals of a much younger, much more idealistic Lena. One that she tried to forget every single day.</p><p> </p><p>“But playing god never works out well,” Lena said, “we tested the device on a group of prisoner inmates. Highly aggressive males convicted for violent crimes, all life sentences. I thought that if the device could fix them then it could fix anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn’t leaning away anymore and she wasn’t frowning either. Lena felt like she could breathe again, even if she wasn’t out of the woods just yet.</p><p> </p><p>She continued, saying, “The device made things worse, actually. We tried suppressing their desire to do no harm but that was in direct conflict with their survival instincts, their need to protect themselves. Our hubris caused a prison riot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know now that human emotion can’t — shouldn’t — be suppressed. It’s part of who we are. I wanted to just leave it at that.” Lena said, glancing at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know if she wanted to continue. The bulk of the confession was done, there was no need to tell Kara about what came next. But wouldn’t a lie by omission still be a lie?</p><p> </p><p>A warm hand curled around Lena’s. She nearly flinched at the sudden feeling and when she looked up, Kara was looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“But?” Kara asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>Lena swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“But Lex had other ideas.” She said, “He knew the project was doomed to fail. He said he wanted me to see with my own eyes the true nature of humanity. That our desires and instincts are base, depraved. He said we needed someone to keep us in line, a leader.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s hand was still in her own and Lena tried to draw strength from it. Quietly, she said, “A Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>A squeeze. Kara was still looking at her, searching for something in Lena as she spoke. Lena hoped she found whatever she was looking for. She wished that Kara could feel everything Lena was feeling through their linked hands.</p><p> </p><p>Lena ran her free hand through her hair as she continued, saying, “We fought. When I realised how far gone Lex was, I was scared. So I had turned to the government to testify against him. To let <em> someone </em> know that Lex was losing his mind and to prepare for whatever he had planned.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause. Lena was sure she looked particularly pathetic as she waited for Kara to understand what exactly she was referring to. It didn’t take long for Kara’s eyes to grow wide.</p><p> </p><p>“The DEO.” Kara breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded and smiled mirthlessly, saying, “Those bumbling idiots made everything worse. Of course Lex was going to notice DEO agents constantly shadowing him. They just made him more paranoid, pushed him to act faster than he might have otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe he would’ve done it anyway.” Kara argued, scrunching up her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. Thanks to the DEO, I’ll never know.” Lena said, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, Lena knew that Lex was always going to go down this path. Superman had just been the catalyst, the excuse. When Lex viewed himself as the key to humanity’s salvation, there would always be an opportunity to create an enemy. If not Superman, then something else. Lex’s insanity had nothing to do with Superman and everything to do with Lex.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“So, now you know.” Lena said, “I tried creating a mind control device to strip people of their free will. My darkest secret.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt terrible, voicing this out loud. She had safely tucked away this part of her life into a box buried in her mind. Dredging it up like this was dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked at Kara and said, “Your cousin was right about me, you know. You can’t trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head furiously and covered their joined hands with her free hand, engulfing them. She asked, “Why? Because you made a mistake?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena found herself laughing but it was sardonic at best. There was that halo again, glowing brightly from where it sat curled around Kara’s head. Was there no wrong that Lena could do in her eyes?</p><p> </p><p>“We all make mistakes, Lena. You were trying to do something good. It’s not a sin to want a better world. What matters is what we do after we make mistakes.” Kara said, still searching for something in Lena’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The tears pricked her eyes and Lena looked to the side, clenching her jaw. Crying was weak, damn it. Her mother would’ve punished her severely for daring to cry over something like this. Lex never would have cried.</p><p> </p><p>Warm hands cupped Lena’s cheeks. She turned and found Kara holding her face, looking determined. Kara’s thumbs were wiping away the tears that spilled down Lena’s cheeks now. She hadn’t even realised she had started crying. Now that the flood gates had opened up, Lena couldn’t stop them.</p><p> </p><p>Kara said, “Kal is wrong. You might be a Luthor but… but you are nothing like your brother. You’re the best example of what a Luthor could be.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena wanted to hit her. She wanted to hit Kara over and over again until she understood that Lena was flawed, that she wasn’t infallible. Lena’s words had no affect so maybe her fists had a chance. Lena did not deserve this kind of unwavering loyalty, this absolute devotion. She had done nothing in her life to earn it.</p><p> </p><p>And yet here Kara was.</p><p> </p><p>It was Lena’s turn to be held now. It was her turn to be engulfed in strong arms and rocked as she wept. It was her turn to hold onto Kara, weak and shaking.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena cried, she felt Kara shift against her. Kara had bent her head down and kissed the crown of Lena’s head, one hand still tangled in Lena’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Softly, Kara murmured, “I’ll do the surgery.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s heart stopped in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately pulled away and shook her head, saying, “Kara…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t want Kara to make her decision like this. This felt wrong, it felt cheap. Kara just had a fight with her family and Lena had cried in front of her — it must have pushed her to say yes. Kara must’ve felt burdened, guilty, after everything that just happened. Kara was supposed to make a decision of her own free will, not influenced by Lena or anyone else. This wasn’t what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you, Lena. No matter what anyone else says, I trust you. And I want to prove that.” Kara said, “Being powerless and trapped in a room for so long is kind of terrifying but… I know you’ll keep me safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Trust. It was a word that held so much weight. For the longest time, Lena had worried that she couldn’t trust anyone. People were only in Lena’s life temporarily or because they had to be. Coworkers, business partners, employees, associates — no one stayed long or nobody wanted to. Lena had understood this. She put a wall between herself and the rest of the world, understanding that love and trust and happiness wasn’t for everyone. It certainly wasn’t for a Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>Especially not her.</p><p> </p><p>Until now. Now, Lena had someone who would move mountains for her. Someone who would defend her against the world, loved ones included. Someone who wanted nothing from Lena except friendship and gave everything she had to offer in exchange. Someone who snuck through the cracks in Lena’s walls with only the best of intentions.</p><p> </p><p>For the longest time, Lena had worried that she couldn’t trust Kara. Not once did she consider that it was Kara’s trust she had to earn as well. Kara gave Lena loyalty and love and <em> hope </em> and wanted nothing in return.</p><p> </p><p>Kara Zor-El was everything good in this universe. The least Lena could do was do right by her. She built that suit to protect Kara, just as Kara protected her tonight. She would use Kara’s skin sample to improve the lives of billions living on Earth, human or otherwise. Kara gave Lena so much and Lena needed to do something with what she was given so freely.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had travelled the universe to be here in front of Lena, right now — Lena had to make that mean something.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The operating room had been ready for use almost a week later. While Lena understood that Kara’s word, once given, was absolute, that didn’t mean she was no longer paranoid. Lena knew that this was a time-sensitive mission and the sooner she organised the surgery, the better her chances were that Kara still agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Lena paid an inordinate amount of money to get the room ready. It wasn’t hard to get the bed and television installed, along with soundproof walls and a joint bathroom. No, the difficult part was selecting the surgeon and installing the red sun technology.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Lena’s children’s hospital, she had access to a variety of surgeons and medical contacts. But of all the surgeons available, Lena needed to narrow down the ones who were both competent and discreet. There are plenty of news platforms that would pay good money to expose Lena Luthor for any shady dealings.</p><p> </p><p>All it took was one scathing article about her to set L-Corp back once more.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Lena settled on Yuta Nakamura, a fairly young surgeon who was making a name for himself among his peers. He was quite skilled at his craft and was young enough that he wouldn’t jeopardise his career to expose Lena.</p><p> </p><p>He was the best available. Lena made him an offer and he had accepted. There was nothing more to say.</p><p> </p><p>The other issue had been developing red sun lamps under such short notice. It took her a day to get the calculations right and the materials in order, and then another three days to actually get the lamps ready and working.</p><p> </p><p>And Lena had seen to it personally that the room was livable. The last thing she wanted was to make Kara uncomfortable, especially given the circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why she stood proudly in front of said room, smiling at Kara and fidgeting with her hands. Kara was wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants, as well as her usual boots. Lena had asked her to dress comfortable but discreetly.</p><p> </p><p>Discretion was key in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stopped Kara by placing her hand on Kara’s arm. Kara paused and looked down at Lena, curious. She didn’t look too anxious but Lena knew that anxiety could creep up suddenly and terribly.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Lena said, “Thank you for doing this, Kara. I can’t thank you enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara dipped her head and adjusted her glasses. Lena’s smile grew impossibly wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this over with.” Kara said before looking around, “This is where I’m staying?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded, saying, “Mhm. My team has already built in the red sun lamps along the ceiling. The absorption process is quite long so I hope you brought your homework and maybe a few games like I said to.”</p><p> </p><p>There had been an extensive debriefing between the two friends which had mostly been Lena acting like a mother-hen and Kara nodding when appropriate.</p><p> </p><p>Kara slipped her backpack off her shoulder, saying, “Actually, I already finished all my coursework. But! I did bring snacks and Animal Crossing so I should be good for a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out a box filled with protein bars, sweets and fruits, along with this long, flat console that Lena didn’t recognise.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad. Just ask and I can order food you want delivered.” Lena said, still watching Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara cleared her throat, saying, “Sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Kara began to walk into the room, taking in surroundings drenched in red lighting. She plopped herself down on the bed and Lena immediately knew something was wrong. Kara began bouncing her leg and fiddling with her hands, eyes glancing around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lena walked towards her and her heels clicked against the floor. Kara made a point to look anywhere except at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>She stood in front of the Kryptonian now. Kara was looking down, still bouncing her knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” Lena murmured, “Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed and looked up at Lena. As gently as possible, Lena took Kara’s glasses off and folded them neatly before placing them on the table beside her. Her face always looked so bare and vulnerable without the glasses on, especially with the civilian clothes she wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous?” Lena asked, taking a seat next to Kara on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara hummed as she looked down at her hands, saying, “The last time I was stuck in a small space it didn’t end well.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s throat closed up. Just thinking about Kara being trapped in that tiny pod for so many years was sickening. She could only imagine how Kara felt considering she had experienced it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lena asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head, saying, “There’s not much to say. I’ve heard claustrophobia is quite common among humans, it’s not a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena knew exactly what Kara was doing, sweeping her feelings under the rug and never looking at them again. After all, Lena did that every day. Rugs weren’t so different from little boxes, really.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not insignificant either, darling.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t respond. Lena left it at that: probing Kara right now would only make the woman clam up or worse, trigger something. Instead, Lena leaned against Kara’s shoulder and sighed when she felt Kara’s hand gripping her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you come visit me? Just once before the surgery starts.” Kara asked, flashing her those puppy-dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lena paused before pulling away. Kara blinked owlishly at her. Did… Did Kara think…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kara, I’m not working today. I took the day off.” Lena said, shocked that Kara would ever think otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was taken aback, saying, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow, asking, “Did you really think I’d just leave you by yourself in here? Give me some credit. We’ll be together until the surgery finishes.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Kara to pull Lena into her arms, even in this awkward position. All Lena could think about was how warm Kara’s body felt against hers, the smell of toothpaste that lingered and how she suddenly couldn’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Lena patted Kara’s back, wheezing out, “Kara, I can’t breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara immediately let go and assessed Lena for injuries. Despite herself, Lena found herself giggling at the Kryptonian. Kara gave her a small smile of her own and Lena counted that as a victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Kara murmured.</p><p> </p><p>It only got easier from there. The two friends relaxed and began filtering around the room, each doing their own thing. Lena had brought her work laptop to kill time by going through her to-do list. Kara was sprawled out on the bed, shoes kicked off and enchanted by whatever game she was playing. The television was playing softly in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Often, Kara would decide to annoy Lena through various methods. Sometimes she’d place snacks on Lena’s table and stare at her until she acknowledged they were there. Lena decided she was a fan of the kona coffee mochi — the rest of the snacks weren’t worth mentioning. Other times, Kara would make Lena play games on her Switch console which lead to an argument.</p><p> </p><p>(“This is horribly inefficient!” Lena said, “Why can’t you, as a free citizen of this island, create your own lumber business? I’ve seen plenty of shops, why can’t you use your bells to—“</p><p> </p><p>“This game is meant for relaxation!” Kara argued, “You collect the wood, you fish the fish, you build the house — it’s about time management and organisational skill development!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> inefficient </em>.” Lena seethed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara yelled, “Maybe if you played the game correctly—“</p><p> </p><p>“How <em> dare </em>—“)</p><p> </p><p>All in all, Lena enjoyed herself. She didn’t get as much work done as she would’ve liked but it was difficult to balance work with a hyperactive golden retriever.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Lena’s timer went off. It was officially three in the afternoon and Supergirl’s first ever interview was going to be broadcasted on their news station.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s head popped up at the sound and she looked at Lena curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Lena held the television remote and asked, “Do you mind if we watch your interview?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I forgot about that.” Kara said, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly haven’t. It’s your first televised interview, Kara.” Lena chastised her, already flicking to the CatCo channel.</p><p> </p><p>Kara said, “You sound like an excited parent.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked back and found Kara smiling at her, curled up in a blanket burrito. Childish but adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like one.” Lena said, smiling back.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t need to look at Kara to know the woman was sticking her tongue out at her. Instead, Lena turned to look at the television as the recorded interview began. It was audio-only and the news station had created a transcript that appeared on the screen when spoken.</p><p> </p><p>The audio began and Lena sat forward on her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who are you exactly?” Cat Grant’s voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Supergirl, apparently,” Kara’s voice answered, “isn’t that what you’ve named me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at Supergirl’s tone. She had never heard Kara speak so sternly, like a ruler addressing her lessers. It was… attractive, among other things.</p><p> </p><p>Cat said, “Trademark pending. Where are you from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Krypton, my home planet in the—“ Kara was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already heard this story before.” Cat said, feigning boredom, “Any affiliation with Superman?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was already growing tired of Cat’s behaviour. Perhaps she was just too protective of Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re cousins, actually.” Kara confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. So convenient acts of heroism run in the family then?” Cat asked.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and even Lena froze.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kara asked, “Convenient?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sure you have your reasons for popping up now instead of two years ago during the earthquake, or those bushfires that killed eight people, or—“ Cat was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated. All you need to know is that I’m here now and I just want to help. I want to protect everyone living on Earth, humans and aliens alike.” Kara said, unable to stop the passion in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Help. Everyone could use a bit more help in the world. Who would turn down a helping hand when it was offered so freely?</p><p> </p><p>Cat quickly changed the topic, asking, “Any comment on President Olivia Marsdin’s Alien Amnesty Act?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s voice came out crystal-clear. With a hint of steel in her voice, she said, “Don’t try to involve me with human politics, Miss Grant.”</p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Kara tapped Lena’s shoulder to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually support it.” Kara whispered loudly, adding, “Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled and turned back around. She expected nothing less. The president’s decision had been a hotly debated topic for months and it had recently come to fruition when the act was instituted. Now, all aliens could claim asylum in America and be granted amnesty.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl included.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Have it your way.” Cat said with a bit of bite, “That suit — did you make that?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a small chuckle before Kara said, “Actually, it was a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s heart began to race. She turned back to look at Kara who just grinned sheepishly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“From?” Cat asked.</p><p> </p><p>The world stood still for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena suddenly couldn’t breathe. Did that actually happen? Did Lena just fall asleep at this desk and was experiencing a fever dream right now? Did Supergirl actually mention Lena’s name on national television to millions of viewers? In a positive light?</p><p> </p><p>The familiar whoosh of Kara’s cape could be heard, signalling the end of the interview.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Cat’s voice called after her, asking, “What is your relationship with Lena Luthor? Do you have a day job?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena might’ve laughed if she wasn’t shocked into silence. Her brain was still trying to process what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she turned back to look at Kara. The blonde woman was still smiling sheepishly and blushing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Lena asked, “You… you told everyone I made the suit for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara blinked. Slowly, she asked, “Was I not supposed to?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine. I just… wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” Lena said, still wrapping her head around the implications of that interview.</p><p> </p><p>L-Corp’s board of directors were going to have a field day.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the public is just going to eat this up, aren’t they?” Lena said, grinning, “A Luthor and a Super, working together.”</p><p> </p><p>If the blinding smile on Kara’s face was any indication, Kara seemed to like that idea.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sun had already dipped below the horizon by now. Both Lena and Kara were growing bored in their current situation, despite their attempts to alleviate it. They had ordered takeout — Lena ordered the vegetarian pesto pasta and Kara had ordered a host of dishes that Lena had already forgotten. After lunch, Kara had made Lena watch both the Lion King and Mulan and no matter what Kara said, Lena absolutely did not cry at any point during those three hours.</p><p> </p><p>There was just dust in her eyes at specific points in the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, it was close to eight o’clock now and the doctor should be arriving soon, if he hadn’t arrived already. Lena had instructed him to contact her secretary if there was any trouble accessing the building. So far, Jess hadn’t told her about anything like that.</p><p> </p><p>At the current time, Lena was arguing with Kara about their differing diets and weighing the pros and cons of each. This was apparently how an alien and a genius killed time.</p><p> </p><p>“All I’m saying is that you could definitely go vegetarian for a month. Just give it a try!” Lena said, sipping on her drink. She wasn’t used to straws this big, nor tapioca balls mixed into her drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head, saying, “Absolutely not, I need meat to survive! If I don’t get ten kilograms of meat in my body <em> per day </em> I could die!”</p><p> </p><p>“That is factually untrue and you know it.” Lena argued, adding, “All you need is a big ole’ bowl of vitamin D.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara waved her off but Lena was too busy focusing on the drink Kara had ordered for her. What had she called it? Boba?</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, this is nice.” Lena said after swallowing another big gulp.</p><p> </p><p>The taste wasn’t too overpowering or sweet and the pearls at the bottom were a nice touch.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grinned and said, “See! I told you, boba is amazing. Milk tea boba is the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Three large cups of boba tea sat on the desk near Kara, all emptied long ago. They had all been different flavours but the one Lena was drinking, the milk tea, had been among them. God, the appetite this woman had. Lena thought that maybe her food intake would decrease but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Maybe Kara’s body was compensating for the red solar energy? Lena wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she had to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>“So how are you feeling?” Lena asked, setting her cup down.</p><p> </p><p>Kara scoffed, saying, “Not so super.”</p><p> </p><p>Outwardly, nothing appeared amiss with Kara. She might’ve been a bit sluggish but Lena attributed that to the boredom. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s great! Do you mind if we test something?” Lena asked, spinning around in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>She pointed at Kara’s ‘pen’ that she had placed on the TV stand when she first came into the room. Lena said, “Pick that up for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara rose to her feet and made her way over. Lena watched as Kara tried to pick the pen up like she always did, pinched between her thumb and index finger. The pen didn’t even budge and Kara took a step back in surprise. Once again, Kara grabbed the pen with her whole hand and braced herself. This time she actually picked it up but it was clearly taking a lot more effort to carry it.</p><p> </p><p>“Rao, was this pen always so damn heavy?” Kara asked as she set it down.</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded, saying, “Always. And you usually pick it up like it weighs nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara pouted and said, “This sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>She wished she didn’t find Kara whining about losing her super-strength cute. Instead of mentioning that, Lena stood up and made her way over to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Placing a hand on Kara’s arm, Lena said, “It’ll be over soon. I’m just waiting for the surgeon, Jess tells me he has yet to arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>At that very moment, Lena felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and found a new message from Jess. The contents of the message made Lena frown, re-reading the text.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Kara asked, “Is everything OK?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena pocketed the phone: she’d have to deal with this herself. Kara would have to stay alone in this room for a short while. It pained Lena to leave her but she absolutely couldn’t let Kara be seen now. That commotion was bound to spell trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a few minutes, dear. There’s apparently a commotion outside L-Corp.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena squeezed Kara’s arm and the Kryptonian just nodded, still concerned. With one last look, Lena grabbed her blazer and left the room. She’d stop for nothing and no one until she had Kara back in her line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>The ‘commotion’ outside L-Corp turned out to be a swarm of journalists and paparazzi alike. They were practically blocking the entrance and Lena was just grateful they weren’t here during work hours. Security had been keeping them in check but the moment they saw Lena walking towards them, they came to life.</p><p> </p><p>Jess was waiting for Lena by the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“The doctor is just around the corner, he thought it might be best not to come through the front doors.” Jess quickly said, glancing between Lena and the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded and said, “He’s right. I’ll distract the journalists, lead him in through the side entrance, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Jess said before rushing off.</p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly set a five minute timer on her phone: that should be enough time for Jess to sneak the surgeon in. Taking a deep breath, Lena steeled her nerves before walking outside. The security made a space for her to stand and Lena felt bad that they had to hold back these rabid animals. Cameras were flashing and Lena could sense the migraine coming on</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor!” They called, “Lena Luthor!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that you built a supersuit for Supergirl?” One reporter yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Another asked, “What’s your relationship to Supergirl?”</p><p> </p><p>This one made Lena scoff which was the most they’d get out of her tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“The public has a right to know the nature of your relationship, Miss Luthor!” A particularly entitled journalist yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t even acknowledge her: that would be exactly what she wanted. It was only when she felt the timer go off in her pocket that she told the journalists she wouldn’t be answering questions tonight and to go home. That’s all she said before heading back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Jess and Doctor Nakamura were waiting inside for her. They were obscured from the journalists outside so, all things considered, the plan was going along smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise for that, doctor. Journalists tend to be insatiable when it comes to hounding my family.” Lena said, shaking his out-stretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and said, “That’s quite alright, Miss Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>Jess took her leave and Lena nodded at her, a small expression of gratitude. Turning back to the surgeon, Lena smiled back and said, “Please, call me Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, Lena.” He spoke a little more seriously than before, saying, “Do you mind showing me where I’ll be operating?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, follow me.” Lena said as they began to walk.</p><p> </p><p>The walk from there to the operating room would be short so Lena decided to take the opportunity where she could.</p><p> </p><p>“I do hate going through formalities, doctor, but they must be discussed.” Lena said, “Payment will be provided after the surgery is completed, as we agreed. Neither you or the patient will know each other’s names. This is strictly under the table.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word, Miss Luthor.” Nakamura said with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them could afford to rat out the other: that’s why Lena chose him.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the operating room with no hiccups. The room had been cleaned and Kara was pacing around the room when they arrived, making Lena’s chest clench painfully. She wished that she didn’t have to leave Kara for so long but it had been necessary. Still, the clear relief on Kara’s face when she spotted Kara was heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>When they were all situated in the room, Lena said, “This is your surgeon. I’ve already discussed confidentiality with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara just nodded and smiled tightly at the surgeon. He returned the smile. It was all very awkward, really.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to worry, miss. I’ve done plenty of surgeries far more complex than a simple skin biopsy.” Nakamura said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had never been so grateful to a stranger before as she watched Kara’s shoulders droop with relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, doctor.” Kara said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“Where exactly will the surgery be done?” Nakamura asked, adding, “On your body, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena wanted to let Kara choose and she had told the surgeon exactly this.</p><p> </p><p>Kara touched the space on her body, saying, “Here on my back, maybe near my ribs.”</p><p> </p><p>The surgeon nodded and said, “Right. And, I have to ask, do you consent to this invasive surgery and have come here of your own free will?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Please remove all clothing above the waist and lie on the bed, face down. The surgery should last no longer than twenty minutes from now, it’s quite a simple process, really.” Nakamura said, as easy-going as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded and turned around to face the wall. Lena flushed as she watched Kara pull her shirt off, revealing a well-defined back. She quickly faced away from Kara and turned her attention to Nakamura, who was also avoiding looking in that direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor, a word.” He said, lowering his voice beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Has the patient taken any drugs or alcohol in the last 24 hours?” Nakamura asked.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, saying, “None. She hasn’t been fasting but she doesn’t use substances of any kind. That includes pain medication.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” He nodded before asking, “You sure she’ll be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena truly appreciated the concern. In her line of work, it was rare to see someone caring about the wellbeing of others. If only Lena’s passion had been medicine instead of science, maybe her life would’ve been better.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, Lena said, “She’s a tough one.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara had been settled into bed with her back exposed and chest pressed against the mattress. Nakamura took his briefcase and placed it on the desk near the bed, beginning to go through its contents. Lena glanced at Kara and found her looking right at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kara asked, “Excuse me, doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to look at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Can Lena stay here?” She asked, sounding so small and nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s heart swelled. The surgeon looked between the two of them, saying, “Given the circumstances, I’ll allow it. As long as Miss Luthor keeps a reasonable distance, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed in relief. Lena rushed forward and sat on the stool in the corner of the room, the one directly across from Kara. Now the two of them were a metre apart, facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>The operation began soon after that. Kara was still a bit anxious but Lena’s gaze seemed to calm her, it seemed. Lena understood the anxiety and wished there was a better way than this.</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura said, “Alright, miss, I’m going to disinfect the area. I’ve been told that numbing cream won’t be necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena doubted it would’ve had any effect, considering Kara’s physiology and even with the red solar radiation. Kara jumped when she felt the cold, disinfectant-soaked cotton ball touch her skin. Since it was such a small area, this process was done quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“There will be a stinging pain once I begin, feel free to stop me if the pain becomes too great and we can take a break until you’re ready to continue.” He said as he put on his sterile gloves.</p><p> </p><p>The anxiety was back. Kara was looking at Lena for something, <em> anything, </em> to distract her from what was about to happen. She had put Kara in this situation and it was her responsibility to take care of her.</p><p> </p><p>So Lena talked. She talked and talked until Kara wasn’t focused on the feeling of a blade slicing her skin. She talked about stocks and the economy and politics and what new brand of iced coffee she was trying out. And it seemed to work: Kara even cracked a smile at one point.</p><p> </p><p>It was surreal to see Kara, this nigh-invincible being, bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Lena talked until the guilt stopped eating away at her and the surgery had finished. The surgeon applied the dressing to the incision site and Kara winced. The piece of skin that had been extracted had already been placed in a sterile container and all that was left was this dressing application.</p><p> </p><p>Lena held two thumbs up to Kara who laughed breathlessly at the sight. Kara had handled the surgery beautifully, all things considered. And she had done it all for Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“All done, miss. I’ve applied the dressing, I’m sure you’re aware of standard wound care. The incision was fairly shallow so it should heal fairly quickly.” Nakamura said as he put away his tools.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sat up, saying, “Thanks, doc.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena understood that on Krypton, women could be shirtless just as the men could and no one would bat an eye. But Lena was born on Earth and was incredibly attracted to women (Kara especially), so the glimpse of Kara’s exposed chest nearly made her fall off her seat.</p><p> </p><p>When she was sure that Kara was dressed, Lena stood up and followed Nakamura out. After closing the door behind her, Lena took out the envelope from her blazer’s inner breast pocket and handed it to the surgeon. In return, the surgeon handed her the skin sample container.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, doctor. Buy your daughters something nice for Christmas.” Lena said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and said, “You got it, Miss Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t bother walking him out: Jess was waiting to escort him, anyway. Instead, Lena walked back inside and took out her phone. Kara was standing up now, fully clothed and wearing her glasses. Lena used the app installed on her phone to turn the red sun lamps off. The room slowly lost its’ faint red hue, much to their relief: that meant they could both leave.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” Lena asked, making her way over.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled and said, “Better now that it’s over.”</p><p> </p><p>A small part of Lena wanted to lift up Kara’s shirt to examine her dressing. The thought was quickly tossed from her mind as quickly as it appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“You did great,” Lena said, adding, “I’d pat you on the back but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny.” Kara grumbled but couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.</p><p> </p><p>The two fell into a short silence and Lena’s guilt caught up with her.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, Lena said, “Hey, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara tilted her head down to look at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I just wanted to thank you again—“ Lena began saying but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>Kara said, “You gotta stop thanking me, Lena. Just put that sample to good use, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded quickly, saying, “Oh, I will. This will help so many people, Kara, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>The container in Lena’s pocket could very well be the key to fixing the global threat of excessive carbon emissions. It certainly wouldn’t go to waste, as long as Lena was alive.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you will.” Kara said softly.</p><p> </p><p>There it was again. That look of pure adoration on Kara’s face. The one that Lena had done nothing of substance to earn. Despite not earning it, Lena’s heart fluttered at the sight. She hoped that Kara never stopped looking at her like that.</p><p> </p><p>Kara suddenly asked, “Can we please get something to eat now? I can only drink so much boba tea.”</p><p> </p><p>Food. It was always food with this woman. Lena rolled her eyes and asked, “Noonan’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Noonan’s.” Kara agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had already arranged for this room to be cleared out by midnight tonight. For now, all Lena had to worry about was feeding a post-surgery, hungry Kryptonian.</p><p> </p><p>Saving the world from ecological disaster seemed like an easier task now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Things had settled down after that. Kara was back to her Supergirl duties and Lena was balancing her work with her research. She had already made good progress with analysing the skin cells provided and was just working out logistics with her team before she approached the board.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Lena needed right now was to look foolish in front of those leeches.</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t angst over the minimal contact with Kara lately: she was sure that Kara was swamped between college and being Supergirl. The few texts and calls here and there were enough for Lena. And Kara never failed to attend their Tuesday lunches, so Lena had no reason to worry.</p><p> </p><p>So Lena was quite surprised when Jess informed her that she had a visitor. A certain journalist from the Daily Planet, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>Turning him away never crossed Lena’s mind. No matter how angry Clark had gotten that day, Lena knew he would never actually hurt her. That was one line that he and Kara refused to cross — harming civilians. Besides, Lena had no reason to hide because she had done nothing wrong.</p><p> </p><p>So there he stood, wearing those clunky glasses and oversized suit to hide the physique underneath. How he and Kara thought the glasses were the pinnacle of disguises was beyond Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do for you, Clark?” Lena asked once he stopped in front of her desk.</p><p> </p><p>Clark sighed and said, “I just wanna talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena scoffed, saying, “We’ve talked enough, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>The two were staring at each other now, neither wavering or looking away. Lena refused to give him the satisfaction. Eventually, however, Clark had been the one to close his eyes and sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember when I first met you.” Clark said, his voice almost wistful.</p><p> </p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at this. She also remembered her first meeting with Clark. She had no idea why Lex, a genius in his own right, hung out with this awkward nerd from Kansas. He was so far from Lex’s usual circle of friends and honestly, that should’ve been the first red flag.</p><p> </p><p>She should've known that there was more to Clark Kent than he let on.</p><p> </p><p>Clark continued, saying, “Lex had bragged about you so many times that when I actually met you, I had no idea what to expect. You had accomplished way more than I had at 22. I was so intimidated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how times change.” Lena said, smiling mirthlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew Lex better than anyone. Better than I did. Better than I thought I did, actually.” Clark said, “So you know that he was completely normal before…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena could fill in the blanks as he trailed off. She asked, “Before he tried to kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Before he lost his mind.” Clark corrected her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena paused. Few people really knew Lex and even fewer saw his descent into madness. Most people thought that Lex just snapped one day and went on a rampage. In reality, the descent had been slow to start.</p><p> </p><p>“I never saw his betrayal coming. I saw my friend who was ready to help me without a second thought. I saw the best of humanity in Lex.” Clark said.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange. The way Clark talked about Lex sounded like how Kara talked about Lena. The comparison between their relationships made Lena’s skin crawl.</p><p> </p><p>“I trusted Lex the same way Kara trusts you. Can you understand why that’s terrifying, Lena?” Clark asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lena did understand. On a rational level, Lena understood exactly why past trauma made it difficult for people to trust again. But Lena was only human and hearing herself being compared to her murderous, lunatic brother didn’t sit right with her. She had fought her whole life to stand outside of Lex’s shadow, to make a name for herself. After everything that happened, Lena now fought against people who believed she turned out just like Lex.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had assured Lena that she wasn’t like her brother so many times that Lena was beginning to believe it. Now here Clark Kent was, in his stupid spectacles and his stupid Southern drawl, telling Lena the exact opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Of course she snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t owe you anything. You know nothing about me and you know nothing about Kara. Tell me, why have you suddenly decided to act like a protective big brother to Kara? Did your guilty conscience catch up with you?” Lena asked, a malicious smile stretched across her face.</p><p> </p><p>Clark, to his credit, took her words in stride. He held her gaze as he said, “I have my own reasons for distancing myself from Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed and asked, “Oh, yeah? Then you might try explaining that to her. Because right now you look like a paranoid stranger telling her who she can and can’t be friends with.”</p><p> </p><p>She remembered how small Kara felt that night, curled up against Lena as she sobbed. All thanks to Clark’s brilliant plan to have a Luthor-centric intervention at her apartment, uninvited and unannounced. </p><p> </p><p>Clark squared his shoulders, saying, “The reason I came here today wasn’t to argue with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like it.” Lena said, already growing tired of this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward. On instinct, Lena leaned back into her chair away from him. She might be angry at him but Clark was still a powerful man and Lena was only human. Her only line of defence was the knowledge that Kara would never forgive Clark if he harmed Lena in any way — and he must know that as well.</p><p> </p><p>Clark’s face softened and, for a moment, Lena saw the family resemblance. Those blue eyes were just as sad on Clark as they were on Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to apologise.” Clark said, “I can’t stand for truth, justice and the American way if I don’t follow due process. I can’t brand you guilty without proof — I shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>For once, he and Lena agreed. She remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>He continued, saying, “But I also can’t look at you without seeing your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed. She had expected that sentiment already.</p><p> </p><p>“So where do we go from here, Clark?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Clark stepped forward as he spoke, “So far, you haven’t hurt Kara. You might even care for her genuinely. I’ll leave it at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that?” Lena asked, squinting her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that. Unless you give me reason to doubt your intentions.” Clark said, a hint of steel under that Kansas wheat of his.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing more to say, really. Silence filled the room and the two were left staring at each other. Lena tried to find pieces of Kara in him again but found nothing. Nothing except those heart-breaking blue eyes that House El seemed to possess.</p><p> </p><p>Clark understood the silence for what it was. He turned to leave and Lena almost let him go. But one thought seized hold of her and she couldn’t stop herself from voicing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, before I forget.” Lena called after him.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped by the doorway and turned back to look at her, curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations. I heard the wife is pregnant.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Clark definitely hadn’t been expecting that. Quietly, he thanked her.</p><p> </p><p>Before she lost her nerve, Lena asked, “Will the child even know about Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena hadn’t asked this to hurt him. She asked on behalf of Kara who had lost so much of her family already. It would devastate her if she wasn’t a part of Clark’s child’s life, even if she never voiced these thoughts openly. The least Lena could do was speak for her, when Kara was too kind to speak for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Even if that meant earning the ire of the most dangerous being on the planet. At least she tried.</p><p> </p><p>But Clark didn’t get angry. He looked away and clenched his jaw. There seemed to be a war raging inside him, over what Lena didn’t know. In the end, she wasn’t entitled to know. But his answer came anyway, as solemn as any prayer:</p><p> </p><p>“I try not to make the same mistake twice, Lena.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Doctor Parker, the head scientist of Lena’s research team, was having a field day with the skin sample Lena gave him. He was like a kid in a candy store, really. He was hunched over the microscope as he spoke, saying, “The cell structure is remarkable. I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”</p><p> </p><p>On that, Lena could agree. It was strange to think that such a strange, foreign cell was what made up Kara. This was a completely unknown, alien specimen they were studying — any scientist would be excited.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Parker said, “You’re very lucky to have a friend like Supergirl. How’d you even get a skin sample from her? Doesn’t she have bulletproof skin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she does.” Lena confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Parker blinked at her, clearly waiting for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, saying, “I can’t give away all my secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s phone buzzed so she was distracted from Parker’s complaints. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised she had gotten a text from Kara, telling her that she’d better be going home because it was so late. In truth, Lena hadn’t even noticed that it was close to midnight now.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and said, “How about we wrap this up early? We can discuss revising our plans to replicate the cell. I was thinking maybe—”</p><p> </p><p>Parker cut her off, saying, “Go, before you stay another hour.”</p><p> </p><p>She had only done that twice, damn it, it wasn’t a <em> thing </em> with her. Lena grumbled to herself, saying, “Kicked out of my own lab. <em> Tch </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena knew that Parker only meant well, though. Workaholics like them tended to look after each other more than they looked after themselves. Lena often worked until she couldn’t see straight anymore, which was taking a toll on her health. A warm bath at home would do her wonders.</p><p> </p><p>She collected the skin sample before leaving the lab. She had made it a habit to take it home with her, knowing how precious it was and how easy it would be to be lost or stolen. Lena couldn’t afford that. When it wasn’t being studied, it lived in Lena’s apartment where it was stored at optimal temperatures.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t be too careful when trying to save the world.</p><p> </p><p>L-Corp after dark had always scared Lena. While she had too much pride to ask security to escort her, Lena wasn’t above looking over her shoulder when she felt uneasy. Usually, it was nothing. She had accepted that she was a paranoid person and decided it was better to be safe than sorry.</p><p> </p><p>But tonight, Lena looked over her shoulder and something had been there. Heavy, muffled footsteps were coming up behind her — two pairs by the sound of it. Lena could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She had nothing to protect her: security would never make it in time and she never came armed to work. There was nothing in her office that could fend off two attackers.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one option for her. As discreetly as possible, Lena took her phone out and dialled Kara’s number. She held it to her ear, hyperaware that she was almost inside her office — a dead-end.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, come on,” Lena mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she heard the footsteps speed up, Lena sprinted towards her office. She raced inside and locked the door behind her. Immediately, the attackers began pounding on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Kara finally answered the call.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Lena rushed out, “I’m at my office, please hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>She hung up and pocketed her phone. In her panicked state, she found nothing in her office that could act as a weapon to defend herself — if she lived after this experience, she’d have to fix that oversight. So before they could break down the door, Lena rushed outside onto the balcony. She prayed that Kara made it in time.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened so fast. One moment she was standing on the balcony as her attackers advanced. The next, there were hands on her body, grabbing and pulling. Finally, Lena felt herself fall back and then just keep falling. She looked up at the sky that was quickly becoming out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>If this was Lena’s final moments, she refused to close her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But these were not her final moments. Just as quickly as she fell, something had caught Lena. Something warm and strong and oh so, familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Lena saw the red cape and blue eyes before anything else. Supergirl had caught her and was still holding her in her arms, hovering above the concrete and asphalt below them. Supergirl had saved her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had saved her.</p><p> </p><p>She flew them up and Lena took a moment to catch her breath. Brushes with death tended to throw you off, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Kara hovered near the balcony and Lena smirked when her attackers stepped back in fear. Served them right. Kara set Lena down onto the balcony before turning around to face the men.</p><p> </p><p>“Dropped something, boys?” Kara asked before knocking them unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was just Lena but Kara seemed a bit excessive when she hit them. The grotesque crunching sound of Kara breaking their bones would probably stay with Lena for years after this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me deal with these two.” Kara said in a low voice. Lena shivered at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>In one moment, Kara had flown off and had taken the two attackers with her. A beat later, Kara had returned empty-handed and began fussing over Lena. There were suddenly hands curled around Lena’s bicep and blue eyes scanning over her body for any injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you OK, Lena?” Kara asked, “Did they hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t have time to process that she almost died just then. Into the little boxes this incident went, never to be unpacked or examined.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Lena said, “No, no, I’m fine. You came just in time. Super-speed indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Her attempt at humour wasn’t received well: Kara didn’t even acknowledge it. Instead, Kara just pulled her into a hug and wrapped her cape around the two of them. It was almost as if Kara was using her cape to shield Lena from the world, if only for this moment in time. Lena found herself sinking into the embrace and wishing it never ended.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. All she knew was that when Kara pulled away and the cape fell from her shoulders, Lena felt impossibly cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Were those Lex’s usual goons?” Kara asked, the rage in her voice barely contained.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed, saying, “Most likely. He probably isn’t a fan of your new, shiny suit.”</p><p> </p><p>She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. Lena watched the way Kara’s rage was replaced with guilt and how her face just dropped. She wished she could take the words back but they just hung in the space between them, heavy and sickening.</p><p> </p><p>“He…” Kara said, “he sent assassins after you because of what I said?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly said, “He would’ve found out eventually, even if you hadn’t said anything. I’m the only person smart enough and with the access to anti-Kryptonite technology to make the suit.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked away and curled her hands into fists. Shaking, Kara breathed out, “I can’t seem to stop making life worse for people.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s heart broke. She asked, “Woah, woah, where’s this coming from?”</p><p> </p><p>She said nothing. Kara stared off into space and said nothing. Under the moonlight, Lena could see the unshed tears in Kara’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lena moved on instinct: she stepped forward and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek, forcing Kara to look at her. Kara wouldn’t meet her eyes, still.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, talk to me.” Lena pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Kara let out a shaky breath and seemed to be debating her next words. All Lena could do was wait with bated breath.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kara said, “There’s a bunch of these aliens who escaped prison now flooding Earth. They’re the worst prisoners that Krypton could get their hands on and they’re all after me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why? You’ve done nothing wrong.” Lena said, feeling her breathing pick up.</p><p> </p><p>Why would anyone want to harm Kara? Of all the vile, evil people in this universe, why hurt someone who only wanted to do good? Why hurt the best the universe had to offer? It made no sense to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because of my mother.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn’t hear anything. Not the wind blowing against them, not the blood roaring in her ears, not her heart pounding in her chest. Only white noise that grew louder with every moment Kara didn’t speak.</p><p> </p><p>Kara never talked about her family. It wasn’t about Kara being a private person or not trusting Lena; her family was tied directly to Kara’s trauma and could never be separated from it. Lena never probed Kara for information about them for good reason. Kara didn’t owe her memories to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>So Kara bringing her up now was monumental to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“The prison is called Fort Rozz. It’s Krypton’s version of a maximum security prison. My mother put each and every one of those prisoners in there. She condemned them to the Phantom Zone and… and I have to wonder if it’s karmic retribution that her daughter ended up trapped there as well.” Kara said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” Lena breathed, trying to hold onto Kara with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulled away, careful not to hurt Lena even when she was so upset and unstable. The last time Kara had been this upset was directly after her fight with her family. Somehow, Lena knew that this wouldn’t end nearly as well for either of them</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand.” Kara snarled, “There are fates worse than death. Those prisoners were in the Phantom Zone for years. Staring into pitch-black nothingness, unable to move or scream or cry. You don’t come back from something like that without something inside you dying, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t know if Kara was still talking about those prisoners anymore. Kara had been in that pod for decades. How long did it take before the cryo-sleep took effect? How long did Kara float through endless space, unable to escape or call for help? A few hours? Days? Weeks? It would be enough to make anyone crazy.</p><p> </p><p>And Kara had done nothing to deserve that fate. Her only crime was being born on Krypton and having loving parents who sent her away.</p><p> </p><p>“So now there’s a bunch of aliens running around Earth that want me dead and they don’t care who they hurt to get to me. Some might have fled to their home planets but…” Kara trailed off and breathed out a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stepped forward and reached out. Kara stepped back and turned away, looking so hurt and small. Lena could do nothing except watch. She hadn’t even realised she was crying until she felt the wind blow against her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought them here.” Kara said, “Fort Rozz followed my pod out of the Phantom Zone. I bring trouble wherever I go.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not—“ Lena tried to say but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>With tears running down her cheeks, Kara rasped out, “I’m sorry, I need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena could only watch helplessly as Kara flew off into space. Lena watched until Kara turned into a red spot in the sky and until she could no longer see her. Lena watched as sobs wracked her body and she cursed herself for causing such pain in Kara. Kara wanted nothing to do with Lena right now: she didn’t want her comfort, her company, <em> nothing </em>. She wanted to be left alone.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Lena realised something. As she watched Kara fly away, Lena realised that this would always be their relationship. No matter how Lena felt, no matter what she did, Kara would always be out of reach. Lena was wrong for hoping for more: it was a miracle that a Luthor and a Super could be friends.</p><p> </p><p>Love, <em> this </em> kind of love that tore Lena up from the inside, was never an option. No matter how much Lena wished it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iv.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kara is having way too much fun being a superhero and lena is enjoying kara being a superhero way too much. that is all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena had never felt so smug before.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat in L-Corp’s board room, every board member was staring at the graph of L-Corp’s stocks in surprise. Not a word had been said since it had been displayed and Lena was revelling in the silence. It was Angela Young, one of Lena’s employed analysts, who brought this to the board’s attention to begin with. Lena had her compile all the statistics into one succinct powerpoint to show the board of directors by this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Angela was the one to break the silence, saying, “Stocks have gone up 6.2 per cent over the past week! It’s the biggest jump this company has ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>Numbers don’t lie. Supergirl mentioning Lena by name in the interview had done wonders for L-Corp’s public favour ratings. Investors couldn’t flock to the company fast enough, if the graph was any indication. It seemed National City was ready to give L-Corp a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Lena drawled out, “I told you to put a bit of faith in me, chairmen.”</p><p> </p><p>The response from the directors had been mixed. Some looked impressed, others upset. Morrison had looked particularly annoyed at the news. Lena knew the man had an issue with her but she couldn’t be bothered entertaining it.</p><p> </p><p>With a flick of her wrist, Lena signalled for Angela to leave the room. The point had been made.</p><p> </p><p>One of the directors said, “We need to capitalise on your connection with Supergirl—“</p><p> </p><p>“Why? So you can get a bit more pocket change?” Lena said, cutting him off,  “I understand that you haven’t been a member of the general public in a long time, Thompson, but they can tell when relationships are being milked for publicity.”</p><p> </p><p>Thompson was taken aback by her bluntness and said nothing in retaliation. The rest of the board didn’t seem too eager to challenge Lena either.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you, and everyone else in this room, refrain from making suggestions about my personal life.” Lena said as she looked at each of their faces individually. She half-expected Morrison to pipe up but he never did. Small blessings, she supposed.</p><p> </p><p>Lena began to leaf through her folder, saying, “Now, if the board is ready to discuss <em> business </em>, I have news about the solar energy prototype.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrison seemed to find his voice as he said, “Right, your little pet project.”</p><p> </p><p>The sudden urge to strangle the man with his own tie was quickly squashed. Instead, Lena said, “I appreciate the patronising tone, Morrison, but it’s more than just a pet project.”</p><p> </p><p>At least a few directors looked intrigued by her words. That was probably the best response Lena could expect: these people didn’t care about altruism or the betterment of humanity, they only understand profit and loss.</p><p> </p><p>Lena said, “I can guarantee that a prototype should be ready within the month.”</p><p> </p><p>There were some murmurs around the table before Thompson asked, “How, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Lena said, “Thanks to Supergirl’s cooperation.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and walked towards the wall of windows that overlooked National City. Below, Lena could see the city operating like a machine with all its’ little parts working in tandem with each other. Humanity had built cities like this and had progressed so far as a people, yet they could go even further.</p><p> </p><p>Lena wanted to be a part of that. She wanted to use this life to improve the quality of life on Earth, even if it was only a small step in the grand scheme of things. And that started with clean energy.</p><p> </p><p>Still looking at the city, Lena asked, “Who in here knows where Superman gets his powers?”</p><p> </p><p>“The sun.” One of the directors answered.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turned back and grinned, saying, “Exactly. A man who can carry entire buildings and shoot lasers from his eyes only needs to sunbathe to get these powers. Why? Because of his skin cells converting sunlight into energy.”</p><p> </p><p>When she got nothing but confused looks from the directors, Lena pulled out the container in her pocket and held it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Skin cells that have been generously donated to L-Corp for study and replication.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Their reactions had been worth the dramatic build up — even Morrison looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sat back down, saying, “If my team and I’s calculations are correct, it should have double the harnessing power of the best photovoltaic technology on the planet — triple if I’m as smart as I think I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just how effective will this prototype be?” Thompson asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lena scoffed. She knew what he was trying to imply: <em> how profitable will this be </em>? It was always about the money with these people. It didn’t matter that this device would save the planet from ecological disaster. It didn’t matter that this kind of technology would be revolutionary. Nothing mattered to them except the weight of their wallets.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s put it this way,” she said, “If we perfect the technology, in a few decades the entire country could be able to sustain itself on solar energy <em> exclusively </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It would be no easy feat but Lena had always been someone who loved a challenge. Besides, this would be her way of repaying her debt to Kara. It was the only thing she could offer her, really.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It had been a week or so since that incident with Kara on the balcony. So far, Kara hadn’t mentioned it and was pretending like it hadn’t happened at all. Lena would respect this. There was no point in forcing Kara to talk about such a sensitive topic: in fact, it would probably do more harm than good. So Lena pretended the incident never happened, too.</p><p> </p><p>For the most part, things had gone back to normal between them. Kara didn’t seem off, nor was she avoiding Lena. Their friendship seemed very much intact.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Lena felt guilty about the whole ordeal. There was no gift that really said ‘sorry for accidentally making you feel responsible for every bad thing that’s ever happened’. She had already built Kara a suit and no amount of food seemed like an appropriate gift. So she ended up buying flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Lots of flowers. There were so many damn flowers in that shop and they all had their own meanings and they all were so, so beautiful. Lena couldn’t choose just a handful to put into a bouquet — she didn’t want to. So she ended up buying every flower in the store and sending them to Kara’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>It might’ve been excessive but she hoped Kara liked it.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was still agonising over the gift hours later. She was sitting in her office, trying to concentrate on whatever menial task she was doing but unable to stop herself from glancing at her phone. Shouldn’t Kara have said something to her by now? There were <em> a lot </em> of flowers, surely they were worth a text, at least. Or did the gift make Kara uncomfortable? Was it too much? Then again, flowers were often a romantic gesture, weren’t they? God, did Kara think she was coming onto her? She knew Lena was gay so—</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena jumped in her seat. She had no idea when Jess walked into the room or how long she had been standing there. Jess was watching her with a frown, holding her tablet to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat, she asked, “What is it, Jess?”</p><p> </p><p>It came out a bit harsher than Lena would’ve liked. God, she needed to cut back on the caffeine if it was making her so jumpy.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Jess said, “you have a visitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena blinked at her. Jess never entered Lena’s office just to tell her that there was a visitor: that’s what Lena’s phone was for. So what was the issue?</p><p> </p><p>“You know my schedule is free right now, why—“ Lena asked but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not coming into the building. There’s a… crowd. They’re quite enthusiastic.” Jess said, looking uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Lena frowned and rose to her feet. What crowd? She made her way onto the balcony and looked down, only to find a crowd of people settled outside L-Corp’s front entrance. They weren’t protestors, they just happened to be blocking the entrance. And in the centre of it all? Supergirl. At least, Lena assumed it was Supergirl by the red cape that the figure wore.</p><p> </p><p>What was that woman doing now?</p><p> </p><p>Under her breath, Lena said, “And <em> I’m </em> the one who enjoys theatrics?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s head snapped up and she looked straight up at Lena. Lena was taken aback: did Kara hear her this far away and surrounded by that crowd?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go down and see what she wants.” Lena said, pushing herself away from the ledge.</p><p> </p><p>Jess followed her out, asking, “Would you like me to inform security?”</p><p> </p><p>“No need,” Lena said with a smirk, “I have Supergirl.”</p><p> </p><p>The trip down to the ground floor had been interesting. Everyone was talking about the superhero currently outside their building. The buzz of excitement was in the air and it had even gotten to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Supergirl?” One employee asked, looking down at the street below them.</p><p> </p><p>Another asked, “Does anyone know why she’s here?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena snickered to herself and kept walking. The ground floor was filled with people trying to get a good look at Supergirl, either pressed up against the glass or at a safe distance. They all moved out of the way when they saw Lena, however. </p><p> </p><p>One of the security guards stationed at the door spotted her. She immediately walked towards Lena, saying, “Miss Luthor—“</p><p> </p><p>Lena waved her off, saying, “I’ll be fine, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The security guard looked like she wanted to argue but she remained silent in the end. Lena brushed passed her. The moment Lena stepped outside the building, she could feel everyone turn to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>She was only looking at Kara, though. The Kryptonian was knelt on the floor as she played with a large, white dog currently sprawled out on its back. Kara was rubbing its belly while people around her were watching or recording the scene with their phones.</p><p> </p><p>Cute.</p><p> </p><p>Lena placed a hand on her hip and cleared her throat. Kara immediately turned to look at her. That was when Lena noticed the foam cup in Kara’s hand, clearly labelled with Noonan's logo on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” Kara said, jumping to her feet and rushing towards Lena.</p><p> </p><p>The two were soon locked in an embrace, one that Lena barely saw coming and had nearly knocked the wind out of her lungs. Kara was so excited that she had forgotten how strong she was.</p><p> </p><p>The internet was going to have a field day with pictures of Lena Luthor and Supergirl hugging in front of L-Corp.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulled away, saying, “Oh, golly, I’m so sorry about the crowd. It’s just, I wanted to buy you some coffee — here, it’s your Noonan’s order by the way, extra cream and two shots of espresso…“</p><p> </p><p>Lena was suddenly holding a warm cup of coffee, still trying to process what Kara was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Kara continued, “…but I was still in my suit and I didn’t think you’d mind but—“</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just fly through the balcony door to my office?” Lena asked, cutting her off.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked scandalised at the idea, saying, “Because that’s rude! I can’t just barge in, you might’ve been on a call or something!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena rolled her eyes: Kara had all the power in the world but she never forgot her manners. It shouldn’t be cute but Lena found herself smiling at Kara fondly anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, I got to meet this big guy!” Kara said, gesturing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena tilted her head to get a better look at the dog. It was a samoyed and it was still wagging its tail, staring at Kara’s back. Lena didn’t blame the dog since she herself had more or less the same reaction to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Inform the presses: Supergirl’s weakness is fluffy dogs.” Lena murmured.</p><p> </p><p>She took a small sip of her drink. Tasting that much coffee was like lightning had struck Lena’s brain, waking her up. It had been so long since she drank this coffee order and she had forgotten how good it was. For a moment, Lena cursed Jess for limiting her from this ichor.</p><p> </p><p>Kara waved at the crowd, saying, “Goodbye everyone! Thank you for the restaurant recommendations!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nearly choked when she felt Kara’s hand touch the small of her back. Stunned, she let Kara lead them inside, away from the crowd yelling out their goodbyes. Lena could breathe once she stepped inside the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun with your adoring fans?” Lena asked, smirking up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>She pointedly ignored everyone that was staring and whispering about the pair of them walking together. This incident would definitely be exaggerated beyond recognition by tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“People are so nice around here.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>She still had her hand on Lena’s lower back. Lena wasn’t about to ask her to remove her hand and simply enjoyed this moment.</p><p> </p><p>There had been a few people waiting for the elevator. All of them stepped back when they saw Lena and Kara approaching them. Lena didn’t blame them: Supergirl was an intimidating presence.</p><p> </p><p>Kara led Lena inside and her hand slipped away from Lena’s back. Lena resisted the urge to pout at the loss.</p><p> </p><p>“Come inside, it’s OK.” Kara said once she noticed that no one was joining them inside the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of uncertainty, people started filling into the elevator with them. Lena leaned into Kara’s side as Kara smiled and waved at everyone, trying to put them at ease. After all, it wasn’t everyday you shared an elevator with a superhero.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator was dead quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Jess is going to kill you, by the way.” Lena said, adding, “I’m supposed to be limiting my caffeine.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew the other passengers were trying not to listen but it was next to impossible in this small space.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes grew wide as she rushed out, “<em> Rao </em>, hide it! That woman is terrifying!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena giggled — <em> giggled </em> — in an elevator full of her employees. She said, “She’s tiny and you’re literally a superhero.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Kara asked, still terrified.</p><p> </p><p>The snickers from other passengers were heard loud and clear. They’d go home today knowing that Supergirl, an alien with superpowers, was terrified of a normal human. It would probably make them breathe a little easier.</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t hide the cup like Kara asked her to. In fact, when they were heading into Lena’s office, they passed by Jess’ desk and Lena showed her the cup with a smirk. Kara was looking everywhere except at Jess. It was probably for the best: the secretary was livid.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the two were seated on Lena’s couch. It was a bit odd seeing Kara wearing her Supergirl suit in this situation but she could get used to it. Especially since she was on cloud nine with all this coffee in her system.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, do you mind explaining why you summoned a horde outside L-Corp.” Lena said, sipping on her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t <em> mean to </em>. Just hear me out,” Kara said, already getting animated. “So I thought I’d just walk through the front door like Kara Danvers does, right? If Kara Danvers can then so can Supergirl! But then I saw this dog and I’ve never seen anything like it. You saw it, it was like a walking cloud!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled and said, “It’s a samoyed — they’re a spitz-type of dog. Notorious shedders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Samoyed.” Kara said, already memorising the name for later research.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so grateful that between college and Supergirl duties, you have no time to care for a dog. I can already see the dog hair stuck to your pants.” Lena said with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Lena hated it was fur: it stuck to every surface and it looked terrible. And Lena knew that if Kara thought she could take care of a dog, she would buy the biggest, fluffiest dog available.</p><p> </p><p>Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway!” Kara said, “I didn’t wanna take off my supersuit because I’m not wearing much under here and I didn’t want to fly back to my apartment just to change my clothes so I just showed up like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena watched as Kara gestured to herself, saying, “Ta-da.”</p><p> </p><p>“A truly riveting story, darling.” Lena drawled before asking, “But why the coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled sheepishly, which was such a stark contrast to her intimidating suit. She said, “It’s a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Lena asked with a coy smile, “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, my apartment is overflowing with flowers.” Kara said as her eyes lit up with joy, “And I think I know who the culprit is.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena shrugged, saying, “I plead the fifth.”</p><p> </p><p>All Kara did was smile at her and Lena felt like mush on the inside. She’d build Kara a greenhouse filled with flowers just to keep seeing that smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the flowers?” Kara asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you looked at L-Corp’s stocks lately? Not to mention the sample you gave me.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head, saying, “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Softly, Lena murmured, “Yeah, I did. You deserve more than an apartment full of flowers. I can’t thank you enough for what you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena hoped Kara understood her intentions. She hoped Kara understood that she wasn’t this magnet for trouble — that she was the best thing that’s ever happened to Lena. Flowers weren’t nearly enough but they were all Lena could offer her now.</p><p> </p><p>Flowers, and a poor excuse for a heart.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just what friends are for.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>Friends. That’s what Lena needed to be reminded of. Kara offered her devotion and kindness and trust and friendship, but that was it. They would never be anything more, Kara would never offer her more. And while Lena knew that it was for the best, that her poison should never infect Kara like that, it still <em> hurt </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Another little box.</p><p> </p><p>“Never had a friend like you.” Lena said, swallowing down the lump in her throat, “Or family, for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara reached over and held Lena’s hand. Sun-kissed skin covered ivory skin, a beautiful contrast. Kara’s thumb stroked Lena’s knuckles as she said, “Well, you do now.”</p><p> </p><p>Against Lena’s better nature, she asked, “Always?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice had been so soft, so small. Lena was never a soft person — she learned early in her life that softness was weakness and it would be squeezed out of her. But there was something about Kara that brought it out of her. Maybe it was the gentle way she held Lena. Or maybe it was overflowing love in her eyes. Whatever it was, Lena couldn’t stop herself from being enchanted by it.</p><p> </p><p>She waited with bated breath for Kara’s response.</p><p> </p><p>It came in a solemn voice, saying, “Always.”</p><p> </p><p>That was enough. Lena took a long sip of her coffee and hated that it was almost empty already. All good things had to come to an end. Maybe even this friendship would one day crumble and destroy itself. Until then, Lena cherished these moments.</p><p> </p><p>“So how have you been, Lena?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been working on a photovoltaic prototype.” Lena said, perking up, “You know, your cells are so interesting. Their structure is amazing, it’s like a hybrid of plant and animal cells but with some completely strange organelles.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right, it’s almost like I’m…” Kara leaned in conspiratorially, saying, “an alien.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena shoved her and laughed, saying, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a lull in the conversation as the two friends laughed with each other. Lena felt a little breathless as she looked at Kara’s joyful face, and quickly looked away. <em> Friends </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s the family?” Lena asked, praying Kara took this the right way.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked down at her hands and smiled, saying, “Things are good now. Really good, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena let out a sigh of relief. Truly, she just wanted Kara’s family to get along — almost entirely for Kara’s sake. Regardless of her feelings towards Alex or Clark, she was grateful that they made up.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex means well. She just… worries.” Kara said, squeezing Lena’s hand in her own.</p><p> </p><p>Lena squeezed back, saying, “All siblings do.”</p><p> </p><p>Lex always fussed over her in his own way. Scraped knees and broken hearts had been treated with the utmost care. Older siblings would always feel that worry in the pit of their gut, long after their younger siblings had grown up. </p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t trust you. Neither does Kal. But they’ll come around eventually and see what I see: a good person trying her best.” Kara said, her blue eyes burning with conviction.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked away. There was that devotion again. Didn’t Kara grow tired of defending her? Wasn’t she a terrible weight on Kara’s already burdened shoulders? Lena might never know.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s thumb stilled.</p><p> </p><p>“I talked to Kal.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena glanced up. The conversation with Clark in her office sprung to mind. Had he said anything to Kara about that day?</p><p> </p><p>Kara continued, saying, “We’ve never had the best relationship. I never really <em> knew </em> Kal. He was just a baby on Krypton and he was already a grown man when I came to Earth. I just… I just wished he had been honest with me.”</p><p> </p><p>She had that far-away look in her eyes again. Lena wanted to tell her to stop doing that: she feared that, one day, Kara would go so far that Lena wouldn’t be able to reach her again.</p><p> </p><p>With no emotion in her voice, Kara said, “I scared him.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena paused. She hadn’t expected… that reason.</p><p> </p><p>“He looked at me, this stranger from a dead planet, and got scared. Kal never knew Krypton. He never learned the language, he never knew the culture — everything that he knows about Krypton comes from the pieces he salvaged from his pod.” Kara said, still looking down at her lap.</p><p> </p><p>She continued, saying, “Then suddenly, here I am. I know Krypton, I lived on Krypton. Kal looked at me and saw everything he would never be. He might come from Krypton but he’s human, through and through. His relationship to our home is strained at best.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena covered her hand over Kara’s. She picked their hands up and sat them in her lap before leaning into Kara’s side. If Kara’s language of love was touch, so be it. Lena could put aside her discomfort and look after her. A bit of hand-holding wouldn’t kill her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s voice trembled as she spoke, “He said… he said every time he looks at me, he felt that insecurity come rushing back. He said I represent everything that he’ll never be and it <em> kills </em> him. He’ll never be a <em> true </em> Kryptonian but he’ll never truly be human either.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he stayed away. It was a selfish decision and I… I resent him for it. But he’s still <em> family </em> and I wished he just reached out about this. <em> El mayarah </em> means nothing if he shuts me out of his life.” Kara said with so much passion in her voice.</p><p> </p><p><em> El mayarah </em>. Stronger together. It was such an odd concept to Lena: she prided herself in never needing anyone, not needing the liability. Other people only brought Lena trouble and grief. But even if she believed this, Lena had still invited Kara into her life and had yet to force her out. She still drew strength from Kara. Did this Kryptonian family motto apply to humans as well?</p><p> </p><p>“He promised me that he’d stop avoiding me. He, uh, invited me to spend Thanksgiving with him. Him and Lois.” Kara said, adding with a blinding smile, “I’m going to be an aunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena bumped their shoulders together and smiled, saying, “And you’ll be the best aunt in the galaxy. Who wouldn’t want Supergirl as their aunt?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara dipped her head and murmured, “Thanks, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there for some time, leaning against each other and holding hands. Kara seemed so at ease and Lena didn’t have the heart to ruin this moment by pulling away. In the end, it had been Kara who pulled away just a little to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s thanks to you that me and Kal are speaking again.” Kara said, smiling down at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena scoffed, saying, “That’s a bit of a stretch.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara said, “If it wasn’t for you being my friend, Kal would never have shown up that day and we wouldn’t have had that talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena really could do no wrong in Kara’s eyes, could she? Kara’s gaze held so much conviction, so much passion, and it was all for Lena. She could feel her cheeks burning up at the realisation.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re biased.” Lena said, looking away from Kara’s intense gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just murmured, “Maybe so.”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it was easy pretending like she didn’t feel something more for Kara. But sometimes Lena forgot to pretend. Like now, when all she could think of was Kara’s passionate gaze and the feeling of her hands entangled in Lena’s. When all she could think of was how easy it would be to press her lips to Kara’s, to take that risk, to <em> try </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s just what friends are for. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But these moments were fleeting and Lena soon remembered her place. Friends. She’d have to remember that one.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sometimes Lena was floating on cloud nine. She was a young, rich woman who could have anything she wanted: cars, clothes, jewels, they were next to nothing for Lena to buy. Her company was extremely successful and she was in fairly good health, barring the alcoholism turned caffeine addiction. And besides the infrequent assassinations attempts, Lena was doing pretty well for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Some nights, Lena could go home after a long day and feel completely at ease. She’d slip into her robe and cook herself something nice before relaxing in the hot tub or reading near the fireplace. Or, as of recent events, Lena might call Kara and listen to the woman rant about which ice cream flavour ranked where on the tier list she created.</p><p> </p><p>Lena still had the powerpoint presentation Kara made on her laptop somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>But some nights Lena didn’t do too well. Some nights, Lena remembered every cruel word ever said to her, every betrayal, every flaws of hers. Those little boxes in the back of her mind, the ones that contained all these evil things, would burst open and flood Lena’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You can’t trust a Luthor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The only good Luthor is a dead Luthor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How long before you go crazy like your brother, huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’ll always live in Lex’s shadow. Get used to it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re weak! I have tried so hard to make you see the truth but you’ll always be blind! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your mother was some whore Lionel took pity on and you’ll turn out just like her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voices would blur together until Lena couldn’t remember who said them.</p><p> </p><p>On nights like these, Lena would turn to old habits. Sometimes she’d pour herself a drink, and then another, and another, until she couldn’t find the strength to pour another and pass out. Sometimes Lena would cry herself to sleep. Sometimes she’d drown herself back into work — it was the most productive coping strategy she had.</p><p> </p><p>She’d never tell anyone when she got into moods like this. Not Sam, who already had herself and her daughter to worry about. And definitely not Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t need any of Lena’s poison in her life. This was her burden to bear.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was one of those bad nights. Lena didn’t turn to alcohol, or tears, or even work. Because sometimes, Lena would do something a little different to block out the voices in her head. Sometimes, Lena would take out those old home movies that collected dust in her safe. They were these cassette tapes created years ago, during the time of dial-up internet and flip phones. Tapes created by a much younger, saner Lex Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>Lena would watch them and pretend like Lex only existed in these tapes and in her memories. That he didn’t exist beyond the walls of her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Lex Luthor was her curly-haired brother that recorded her programming her first robot. Lex Luthor was her big brother who snuck her candy from the kitchen and explored Luthor manor with her when they were supposed to be studying with tutors. Lex Luthor had an impish smile that was so full of love and mischief that it made Lena smile too.</p><p> </p><p>On nights like this, spent in front of the television, Lex Luthor never became the terror he was now.</p><p> </p><p>Lena would wake up the next morning, switch the television off and go about her day, pretending like the previous night never happened.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those nights, tonight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> later </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Something few people know about Lena is that her blood type is A-positive. According to Japanese blood type personality theory, she would be considered <em> kichōmen </em>: methodical. This theory states that blood type A individuals are well-organised, introverted people who tend to be private with their emotions. While Lena tried to distance herself from pseudoscience like that, she had to admit that the theory had her pinned almost too well.</p><p> </p><p>The reason Lena was thinking about blood types was simple: she was currently attending a charity ball hosted by the American Red Cross. From what Lena knew about them, the organisation had saved thousands of lives with their contributions across the country. Donating a few millions to this cause seemed like the right thing to do and Lena didn’t bat an eye when dropping her cheque into the donation box.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the people here were philanthropists and socialites, all eager to throw cash at the first sob story they heard. It was all about the social standing to them. Lena hated the whole lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>What she really wanted to do was go home and slip into a warm bath. She’d soak herself until her fingers pruned and the water grew lukewarm. Really, as long as she was far away from this crowd, she’d be happy.</p><p> </p><p>But Lena knew she couldn’t leave just yet. Lilian had always told her off for wanting to leave parties early, claiming it was the height of rudeness. Lex didn’t mind these parties: he found it fun to toy with these idiots and they never caught on, either. Lex made these parties fun.</p><p> </p><p>No Lex here tonight, though. No one except Lena. She had worn a white silk dress under her white fur coat, complimented with gold jewellery adorning her neck, hands and ears. These were the few times when Lena could flaunt her wealth and thrive in the attention it earned her. Or maybe they stared because of how gorgeous she looked. Either way, eyes followed her wherever she went.</p><p> </p><p>Her poison of choice tonight was white wine: red wine would be far too dangerous near her white clothes. Besides, the taste reminded her of Kara and she could use whatever positivity she could get tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Lena.” She murmured to herself, “You just need to keep your head down and avoid talking to—“</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” A voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turned to look for the source of the voice. Sure enough, a group of socialites were waving her over. She knew a few of them, such as the blonde woman in the middle. Victoria Windsor was the trophy wife to her husband Richard Windsor, a rich oil tycoon. If rumours were to be believed, the two were having marital issues and parties like this were how they pretended otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The charming, idyllic lives of the wealthy elite. Lena fought the urge to sigh before making her way over to the group, already dreading the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“So wonderful to see you, darling!” Victoria said, kissing the air next to Lena’s cheeks, “You haven’t attended one of these in so long.”</p><p> </p><p><em> For good reason </em>, Lena thought.</p><p> </p><p>In reality she said, “Work keeps me busy, Victoria. How’s the family?”</p><p> </p><p>Victoria smiled from ear to ear, saying, “My two boys are home with the nanny. Richard should be somewhere around here, I made him grab me a martini.”</p><p> </p><p>If rumours were to be believed once more, Richard was likely screwing one of Victoria’s friends in the bathroom right now. The martini might be a long wait in that case.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t be here long. I—“ Lena began saying but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can’t go yet,” one of the socialites said, adding, “the night is still young! Enjoy yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena briefly considered jumping from the balcony behind the group. Supergirl would probably catch her like she did before and Lena would make her fly her home, free of charge. The thought certainly had its appeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, I should—“ Lena tried saying once more to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, Melissa, we all know why Lena is running off before the party really starts,” Victoria said with a conspiratorial smile, adding, “Don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Victoria winked at her when she asked this question. Lena felt like she was transported back to high school, when everyone talked like they were in on a joke that Lena wasn’t aware of.</p><p> </p><p>Squinting, Lena said, “I’m not sure I follow.”</p><p> </p><p>Victoria waved her off, saying, “Oh, don’t be coy. We all know about your relationship with the Girl of Steel.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena froze. Relationship? With Supergirl? Was that the fantasy that these rich idiots had cooked up in their boredom? Lena could feel the heat rush to her cheeks at the mere thought of this relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“You built that suit for her?” Melissa said, adding, “It was so romantic, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Romantic? Lena just wanted Kara to be safe when she risked her life for National City every day. It was perfectly logical and platonic and entirely void of romantic sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Finding herself at a loss for words, Lena said, “We aren’t… Me and Supergirl aren’t—“</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, there’s no need to hide it. Your secret’s safe with us.” One of the men said, placing a hand on his chest as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Another one spoke up, saying, “A Luthor and a Super — the perfect star-crossed lovers.”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t some romance novel, this was Lena’s life that they were digging around it. Having to say out loud that there was nothing between her and Kara felt like twisting the knife lodged in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, woah, wait a minute.” Lena said as she tried to control this herd of idiots.</p><p> </p><p>There was no getting through to them, though. They had created this idea in their head and nothing Lena said would ruin that for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she really that strong?” Melissa asked before adding, “I doubt you added padding to that suit of hers so those arms must be for more than just show.”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing from her ears to her neck, Lena said, “Well, yes, she’s quite strong.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was the truth! Lena didn’t have to admit that she often fantasised about Kara’s strength, however. She didn’t need to add more fuel to the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria said, “And she is rather dashing in that suit, isn’t she? You’d better learn from Lois Lane’s mistake with Superman and snag that up while you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena could feel the headache forming. Her efforts to satiate this group were futile, she realised. Before she could even think of an exit strategy, a new voice spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m curious about our new saviour, too.” The voice said from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena paused before looking behind her. She would know that sultry voice anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica Sinclair. She was wearing a long, dark red dress that hugged all her curves and exposed a tasteful amount of skin. Skin that Lena had once touched over and over again. Veronica still looked as unapproachable and sinful as ever, nothing had changed on that front.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica walked towards Lena like a panther stalking its’ prey. Lena had done this dance with her before and it always ended the same way. Not tonight, though.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard she’s quite the interesting character.” Veronica said, holding up her wine glass.</p><p> </p><p>Champagne. Her favourite, if Lena remembered correctly.</p><p> </p><p>“She is.” Lena said, “But she’s just a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica’s eyebrow quirked up and Lena flashed her the most uninterested face she could. Someone like Veronica would latch onto anything she could use against Lena.</p><p> </p><p>She must not have found anything because she said, “Regardless, I’d be keen on meeting her some time.”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica meeting Kara? Over Lena’s dead body, maybe. She didn’t want this part of her life spreading over to Kara. Some things should remain in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria said, “Oh, Lena, why don’t you bring her to one of these parties some time?”</p><p> </p><p>Grateful for the distraction, Lena smiled thinly and said, “I don’t exactly tell Supergirl what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>The familiar <em> whoosh </em> of a cape could be heard. Lena knew it was Supergirl before she saw her. Lena’s body seemed hyper-aware of everything related to Kara: the sound of her cape in the wind, the callouses in her palm, the smell of toothpaste that seemed to linger on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked past the group onto the balcony. Sure enough, Supergirl had landed and was making her way over to Lena. The venue grew increasingly quieter when people realised who exactly just crashed the party.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping around the clueless group, Kara stood herself beside Lena. Stunned, Lena did nothing as Kara placed her hand on Lena’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“But I can certainly be persuaded.” Kara said, looking impossibly charming as she smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em> Be still, my beating heart </em>, Lena thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Supergirl.” She murmured a little breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>The moment ended as soon as the applause began. Kara looked up at the applauding crowd as if she just noticed they were there. She politely smiled and waved at them, still not moving her hand from where it sat on Lena’s waist. That entire area burned even under the coat and dress she wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness, it’s really you.” Victoria said with stars in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>This was the closest she’d ever come to greatness, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Ever the picture of politeness, Kara said, “It’s nice to meet you all.”</p><p> </p><p>Next to her, Veronica stepped forward and asked, “No evil-doer to chase tonight, Supergirl?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena could feel Kara’s hand squeezing slightly at her waist when she looked at Veronica. She almost didn’t notice because of her own burning face and racing heart. She watched the two of them appraise each other like it was a train-wreck waiting to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, even superheroes have slow days at work.” Kara said, smiling stiffly at her.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica said nothing more, electing to sip her wine instead of responding. Lena took the opportunity to introduce them, saying, “Supergirl, this is Veronica Sinclair.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as stiff as before, Kara said, “Charmed.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn’t usually this short with people. For a reason that Lena couldn’t deduce, Kara had a problem with Veronica. Lena decided that the faster they got out of there, the better.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Supergirl. Any chance you’ll be donating blood tonight?” Victoria asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kara relaxed a little, saying, “Maybe if you can find a strong enough needle, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena wondered what Kara’s blood would be like. What would the blood type personality theory be for Kryptonians? Type K, perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>Melissa swooned as she said, “<em> Ma’am </em>, that’s adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been lovely meeting all of you.” Kara said, “I’m afraid I have to steal Lena away for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Victoria waved them off, saying, “Go, go, you little lovebirds.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t have the energy to correct her. Even less so when she heard Melissa say, “I hope I’m invited to the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>She could feel Veronica’s eyes burning a hole in her back as they walked away. Lena walked quickly and even Kara had to speed up to catch up with her. This was the perfect opportunity to escape and she needed to take it before it got away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the two of them were outside the venue. They stood in an empty hallway with dim lighting and Lena found herself leaning into Kara’s side for warmth. Kara’s hand still hadn’t left her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry about them. Pack of vultures, the whole lot of them.” Lena seethed, wrapping her coat a little tighter around herself.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughed and said, “They were certainly interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena froze.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Kara with wide eyes and asked, “How… how much did you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara rubbed the back of her neck and sheepishly said, “Uh, just the part about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, saying, “So pretty much the whole thing. Great.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused when a thought popped into her head: <em> how </em> did Kara hear them speaking? Lena hadn’t told her that she was going out tonight and Kara lived on the other side of the city, so <em> how </em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, have you been hanging around here?” Lena asked, frowning at her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulled away with wide eyes, saying, “No, no! I was in my apartment!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena squinted and asked, “Then how did you hear us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I, um,” Kara stammered “it’s kind of hard not to.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena tilted her head, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed and said, “It’s kind of hard to explain. It’s like… like when you’re walking through a crowd and you think you heard a familiar voice so you start looking for it. I do that but with voices across the whole city.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. Then, Kara murmured, “Your voice is kind of hard to ignore.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena hated the way her heart fluttered. She hated the way part of her imagined that Kara couldn’t ignore Lena’s voice for romantic reasons. It was a stupid idea, really. Kara probably couldn’t ignore Alex’s voice either.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… impressive. And a little invasive.” Lena said, scrunching up her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Kara dipped her head, saying, “I’m really sorry, Lena. I don’t mean to. I try to tune the voices out but once you start hearing something it’s hard to stop hearing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena softened at this. It wasn’t like Kara could control what she could hear, after all. Lena said, “Especially when they’re talking about you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kara said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of people talking about Kara, Lena’s mind went back to the group of idiots they were just surrounded by. It was her turn to apologise.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable.” Lena said as she rubbed Kara’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same to you.” Kara said, “You looked ready to jump off of the balcony before I showed up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed, saying, “Yeah, well, socialites tend to make me feel like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Veronica Sinclair.” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had no idea how Kara knew her name. As far as she knew, the two ran in completely different circles. A vet student and a socialite didn’t exactly cross paths.</p><p> </p><p>Mirthlessly, Lena smiled and said, “Especially her. But she’s more than just a socialite, trust me. She’s a vindictive little—“</p><p> </p><p>“She’s running an illegal alien fighting ring.” Kara cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was floored. Veronica? Running a fighting ring? She knew the woman was a thrill-seeker but she thought that was limited to hard drugs and such. Then again, Lena had never really known Veronica, even when they were together.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Well, I wouldn’t have seen that coming,” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded, saying, “That’s why I showed up. We haven’t been able to catch Sinclair going to the fights yet, so when I heard you talking to her, I saw an opportunity. I’ll probably start tailing her after she leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>She had been stupid to think that Kara came shown up tonight to be her knight in shining armour, stealing Lena away from her captors. No, Kara came here for work and Lena just happened to cross her path.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why don’t you like her?” Kara asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, for the love of— How was Lena supposed to explain that she used to have a friends-with-benefits arrangement with a criminal ringmaster?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh, you see…” Lena fumbled for words, “we used to go to boarding school together.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara blinked and asked, “And?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena swallowed and avoided eye contact as she said, “And we… used to be acquainted.”</p><p> </p><p>She prayed that Kara took the hint. It would be a nightmare to explain any further.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Kara seemed to understand. Her cheeks went red as she breathed out, “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena murmured, fiddling with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kara cleared her throat, saying, “That’s… cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena scoffed and raised her eyebrows, asking, “Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, totally!” Kara rushed out, “Love is love, right?”</p><p> </p><p><em> How To Be An Ally </em>, by Kara Danvers. Lena could see the bestsellers already.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and said, “Love is a very strong word that I’d never use for Veronica.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked quite relieved at this and Lena understood: no one wanted to know their best friend used to sleep with someone who would put aliens like them in a fight to the death.</p><p> </p><p>There was a lull in the conversation after that. It was the kind of awkward silence that Lena rarely experienced with Kara and it made her skin crawl. She should’ve just stayed home tonight, Jess’ chastising be damned.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Kara asked, “You want me to fly you home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, those idiots would have a field day if anyone got a photo of that.” Lena said, “No, I’ll be OK. Santiago is waiting downstairs, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, OK. I’ll, um, I’ll see you around. And I’ll try to stop the eavesdropping thing.” Kara said, tapping at her ear as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Lena only waved at her as Kara walked away. Any moment now, Kara would be out of earshot — well, by human standards anyways. She decided to mess with Kara a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Under her breath, Lena murmured, “Stock market.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara spun around to look at Lena with a scrunched up face, repeating back: “Stock market?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-ha!” Lena said, grinning and pointing at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Upon realising what she did, Kara’s mouth dropped open and she flew off faster than Lena could process. Lena was left alone in that hallway, feeling warmer and happier than she had been that entire night.</p><p> </p><p>Part of Lena hoped Kara heard her whisper: “My hero.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A spark nipped at Lena’s finger, making her flinch and shake her hand. The device continued to spit out sparks for a few seconds before stopping. Lena almost growled from the rage she felt at the inanimate object.</p><p> </p><p>“This damn,” Lena chucked the tool onto the table, continuing, “<em> machine </em> is kicking my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Doctor Parker chuckled and walked over to her. The two of them had been working on building this prototype for the better part of an hour. So far, they seemed to be hitting dead end after dead end.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve worked for you for almost two years and I’ve never heard you swear before,” Parker said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed and held her head in her hands. Her head was throbbing and her eyes stung whenever she closed them. Not looking up, she said, “I can’t wrap my head around this, Parker. What am I doing wrong? I talked a big game to my directors about getting this prototype ready by October but I keep running into walls with this thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Parker hummed, saying, “I might be the lead scientist of this team but you’re the brains of the operation. If anyone can do it, it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Flattery. Nice to hear but ultimately useless,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna take a break?” Parker asked, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena said, “Not really but I can’t see straight right now. I’m no good blind.”</p><p> </p><p>Parker was already pulling on his coat as he said, “Be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>He swiftly left the room, likely to go smoke a cigarette or call his husband. Lena didn’t have anyone to call: Kara was out on patrol tonight. As she sat in that cold, empty lab, Lena realised how lonely she was. The only friend she had in National City wasn’t available tonight and she was lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sulked for a moment before an idea popped into her head. She grabbed her laptop and booted up Skype. Her eyes scanned the screen and they widened when they saw the active status. Lena shot her contact a quick text:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> You busy tonight? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>They didn’t take long to reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Not for you </em>.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Immediately, Lena was getting a call. She answered it and Sam’s face appeared on her screen, looking as tired as ever. Lena’s heart swelled at the sight of her old friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” Sam said, the joy lighting up her entire face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sam.” Lena said with a smile, “How’ve you been? How’s Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiled at the mention of her daughter, saying, “Honestly, this move has been good for both of us. Ruby loves Metropolis and I needed the change of scenery.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done some good work in the Metropolis division, I’ve seen the reports.” Lena said, already feeling her body begin to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, being a single mother tends to improve your organisation skills and productivity.” Sam joked.</p><p> </p><p>Lena missed this. She missed Sam’s jokes and her smiles and the way she made Lena feel normal. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel strictly platonically for a friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you at a lab right now?” Sam asked as her eyes darted across the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded, saying, “Yeah, I’m working on a project. We just took a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, it’s so late at night.” Sam scolded her gently, frowning, “Have you been sleeping enough? When’s the last time you ate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop fussing, I’m fine, Sam.” Lena said with a lazy grin.</p><p> </p><p>Sam made a face but did stop her fussing. She had always been like that: Lena thought it was her motherly nature coming out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Sam murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Lena softened at this. It had been so long since she had spent time with Sam or Ruby. After Sam moved to Metropolis, the phone calls and Skype sessions dwindled when their obligations took priority. They never really drifted apart emotionally, it had just been time and space working against them. Lena missed them dearly, in truth.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, too.” Lena confessed, adding, “You and Ruby, both.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam said, “She asks about you, y’know. She’s seen you on the news and won’t stop asking to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed softly. Ruby always was a fan of superheroes — it seemed she never quite grew out of that phase. For a moment, Lena imagined introducing Ruby to Supergirl. Her only worry was that Ruby might pass out from excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all for it. Just say the word and I’ll clear out the guest room for you two.” Lena said as she threw her hands up.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them laughed before Sam said, “I’ll think about it, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>She understood the ambiguous answer: Sam couldn’t just drop everything she had built because she missed Lena. Sam had an entire life set up in Metropolis, Ruby too. Not everyone could fly at the speed of light.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Sam said with a mischievous smile, “Supergirl, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled and looked away, saying, “No, don’t you start this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you two aren’t in a secret relationship. Even if you do, I won’t believe you.” Sam said, pointing a finger at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t <em> dating </em>. She’s just a good friend.” Lena said with as much conviction as she could muster. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince Sam or herself. Maybe both.</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded and said, “Yeah, I’m sure she’s a <em> super </em> friend. With amazing hair and a pretty face and those <em> arms </em>—”</p><p> </p><p>Lena cut her off with a laugh, saying, “OK, I get it!”</p><p> </p><p>The two friends laughed together, just as they did countless times before. It felt like a piece of Lena’s heart had been restored the longer they spoke. She wondered why she didn’t reach out sooner. Pride, maybe? Or maybe it was fear that stilled her hand. Fear that Sam didn’t miss her as much as she did. Clearly, that wasn’t the case and Lena felt like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>Sam gave her a serious look and asked, “You sure there’s nothing going on there? I mean, I don’t usually spend millions of dollars on gifts for a friend but that’s just me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed, saying, “I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing there. And there never would be. Lena just needed to get that through her thick skull.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, OK,” Sam said, “but is there someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>Someone else? Lena’s mind immediately went to Kara. Would she ever not think about Kara? Lena was beginning to run out of boxes to shove her feelings into at this point. Was there someone else? Maybe, if Lena admitted that the mere thought of Kara’s smile made her heart race and her touch made Lena weak in the knees. Maybe, if Lena admitted that Kara’s goodness made her want to be a better person and Kara’s unwavering faith in her is what got Lena through the day.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, if Lena allowed these feelings to consume her. But these feelings were nothing but a burden: nothing would ever blossom between them and it was probably for the best. Kara deserved more.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked away and said, “I have a fleeting crush that will go just as quickly as it came, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena.” Sam said, sounding so damn sad.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the right time for me to be dating anyway. I’ve got so much stuff going on, I just don’t have the time to date.” Lena said, hoping the steel in her voice was enough to scare Sam off.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Sam had never been scared of Lena before and tonight was no exception. Sam asked, “And does she know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked at her sharply, saying, “She doesn’t need to know anything. A crush is a crush. Nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That’s just what friends are for </em>. No, Kara would never know about this secret. Lena would never allow it. These feelings would surely shove a wedge between them and the mere thought of losing Kara was devastating enough. These feelings, this burden, would never see the light of day.</p><p> </p><p>A devil can’t love an angel without one destroying the other or themselves, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Sam didn’t say anything except look at her with that impossibly sad look. The kind that made Lena blink back tears and look away, unable to face her friend.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, neither had broken the silence. It had been a squealing voice that said, “Is that Aunt Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s head snapped up at the familiar voice. There, just over Sam’s shoulder, stood Ruby. She had grown up so much since Lena last saw her — how old was she now, twelve? Lena’s heart surged with affection at the sight of her godchild.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby!” Sam said as she spun around, “I thought I put you to bed!”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby whined, “Mom, I’m almost a teenager, why do I need a bedtime?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed and waved, saying, “Hi, Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>The pre-teen bounded towards her mother’s laptop, a smile stretching from ear to ear. She looked so much like her mother when she smiled that it made Lena’s heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby giggled, saying, “Hi, Aunt Lena! Are you really friends with Supergirl? And did you really make her suit? All my friends are talking about it at school, it’s so cool. Do you know Superman too? What about—“</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby!” Sam said, ending what was likely going to be a long list of questions.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of thought, Lena said, “Yes, yes, and yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Lena </em>.” Sam whined.</p><p> </p><p>Lena held up her hands in surrender while Ruby rasped out: “I knew it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby turned to look at her mother and began hanging on her arm, saying, “Mom, can we <em> please </em> go see Lena soon? <em> At least </em> on Thanksgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll probably be spending Thanksgiving alone so I welcome the company.” Lena offered, ignoring the way her chest clenched. It wasn’t nice to think about how lonely she actually was. With Kara spending Thanksgiving with Clark’s family, Lena would have no one.</p><p> </p><p>The company was definitely welcome.</p><p> </p><p>“See!” Ruby said, pointing at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Sam shot her daughter a stern look, saying, “I told you I’ll think about it, Ruby. I have obligations here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby huffed and said, “First you won’t buy me a puppy, now I can’t even go see Aunt Lena!”</p><p> </p><p>The mother and daughter continued to argue back and forth as Lena watched on. How long had it been since she had watched them argue? Months?</p><p> </p><p>With a gentle smile, Lena said, “I’ve missed this.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them turned to look at her. Sam looked at her with so much longing while Ruby advanced forward.</p><p> </p><p>“As my godmother, you have to convince Mom to buy me a puppy — it’s for my emotional wellbeing.” Ruby said, talking like a future saleswoman.</p><p> </p><p>Sam flashed her a warning look, saying, “Lena will absolutely <em> not </em> do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Lena’s break had to come to an end. But in that moment as she watched Sam and Ruby bicker back and forth, Lena had forgotten all about her loneliness. And this feeling of contentment lasted with her the entire night and long after she returned home.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t terrible to need friends.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>L-Corp was known for its high standards regarding employment. Employees tended to be picked from the top percentile of university graduates, seasoned workers, etc. It’s said that it would be easier to get struck by lightning than it would be to be hired by L-Corp. This exclusivity didn’t stop people from trying, though, because these employees could boast about their generous wages.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had only wanted the best working for L-Corp, after all. So while L-Corp did allow field trips and tours for students, few people actually experienced a one-on-one tour. Even less experienced this tour when it was led by the CEO of the company.</p><p> </p><p>Winn Schott happened to be receiving this tour today, free of charge.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had once offered the man a tour of L-Corp but she had never heard back from him about it. Recently she had brought it up with Kara, who spoke to Winn, who spoke to Lena and so the tour was organised.</p><p> </p><p>While she didn’t enjoy spending a few hours at work <em> not </em> working, she didn’t mind taking the time to introduce Winn to her company: she had spent so much time rebuilding and rebranding it that it seemed a shame to not show it off.</p><p> </p><p>So here she was, waiting for Winn at the ground floor cafe. She didn’t have to wait long, however, because Winn was incredibly punctual: he showed up at nine o’clock on the dot, wearing a button-up shirt and dress pants. Lena smiled when she saw him and he waved when he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“Winn, it’s good to see you.” Lena said as she shook his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t seen you since the last games night,” Winn said, “when was that? Two months ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. Although I remember robbing you in monopoly like it was yesterday.” Lena said, her voice filled with mischief.</p><p> </p><p>Winn scoffed and said, “Oh, you’re on, Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>It was nice hearing someone call her a Luthor without any malice. Rare, but nice. Lena was glad that Kara had such a warm person for a friend, even if his obvious crush on Kara annoyed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, I’ll give you the tour,” Lena said, nudging her head in the direction she began walking in.</p><p> </p><p>Winn quickly caught up to her and the two walked side by side across the ground floor. Lena had changed the entire look of the ground floor when she took over the company: a few neat plants and warmer, more inviting colours never hurt anyone. If L-Corp was meant to be seen as a force for good, the last thing they wanted to do was intimidate the people who walked into the building.</p><p> </p><p>Lena asked, “Have you ever been inside L-Corp before, Winn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once. It was on a school field trip. Back when, uh…” Winn trailed off, looking sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>“When my brother ran the company?” Lena offered, raising her eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Winn nodded, saying, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled and said, “You’re allowed to mention his name, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s basically Voldemort, if I say his name he might show up.” Winn said, a little too solemnly to count as a joke.</p><p> </p><p>Lena blinked, asking, “Who’s Voldemort?”</p><p> </p><p>Winn stopped walking and Lena stopped with him. He frowned at her for a moment before looking horrified, saying, “My god, Kara was right: you have no idea about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“My PhD says otherwise.” Lena drawled.</p><p> </p><p>The two continued walking together. Lena led the man to the giant, colour-coded map that was painted onto the wall in front of them. Everything from room numbers to bathrooms had been labelled, leaving no room for uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Considering that we have about sixty floors in this building, we found that this floor plan was necessary.” Lena said, “Floors 1-6 are primarily laboratory and research floors — which I prefer to spend my time in. The higher up you go, the more bureaucratic the floors become. My office is here at the top.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Winn, she asked, “Is there anywhere in particular you’d like to visit, Winn?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually interested in that prototype you were working on.” Winn said, “The solar powered one.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile couldn’t have been any brighter as she smiled. Lena was practically bouncing with excitement as she said, “Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena led him to the fourth floor where the prototype was being built. For the most part, the prototype was ready for trials. Lena wanted to micro-manage the prototype until then so she had spent a few extra hours fiddling with it, optimising whatever she could. She was so excited to finally show off her creation.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked through the fourth floor, Lena said, “L-Corp has several sub-divisions across the country but the one here in National City is primarily a technology-based branch. We look at everything from bio-engineering to testing new pharmaceuticals. Recently, we’ve been discussing research medications against alien antibodies.”</p><p> </p><p>Winn said, “I heard about the out-break in Texas, the Valeronian-based virus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. While I’m in favour of our president granting aliens amnesty, we need to take initiative against threats like this. The sooner we research and test for cures for these alien diseases, the more lives we can save. It has been difficult getting certain aliens to cooperate, however.” Lena said with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Winn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not all aliens are eager to lend a helping hand. Some are very private individuals and would rather not be studied under a microscope,” Lena said, adding, “a sentiment I can understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Winn smiled and said, “Well, surely there are a few aliens who would be interested in helping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there are. We have a few alien clients who donate their biomass in exchange for money.” Lena said, thinking of the inventory they currently had of alien biomass.</p><p> </p><p>“Biomass like…” Winn trailed off, prompting her for information.</p><p> </p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at his tone, saying, “Like saliva or hair samples. We don’t deal in organs, Winn.”</p><p> </p><p>To his credit, he had the decency to look sheepish at this. They were standing outside one of the laboratories now and Lena swiped her access card to open the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are.” Lena said as she stepped inside, “This is a highly exclusive tour you’re getting: no one besides the scientists under my employment have even <em> seen </em> this prototype yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome.” Winn breathed out, looking around the lab.</p><p> </p><p>Lena prided herself in working in the best environment with the best tools — she had the money to pay for it, she might as well use it. Winn was likely in awe of the technology he was seeing. It wasn’t every day that you saw primitive holographic technology, after all. These holograms, mostly displays of text and animations, had been a mini-project for Lena.</p><p> </p><p>She might consider developing technology further if this prototype works out. Speaking of the prototype…</p><p> </p><p>Lena used the program installed on her phone to unlock the large, steel container in the middle of the room. The containers’ walls collapsed and revealed the device inside. It looked like a metal flower, with the oval “bud” standing upright in the centre surrounded by the metal “petals”.</p><p> </p><p>She proudly gestured to the device, saying, “I’ve named it Prototype-K. Using the research left behind by my brother and our study of alien technology, green energy could become the new normal. We’re trying to create a device that has triple the harnessing power of the best photovoltaic technology Earth currently has. Instead of the flat surface of a solar panel, we’ve opted for a different approach. Think of it more like a flower with the real focusing point, the harnessing power, being in the bud. With the new technology we’ve acquired—“</p><p> </p><p>Winn interrupted her with a smile, saying, “Kara’s skin sample, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena froze. Did Winn know about Kara’s secret identity? Since when did he know? When did he figure it out? Was Lena supposed to tell him he’s wrong, to protect Kara’s identity?</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Lena breathed out, at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>Winn said, “Yeah, I know. Kara told me.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart twist inside her chest. Softly, she asked, “She told you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara hadn’t really confessed to Lena about being a Kryptonian, Lena had just figured it out before then and blurted it out when she misread the situation. So to hear that Kara <em> willingly </em> told Winn was… it hurt, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was pretty floored when she told me.” Winn said, “I got over it, though. And now I’m working at the DEO as a technician. It’s only temporary: I just need the money to pay for college and rent. Plus, a government job looks good on any resume.”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the time for Lena’s insecurities to be addressed. Kara must’ve had her reasons for telling Winn. Maybe the truth had come out accidentally. Maybe Kara just wanted someone else to know. Lena told herself that Kara didn’t just confess to Winn about her true identity because she trusted him more than Lena. That thought was just cruel and useless and Lena cast it from her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of bringing this up, Lena smiled and said, “If I had known that you were so tech-savvy, I would’ve offered you a job here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the offer but I would’ve turned you down. I wouldn’t miss out on working with Supergirl for any job.” Winn said, not unkindly. “No offence.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena cleared her throat and looked away, saying, “None taken. I can see the appeal.”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet between them for a moment. Lena was still agonising over Kara’s decision to tell Winn, feeling that familiar surge of insecurity go through her. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Winn said, “Hey, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him, only to find him shooting her a sad look. For a moment she thought he was going to bring up Kara’s decision or something similar. She didn’t know if she was ready to address that yet, especially with Winn who she didn’t know that well.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to say that… Look, I know Alex doesn’t trust you. I know Kara does. And I like you, I do. But Alex doesn’t trust a lot of people to begin with, especially when it comes to Kara’s friends. Try not to take it personally. From what I can tell, you and Kara are genuine friends and eventually, Alex will see that. Just give it time.” Winn said, looking as earnest as Lena had ever seen him.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled and looked down at her phone, saying, “I think the DEO offered you the wrong job, Winn. A therapist would’ve suited you better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m their number one tech guy. The security system I’ve built for their database is A-grade: no one’s getting into that baby.” Winn bragged as he stretched his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hummed and drawled out, “Oh, I don’t know about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Winn scoffed, asking, “You think you can get past my firewall?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena turned to look at him, grinning from ear to ear. This obvious dick-measuring competition was much easier for Lena to engage with, compared to processing her emotions and voicing them.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I smell a bet forming?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>Winn stuck his hand out and grinned, saying, “Twenty bucks says you can’t hack the DEO.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn’t shake his hand fast enough. If the DEO had a problem with her hacking them, she’d claim it was for their own benefit: she’d be able to point out exactly which holes they needed to plug up before someone actually maliciously hacked them.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she couldn’t resist getting one last word in:</p><p> </p><p>“I hacked into the Pentagon when I was twelve because Lex dared me. I’ll take that bet.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lena was wrapping up her day at L-Corp early today. Nothing particularly interesting happened at work, just more of the same bureaucratic nonsense. Prototype-K was officially ready to begin trialling, L-Corp’s stocks were climbing and Lena had a good lunch today — all in all, a good day.</p><p> </p><p>But her day wasn’t over. Lena had been invited by Maxwell Lord, founder of Lord Technologies, to the unveiling of his new bullet train system that would circulate the entirety of National City. It was quite impressive, if Lena was being honest.</p><p> </p><p>She was attending primarily out of curiosity: she wanted to see if the rail system would actually work. Beyond that, Lena could decide if she wanted to make a partnership with Lord Technologies to trial her prototype on a much grander-scale. Not soon, of course, but in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be late, Miss Luthor.” Jess said, clutching her tablet to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled as she pulled on her blazer, saying, “I’ll be fine, Jess. Being fashionably late never hurt anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might miss the train,” Jess said, frowning at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t miss it. After that article that’s going around claiming that I’m mooching off of Supergirl’s good press, my attendance is almost required tonight.” Lena said with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she missed when the press ignored her completely. It was better than having to deal with nonsense like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Will Kara Danvers be accompanying you tonight?” Jess asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lena shook her head, saying, “No, she’s spending time with her sister tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Jess hummed and asked, “Do you think Supergirl will show up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it,” Lena said, adding, “she has better things to do than sit in a train for an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She had chosen to wear a navy, pin-striped pantsuit over a black, silk shirt tonight, going for a business-casual kind of look. She refused to wear a dress for this event.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going now, just let me send this email, alright?” Lena said, hunching over her desktop.</p><p> </p><p>Jess sighed but left the room. Lena quickly typed out the email, attached her summary report as a PDF file and sent it off. Later that night, every screen in the DEO’s headquarters would display the following words:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Hey Winn, I’ll take that twenty bucks now. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> - Lena Luthor. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> not long after </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The moment Lena boarded the train, she realised that she was being watched. Most people recognised Lena nowadays thanks to her frequent mention on news stations. She was apparently a hot topic for discussion these days. Some thought that her relationship with Supergirl was a publicity stunt, others thought she was a force of good in the corporate world.</p><p> </p><p>So it came as no shock that people hadn’t stopped looking at Lena from the corner of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sat in her booth in silence, occasionally looking away from her phone screen to look out of the window beside her. National City was quite beautiful at night, even more so in this high-speed bullet train. Lena found herself relaxing as she took in the city skyline outside.</p><p> </p><p>The silence never lasted long, however. Lena heard the person walking towards her before she saw them. It was two sets of footsteps, one much lighter than the other. Lena turned to look and found a father and daughter walking towards her. The little girl was in front of her father wearing a trapper hat and looking anxious. The father was smiling sheepishly at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stood up and met them halfway, mostly to meet the little girl. She had never been good with children but that didn’t mean she wasn’t fond of them — they just tended to dislike Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there,” Lena said, smiling down at the little girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” the girl murmured, “are you Lena Luthor?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena glanced up at the father, who was still looking sheepishly at her. She turned her attention back to the girl, saying, “I am. And what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Isabelle. Thank you for taking care of me, Miss Luthor,” the little girl said as her eyes sparkled under the train lights.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was well aware that many eyes were on them now. She wished that she could’ve had the conversation in a more private place but privacy wasn’t an option on this train.</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling down, Lena asked, “What are you thanking me for? I’ve never met you before.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the father seemed to find his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Isabelle used to stay in your children’s hospital, Miss Luthor.” He said, squeezing his daughter’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked up at him then back down to his daughter. In a moment of clarity, Lena realised that the trapper hat Isabelle wore was likely covering up a lack of hair. This girl couldn’t be more than ten years old and she had already suffered from cancer? Could the universe really be so cruel as to make someone so young suffer like that?</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Lena said, “you’re a strong one, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an insult to say this to someone so frail and pale as Isabelle. Still, Lena knew that it took a great deal of courage and strength to battle with cancer and win. Lena saw that kind of strength when Isabelle smiled at her, all teeth and gums.</p><p> </p><p>“Isabelle is still adjusting to life outside the hospital but I couldn’t turn her down when she asked to come tonight.” Her father said, looking down at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena said, “Well, I’m glad you came tonight, Isabelle. You seem like a wonderful young lady. What do you wanna be when you grow up, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking for a moment, Isabelle said, “A nurse! I wanna look after sick people like the nurses did when I was sick.”</p><p> </p><p>A thick lump lodged itself in Lena’s throat. The endless amounts of optimism and kindness that children held was a sight to behold. This child had probably experienced horrible things like her own body trying to destroy itself from the inside but she still wanted to give back to the world.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Lena saw Kara’s face in that little girl. A woman who had lost her whole world but still gave back to the people of Earth.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing down the lump, Lena said, “You’ll be an amazing nurse, Isabelle. Thank you for meeting me today.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Lena could process what was happening, the little girl surged forward and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. Lena felt her tiny body press against her chest and it took everything in her not to cry. Awkwardly, Lena hugged her back and patted the girl’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle quickly pulled away and rushed back to her father’s awaiting arms. She waved at Lena as Lena stood up, dusting off her blazer and pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” her father said, already turning to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a moment,” Lena said, already pulling out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly jotted down her email and showed it to the man, saying, “Please contact me for anything she needs. Textbooks, medical bills, just let me know and I’ll take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth hung open for a moment before he said, “Miss Luthor, there’s no need—“</p><p> </p><p>“Money is no issue to me, sir,” Lena said before adding in a gentler voice, “please.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked like he wanted to argue more but Lena simply held the phone closer to him. He sighed before taking out his phone and writing down her email address.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He said, this time with far more earnestness.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the father and daughter went back to their seats. Isabelle waved at her once before and Lena gave her a small wave in return. Giving that man, that stranger, her email address might backfire on her. She might get a flood of spam emails or online accounts opened using that email because of this.</p><p> </p><p>But the less rational part of Lena, the one that she knew was Kara’s damned influence, wanted to believe in them. And if Isabelle really was a sick girl that used to reside in Lena’s hospital, then Lena was glad she reached out now. Cancer had already hurt their family, they didn’t need financial issues on top of that.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, Isabelle reminded her of Kara. That was reason enough to care for her.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Kara…</p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes into the train ride, Lena had met Maxwell Lord. He had actually gone looking for her to get her thoughts on the rail system. They had been talking about logistics and scientific details that went into building the rail system for a while now. Lena still wasn’t sure if she would offer Lord Technologies a partnership yet: maybe once the prototype’s trials went successfully and his rail system became normalised, she’d consider it.</p><p> </p><p>For now, she was enjoying discussing things with someone who had a similar science background. Well, she had been until the fire escape above them opened and Supergirl jumped into their train carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Kara couldn’t seem to stop meeting Lena like this.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone jumped to their feet. Lord was the first to speak, saying, “I’m not sure if you’re here for me or Miss Luthor, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was too busy assessing Kara for injuries to listening to Lord or his implications. No blood, no bruises, no limping — Lena breathed a little easier and took a step towards Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Ethan Knox is on board,” Kara said, looking straight at Lord.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, saying, “No, that’s impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena had no idea who Ethan Knox was. All she knew was that his name seemed to scare both Kara and Lord, which was enough to make her panic. What exactly was going on?</p><p> </p><p>“You have to stop this train.” Kara said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, it’s automated.” Lord said, not sounding terribly torn-up about this.</p><p> </p><p>Lena finally found her voice, asking, “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara only shook her head at Lena and said, “There’s no time to explain.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and seemed to be scanning the train, likely using her X-ray vision to find whatever she was searching for. Lena could feel that familiar surge of panic rush through her. What were they going to do if they didn’t know what the threat was?</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kara turned back and walked towards Lena. Gripping her shoulders, Kara said, “Lena, I need you to get everyone to move to the front of the train.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> she could do. Lena nodded, saying, “Leave it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara lingered for a moment as she scanned Lena’s face. Lena had no idea what she was hesitating for but Kara soon pulled away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Before the superhero flew straight towards danger, Lena said, “Be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara gave her a solemn nod before flying off. And Lena did as she asked: she went through carriage after carriage, making the passengers move to the front of the train. Lord helped as well, which probably helped more than Lena would like to admit. All she could think about was the little girl on board this train and how these might be her final moments.</p><p> </p><p>But Lena refused to think like that. No, she needed to have faith in Kara. If anyone could save them, it was her.</p><p> </p><p>By the time all the passengers had fled to the front-most carriage, Lena had yet to hear anything. No explosions or yelling, <em> nothing </em>. She had no idea what sign would tell her that the danger had ended and that scared her more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>So she stayed with the other passengers, huddled towards the front. Some people were calling their loved ones while others prayed. Lena didn’t believe in any higher power but she understood why the latter turned towards faith: Lena herself was holding onto her faith in Kara, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Then it happened. They all felt the train lurch forward and a few people stumbled and tripped over each other. As the train came to a slow crawl, Lena realised that Kara was probably stopping the train herself. They heard the explosion just after the train came to a complete stop.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl had done it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time Lena had gotten home, she was exhausted and hungry. She wanted to curl up into a ball in her bed and sleep for a whole week. She wanted to eat an entire bowl of creamy alfredo and then melt into a warm bath. But more than anything, Lena wanted to see Kara.</p><p> </p><p>The superhero was probably busy dealing with the fallout of tonight’s bombing because she hadn’t contacted Lena yet. Lena wasn’t upset by this: actually, she was more worried that Kara wasn’t getting a chance to catch her breath. Was the DEO overworking her to deal with this event?</p><p> </p><p>Lena just hoped she was alright.</p><p> </p><p>She was sitting on her couch now. Her blazer was draped across the back of her couch, shoes kicked off and shirt unbuttoned. Lena kept flicking through the news channels, trying to get a glimpse of Kara to know she was OK.</p><p> </p><p>The whiskey burned on the way down. She earned herself a drink tonight, damn it.</p><p> </p><p>It was only around midnight that Lena’s phone started ringing. She knew it was Kara without even looking at the screen: no one else would call her this late.</p><p> </p><p>Lena answered the call and the moment she pressed the phone to her ear, she said, “Yes, I’m fine. Before you start rambling.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Kara’s heavy, ragged breath and smiled. Kara always had been a worry-wart when it came to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena! <em> Rao </em>, I’m so glad you’re OK.” Kara said, the relief dripping from her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to you,” Lena said, “that could’ve ended very badly.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara groaned and said, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena switched the television off and set her glass down. As she leaned back into the couch, she asked, “You doing OK, hero?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just… got a lot on my mind,” Kara murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hummed, saying, “I bet.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence. Gently, Lena asked, “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the exhaustion in Kara’s voice as she said, “Not tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright. Did you want some space?” Lena asked, feeling content and warm. Actually, that might’ve been from the whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>Kara said, “Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled and rose to her feet. With the phone still pressed to her ear, she walked to her balcony and said, “Fly over. I’ll leave the window open for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the balcony doors and the icy wind immediately sobered her up. Lena quickly moved from the blast zone and returned to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Lena could practically see the pout on Kara’s face as she asked, “You sure you don’t wanna get some sleep? I know it’s been a stressful day for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it hasn’t for you?” Lena countered.</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t say anything. There was only a small, tired laugh in response.</p><p> </p><p>“See you soon, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena ended the call and set the phone onto the table. She had always been a private, introverted person. She kept friends at a distance and buried herself in her work. She didn’t <em> need </em> anyone.</p><p> </p><p>But that was a Lena from a different lifetime. Now, Lena was beginning to understand that friendship wasn’t weakness. It was alright to miss someone, to enjoy their company and to worry about their wellbeing. Love wasn’t blindness. And love was exactly what she felt for Kara Zor-El — platonic love, yes, but only because she refused to let it grow into something war. She could admit that she loved Kara now, after seven months of friendship.</p><p> </p><p>And she knew that she loved Kara. Nothing else could explain why her heart thrummed in her chest so strongly when she heard the familiar flapping of a cape in the wind. Nothing but love would fill her up this much, threatening to spill over the edges and consume her.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing else could explain why Lena’s body was drawn towards Kara’s like a magnet. Nothing else could explain why she felt at ease, at <em> home </em>, in Kara’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing except love. Pure, utterly devoted love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. v.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lena and kara talk about politics, science and aliens, basically. and a bit of gay stuff sprinkled in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So why are you poking around in my suit?” Kara asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was currently sitting at one of the work stations while Lena was standing in the centre of the room, facing Kara’s supersuit currently held up by a mannequin. Lena had invited Kara to study at L-Corp while she worked on upgrades for the supersuit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turned back to give Kara an offended look, saying, “I made this suit, you just wear it. I’ve basically got joint custody.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who divorced who in this scenario?” Kara asked, smiling impishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, obviously.” Lena said before adding with a grin, “Couldn’t stand you breaking another fork at the dinner table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara whined, “That only happened twice!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was twice too many times in Lena’s book. Honestly, she had told Kara a hundred times to eat slowly but what did she do? She bent the metal passed the point of repair because she was too hungry to control herself. Kara was lucky that Lena was rich.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turned back to the suit, saying, “I’m installing a few upgrades. I’ve already linked my watch with your suit. Should I need to contact you in an emergency situation, I just tap on my watch and boom, instant notification on your end.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, like a voice mail?” Kara asked, the textbooks laying forgotten beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like a buzzing sensation. Trust me, you’ll know.” Lena said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara hummed and asked, “What’s the other thing, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tapped on her tablet screen a few times before a holographic screen appeared in front of her. The hologram showed a diagram of a tiny storage unit, which was going to be woven into the suit’s tri-layers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gestured to the hologram, saying, “I’ve been playing around with the idea of back-up solar energy stores. In case you lose too much energy during a fight and there isn’t any source you can pull it from, this kind of upgrade could save your life. I’ll have to make it kryptonite-proof or it will eat away at the stores.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turned back to look at Kara, who was looking at her with a dreamy look on her face. Still smiling like a dope, Kara said, “You’re pretty incredible, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know.” Lena said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back to the suit and heard Kara rifling through her papers. Lena had no idea how Kara concentrated with all those papers and books scattered around, or how she kept track of them all. Must be that Kryptonian intellect at work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Kara’s laptop getting a notification filled the otherwise quiet room. After a moment, Kara said, “Sweet, my pre-placement just got confirmed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Lena asked, not turning around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“National City Zoo.” Kara said, “Remember when you took me to feed the tiger cub? Yeah, well, the vet we met there vouched for me and they accepted my application.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Lena said, adding, “How’s college, by the way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara hummed to herself, saying, “Pretty good. It’s been a headache trying to balance Supergirl stuff and my practical classes: there’s only so many times I can ask to use the bathroom before they start turning me down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your theory content? All this,” Lena gestured to the mess around Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked to where Lena was gesturing to and blinked. Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape when she realised what Lena was referring to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Yeah, this stuff is fine. I did my essays in advance, I’m just waiting to submit them so they don’t think I’m cheating.” Kara said with entirely too much nonchalance for someone studying for a doctorate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena raised an eyebrow at her, asking, “Is the theoretical stuff even difficult for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara paused for a moment. With a sheepish look, she said, “It sounds mean if I say no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoffed and said, “I got my answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She always had found intelligence more attractive than any other quality. It was a shame Kara was straight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you even do in your practicals?” Lena asked, distracting herself from her own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara said, “We get to practice our handling skills on models and mannequins provided by the university. It’s… kind of boring, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, then what’s not boring?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The vets are cool. They tell us stories about their experiences — you won’t believe how many vets have to deal with swallowed underwear. Like, the whole thing. And the mock consults are fun. We get to work with real animals and check them for joint issues, heart function, all that good stuff.” Kara said with noticeably more excitement this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk, Lena asked, “Any golden retrievers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ha-ha, very funny.” Kara said with a scrunched up face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t Lena’s fault Kara looked like a golden retriever, was it? She was just pointing out the obvious. Kara was a big, alien space-puppy and Lena was allowed to acknowledge this, dammit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do the animals ever… you know, get aggressive?” Lena asked, adding, “I can’t imagine they’d be different from human patients.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t aggressive with me. I, um… I have this thing…” Kara trailed off as she moved her hands around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena frowned and said, “Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara seemed to be at a loss for words. Lena watched as she stumbled over her words for a moment before huffing and standing up, her pink skirt bouncing as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Kara said as she waved her over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena raised her eyebrow at her but made her way over to Kara anyway. Once the two were standing next to each other, Kara gently took the tablet out of Lena’s hands and set it down on the station behind her. She turned back to Lena and pulled her into a tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, OK, we’re hugging now,” Lena said, not even sure where to put her hands at first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Can you feel that?” Kara asked before adding, “In my chest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Lena could certainly feel something: the fluttering of her own stomach at this sudden proximity. But beyond the butterfly-inducing feeling of Kara’s chest pressed flush against hers, Lena didn’t feel anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and pulled away. For a moment, Lena felt like she had disappointed Kara in some way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Kara said, “humans can’t hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tilted her head, asking, “Hear what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara patted her sternum and said, “Kryptonians can do this thing, I think it’s called trilling in English. A high-pitched sound that’s usually paired with vibrations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t stop the giggles that bubbled out of her as she said, “You purr?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Kara began to turn bright red and her words came out in sputters. It only made Lena giggle more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Well, not really. Kinda.” Kara said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, humans can’t hear when I do it. But animals can. Trilling lets them know I’m relaxed and that I mean no harm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This ability was just so… Kara. It wasn’t so much a combat power as it was a healing power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and said, “Of all your powers, I think that’s my favourite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not a power. I can still do it without the yellow sun. It’s just something all Kryptonians can do.” Kara said as she sat down on her stool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Clark?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to imagine the Man of Steel purring like a cat. Kara scrunched up her face and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kal… he’s still learning about stuff like that.” Kara said, adding, “He still has a bit of an accent when he speaks Kryptonian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena said, “I’ve never really heard you speak in Kryptonian. Except for a few words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was suddenly looking at Lena like she just handed her a plate of potstickers. With bright eyes, Kara asked, “You wanna hear more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this even a question? Lena wanted to learn everything about Kara and where better than Krypton to learn from? Kara’s formative years began on that planet, immersed in its culture and language. Lena would do anything to learn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of voicing the extent of her earnest, Lena said, “Why wouldn’t I? It’s a beautiful language.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way that Kara was looking at her now was… odd. The affection in her eyes seemed to be overflowing and Lena swore she heard Kara’s breath hitch at her words. Was she really so happy that someone wanted to learn about her native language?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lena could decipher the expression, Kara was reaching forward and pulling Lena towards her by the waist. Lena didn’t even have time to process the feeling of Kara’s strong grip on her waist as she was suddenly standing in between Kara’s legs. That damned skirt did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide the contours of Kara’s muscular thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad thoughts, little boxes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Kara said, “repeat after me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena did her best to concentrate. She looked down at Kara and scrunched up her face as she listened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Kara said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaogahv skilorodh zhehd zw kehpes shokh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of words just said and none of it familiar. There was no language on Earth quite like it, which made sense considering it had been created light years away from Earth. If Lena had to liken it to a human language, it would’ve been an odd yet beautiful hybrid of Korean and Arabic. She did her best to recite the words said to her, even though the words felt clumsy and unfamiliar in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t say a word, even long after Lena had finished her recital. She was just looking at Lena with wide eyes and parted lips, barely breathing. Lena was beginning to feel self-conscious under the weight of her gaze: had it been that bad?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara? Was that OK?” Lena asked awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At break-neck speeds, Kara shook her head and said, “You did great! Your pronunciation could be a bit better but otherwise, you got the flow just right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sagged with relief and stepped back. The further away she was from Kara’s bare thighs, the better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll work on it.” Lena said before asking, “What does it mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was smiling brightly as she said, “It’s a proverb: let the person who has truth speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A proverb worth remembering, then.” Lena said as she returned the smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s smile was like pure sunshine: it warmed Lena to the core and had to tear her gaze away before she was blinded. She didn’t know why Kara hadn’t shared her knowledge of her native language sooner if she was so eager to do so now. Part of Lena wondered if it was because she was a Luthor which made Kara hold off. Another part of her wondered if Kara viewed this language as sacred and only wanted to share it with certain individuals; which now included Lena, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Lena asked, “Have you ever thought about making a book about the Kryptonian language?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked taken aback as she asked, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shrugged, saying, “Plenty of people want to know about Krypton, y’know. They look at you and Superman, these two people from a far away planet with a completely new culture and people, and they want to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the space between them. Kara seemed to mull over Lena’s words for a while and Lena waited patiently for her to process her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve… I’ve never considered the idea.” Kara confessed, sounding almost reverent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and said, “It’s worth a thought, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded, still a little dazed and lost in her own thoughts. Lena plucked her tablet off the table next to Kara and walked back to the centre of the room. She faltered in her steps however, because she knew she had to say something or she’ll never have the courage to do so later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And for the record…” Lena said, looking back at Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked up at her with a curious expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena said, “I’m one of those people who want to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Kara’s smile had grown impossibly warmer.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was a quiet, introverted child that had grown into a quiet, introverted adult. And while she was embroiled with the bureaucratic and political world due to her status and surname, she still valued her alone-time. Her nights were usually spent catching up with work before curling up and reading a good book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, she was reading through the four-book collection of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For some reason, Alice reminded Lena of another blonde in her life that often got herself into spots of trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The same blonde that knocked on Lena’s door that night, to the complete surprise of Lena. In fact, Lena was still in her pyjamas when she answered the door, after seeing that it was Kara through the security camera installed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara!” Lena said with a grin, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had her bike helmet tucked under her leather jacket-covered arm. This meant one of two things: either Kara was trying to take Lena somewhere on that bike of hers, or Kara had just driven here from one of her college classes and was keeping up the Kara Danvers act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Considering it was a Saturday, it had to be the first option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We,” Kara gestured at the both of them, “are going out tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Kara strolled into the apartment, asking, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> riding on Kara’s bike for several reasons. For one, Kara drove like an absolute madman on the roads because of her Kryptonian reflexes. And yes, Lena understood that Kara would never let anything bad happen to her but that didn’t stop the anxiety she felt as they zoomed past every single vehicle. For two, it was torturous to feel Kara’s broad back against her chest and feel Kara’s stomach rub against her hands. And three, the wind always messed up her outfit. Sure, she could rock a windswept look but sometimes she liked not having a bug fly into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara loved the damn bike, though, so she didn’t have the heart to turn her down. Besides, it was the bike or being flown around bridal-style, which was infinitely worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, just you and me.” Kara said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the best poker face she could muster, Lena said, “Kara, I’m busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not missing a beat, Kara said, “Not anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara.” Lena said with a warning lilt to her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara groaned and set her helmet onto the kitchen counter. She stepped forward and held onto Lena’s shoulders, looking impossibly good with her messy hair and smile. God, did she have to be super-hot too? Weren’t the other superpowers enough? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, listen, we both know what’s gonna happen.” Kara said, “You’re gonna tell me you’re too busy and then I’m gonna pout and complain until you give in and come with me. And you’ll complain the entire time we’re out but it’s OK because it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoffed and said, “I knew you weaponise that damn pout of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned cheekily, saying, “I can’t help it, I’m adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And so humble.” Lena retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Kara let go over her arms, flashing her a charming smile that always turned Lena’s usually steel resolve into mush. How could Lena say no to that face? She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Kara asked, edging closer towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. With her eyes closed, she asked, “Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kara said as she fist-pumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’ve got to tell me where we’re going first!” Lena said, swatting her on the arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara whispered, “It’s a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena groaned and said, “I’m liking this less and less by the second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, just trust me,” Kara said, “you know you’ll be safe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the problem: there were no actual threats that Lena could bring up. There was no one in the universe that Lena would be safer with: she was basically walking around with the equivalent of a nuclear weapon. So the only thing stopping Lena from going out was herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since when had she become so weak that she couldn’t even refuse a pretty girl because she asked nicely?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the dress code?” Lena asked, not even sure what answer she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Casual.” Kara said, gesturing to her own outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good lord, those pants were about the rip apart at the seams. Did Kara even realise how tight they were? Was she trying to kill Lena?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s business-casual in the Luthor world.” Lena said as she walked off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lena returned from her walk-in closet, she was wearing a red satin shirt and black pants — she refused to wear a skirt when she knew she was going to ride on Kara’s bike. The breeze down there was not a welcome sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took one look at her and said, “Wh- How is a silk shirt casual?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, it’s Luthor-casual.” Lena said, adding, “And it’s satin, for the record.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you wore pants this time, it’ll be easier on the bike.” Kara said as she walked beside Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grabbed her coat, asking, “Do we have to ride that monstrosity?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bought me that monstrosity, and yes, we do. She’s my baby.” Kara said, holding the door open for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This better be worth it, Kara.” Lena grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have some faith in me,” Kara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much trust in Kara. It got her into stupid situations like this.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Lena stepped into the bar, the smell of alcohol burned her nose and she scrunched up her face. Kara turned around to see Lena’s reaction and seemed to have expected what she saw. Gently, she led Lena to the booths towards the end of the bar, away from the majority of people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was far from Lena’s usual crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A dive bar?” Lena asked, “This is the surprise? Cheap beer and sweaty patrons?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them sat side by side in their booth now. Kara caught the bartender’s attention as she slid in. She looked at him for a moment before he nodded and she showed him a thumbs-up. Was that all it took to get drinks in this place? What an odd bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled conspiratorially and said, “Look a little closer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena huffed but began to scan the room. On the surface, there was nothing out of place about this bar. There were people playing pool or darts, some people getting drunk, others dancing or chatting. So what could possibly be so different about—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fear coursed through her body instantly. Looking at Kara with wide eyes, Lena seethed out, “This is an alien bar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Kara said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena almost snarled out: “And you took </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> here? Are you insane?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, look at me.” Kara said as she turned to face Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoffed at the request: Kara dragged her into an alien hotspot and then expected her to do as she was told? Still, the feeling of Kara’s hands curling into hers was certainly persuasive. Lena glared at Kara but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a squeeze of her hands, Kara said, “You’re safe here. No one cares who your family is here and if they do, they’ll have to deal with me. OK?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked away. She turned her attention to the other aliens in the bar. How many of them had super-strength? Super-speed? Hell, how many of them had super-hearing and had heard their entire conversation? Could Kara really take every alien here if she had to? Probably, but Lena didn’t want to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to learn. What better place than here?” Kara asked, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena should’ve known those words would come back to bite her in the ass. Sighing, she said, “Teach me, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s smile grew as she dropped Lena’s hands. The lack of warmth was felt immediately. Kara turned back to scan the room as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said, “That guy over there, by the pool table? A Valeronian. I’ve fought one of his kind before. His home planet is Valeron, which was quite beautiful from what I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been to other planets?” Lena asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lots. My family used to travel to other star systems and planets like humans go on vacation overseas. Sometimes we’d pop over to Valeron to spend a week in their resorts.” Kara said, pleased with Lena’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t even fathom travelling to other planets, let alone as a vacation. She realised, with stark clarity in that moment, that Kara had seen far more of the universe than Lena ever would. She had seen completely unknown planets with the very same eyes that were looking at Lena right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That lady, the one who’s drinking in the corner,” Kara said, “Phorian. Very peace-loving people — probably because they’re all connected telepathically by a collective consciousness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, that’s…” Lena trailed off, lost for words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara said, “Yeah, it makes me uncomfortable too. But they seem to like it, so more power to ‘em.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, a waitress set down their drinks. Lena eyed the drinks with suspicion while Kara looked entirely too amused at this whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” Kara said as she handed her the brown drink, “is yours. The white one is mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe?” Lena asked, scrunching her nose up at the glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed, saying, “Just try it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Lena wondered if this was how she died: poisoned by an alien alcohol because she trusted Kara a little too much. It wasn’t a terrible death, all things considered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s scotch.” Lena said, feeling stupid for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just regular scotch,” Kara said, adding, “the bartender is a telepath. I told him what I wanted from here. He’s pretty nice: I got him to crack a smile once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here often?” Lena asked, not realising how it sounded until she said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara choked on her drink. Thankfully, she didn’t spill any on herself or the table. Kara laughed, saying, “Y-Yeah, it’s a nice place. They’re kind of exclusive when it comes to patrons so the crowd’s cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had forgotten that Kara had an entire life before and outside of her interactions with Lena. Kara didn’t seem so young now, under the lights of the dive bar and leaned entirely too close to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that just milk, then?” Lena asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah… milk,” Kara murmured, “humans definitely can’t drink this stuff, though. It’ll just go straight through you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s acidic?” Lena asked, startled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara giggled, saying, “No, silly. I mean like you’ll get the runs after. It won’t agree with your digestive system.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again tonight, Lena felt foolish. This environment put Lena completely out of her element and she was floundering. For once, she was looking to Kara for answers and support. It wasn’t an unwelcome change of pace, really, just uncommon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding it was better for Kara to speak, Lena asked, “What about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was referring to the man currently sitting at the bar, knocking back his third shot glass filled with a mystery liquid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara hummed before saying, “Tamaran. Never been there, I heard there was a war going on or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had no idea how Kara could identify all of them so easily. They all looked completely normal to her. That thought alone terrified her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking into the booth, Lena said, “So we really don’t know who among us is an alien?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you went ahead with your alien detection device, we might have.” Kara said before sipping her… milk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena bristled at this, saying, “I had my reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shrugged and said, “I know, I just disagree with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hated when their conversations turned into political debates like this. They clearly came from two different spheres when it came to issues like this so it was hard for them to see eye-to-eye. It was in stark contrast to the rest of their friendship, which was as easy as breathing at times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked down at her drink as she said, “It’s… it’s hard for me to understand humans sometimes. Krypton was so used to other alien races and planets that I never questioned why a Daxamite or a Phorian was walking around. They didn’t have to conceal themselves like they do here, either. We just… co-existed. They never stayed for long but it wasn’t a big deal like it is here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wasn’t sure if she’d live to see an Earth where aliens could walk around freely. Like any social change, it would take several generations before attitudes truly changed one way or the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I guess Earth’s situation is kinda unique.” Kara continued, “You have this abundance of natural resources and gorgeous flora and fauna — aliens want to see that, to experience it up close. There have been aliens coming to Earth way before Kal and I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena knew that it was likely aliens existed on Earth before the Kryptonians did but to hear Kara say so was… jarring. How many of Earth’s residents were truly human? What number would even be acceptable to Lena?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara continued, “So unlike other planets, lots of aliens flood to your planet without you knowing. Some come here to escape or seek asylum, because they know no one can hurt them under the yellow sun. Some just find it nice that humans didn’t believe in aliens at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all aliens are peace-loving hippies, Kara. We’ve already had alien attacks happen and it takes way more resources to rein in an angry alien than an angry human,” Lena argued, finally finding her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed, her shoulders drooping as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know there are risks. I know that not all aliens are good, even if I believe that most are.” Kara said, “But I also know that Earth is one of the few planets where an alien is the strongest, most iconic protector of the people. For every bad alien there is out there, there’s a Superman who will try his hardest to protect humanity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena asked, “And if you’re wrong? If these attacks keep happening? If Earth ends up getting conquered by aliens, either through an invasion or from the aliens that are already here? Do we just lay down and accept our fate? Shouldn’t we set precautions to avoid that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was certainly a growing anti-alien sentiment among the public. Most of it stemmed from fear, which Lena empathised with, but some of it came from anger. Anger at jobs being given to aliens rather than humans or anger at the feeling of helplessness against an overwhelming number of alien civilisations out there, ones with much more advanced technology than Earth had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She needed concrete assurance that Earth would never be at risk of invasion. For now, it seemed like there was none of that going around. And that terrified Lena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly… there are two reasons why I don’t think that will happen.” Kara said, looking at Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena said, “Tell me then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara adjusted her glasses and said, “Well, getting rid of the aliens here on Earth might actually make things worse if you’re worried about invasion. Yeah, you guys are pretty easy-pickings for aliens, but kicking out all aliens or ostracising them isn’t going to change that. You guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> aliens like me and Kal, ones who have connections to humanity and have superpowers. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect you. If you kick all of us out, you lose what could be your only defence against invaders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a valid point, one that Lena had considered already. So far, Kryptonians were the strongest aliens in the known universe by far and Earth had </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing to die for them. But while </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were worth keeping, were the hordes of other aliens currently living on Earth worth the cost of resources? Lena wasn’t sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the second reason?” Lena asked before taking a sip of her scotch. She needed to be drunk to engage in this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Conquering Earth isn’t worth the cost, unless you’re really desperate. I mean, Earth is close to ecological collapse. You guys haven’t built any real tech yet that will fix the damage your carbon emissions have done to the planet, and you guys don’t have anything special that alien civilisations would want to steal. The cost of travelling an entire fleet or army light years through space just to conquer a primitive, dying world… There are better worlds out there.” Kara said with a sheepish look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoffed, asking, “So, we’re primitive to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara quickly shook her head as she said, “No, no, that’s not… I don’t think that way. I love Earth, I love humanity. But other civilisations need a good reason to invade an entire planet, even one where the inhabitants are much weaker than them. Right now, Earth isn’t worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While it did hurt Lena to hear Earth being referred to as primitive after all the advances they had made, Kara’s reasoning was certainly comforting. She’d take not being worth invading over being worth invading any day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s say you’re right. Let’s say that aliens won’t invade us.” Lena said, “What about the aliens already here? There have already been plenty of alien-on-human attacks, not to mention alien diseases spreading to the human population. What are we supposed to do about that? Nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Humans attack humans everyday. Humans have killed aliens before. Human diseases have hurt aliens, too.” Kara argued, “Not all aliens have super immune systems like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena glared at her, saying, “That’s a flimsy argument, Kara, and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and said, “There will always be conflict. We can’t account for every potential problem that aliens may create. But I know that we can find solutions to these problems. Giving aliens amnesty was a good first step: the more accepted aliens are by society, the less hate and conflict between them and humans. And cures can be found for alien diseases — I know L-Corp is working on that already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your solution? To just solve the problems when they show up, not in advance?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence grew between them. She hated this. She hated that this topic always drove them away from each other. More than anything, Lena hated how small Kara seemed to become whenever they talked about this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara said, “I don’t have all the answers, Lena. I’m just telling you what I believe from my perspective as an alien.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena asked, “So you’re just going to hope for the best then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all anyone can do.” Kara said, a sad smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s heart clenched painfully at the sight but she ignored it, saying, “Humans can do more than hope. We fight, we plan, we defend ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Kara’s smile went from sad and mirthless to a genuine one in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Kara said, “Kryptonians are some of the most powerful beings in the universe outside of our home planet. Yet humanity was able to not only discover but utilise our greatest weakness against us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kryptonite,” Lena said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no doubt that humanity could create synthetic Kryptonite if they tried. It terrifies me but I know it’s a likelihood.” Kara said, “And if you can do that for Kryptonians, I just know humanity will be able to do the same against other threats. Humanity always finds a way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara puffed out her chest, saying, “Besides, humanity has me and Kal. Nothing will get past us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing?” Lena asked, breathing a little easier now that they were moving away from that topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I still breathe, Earth will never be conquered. I have family here, loved ones.” Kara said with steel in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena said, “Like Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, Eliza, Winn,” Kara turned to look at Lena, saying, “you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Lena swore her heart stopped. Kara’s gaze was deadly serious and Lena could feel its weight hang over her, pressing down until she was drowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Lena asked, her voice barely a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you.” Kara said, “You’re my best friend. You really thought I didn’t love you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena dropped her hands down into her lap. She began to fiddle with her rings, saying, “Love is a strong word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her, Kara hummed and said, “Krypton had many words for love. Three, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mood was much softer now and the previous tension had disappeared into the air. Lena couldn’t stop herself from resting her head against the booth as she looked at Kara, fully attentive. Kara was facing her now, just a few inches away and talking with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara held up her thumb, saying, “There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>zhao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s reserved for the romantic love between married couples. The marriages on Krypton were almost loveless and arranged by the families. There wasn’t much romance like there is here on Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No dating before marriage?” Lena asked, frowning at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shook her head, saying, “There’s courtship but that’s only allowed when the union is approved by the Growth Codex and is encouraged by the parents. Having paramours is a different thing altogether. It’s nothing like dating on Earth. You guys are… amazing like that. Romance is such a wonderful thing and I wish Krypton had practiced it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A world where every marriage was arranged and dating wasn’t a thing… Lena wasn’t sure if this was a world she wanted to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s also </span>
  <em>
    <span>ukiem</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which is familial love. That’s what I feel for Alex and Eliza — they’re my family here on Earth. It’s what I feel for Kal-El, and what I already feel for Jon-El.” Kara said with a soft smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and asked, “They’re naming him Jon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonathan Samuel Kent.” Kara said, “That’s gonna be his human name. But he’ll still be an El and he’ll need a Kryptonian name for the customs that I’ll probably have to walk them through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Customs?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby customs. Think of it like how human babies get baptised. Except less, like, baby drowning.” Kara said with a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Kryptonian babies get baptised? A baptism needed a priest and a priest needed a god, so did the Kryptonians have a religion?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to contain her excitement, Lena asked, “Were Kryptonians religious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara scrunched up her face as she tried to explain, saying, “We had one common religion. Raoism, in English. We believed in the will of Rao, our red sun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The use of past tense sat heavy between them. Gently, Lena repeated Kara’s word back to her: “Believed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara clenched her jaw and bowed her head at this. It couldn’t be easy talking about this, yet Kara was answering all of Lena’s questions with thought and care. One day, Kara’s endless kindness would kill her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rao is dead. I know that.” Kara said, “But I still believe that he lives on in me. As long as I continue to live in his light and by the eleven virtues, he lives on in me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian grabbed at her chest and clenched the shirt she wore in her fist, illustrating her point. Lena wasn’t even curious about the eleven virtues that Kara mentioned: she was focusing on the passion in her voice as she spoke about her people. Billions of Kryptonians died that day on Krypton, taking everything they ever created or held dear with them. Kara, as one of the few survivors, was their legacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had more than the weight of her people on her shoulders: she carried the weight of a dead god, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s hand reached out and covered Kara’s fist. It shook underneath Lena’s palm for a moment before it relaxed and opened up. Their hands intertwined as Lena said, “Tell me more about Rao.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara seemed to light up, saying, “He was the leader of a pantheon of gods — think of it like the Christian god and his host of angels. We had priests who delivered his will through their words from the Religious Guild.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what the church was called?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. You remember what I said about Krypton having loveless marriages?” Kara asked, frowning a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lena nodded, Kara said, “Well, that was because we were very rigid with our social structures. Marriage was decided based on how well their… genes went together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was floored. With clear disgust in her voice, Lena said, “Krypton practiced </span>
  <em>
    <span>eugenics</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Look, it’s not something I’m proud of. The priests said that this type of marriage was what led to our superior physiology and intellect: we bred the best to create the best. No baby was born on Krypton from passion. None except Kal, but that was a secret. Marriage and parenthood were less about personal choice and more about the betterment of Krypton. They didn’t want to waste our limited resources on inferior Kryptonians.” Kara said bitterly, “It’s unethical and cruel, but it worked. Kal-El and I were born with a predisposition towards science because of our family and how the Growth Codex selected our genes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt a bit sick as she said, “You genetically altered </span>
  <em>
    <span>babies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, OK, I know.” Kara said as she screwed her eyes shut, “But that was life for us. We lived to uplift Rao. Which meant we needed the smartest scientists, the strongest soldiers—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was cut off by Lena saying, “So you would’ve grown up and married someone you didn’t know, then live in a loveless marriage and have a genetically-altered baby? Was there no personal choice at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earth might be primitive by alien standards but at least they considered the practice of eugenics to be morally reprehensible. The same couldn’t be said for a so-called advanced civilisation like the Kryptonians.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choice was something reserved for the caste you were born into.” Kara said, “Certain aspects of my life were already decided for me: which family I was born into, which guild I was going to join and who I was allowed to marry based on genetic compatibility. But within the Science Guild, I could choose which field I studied. I could choose medicine, or biology, or arithmetic, or—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoffed and looked away, saying, “So you could pick your poison?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically.” Kara murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension had returned. The only thing that comforted Lena right now was the feeling of Kara’s calloused thumb rubbing her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Krypton wasn’t perfect.” Kara said, “There’s a reason why I believe humanity is worth protecting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any anger Lena felt at that moment melted away at Kara’s tone. She turned to look at Kara, curious and attentive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara said, “Humans love. You love with all your heart, until it kills you inside and until you can’t hold it in anymore. You love openly and you choose who you love. There’s so much room for choice on this planet, so much freedom. And other aliens can see that, too. They’re drawn to Earth because of how you people </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love. It had always been a complicated word to Lena. For a large part of her life, Lena wasn’t sure if love was a real thing. She could acknowledge the biological and chemical basis for love but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t tangible, not something that could be examined or determined with certainty. Love was fickle and it seemed to be reserved for only a select few individuals. Certainly not for Luthor’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the way Kara spoke about love wasn’t complicated. When Kara spoke of love, it was pure and passionate and worth dying for. And this love was apparently directed towards Lena. Of all the people on this planet, Kara chose to love Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how Lena knew that no one could choose who they loved: no one would choose a Luthor and no one would choose Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara.” Lena said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara tilted her head and looked at Lena with those blue eyes that never failed to make her heart swell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Lena asked, “What was the third word for love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes seemed to light up at the question as she said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shovuh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We feel this kind of love for people outside our family. These are people who we say touched our hearts and left their marks. I think humans call it chosen families. It’s the people in our lives who we can’t help but love, even if Rao hadn’t intended for us to love them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world seemed to grow quiet around Lena as she felt Kara’s hand squeeze hers. She could feel the familiar callouses as they rubbed against her palm, as they had done countless times before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me, that’s you.” Kara murmured as if it were a prayer, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shovuhodh w rrip eh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s heart clenched painfully. It wasn’t romantic love, that was clear from the choice of words. But it was love nonetheless and it was entirely for Lena. Kara loved her, wholly, purely and undeniably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was enough. It had to be enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Kara.” Lena said, finding the words unfamiliar on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When had she last told someone she loved them? Had it been to Lionel before he passed away in that hospital bed? Or had it been when she thought love was enough to pull Lex away from the edge?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena didn’t know. She didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the longest time, Lena hadn’t allowed anyone past the walls she had built around her heart. But like Kara said: this love was the kind that not even a god could have predicted. And who was more worthy of holding Lena’s heart than Kara?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed Kara’s hand. Kara squeezed back just as tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spending birthdays alone had been a normal occurrence for the past few years of Lena’s life. Sometimes she’d get gifts sent to her office from Sam or one of Lena’s business partners hoping to get on her good side. Mostly, Lena just bought herself a nice dinner and slept a little earlier at night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Birthdays weren’t something Lena cared about. Which was good because not many seemed to care about hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this year was different. This year, Lena had a friend who found the goodness in everyone and found celebration in the small things in life. This year, she had Kara for a friend. The same Kara who made sure Lena ate her lunches, and rubbed Lena’s feet when they ached, and tucked Lena into bed when she had passed out on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why it should’ve come as no surprise when Kara was standing outside Lena’s apartment on her birthday. The moment Lena opened the door, Kara rushed in and swept Lena off of her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara spun her around as she yelled, “Happy birthday!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said through giggles, her feet dangling above the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara finally set her down only to pull Lena into a tight hug, saying, “I’m sorry it took so long to get here, I was dealing with one of the Fort Rozz escapees and he just wouldn’t go down—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara,” Lena said, cutting her off, “it’s OK.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Kara’s face was blinding at this point. It was close to winter now being in October, so Kara’s cheeks were rosy from the cold and she was wearing a warm sweater that felt impossibly soft under Lena’s hands. It was at that moment that Lena realised the position they were standing in: Kara’s arms were wrapped around Lena’s waist and Lena’s hands were laid on Kara’s chest as they faced each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the realisation before she quickly pulled out of Kara’s embrace. Kara didn’t seem to notice her reaction as she said, “Anyway, I’ve brought you your gift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crouched and began digging through her backpack as Lena said, “You know you didn’t have to buy me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to!” Kara said, grinning up at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had no desire to argue. Although she’d never admit it, Lena was excited to receive a present. Especially one that Kara was giving to her. It had been so long since Lena had opened her birthday gifts with someone she loved beside her. She was glad it was Kara who broke that sad streak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara jumped to her feet and held an object in her hands. She held it out to Lena, who took it while eyeing it with suspicion. The object itself was black and oddly shaped, like a football with too many edges and surfaces to it. It felt light in Lena’s hands and the texture was like matte. There were lines etched into along the object’s surface, seemingly just for aesthetic purposes. In the centre of the object was a small silver button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Lena asked, running her fingers across the object.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Kara pointed at the button and said, “Press the button in the centre.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena did so, pushing down on the silver button. The object seemed to come to life and the lines suddenly glowed with light. In a moment, holograms surrounded Lena and Kara. When Lena reached out to touch these holograms, they felt solid and warm under her fingertips. It was incredible and Lena had never seen anything like it before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” Kara gestured to the holograms, “is a complete digital archive of Krypton’s technology before… Anyway, it’s one of the few pieces of Krypton left in the world. I bought this off a Kolzurian a while ago who travelled to Krypton once. The jerk made me arm-wrestle him for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled when she thought about Kara having to arm-wrestle someone to get a gift for Lena. It’s such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara started pointing at individual holograms, saying, “See, it’s got blueprints and diagrams of our interstellar transportation, irrigation systems, medical tools and procedures, the whole shebang. It’s more for looks than anything else: humans aren’t far along enough to be able to replicate most of this. But I, uh, I thought that maybe it would be nice because you like—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pulled Kara into a hug, the device still held in her hand as the holograms disappeared. Kara seemed to melt into Lena’s hands. When they pulled away, Lena pressed a small kiss to Kara’s cheek and the blonde woman giggled as she adjusted her glasses, clearly flustered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it. Thank you, Kara.” Lena said, a little breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, golly, that’s a relief.” Kara said, adding, “I don’t exactly have a back-up gift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t stop the grin that grew on her face as she watched Kara: the woman looked so bashful, it was adorable. Instead of voicing this, Lena said, “Your company is more than enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s smile was blinding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them walked further into the apartment together. Lena would have to put the database in a safe place, probably in her locked desk or in her safe. Just the thought of combing through the contents of the database made Lena jittery with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, Lena put the gift on her bed. She’d have time to examine it later; for now, she had a guest to attend to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Lena walked back into the living room, Kara sniffed the air and asked, “Are you cooking something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a seat next to Kara on the couch, saying, “Lots of things, actually. Pork belly and lamb for you, and a curry for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god, I’m starving.” Kara said with a hand on her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes and said, “You act as if no one feeds you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one does! I feed myself! You do, sometimes, but that’s it!” Kara argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just doing my part to keep the city safe,” Lena said with a grin, “Supergirl is no use to us if she dies of starvation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is exactly why that food should be in my mouth right now.” Kara said, pointing at the food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena swatted her leg, saying, “Kara, it’s still cooking!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara giggled and suddenly flopped against Lena as if she couldn’t hold up her own weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m feeling… so faint… room… spinning,” Kara whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off me, you dork.” Lena said, giggling as she pushed her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two friends dissolved into laughter. Lena wondered if this feeling in her chest, this warm glow, was what normal people felt on their birthdays. Was it love? The only thing that Lena knew for sure was that this was the happiest birthday she had had in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wasn’t sure how long the two of them sat on that couch, wrapped up in each other. All she knew was that one moment she was talking to Kara, the next she heard someone knock on her front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who could that be?” Lena asked, already getting up to answer the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stood up behind her. Lena wondered if she had ordered something for herself but had forgotten about it. Or maybe Kara did, who knew. But when Lena opened the door, she realised it definitely wasn’t something she had ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Sam and Ruby yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was holding a bouquet of roses and Ruby held a box of chocolates beside her, both with matching smiles on their faces. When Lena looked a bit closer, their cheeks were red from the cold and they were shivering a bit. She was sure that National City was a bit colder than they’re used to in Metropolis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Lena breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was suddenly wrapped up into a hug by the two of them. Lena let out a bark of laughter and hugged back as best she could, unable to stop the smile that threatened to split her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really thought we’d wouldn’t come for your birthday?” Sam asked when she pulled away from the hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena flashed her a grateful look before looking down at Ruby, who was peering up at her happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Lena said, “You’ve grown up so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby puffed out her chest a bit, saying, “I’m almost thirteen now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smoothed down the fly-aways on Ruby’s head, feeling as if her heart was about to burst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, come in,” she said, “I’ll take your coats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Sam took off her jacket, she said, “The trip from Metropolis to here was a nightmare—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the room. Lena finished hanging up their jackets before turning to look at Sam, wondering why she cut herself off. She found Sam and Kara standing a few feet away from each other, not saying a word and they stared at each other. Kara looked painfully awkward as she waved at Sam and Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Kara said, grinning a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not how Lena expected her two friends to meet. Still, Kara’s reaction was pretty cute so she couldn’t complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam said, “Hey, you must be Kara!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them shook hands, easing the awkward energy between them. Lena could already hear all the teasing she’d get from Sam about Kara being in her apartment, alone with Lena on her birthday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am!” Kara said, “It’s nice to meet you, um…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wanted to bury her head in her hands. Sam was going to kill her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Sam turned back to look at Lena and said, “She doesn’t know my name, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It never came up!” Lena said, talking with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook her head, saying, “That’s cold, Luthor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at Kara who looked just as lost as she probably felt. Ruby had already flopped herself down onto the couch and made herself at home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Sam, an old friend of Lena’s.” Sam said, “And this is my daughter, Ruby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby waved at Kara from her seat on the couch. Kara giggled and waved back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you both. Any friend of Lena’s is a friend of mine.” Kara said with her most charming smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them made their way to the centre of the room together. Kara took her seat on one of the stools beside the kitchen island and Lena sat beside her, with Sam leaning against the couch in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope we aren’t interrupting anything…” Sam trailed off, looking at Lena with an impish grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena quickly said, “No, no, you’re more than welcome to stay. Actually, I won’t let you leave now that you’re here so that’s that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flashed Sam a warning look which was largely ignored by her. Kara seemed to fidget beside Lena, likely unsure of her place in this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we eat now?” Ruby asked as her head popped up above the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara made a noise of agreement and Lena just swatted her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The food’s still cooking, Ruby,” Lena said, “you still like pork belly, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby seemed to light up at the words ‘pork belly’. She pointed at Lena and said to her mother, “See, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why we need to move back to National City.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For my food?” Lena asked, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby didn’t hesitate as she yelled, “Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her, Kara said, “I agree, Lena’s food is worth the move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and said, “I don’t think I’ll have any leftovers thanks to these two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Lena shared a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know exactly how you feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lena swore that Ruby seemed to have the same appetite as a Kryptonian sometimes. Wouldn’t that be something: Ruby, a Kryptonian?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Lena, are you really friends with Supergirl?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stiffed beside her as Lena smiled and said, “I am. She’s a good friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby’s eyes twinkled at this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two…” she changed her voice to a whisper, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara started coughing and Lena slapped her back a few times, praying she could hold in her own laughter. How exactly was Lena supposed to word this in front of Supergirl herself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena said, “No, Supergirl isn’t the dating type, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was hyper-aware of the way Kara’s head snapped around at her words. She could feel Kara’s gaze burning into her but she refused to look at Kara right now, feeling like she had let something slip without realising it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby gasped loudly and said, “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> like her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam buried her head in her hands and Lena’s heart jumped into her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that,” Lena said, hoping she looked more calm than she felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Sam decided to pipe up, saying, “You know, Kara, you look a lot like Supergirl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kara’s turn to get flustered. She adjusted her glasses and said, “Really? Wow, thank you. I get that a lot, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can definitely see why.” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no double-meaning to her words, no smirk in sight, nothing that Lena could see. It seemed like Sam genuinely saw a resemblance between Kara and Supergirl, and she had just wanted to voice that. Oh, if only Sam knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby had already jumped off the couch to bounce her way over to Lena. Suddenly Ruby was standing in front of Lena, asking, “Can I meet Supergirl? Can you introduce me sometime?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed and said, “I can’t really summon her, Ruby, unless it’s an emergency. But maybe she’ll show up today and I’ll get the chance to introduce you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like Supergirl?” Kara asked as she took a sip of water. When had she even gotten herself a glass?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam answered for her, saying, “Ruby </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>Supergirl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby was talking to Kara as she said, “Because she’s the coolest superhero ever! If we move here, we get to see Supergirl all the time. Metropolis has Superman but he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara choked yet again. As Lena slapped on her back, she asked, “You OK, Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, jeez, it keeps going down the wrong pipe.” Kara said sheepishly, wiping the water that now dampened her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This birthday was bound to be interesting, at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did you guys meet?” Kara asked, taking a sip of her wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner had just finished and the four of them were still sitting at the dining table, feeling full and lethargic. Ruby and Kara had eaten their weight in food with Sam and Lena stuck to their regular portions. The food had been delicious, if Lena did say so herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena glanced at Sam who was grinning at her, and said, “It was back when I was working as a Junior VP, when the company was still Luthor Corp. We had just acquired the company Sam had been working for. I can’t remember exactly why I was there but I found Sam in her office, at three in the morning, still going through those damn reports.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let out a small laugh at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was impressed by how diligent she was to her job. And I told her that. We’ve been friends ever since.” Lena said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two friends shared a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Even though we tend to get separated by work or travel,” Sam said, “we try to at least stay in touch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was wearing a warm smile as she said, “I’m glad Lena has a friend like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same about you. Lena’s crazy about you, you know?” Sam said, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had half a mind to kick Sam underneath the table but she knew that Kara would notice and that would make her far too suspicious. Kara had yet to suspect Lena’s feelings for her and she’d like to keep it that way, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is?” Kara asked, looking entirely too pleased at this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Sam said, “It’s always </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara-this</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara-that</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her these days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena groaned into her hands, saying, “Sam, you’re embarrassing me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam only laughed and said, “I’m allowed to, I’m your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like Lena just as much so it works out.” Kara said as she placed her hand on Lena’s knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only you liked me just as much as I like you, Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lena thought to herself. Still, the weight of Kara’s hand on her knee wasn’t an unpleasant feeling and Lena saw no reason why she couldn’t just leave it there. Friends could do that to friends, right? It just so happened that Kara was an uber-attractive, muscular, nice-smelling, cute-butt-having—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam interrupted Lena’s thoughts, saying, “I’m trying but I just can’t quite place your accent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara made a small noise of surprise before saying, “Born and raised in Midvale, if that helps at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, still not seeing it.” Sam said as she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s Supergirl coming?” Ruby whined, looking utterly bored at their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The poor girl had been tapping away at her phone for the better part of ten minutes since they had finished dinner. It probably wasn’t very fun to have to sit and listen to her mom and her mom’s friends chat about boring things like work and such.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam said, “She doesn’t have to come, Ruby, she’s a busy woman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena flashed Ruby a smile, saying, “The next time I see her, I promise you I’ll send her your way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby looked at Lena critically for a moment, to the point where Lena was starting to feel self-conscious. Then, Ruby stuck out her pinky at Lena and wiggled it. Lena let out a small laugh and the two of them pinky-promised on it. Hopefully Kara took the hint and would dip out later to go change into her suit. After all, Lena </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>sworn a sacred oath to Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara asked, “So… dessert?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” Ruby said, sticking her hand in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How they had any more room in their stomachs was beyond Sam and Lena, who shared a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shook her head, saying, “Bottomless pits, the both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, that night had been one of the best birthdays that Lena had in a long time. All three of her birthday guests had been a welcome surprise and the night had ended with hugs and hand-shakes from all parties. And considering that later that night Ruby had texted Lena pictures of herself and Supergirl posing together, it had probably been a great night for Ruby as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it had been super.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. vi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y'all get some fluff for once</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Darling, I understand that you sometimes get these urges to experiment with your cooking,” Lena failed to leave the whine out of her voice as she said, “but do you have to experiment at the expense of my kitchen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned back to look at her. There was a dorky apron wrapped around her waist that read ‘Hot and spicy… and the meat is pretty good, too’. Truly, Kara had outstanding taste in clothing. Although Lena did enjoy how tightly the apron was wrapped around Kara’s waist, so she could overlook the dorkiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pointing a finger at Lena, Kara said, “Handmade pasta is healthier than store-bought and we could all be a little healthier!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gestured to the kitchen counter, saying, “But the flour is </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll clean it up!” Kara argued before sticking her tongue out at Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes: for all her might, Kara acted like such a brat sometimes. At least she was cute when she acted this way. So cute, in fact, that Lena couldn’t resist the urge to hug her. Friends did that spontaneously, right? Kara did it all the time and since Kara was her only real friend that she could learn socially acceptable behaviour from, Lena supposed it was fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could psych herself out, Lena pressed herself against Kara’s back and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kara squeaked in surprise at the hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your apron is filthy, Kara,” Lena said with a grimace. Kara’s apron was covered in flour and water, both of which were now on Lena’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara huffed and said, “Then let go or we’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to wash up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena buried her head into Kara’s back, saying, “No, you’re warm and I’m cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she was telling the truth. Kara was frequently used by Lena as a source of warmth, whether it was when they were spooning or during hugs. It wasn’t Lena’s fault that she was a naturally cold person. And besides, Kara had enough heat to go around so why shouldn’t Lena take advantage of that? Kara smelled good, too. Like soap and toothpaste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the two of them stood there in the kitchen, pressed against each other while Kara cooked and hummed a tune. If Lena closed her eyes, she wouldn’t have to see the dirty floor and kitchen counter that surrounded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, just need to slice these bad boys and—“ Kara began to say but cut herself off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small hiss of pain before Kara all-but jumped back and snarled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shisir</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena didn’t need to be fluent in Kryptonian to know that Kara had just cursed. She immediately let go of Kara and watched the woman shake her hand, dusting something off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara?” Lena asked, feeling the worry build up inside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t look at her. Instead, she stuck the tip of her finger into her mouth and sucked on it. Lena tried not to let her thoughts wander at the sight of Kara’s hollowed cheeks, she really did. She pushed those thoughts out of the way — Kara was hurt for God’s sake, now was not the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. Why was sucking on her finger anyway? Could it be…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her heart in her throat, Lena asked, “Are you… bleeding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked up at her. She pulled her finger out and wrapped a paper towel around it, trying to hide it from Lena. It didn’t work, of course: the blood began to leak out onto the white towel before she could hide it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was floored. Unable to take her eyes off of the blood, she asked, “How are you bleeding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cut myself on the knife.” Kara deadpanned, looking everywhere except at Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that but </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re not allowed to bleed.” Lena said, barely registering how silly she sounded. But she had a right to lose her senses right now: her invincible, superhero friend was bleeding in front of her. It was a cause for concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara scoffed and said, “Tell that to my bleeding finger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Lena’s body decided to move. Lena found herself walking around Kara to grab the first aid kit out of the cupboard behind them: she had always kept her medicines and whatnot in the kitchen, since she had been paranoid about burns and cuts from cooking since she was young.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a gentle touch, Lena led Kara towards one of the kitchen stools and sat her down. She peeled the paper towel off Kara’s finger, finding a decent sized cut on her pointer finger. It wasn’t deep enough for stitches but blood continued to seep out. Lena began to work in silence. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her the entire time but she was more worried about why exactly Kara was bleeding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara should never be hurt. Kara could lift buildings, shoot lasers from her eyes and more — the sight of Kara bleeding was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was National City’s protector. She was bulletproof for God’s sake! So why? How could a stupid knife do more damage to Kara than some of her toughest foes? It just didn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when Lena was applying the bandage that Kara spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think…” Kara murmured, “I think I blew my powers out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s head snapped up. They were inches away from each other now, with Kara gazing up at her. Lena backed up a little, asking, “What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and said, “It means that I used up way too much energy in my last fight. That means no immunity, no powers, nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Kara open and close her hand into a fist, testing out Lena’s bandage. Lena, who was still anxious and upset because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this was wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kara should never be hurt. Kara should always be smiling and well and happy, not this. Never this. Lena’s heart threatened to tear itself apart inside her chest at the sight of the tiny bandage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena swallowed and asked, “You’ve been in plenty of tough fights before, what made this one different?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that Lois Lane’s dad is an army general, right?” Kara asked, standing next to Lena now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lena nodded, she continued to say: “Well, he knows about the DEO and… he wanted me to work for him. He didn’t even ask me, he asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hank</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like I was some toy to be passed around to whoever wanted a turn next. Hank said no and then Sam wanted me to fight this cyborg that one of his people created. Red Tornado.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could feel the vitriol that dripped from Kara’s voice as she spoke. Her hatred of the DEO continued to grow the more she heard about them. She placed her hand on Kara’s chest, just wanting to offer comfort in any way she could. Kara leaned into the touch and seemed to relax if her shoulders drooping were any indication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara said, “I defeated it but, I don’t know, something I did must’ve triggered its emergency protocols because it flew off. The scientist who created him got him and I guess he wanted revenge. His cyborg attacked Alex, who made me hunt the thing down. And I did destroy it but… it took a lot out of me. My head still hurts from all the heat vision I had to use.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why your powers blew out.” Lena murmured, looking up at Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian refused to look at her. Her face was turned to the side and her jaw was clenched tight, the tension clear on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s hand moved from Kara’s chest to rest against her cheek. Quietly, Lena said, “Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few tense moments, Kara did. There was so much pain in those blue eyes that Lena’s stomach twisted into knots at the sight of them. She hated seeing Kara so upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot going on right now, Lena.” Kara murmured, “When I fought the Red Tornado, I just… every bit of anger and hate and hurt that I ever felt just came out. Watching Krypton explode, leaving my family behind, being in the Phantom Zone, fighting with Kal and Alex… it all just came out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I help? Just tell me and I’ll do it.” Lena said, hoping she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shook her head against Lena’s hand and said, “There’s nothing you can do. This is my burden to bear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena swallowed thickly. That wasn’t acceptable. There had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could do. When Kara needed her, Lena was always there. Whether it was food, comfort, money — anything Lena could give to Kara, she would give. If only it meant making her happy. There was no burden so heavy that Lena wouldn’t demand to share with Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was nothing she could do if Kara wouldn’t let her in. Nothing except run her thumb along Kara’s cheekbone and hope her mere touch was enough to soothe her. Kara closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s breath hitched as she watched her. Truly, she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. A thousand suns couldn’t compare to the warmth Kara filled her with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something else. Something I haven’t told you.” Kara said as her eyelids fluttered open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s frown only deepened at this. She said nothing as she waited for Kara to continue at her own pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and pulled away. The loss of warmth and proximity felt like a punch to the gut for Lena. Everything in her screamed to jump back into Kara’s arms, to demand to hold her again. But she did nothing except watch Kara turn her back to her. Kara crossed her arms over her chest and looked outside the window overlooking the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Kara said, “It isn’t just prisoners that came here from Fort Rozz. There’s also… my aunt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was floored. Aunt? Kara had told her that her family, her people, had all died in the explosion on Krypton — save for baby Clark Kent. So was Kara referring to a Danvers relation? Or could she possibly mean… a blood relative? The twisting in Lena’s guts tightened at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have her in a cell in the DEO lined with Kryptonite. She’s the one coordinating the prisoners, along with her husband, Non. My aunt, Astra, I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t know what to feel about her.” Kara said, sounding so tired and defeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help herself. She stepped forward until she was only a few inches behind Kara. Gently, she placed her hand on the small of Kara’s back. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it for Kara’s benefit or hers. Maybe both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara spoke a little breathlessly, saying, “She should have died. I thought she died on Krypton when… but she was on Fort Rozz. And she was put there by my own mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was… a lot to unpack there. So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a blood relative. Another Kryptonian here on Earth, who didn’t exactly sound friendly. One that was actively fighting Kara and who was driving a wedge between Kara and her mother. Well, the memory of her mother, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could only imagine the turmoil that Kara felt from all of this. She was well-aware that she was walking into dangerous territory but she decided on a simple question: “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara scoffed mirthlessly before running her hands through her hair. She was like a bomb waiting to go-off and Lena was readily putting herself in the blast range.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Astra said it was because she was trying to save Krypton. But I don’t remember any of this! Wouldn’t I remember something like this?” Kara snarled out as her body shook with rage,  “And now she’s here and she says she wants to save Earth from ending up like Krypton but she’s going to try to conquer Earth to do it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can </span>
  </em>
  <span>she do it?” Lena asked, her eyes growing wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked at her sharply, saying, “No. Even with her strength and numbers, I’ll stop her. I just can’t believe more people escaped before Krypton died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been almost a year since Kara and Lena had met. In that time, Lena had learned so much about her friend. She knew that Kara hated pickles but she’d eat them if she was eating something Lena made her. She knew that Kara’s favourite movies were exclusively romcoms and she couldn’t watch scary movies without hiding behind something. Lena also knew when Kara was hiding how much she was hurting, because she thought her pain was a burden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And right now, Lena knew that Kara was overflowing with pain. That cut on her finger was nothing to what she was feeling inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara always talked about Krypton and family with reverence and adoration. So being at odds with her aunt of all people must feel like a knife being twisted in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You love her still, don’t you?” Lena asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled back at her and asked, “Do you still love Lex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With all my heart, until it stops beating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was the answer Lena immediately thought of. No matter what Lex did or who he became in the end, her heart would always remember her big brother and cling to the kindness he showed her. Kara must feel the same way about her aunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was moving without thinking now. She hugged Kara from behind once more but this was a completely different atmosphere from before. Now, she could feel the tension in Kara’s body and how small she felt against Lena. All Lena could think about was how desperately she had needed a hug when Lex had been arrested and she lost him. No one had been there for Lena, but at least she could be here for Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my mother’s twin. Some of my earliest memories are ones where I sat on her lap as she taught me the names of the stars. I loved her before I knew what love was. I just… it’s like I can’t even recognise her anymore.” Kara said, sounding so lost and small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pressed her cheek to Kara’s back and asked, “So that’s why you blew out your powers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was her answer. To think that Kara was so upset about everything that had happened that she used up all her strength and blew out her powers… Lena squeezed her arms around Kara’s waist tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, the amount of stress you’re under,” she said, “you can’t keep this up forever. You’ll end up running yourself into the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Kara’s hands reach down and wrap themselves around Lena’s hands. They were so large and warm, littered with callouses and a new bandage. Her touch was so gentle despite the power behind it. Kara always handled Lena like she was precious, like she could break if she applied the barest pressure to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara would always handle Lena as if she was something holy, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to. I can’t take a break, I can’t… I need to be ready for whatever they throw at me, whenever it happens. I can’t…” Kara trailed off and her shoulders slumping down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could only bury her face into Kara’s face and screw her eyes shut. There was no talking Kara out of this damn saviour complex of hers. But as Lena stood there in her living room, holding onto Kara for dear life, she had one chilling thought: Kara saved everyone but who was there to save Kara?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened her grip. If no one else would, Lena would be the one to break Kara’s fall. No matter the cost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena Luthor was not the kind of woman to take a passive role. No, she preferred to be proactive in all aspects of her life and that included in her friendship with Kara. She wouldn’t just sit on her hands while her best friend was so damn sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for that exact reason, Lena had been working tirelessly (and sleeplessly) on a new project. The project in question was the large machine she was currently standing in front of. It looked like an MRI machine but instead a person being slotted into the empty space, the machine could be open and closed for someone to climb into it and lay down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked entirely too pleased with herself as she stood in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’ve enjoyed your time being de-powered,” Lena said, “because I’m going to bring your powers back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slapped her hand against the machine, causing a loud bang to fill the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blinked at her, asking, “This is why you called me here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alien was nursing a cup of bubble tea and had been chewing on the tapioca balls (“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>pearls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lena,” Kara had whined.) since she arrived. In all fairness, Kara had a right to be grumpy after what she went through this week and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the weekend — Kara was usually still asleep at this time of the day. Lena would let her attitude slide just this once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Lena said, smiling from ear to ear, “since I wasn’t able to finish working on your suit’s solar stores last time, I’ll have to use what I have here. I’ve already set everything up, all you have to do is lay down and relax for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rose to her feet and said, “So it’s like a tanning bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena watched Kara peel off her jacket and tried to ignore how good she looked as she did so. Platonic thoughts, Lena, platonic thoughts. You’re here to help your friend, not ogle her and those ridiculous shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a cheeky grin, she said, “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> tanning bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara let out a snort at that. She stepped forward and eyed the machine with interest. She said, “Well, it’s better than Winn’s idea to jumpstart my powers with adrenaline.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grimaced: that didn’t sound entirely safe so she was glad that Kara didn’t go through with that plan. So many well-educated agents worked at the DEO and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best they could come up with. Unbelievable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long should it take? The absorption time, I mean.” Kara asked, running her hand along the machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truthfully, I have no idea. It all depends on how fast your cells can absorb the light and how much they need.” Lena said, adding, “An hour tops, if I had to guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “What am I supposed to do for an hour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nap,” Lena deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara seemed to like that answer. Lena opened the machine up and Kara carefully climbed into it, her boots hitting the machine as she did so. Ever the clumsy one, Kara. She quickly explained how to open the machine from the inside and where the emergency button was that would shut off power to the machine instantly if pressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kara was laying down comfortably in the machine, Lena reached up to pull the door down. Before she could do so, she felt something grab at her waist. Startled, Lena looked down and found Kara’s hand holding onto Lena’s waist. Kara was looking at her with wide eyes now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you leaving?” Kara asked, her voice so small and afraid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt her heart clench in her chest. She let go of the door and leaned down towards Kara. The Kryptonian wore reddened cheeks and seemed a little embarrassed as Lena drew closer to her. It was adorable, really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ve already moved all my things down here.” Lena said, adding, “Honestly, Kara, you always think I’m going to leave you in compromising positions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled down at Kara and stroked her hair in an attempt to reassure her. Kara seemed to relax at this, saying, “I’m sorry, I’m just… paranoid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena asked, “Claustrophobia acting up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Kara hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one words needed to be said. Lena had heard enough. Being trapped in a pod for decades and not knowing if you’d make it out alive tended to be traumatising, apparently. Lena knew that Kara was putting a lot of faith into her by willingly getting into this machine. Lena’s heart swelled at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just close your eyes,” she said, “I’ll wake you up in an hour and we’ll go from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara did as she was told. Her eyes fluttered closed and she murmured, “aye, aye, captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at Kara’s face for a moment, taking her in. She looked like an angel right now as she was surrounded by warm light and her blonde hair was spilled out behind her head. The only thing that took Lena out of the moment was the furrowed brows, a clear sign of anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summoning as much courage as she could, Lena leaned down and pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead. In truth, she had done this in an entirely platonic way to begin with. She just wanted to kiss Kara’s forehead to relax her as she had done plenty of times before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, this time felt different. Perhaps it was the enclosed space or the feeling of Kara relaxing underneath her. Maybe it was the familiar smell of toothpaste or the warmth of Kara’s skin. What it was, it had quickly spiralled from platonic into something else. Something dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as she could without startling Kara, Lena pulled away and closed the machine behind her. The courage had left as quickly as it had found her, it seemed. Lena found herself leaning against the machine with her hand over her chest and her heart racing at her own boldness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad thoughts, little boxes. Bad thoughts, little boxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>a little later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was bored. She had already finished Kara’s bubble tea that had been left on the table. She couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten a full meal and she decided that Kara wouldn’t mind if she finished her drink. If anything, Kara would be more upset that Lena hadn’t been eating properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her own credit, Lena had been good for a long time. Since Kara had come into her life, Lena hadn’t been giving into her vices as much as she used to. She didn’t drink as much, she ate most of her meals and she slept more often these days. It was all thanks to Kara’s damned influence. The woman rarely went a day without checking up on Lena and making sure she wasn’t letting work consume her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena truly couldn’t ask for a better friend. These things that she made — the machine, the suit, the meals — they were just small ways that Lena tried to repay Kara for everything she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it was thanks to Kara that Lena was making progress on Project-K. If the prototype worked like Lena wanted it to, she could finally say that she did something for the betterment of humanity. Sustainable green energy seemed like a lifetime away and Kara had handed it to her on a silver platter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And speaking of Project-K, that was the current subject that Lena was busying herself with. She was reading through summary reports of the recent trials and trying to pick apart the numbers. It had been nearly an hour since Lena sat down at the table when she received a call from Parker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she answered, Lena heard his voice asking, “Miss Luthor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, doctor. What can I do for you?” She asked, already feeling the ache in her bones from not sleeping. What she wouldn’t give to go home and curl up in bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(And yes, she was completely ignoring the option of sleeping in the machine a few feet away from her. Next to Kara.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, it’s about the prototype.” Parker said, the words coming out like bullets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt her heart skip a beat. Was everything alright? Had there been a malfunction? Was it failing? There had already been a few trials by now, were the results terrible? Did she have to wake up Kara before attending to some problem?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of spewing out all those questions, Lena asked, “What’s happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t believe it.” Parker said with joy oozing from his voice, “We’re only halfway through the allocated time and the wattage is off the charts!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was racing as she said, “Give me numbers, doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The readings just passed six hundred watts!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was floored. That little flower she built could produce that same amount of wattage as much bigger solar panels in just a fraction of the time. It’s almost too good to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s incredible.” Lena said, “Are we sure it’s not a faulty reading? Is the machine deteriorating at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parker was quick to reply, “No, no, it’s working just fine! There are some minor issues but for a first set of trials, this is an amazing result.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Euphoria. The sensation that filled Lena’s body from the top of her head to her toes could only be described as euphoria. Lena felt like she was floating on cloud nine. All those sleepless nights, all those hours agonising over this project, all those moments when she doubted herself — it had all been worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking the silence, Parker said, “You did it, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to sting Lena’s eyes. A tidal wave of emotion was building up in her chest and it threatened to spill out at any moment. She truly had done it, hadn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Parker.” Lena said as evenly as she could, “Update me when the trial is over, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call ended. Lena silently placed the phone down and took a deep breath. So many thoughts were running through her head, all crashing into each other and making her dizzy. The prototype worked! The project had been a success! There was nowhere to go but up from here. L-Corp becoming a global leader in green energy was no longer just a dream that Lena was chasing after. It was a reality, one that she could almost taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll always live in Lex’s shadow. Get used to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was something Lilian had told her once. Well, the last Lena had checked, Lex had never been so successful in harnessing solar energy. Her prototype had more harnessing power than any individual device in the world. For once, Lena had done something better than her brother. For once, Lena was no longer hidden in her brother’s shadow. For once, she wasn’t Lex’s little sister — she was Lena Luthor, her own woman and a successful inventor in her own right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words made Lena jump in her chair. She whipped her head back in search of the source of the voice. What she found was Kara standing behind her, eyes puffy from sleep but trained on Lena. There was so much worry in those blue eyes. When did she get out of the machine? How did she get behind her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What had she said? Something about crying? Lena touched her cheeks and realised that, at some point, she had started crying. She quickly turned her back to Kara and wiped those tears away, embarrassed that she had been caught crying like this. God, had Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen her cry? Lena wished the earth would swallow her whole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be asleep.” Lena said, hoping her voice didn’t sound as wobbly as it felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s voice was husky with sleep as she said, “You were crying. I told you I’d know your voice anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Lena’s voice failed her, dying in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What could she possibly say to that? How was she supposed to tell Kara that those words made her feel like the most special person in the whole world? How was she supposed to come to terms with this awe-inspiring figure </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving </span>
  </em>
  <span>her? How was she supposed to accept that out of all the voices in the world and all the people in it, Lena was the one that Kara could hear the best?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if she wasn’t overwhelmed enough with the project, Kara just had to go and say that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right. The project.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The prototype works.” Lena said, unable to stop the laugh that bubbled out of her, “It works much better than I thought it would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so strange to say it. It worked. The prototype </span>
  <em>
    <span>works</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, it felt strange but invigorating. And she owed her success to none other than the woman standing behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped to her feet and smiled at Kara. The woman was watching Lena with a soft, unguarded expression and a gaze that dripped with affection. Lena wondered if someone could die from happiness — her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would collapse from the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sniffed and said, “It’s all thanks to your skin sample, I would’ve never—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was engulfed by Kara’s body in a matter of seconds. The speed in which Kara hugged her had knocked the air out of Lena and the arms that curled around her waist left her gasping for air at the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kara said, her tone leaving no room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena swallowed as Kara pulled out of the embrace. They were face to face now and Kara’s hands still held onto Lena’s waist, anchoring her to the earth — Lena was sure that she would float away from happiness if she let go. Kara’s eyes seemed to glow with passion and Lena couldn’t look away. She didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara said, “My skin cells were studied by you. They were understood and replicated by you. The prototype was made by you. This success is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she tried to keep them at bay, more tears spilled down her cheeks. No one had ever loved Lena like Kara did. No one believed in her with so much conviction. The intensity of Kara’s gaze made her weak in the knees — in fact, Lena couldn’t stop herself from falling forward into Kara’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Kara’s arms wrapped around her again and Lena began to sob into her chest. It was loud and ugly and she was definitely ruining Kara’s shirt but she couldn’t stop. Kara felt like home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara kissed the crown of her head and murmured, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena melted into her embrace and let herself go. She didn’t have to be strong right now. Now, she had a wonderful woman holding her and she was allowed to be overwhelmed and vulnerable. She was allowed to let everything go with Kara. The harder she cried, the tighter Kara held her. Despite the whirlwind of emotion she felt, Lena felt full for the first time in years. Full of love, of joy, of pride. It burst at seams and leaked out until Lena couldn’t hold it in anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure who she had to thank for bringing Kara into her life. All she knew was Supergirl might be the city’s hero, but it had been Kara who had saved her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. vii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From a young age, Lena had been taught that boredom was unacceptable. Successful people were never </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bored meant that you had no goals to pursue, no ambition, nothing to keep you up at night. Anxiety and stress were acceptable: they meant that you felt passionately about whatever goal you were working towards. So Lena had trained herself to never be bored or to have a moment of reprieve — if she felt even an inkling of boredom, she would busy herself in some way until she felt better again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not a normal way of thinking, she knew that. But the Luthor’s had never been a normal family and their lineage of hyper-successful individuals spoke for itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To put it plainly, Lena Luthor never allowed herself to be bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfaction, however, was a new alternative to boredom for her. Project-K had been a massive success and within a month of trials, L-Corp was already considering the investment and manufacturing of the device. L-Corp itself was still riding the high of having a well-loved superhero endorsing them, and Lena herself was doing great: no more vices, no more missed meals, and no more overworked, sleepless nights. So Lena felt like it was fine to allow herself to be… satisfied. Not bored, just satisfied with her progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone knocked on the door to Lena’s office. At first, Lena was suspicious: she had no meetings scheduled and Kara never knocked, so who exactly would that be? She watched as the door opened and saw Jess standing in the entrance. She looked a bit sheepish as she clutched the tablet to her chest, one hand resting on the door handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jess?” Lena said with a frown, “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess tilted her head and asked, “Do you have a minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat,” Lena said, gesturing to the chair opposite her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess closed the door behind her and did as she was told. Lena watched her with a curious gaze as the minutes went by and Jess continued to fidget in the seat. The secretary wasn’t able to hold eye contact for very long, a stark contrast to her usual demeanour. One thing that Lena liked about her was her confidence — the woman in front of her was as meek as a mouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re about to explode,” Lena said, “I don’t bite, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Jess scoffed and said, “Oh, you’ve got plenty of bite. I’ve heard some of those calls you take in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help the grin that grew on her face. She would admit that she tended to be quite harsh when talking with business associates. It wasn’t her fault that they were all aggravating and incompetent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eavesdropping. I’ll have to remember that when you want me as your reference,” Lena teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess rolled her eyes and didn’t reply. They both knew that Jess had been the only secretary to last more than a few months working for Lena Luthor, and that alone would make for a glowing recommendation in this city. Lena did, however, intend to get Jess into whatever job she wanted after she stopped working at L-Corp. The secretary had worked hard enough and deserved an easy transition, and Lena would see it happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing is…” Jess said, “There have been a few rumours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena wasn’t prepared for that. Jess had always been a business-orientated person who never strayed into workplace gossip or the like. What rumour could possibly captivate her so greatly that she felt the need to bring it to Lena’s attention? Lena was definitely intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena hummed and said, “Just a few? CatCo must be going out of business soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess barely cracked a smile. Instead, she said, “They’re about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giggle bubbled out of Lena before she could stop it. Is that what Jess had been so interested in? Rumours about Lena Luthor? There have been rumours about her since she was first introduced to the public — they were as familiar to her as breathing by now. From ex-lovers to treason, there have been a mountain of claims made about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. What is it this time? Did I drown a basket of kittens? Burn down an orphanage, perhaps?” Lena asked as she wore a playful grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This earned a small smile from Jess who said, “Nothing so violent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seconds ticked on. Jess continued to fidget and Lena continued to watch her. She was almost beginning to grow anxious because of her secretary’s behaviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Jess looked up at her and said, “It’s about you and Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much else Lena could think to say. She knew that the media were enthralled with her and Supergirl’s relationship: they weren’t sure how to handle two women destined to be enemies becoming friends. The public had been so used to recoiling at the mention of a Luthor and now that their beloved superhero was openly praising Lena, they felt like the rug had been pulled out from under them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to admit that she enjoyed the positive press. Kara brought nothing except joy to Lena’s life and this area seemed to be no exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They think you two are dating, or at least… interested in each other,” Jess continued, a light blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena felt her own face heating up now. Yes, she was aware that some people had speculated about the nature of their relationship. She vaguely recalled some gossip column about a ‘Super taming a Luthor’, or something equally cringe-inducing. Other people were suspicious of a Luthor and a Super being friends, just as a principle. Lena was aware of it all. Still, hearing it said aloud was… embarrassing. She just hoped that Kara didn’t read anything about them online.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a small cough, Lena asked, “And what do you think about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess raised an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I think about you and Supergirl?” Jess asked, “Or you and Kara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hoped that after years of training her face to remain neutral despite her emotions, her face gave nothing away in that moment. This conversation had taken quite a turn. Lena was sure that discussing this would be in direct violation of her NDA and of Kara’s trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara? What does Kara have to do with Supergirl?” Lena said, looking like the picture of innocence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess huffed and said, “Lena. I have worked here for almost four years now, OK? It’s not hard to figure out that the same blonde woman who shows up at your office every week is also the blonde superhero who you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends with. I mean, they both say </span>
  <em>
    <span>golly</span>
  </em>
  <span> in normal conversations! Who does that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was trying her damnedest to not laugh or smile. And she would’ve held out, had it not been for Jess saying, “And her disguise is </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted. It came out of her before she could stop it and judging by the look on Jess’ face, she couldn’t take it back now. The cat was out of the bag, as they say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deflating into her chair, Lena pinched her nose and said, “It really is. It fools most people, though. They just think she has an uncanny resemblance to the city’s alien protector.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plenty of people looked identical to famous celebrities and Kara seemed no different. But anyone who had spoken to both Supergirl and Kara for more than five minutes could figure out what was going on. No matter how many times Kara put on the cape, Lena always saw the woman who made her soup when she was sick and who forgot to wipe the toothpaste from the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, there was the issue of Jess knowing about Kara’s identity. Was she supposed to inform the DEO? Was this a breach of her NDA? What about Kara? How was she supposed to—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess interrupted her thoughts, saying, “I don’t really care about her secret identity, Lena. What I care about is you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena turned to look at her secretary. In all the years that she had known her, this was the first time Jess had ever said something so… personal. She knew that Jess viewed her favourably but this was completely different. Lena couldn’t find the words nor the strength to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before Kara showed up, you… you weren’t happy. You’ve become a completely different person since you met Kara and everyone in the office has noticed. People either think you’re dating her or you’re dating Supergirl.” Jess said, her face scrunched up in a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This conversation had begun to grate on Lena’s nerves. Lena looked away and grumbled, “I never knew you were such a gossipmonger, Jess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess didn’t back down as she continued, saying, “I’m not looking for gossip. The board wants you to put forward an official statement regarding your relationship with Supergirl and they’ve been hounding me for answers. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in some answers, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe that you’re entitled to those answers?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not entitled.” Jess huffed before saying, “Look, I just want to know if there’s something going on with you two so I can finally give the board an answer so they’ll get off my back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was </span>
  </em>
  <span>there something between Kara and Lena? What an odd question. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the board and the people of National City interested in exactly? Did they want to know if Kara had been the one to anchor Lena and give her strength when she needed her most? Did they want to know if Lena felt most at home when she was with Kara? Did they want to know if Kara never failed to keep tabs on her or to make her smile? Because all of those things were true. Just because they weren’t fucking each other like everyone apparently thought they were didn’t mean that their bond was any less significant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those people didn’t care about any of that. They wanted an answer that they could digest, something that would let them rest easy at night. They didn’t deserve the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above all else, they didn’t deserve to know Lena’s own feelings. She would go to the grave without a soul knowing how she truly felt about Kara — Kara, especially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed and said, “Supergirl and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Tell that to the board, if you must.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. Lena could feel her heart racing and the blood roaring in her ears. Just when the silence felt overwhelming, Jess spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Kara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like a knife to the heart. Kara. Sweet, beautiful Kara. The alien who travelled light years to end up on Earth, who never stopped giving even when she had nothing left to give. The woman who carried the legacy of a dead people on her shoulders and still found a reason to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El meant more to Lena than words could ever describe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena didn’t admit this, of course. Her answer was simply: “Kara is my dearest friend. She makes me happy. I don’t need anything else from her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That should’ve been enough. But Jess pressed on and asked, “But do you want more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s heart skipped a beat at the question. What did Lena want? Lena had wanted many things in her life: love, attention, praise, success and more. She had grown used to disappointment before she met Kara. Then, Kara had shown her what love truly was and Lena had become intoxicated with it. It was selfish to want more from Kara but Lena couldn’t help it. Lena wanted more. She always did. She wanted to be able to run her fingers through Kara’s hair and hold her hand in public. She wanted to count the freckles adorning Kara’s back and kiss each one. Lena wanted to know what it felt like to love Kara like a lover would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the universe was cruel. The universe gave Kara to her and dangled happiness in front of her face, but it would never allow Lena to act on her feelings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shovuh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, never </span>
  <em>
    <span>zhao. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s what Kara had meant all those months ago as she held onto Lena’s hand: she would love Lena as a friend, a dear friend, but never anything more than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was lucky to even be in Kara’s life — wanting more was her curse to bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears stung Lena’s eyes. She looked down at Jess and didn’t hide the contempt in her face as she said, “Back to your desk, Miss Hoang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess looked like she wanted to say more. In the end, however, Jess only sighed and did as she was told. Lena didn’t bother to watch her leave; the hiss and click of the door shutting was enough. The moment she knew Jess couldn’t hear her anymore, Lena allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around in her chair and gazed out on the city skyline. Somewhere in this big city was Kara, either saving the day or studying for her exams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d know your voice anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena wondered if Kara could hear her heart breaking, too.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena hadn’t heard from Kara in a while. Granted, she only messaged Kara last night but it had been a whole thirteen hours since then without a reply. Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> replied. The woman didn’t sleep too much thanks to her Kryptonian physiology so she rarely ever missed a text. The longest she had gone without replying was a few hours because she was fighting some villain of the week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Lena tried not to overreact. Kara was probably just busy right now. Maybe something had come up at the DEO! Or maybe Kara had broken her phone after squeezing it too hard. Or maybe she was on the brink of death and Lena was here, at L-Corp, unaware and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nearly jumped out of her seat. She clutched a hand to her chest and sighed when she realised it had just been an email notification. Damn it, she was letting her paranoia get the better of her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising to her feet, Lena walked across the room towards the mini fridge. She had installed the fridge a while ago and besides an array of alcohol to choose from, there was also a pack of cold jelly tucked away. Lena grabbed the pack and immediately pressed it against the back of her neck. The chill was a pleasant sensation and it allowed Lena to relax, ebbing away the headache that was forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, she was pathetic. Getting all worked up because Kara was taking a little long to reply to her stupid text. When had she become so dependent on someone else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll work yourself into an early grave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena almost screamed. She spun around to find the source of the voice, thinking it might be one of Lex’s assassins or a creepy fan. Instead, Lena found Kara sitting at her desk. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>chair. Kara never sat there so the sight was quite a shock for Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Lena was more relieved that Kara was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> and safe and not dead. Relief flooded through her body and replaced the fear that had been pumping through her veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara!” Lena said, smiling from ear to ear, “I didn’t know you were coming today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kryptonian smirked and rose to her feet. Her movements were slow but precise and her eyes were trained entirely on Lena. In fact, Kara seemed to be drinking in the sight of Lena’s body at her own leisure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I an unwanted visitor?” Kara asked, a glint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena paused. Kara was acting strange and not in the goofy alien kind of way. No, this was a different kind of strange. Lena had seen the look in Kara’s eyes before — it was how all of her old lovers looked at her in the heat of the moment. Those were bedroom eyes. She had been slow to recognise them because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kara never looked at Lena like that. In fact, she never looked at anyone like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was insane. Kara, giving her bedroom eyes? That would be something from Lena’s dreams, perhaps, but not a real possibility. Yet, the longer Lena looked up at Kara, the more intense the woman’s gaze grew. Those blue eyes seemed to burn into her and Lena’s body felt like it was on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely she was seeing things. That was the only explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she realised that she hadn’t answered Kara yet, she smiled and said, “Never. You’re my favourite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” Kara said, smiling wolfishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Lena was pulled flush against Kara’s body. This was so different from their usual embraces. Kara’s arm snaked around her waist and her other hand slipped into Lena’s hair, scraping her nails against her scalp. Lena’s eyes had fluttered at the feeling and she practically melted into Kara’s body. She was lucky that her own arms had been wrapped around Kara’s neck or her knees might’ve buckled. Kara let out a deep, guttural laugh at Lena’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was going on with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Lena was about to pull away, Kara’s hands moved down Lena’s body. They finally rested on Lena’s hips before Kara hummed and squeezed the flesh there. It wasn’t hard enough to bruise but it was enough for Lena to notice. Kara had officially passed playful teasing and it was time to stop before things got out of hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, there,” Lena said, laughing through her nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara grinned down at her and asked, “Is there a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predatory. That was the perfect word for the look on Kara’s face. Looking up at Kara was like looking at a predator who knew they had their prey cornered. Lena wished it wasn’t as attractive as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no,” Lena murmured and pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara lingered there for a moment, looming over Lena and grinning down at her. Where had all this… forwardness come from and why was it showing up now? Talk about mixed signals. Lena’s poor, weak heart wouldn’t be able to handle any more of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Lena was becoming overwhelmed, Kara laughed and stepped back. The sudden distance between them was both a blessing and a curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Kara said, “I brought you coffee from Noonan’s. Your favourite order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Kara was suddenly holding up a coffee cup to Lena. She knew exactly what Kara meant by her favourite order: a macchiato with no sugar, just a cup of pure caffeine. Just the sight of it made Lena feel all jittery. Lena chewed on her bottom lip, feeling like she was being tempted by a siren in that moment: a pretty woman offering her a forbidden treasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Forbidden. Lena was on a stupid caffeine restriction, imposed by Jess after one too many missed meals in favour of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t,” Lena said, “I’m supposed to be limiting my caffeine intake…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara scoffed at this. She took Lena’s hand and made her hold the cup, before reaching for Lena’s face. With an impossibly light touch, Kara tilted Lena’s chin up to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you do want it, don’t you?” Kara murmured, only inches away from Lena now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s hand grew warm around the coffee cup. It would be so easy to just throw the rules out of the window and drink the damn thing. How long had it been since she had it? Months? God, Lena wanted to. But more than the coffee, Lena wanted Kara to continue whatever was going on between them right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help it when her gaze settled on Kara’s lips. If she just leaned forward a little…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s lips stretched into a smile as she said, “The coffee is your favourite. You know you want it. Indulge yourself, Lena. Think of it as a reward for your prototype working so well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was so warm and inviting. Lena wished that she could drown out all her thoughts to focus on that voice, but she couldn’t. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her that something was wrong. Kara never acted like this. Kara was sweet and shy and if she ever did see Lena in that light, this was certainly not how she’d bring it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was singing her a sweet siren’s song and Lena knew better than to listen. For now, she’d play along and see where it went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena brought the cup to her chest and said, “Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atta’girl.” Kara said, looking down at Lena with hooded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OK, time for an escape plan: try and look innocent but get away from Kara right now. Lena brought the coffee to her lips and took a large gulp, moving towards her desk as she did so. The coffee tasted like ichor as it went down her throat. Her body seemed to buzz with energy at the familiar taste, just as it used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this was Kara’s way of buttering her up, it was certainly working. Weird, sexy vibes aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a great mood today,” Lena said, “that outfit looks amazing on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outfit in question was an all-black ensemble that made Kara look more intimidating than she’d ever been. Her clothes clung to Kara’s well-toned body like a second skin and highlighted every curve and dip. If Lena looked hard enough, she could see the imprint of Kara’s stomach muscles through her shirt when she moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she was looking there. At all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smirked and said, “I knew you’d like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s mouth hung open. Where had that come from? Did Kara know about her feelings? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> would she know? Was Lena just panicking over a harmless joke? Wait, was Kara flirting with her? Was it platonic flirting or </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirting?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike Lena, Kara didn’t dwell too long on her words. Instead, she began to float across Lena’s office. No, literally, she was floating in mid-air. Lena quickly shut the door to her office and sighed in relief when she remembered that she installed two-way glass for the balcony windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was Kara thinking, using her powers in Lena’s office while wearing civilian clothes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara didn’t seem concerned about this. Instead, she sighed and asked, “Don’t you ever get bored? Being cooped up in this office all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena licked at her lips. Play along, Lena, just until you can figure out what’s wrong with Kara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like my solitude. Your visits are a nice change of pace, however.” Lena said, “Besides, this is my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes, saying, “A billionaire like you doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work. You could buy a house for every letter in your name and not break a sweat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true but I like my job. I like knowing I’m making a difference.” Lena said, frowning at the judgemental tone. What happened to Kara believing in the good that Lena did with her job? Now Kara seemed to… mock her efforts, if anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara landed on the carpet in front of Lena without a noise. Leaning into Lena’s space, she asked, “But don’t you ever get </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Don’t you ever just want to… let loose? Have some fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s heart was in her throat. She knew that Kara could hear how fast her heart was beating right now, and how shallow her breathing had become. She wondered how much more Kara knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Lena wore her best smile and asked, “What kind of fun did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s hand curled around Lena’s waist and she pulled Lena towards her. When their bodies were pressed against each other, Kara leaned down and whispered, “I’m sure you can figure it out. You’re a clever girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips grazed against the shell of Lena’s ear. With fluttering eyes, Lena murmured, “I think I’ve got a clue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard Kara’s hum of satisfaction before she pulled away. Kara was looking down at her now, and she had that predatory look in her eyes again. Lena was sure that the earth had stopped spinning when she felt Kara lean closer. Just a few more inches and their lips would touch…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Not like this. Lena had to resist the temptation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Kara’s lips were a breaths’ distance away, Lena turned her head to whisper in Kara’s ear: “But what’s a hunt without the chase?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sucked her teeth and growled against Lena, clearly annoyed. Lena was wading into dangerous territory now. She felt Kara’s hand reach up and curl around her jaw, until the two of them were looking eye-to-eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a tease,” Kara said, her eyes never leaving Lena’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena forced herself to laugh. She felt Kara’s grip tightened around her jaw but it still wasn’t hard enough to bruise. At least Kara still knew how to control her strength, if nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena said, “Think of it as incentive. An office isn’t a great place to have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara grinned down at her, saying, “Oh, I beg to differ. That desk over there looks mighty comfy to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena tried to ignore that thought, she really did. But she couldn’t stop the way her stomach twisted </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Kara’s words. It wasn’t every day that the object of your desire parroted your thoughts back to you like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does,” Lena said, “But so does my bedroom at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes lit up. Bingo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kara’s mouth formed a perfect circle and Lena had to tear her gaze away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed in relief as Kara withdrew her hand from her face, opting to place it on Lena’s waist. She never felt more small than when Kara’s large hands squeezed her waist in that moment. She was reminded that, if Kara wanted to, she could destroy her without breaking a sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed her hands on Kara’s chest and said, “Meet me at my apartment tonight. Six o’clock. Don’t keep me waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, there was a flicker of anger in Kara’s eyes and Lena felt her heart sink. Thankfully, it was gone as fast as it came. Kara just smirked and leaned back into Lena’s personal space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll find…” Kara murmured, an inch away from Lena’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The proximity, the intensity of the situation, everything made Lena feel dizzy. She found herself closing her eyes and leaning in, giving into the siren’s song just this once. Just to play along, she told herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do whatever I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Empty. That was what Lena felt the second after Kara spoke. Her eyes had opened and Kara was nowhere to be seen. The weight of her hands disappeared and, with it, the only thing holding Lena up had disappeared too. Lena fell backwards — thankfully onto the couch behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her awhile before she could process everything that had happened. Kara had always been the eye of the storm for Lena: a place of calm and safety while everything else in her life was chaotic. The woman who just held her </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the storm. She was intense, and terrifying, and she left Lena feeling wronged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s hands moved of their own accord.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>: Something’s wrong with Kara.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Unknown: I know.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since Lena had taken a lover home. Months, maybe a year, if she had to guess. So it felt odd to prepare for it once more. Quiet music filled the apartment and the scent of rosewater lingered in the air. Lena had set the mood lighting and wore her best outfit for the occasion, with a silk robe thrown on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, she was nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 6:43PM according to the clock. Kara should’ve been here by now. If the news was to be believed, Kara was busy terrorising the city for fun right now. Lena had switched off the television at one point because she couldn’t bear to watch anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she could do was wait now. Wait and allow the stress to eat away at her and tie her stomach into knots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Kara, come back to me. Let me help</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this silent prayer, Lena heard the familiar flapping of a cape in the wind on her balcony. She jumped up and looked towards the source of the sound. There, like a divine being answering her prayer, was Kara. She wore her supersuit and she gently landed onto the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena swallowed thickly. Kara was looking at her with those hungry eyes again. The way she moved felt like a predator stalking its prey and Lena certainly felt hunted in that moment. She had to remind herself that Kara didn’t want to hurt her — no, Kara wanted to do the exact opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding her voice, Lena said, “You’re late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shut the door behind her. Lena rose to her feet and made her way to Kara, taking her time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said,” Kara said, “I do what I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stepped forward. Lena could swear she smelled smoke on Kara’s body the closer she got. What kind of trouble had she gotten into before she got here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wicked grin grew on Kara’s face as she said, “I could hear your heartbeat across the city, Lena. It’s pounding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was. It was threatening to leap out of Lena’s chest at this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be still, my beating heart</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stood over her now. Lena hummed and placed her hands against Kara’s stomach, feeling the hard material under her. Kara cupped her face with both hands and murmured, “Do I make you nervous? Or is it excitement that’s getting your blood pumping right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear. It was fear that consumed Lena now. Fear that Kara was going to break her beyond repair, or their friendship. She knew that if Kara had her way, she would consume Lena until she was satisfied — this wasn’t about Lena’s pleasure, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of admitting this, Lena whispered, “Since when do you look for my heartbeat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s fingers were gentle as she caressed Lena’s face. If Lena wanted to, she could pretend like nothing was wrong and that she was simply taking a lover to bed. Kara’s hands moved from her face to her neck, her fingertips running along the ivory skin. The woman looked like she was admiring a priceless artwork and Lena wished it didn’t make her swoon like it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell was broken, however, when Kara said, “Since I stopped caring about hiding my powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you threw Cat Grant from a building?” Lena asked, testing the waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara let out a small laugh. Her hands moved back up until they entangled themselves in Lena’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was to make a point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena remembered the dread that filled her body when the news had broken. Cat Grant thrown from a building by the hero that she claimed as hers — the irony wasn’t lost on Lena. And while Lena wasn’t fond of the woman, she was glad that Cat wasn’t dead. Kara would never be able to come back if she had killed someone. The mere thought of that made Lena feel sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what point is that, Kara?” Lena asked a little breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hands in Lena’s hair suddenly tightened and Lena’s head was pulled back. It was harsh and it hurt but Lena knew Kara could’ve used much more force. Small blessings, she supposed. Still, Lena hissed at the feeling and barely registered the voice in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a voice as smooth as velvet, Kara said, “That there is one only power in this city. Me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Kara let go and stepped back. Lena tried not to show how shaken up she was. She couldn’t fuck this up. Not when it was all going according to plan so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed the way Kara’s eyes roamed over her body. Once, Lena would’ve given anything for Kara to look at her with such hunger and intensity. Now, Lena wished for the old Kara to come back. But she needed to play along until she could get her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do look powerful,” Lena smirked as she added, “in that suit I made for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That flash of anger reappeared on Kara’s face. She snarled out, “I don’t need this suit, Lena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too easy. Lena walked around her bed and draped herself across the sheets. Resting her head on her head, Lena hummed to herself and drawled, “Prove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me out of it that bad?” Kara asked, looking entirely too smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Lena said with hooded eyes, “Come find out how badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her back to Kara. She could hear Kara murmur the deactivation phrase and the sound of the nanobots moving around. If she turned back now, she knew what she’d see. Lena slowly allowed her robe to slip down off her shoulders. She knew that her bare skin was on display and that Kara wouldn’t be able to resist touching the silk dress she wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True enough, she felt the bed dip behind her under Kara’s weight. It was now or never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s hands were so large and heavy as they rested on Lena’s shoulders. Lena knew that she only had a small window of opportunity to act and it all hinged on her timing. Kara’s hands continued to dip lower down Lena’s back, feeling the dress and the flesh underneath it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow as Kara’s hands curled around Lena’s waist. As fast as Lena could, she grabbed the knife hidden in her robe and twisted her body around. Just before the knife could touch the skin of Kara’s chest, Lena’s wrist was grabbed and held in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Lena was looking up into the face of an angry alien who she just tried to stab. And not with just any knife. No, this knife emitted a soft, green glow that caused Kara to become enraged at the sight of it. Lena’s very own DEO-issued Kryptonite knife — the last thing Lena ever wanted to use against Kara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kryptonite?” Kara snarled, “You were going to use kryptonite on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s hand curled tighter around Lena’s wrist, hard enough to bruise now. Lena let out a cry of pain and struggled against her hold. If only she had been faster, she might’ve been able to at least nick Kara’s skin. But now she had failed and Kara looked murderous right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, please.” Lena pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed mirthlessly at her, saying, “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you reaching for a knife? I’m much smarter than you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luthor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s wrist felt like it was going to explode. No matter how hard she struggled, Kara wouldn’t move and she couldn’t slip out of her grasp. Kara had her exactly where she wanted her. Her life was in Kara’s hands now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thin red lines formed around Kara’s eyes like branches and there was a red glow to Kara’s eyes. In that moment, Lena was reminded of what Lex had said all those years ago: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was no halo adorning Kara’s head tonight — there was only all-consuming rage and anguish inside Kara. Did Lucifer look like this as he fell from grace, as he lost everything that made him angelic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena would never forget the hatred in Kara’s eyes, or how it was solely directed at Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara yanked Lena forward by the wrist and said, “You humans are pathetic, little creatures and you Luthor’s are worse than scum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena just sobbed harder and struggled in vain because it was all she could do. Kara just sneered down at her and continued, “All those times I thought I saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>potential</span>
  </em>
  <span> in you. For once there was a Luthor that wasn’t completely out of their mind. But you turned out just like your brother, huh. Trying to kill a Super seems to run in the family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words cut deep and Lena tried to remember that Kara wasn’t herself right now. These weren’t really her words even if it came from her mouth. It didn’t make it hurt any less, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a plaything to me.” Kara snarled, “You always have been. A pretty toy for me to lord around. Too bad I’ll have to kill you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head and cried, “Kara, this isn’t you, you don’t kill!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She struggled to see Kara through the tears blurring her vision and the pain that was making her dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment of deadly calm, Kara said, “I’ll make an exception for a Luthor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Kara crushed Lena’s wrist until there was a sickening crunching sound. Lena screamed and nearly passed out from the sudden pain. Kara laughed and continued to squeeze, until Lena was sure she was going to faint. All she could focus on was Kara’s sadistic laughter echoing in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, there was a gunshot. Kara let out a roar and fell back against the bed, releasing Lena’s hand in the process. Lena scrambled away from the woman and cradled her wrist against her chest. She barely processed what was happening around her. She had seen Alex and a squad of agents enter the room, all armed with kryptonite-laced bullets. Had it been Alex who had shot Kara?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena didn’t remember too much after that. The last thing she had seen before she passed out was Kara donning the supersuit and flying off into the night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Red kryptonite. That’s what Alex called it, that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>poison</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Kara’s body. That poison was what corrupted everything good inside Kara and turned her into that monstrosity Lena saw today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite different from the green kryptonite considering this material was synthetic and took much longer to take effect on Kara’s body. It was likely a failed attempt at creating synthetic green kryptonite after it presented unpredictable results. How it managed to get anywhere near Kara at all was beyond Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for the anti-kryptonite shields she had built into Kara’s suit. Clearly she had overestimated her abilities. Maybe if she hadn’t botched those shields, what happened to Kara might not have happened at all tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Lena did know was that the kryptonite alone was responsible for Kara’s behaviour, not Kara. She knew that the DEO had done their best to drag as much red kryptonite out of Kara and replace it with yellow solar radiation instead, similar to a blood-letting process. She also knew that her wrist ached, she was hungry and thirsty, her eyes hurt from crying and she was so damn tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more than anything, Lena knew that she needed to see Kara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was staying with Kara until she regained consciousness. Lena respected their privacy and had been waiting outside the recovery room for the past few hours. Her phone was dying and she couldn’t remember the last time she ate anything, but she refused to leave: the thought of not being there as soon as Kara woke up was unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Lena would wait. She’d wait for the two Danvers sisters to have their moment alone. She’d wait the whole night if she had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, she only needed to wait until midnight. Around half-past eleven, Lena heard the automatic doors to the recovery room hiss open. The doors parted to the side and out stepped Alex and Kara. Alex had her good arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulders as she led Kara outside. While there were no physical injuries, Kara looked like she had been through hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After tonight, it wouldn’t be wrong for her to feel like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena jumped to her feet and held in a wince when she jostled her wrist. The only thing on her mind was getting to Kara right now, pain be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a few steps forward. Kara’s head snapped to the side and she seemed to freeze when she saw Lena. There was so much fear and pain in her eyes. It made Lena’s heart break just to look at. Thankfully, tears began to pool in her eyes so she didn’t have to look for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena…” Kara murmured, the disbelief clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slipped out of Alex’s grasp as she walked to Lena, her eyes never breaking contact as she did so. Lena blinked back tears as she held out her arms. At the sight of Lena’s outstretched arms, Kara’s face crumbled and she collapsed into Lena’s embrace. For a moment, Lena could pretend like the events of the day never happened. She could hug Kara and it was as if nothing had changed. Then Kara sobbed into Lena’s shoulder and she felt her heart break all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush, shush, I’m here,” Lena whispered as she rubbed Kara’s back with her good hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena could feel her wrist burning with pain from the sudden movement but she pushed through: Kara needed her right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From behind Kara, Alex was looking right at her. She caught Lena’s gaze for a moment. The two simply looked at each other for a while before Alex gave her a solemn nod. Before Alex could turn to leave, Lena mouthed “thank you” to her. She understood how hard it must’ve been for Alex to leave her little sister right now, especially in the company of a Luthor. It was progress, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara pulled back and Lena couldn’t handle the pain any more as she cradled her wrist to her chest. She should’ve gone with the doctor when he offered her that pain relief. She had been too stubborn and refused to go anywhere, and she was paying for that stubbornness now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wrist…” Kara breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked horrified with herself. Lena could still remember the hatred she saw in Kara’s eyes as she squeezed Lena’s wrists, crushing the bone underneath. It was difficult to stop seeing that in Kara’s eyes, even now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena grabbed onto Kara’s arm, saying, “The doctors already looked at it, I’ll be OK. It’s you I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled Kara towards the bench behind them and sat them down. The moment Kara sat down, she pulled away from Lena and buried her head in her hands. It was hard to believe that the woman who wanted to kill her tonight was the same woman in front of her, who looked so small and fragile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara let out a sob, saying, “I hurt so many people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t at fault,” Lena said gently, “it was the red kryptonite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kryptonite that I should’ve protected you from</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lena thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I should’ve been more careful. I threw Cat Grant off a building, I-I hurt you and Alex.” Kara said as her voice began to crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder and she squeezed, earning a ragged breath from Kara. She asked, “Would you blame someone who had been involuntarily injected with heroin for their actions while drugged?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head, saying, “It’s not the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled mirthlessly, saying, “You’re right. Red kryptonite is much worse than any drug could’ve been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara began to ramble as tears spilled down her cheeks, saying, “I’m so sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean any of it. The kryptonite made every bad thought I’ve ever had just come out. And I remember everything I did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the things I said, I never meant them, I swear—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. It’s OK.” Lena cut her off as gently as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could imagine what it must feel like to go through that. Even for one day, Lena didn’t know what kind of damage she could do if she voiced every bad, intrusive thought she had. That didn’t mean that the things Kara said didn’t hurt. Lena would just have to add this entire day into one big box. Maybe the next time Lena had a bad day and drank herself blind, Kara’s voice would be added to the others in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her with watery eyes, saying, “The kryptonite, it-it made me say things to hurt you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hurt you. You’re not your brother, I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s hand moved before she could even think about it. She needed Kara to stop talking, to not say the one thing that Lena was trying to forget about the most. She suddenly had her uninjured hand cupping Kara’s cheek as she looked down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara,” she said firmly, “stop talking and look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kryptonian blinked away tears and sniffed but said nothing. A few hours ago, this face had been corrupted with red kryptonite and had been bearing down on Lena like a predator. For a moment, Lena remembered Lex and his stupid painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara had always been an angel in Lena’s eyes. The golden hair, the kind disposition, the way she inspired awe and wonder in the people around her — she was like a painting that had come to life, really. But tonight, Lena had seen another side of Kara. She saw a woman with crimson eyes and corruption running through her veins. She saw a woman who lorded her power over others and took pleasure in causing pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena supposed that even the devil himself had once been an angel. Maybe Lex had been wrong. Maybe there was an angel and devil inside everyone; an equal balance like all things in life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Lena did know for certain was that Kara Zor-El wasn’t in control tonight. The woman she saw tonight was simply a devil wearing Kara’s face, no more than that. The woman that Lena was looking at right now, the one who was hurting and who hated herself right now, was Kara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Lena said, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s face melted as she said, “I love you, too. So much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then take a deep breath for me.” Lena all-but ordered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara did as she was told. She took a deep, shuddering breath and pressed her face into Lena’s hand. Lena’s heart ached as she traced her thumb along Kara’s cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena murmured, “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If their friendship was ever going to move on from this, Lena needed to be honest. The only thing she was dreading was the knowledge the truth would hurt Kara immeasurably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You scared me. You did more than scare me, actually.” Lena said, gesturing to her arm, “It’s hard to look at you and not see your face before you were about to… hurt me more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara couldn’t even look at her. She had her eyes screwed shut and Lena could feel her body shaking under her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena continued, saying, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We will work through this together. You weren’t in your right mind, how could I possibly hold this against you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should.” Kara forced out through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head, saying, “That’s your guilt talking, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara opened her eyes. They always had been Lena’s weakness, especially when they looked at Lena with so much agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be the same… not after tonight.” Lena murmured with a bitter taste in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked like she was about to cry again before Lena continued, saying, “But we’ll get past this. You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Kara Zor-El.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s sad smile wasn’t returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Kara rasped out, “I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was so small, so broken. Lena was glad that the feeling was mutual, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead that lingered for a little too long. She knew that Kara didn’t share her feelings: the kryptonite made Kara want to toy with Lena’s emotions. Kara said so herself that she meant nothing that she had done tonight. That was the sad part, wasn’t it? That Lena was grateful there was no truth to Kara likening her to her brother, but that meant that there was no truth behind her flirting and advances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara would never feel the same. Tonight was just the final nail in the coffin for Lena’s heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shovuh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, never </span>
  <em>
    <span>zhao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A Luthor and a Super were never meant to be. No matter how much Lena’s heart yearned for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning away, Lena said, “You never will. Not over this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any kind of love was better than no love at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat on that bench wrapped up in each other for a long time. Lena had forgotten about her hunger and pain as she sat with Kara, finally feeling at ease. The broken wrist sitting in Lena’s lap that throbbed with pain could wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara seemed entirely interested in Lena’s wrist, however. She kept poking and fiddling with the splint, occasionally playing with Lena’s fingers as well. Lena just let it happen: it was times like this when she remembered just how much younger Kara was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Kara asked, “Are you getting a cast for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena didn’t need to have a genius level intellect to hear the guilt in her voice. Well-deserved guilt, yes, but it still made Lena’s heart clench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the doctors here said they’ll do it.” Lena hummed and asked, “Have any colours in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Kara looked up at Lena and said, “Green. It’s always been your best colour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t stop the smile that grew on her face if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were going to be just fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope i hurt someone's feelings with this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. viii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Luthor, do you have any comment on Supergirl’s frenzy last week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can Supergirl be trusted? Did she do that to your arm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are the rumours true, Lena? Are you and Supergirl dating?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The public has a right to know! What happened to Supergirl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Journalists had been clamouring over themselves outside of L-Corp since last week. The security guards had done their best to fend off these ravenous beasts but there was little they could do to stop their voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only answer they received was a loud sigh from the CEO of L-Corp. Lena knew better than to give these people the time of day: the truth never really mattered to them, only what they could use for their own agendas. And as far as she was concerned, they didn’t deserve the truth either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Security escorted Lena through the crowd and to the car parked in front of the building. It was only until the car door shut beside her and the car began to move, that Lena was able to breathe again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her driver, Santiago, heard the sigh and said, “Are you alright, Miss Luthor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bloody vultures,” Lena grumbled, “the lot of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed to understand Lena’s poor mood and graciously didn’t initiate a conversation. Lena was allowed to watch the city pass by through the window, feeling the stress of the day begin to leave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was supposed to be an early night for Lena. She had a meeting the next morning that she absolutely couldn’t miss and then plenty of tasks to keep her busy (and frustrated) for the rest of the day. All Lena wanted was to curl into bed and sleep for a week straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, she’d likely go home, drink some tea and sleep for a few hours at most. She just couldn’t seem to get more than a few hours of sleep these days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that’s why Lena was now standing in her kitchen, dressed in her pyjamas and dipping the tea bags into her cup. She could feel the weariness in her bones and the heaviness in her eyelids. Soon, she could slip into bed. If only she—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Knock, knock. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s head whipped around so she could look at the door. Who could possibly be knocking at her door at this time of the night? Surely it couldn’t be Kara: she would’ve knocked on the balcony window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the worst possible scenarios playing out in her mind, Lena made her way to the door and activated the tablet perched on the wall beside it. The screen showed exactly who was standing outside her door and, to her surprise, it was Kara. Lena didn’t hesitate to open her door to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was dressed in a hoodie, slacks and boots. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing those dorky glasses that Lena was so fond of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a smile and a confused expression, Lena said, “Kara?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Lena wondered if she had forgotten that she invited Kara over. When she realised that she did no such thing she wondered why Kara was here exactly. Lena was glad to see her, of course, but she was still confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was still that tinge of guilt that Lena felt whenever she thought of Kara, now. She still looked at Kara and saw the woman who nearly killed her, yes, but she also believed that that whole incident was her fault. If her anti-kryptonite shields hadn’t failed, Kara wouldn’t have had to go through all of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would never mention this guilt to Kara, however. She could practically hear the speech about Lena being good and undeserving of criticism, especially from herself. No, she would keep this to herself and quietly make plans for a supersuit overhaul in future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the present, Kara was looking at Lena like a deer in headlights. Her mouth was hanging open and she seemed rooted where she stood. Actually, Lena noticed that Kara’s eyes were drifting between her face and her chest. Lena was wearing a shirt so there was no chance she was showing any cleavage. So what was the issue?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, uh,” Kara trailed off, a red tint forming on her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were standing awkwardly in the doorway now. Kara was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, and Lena wasn’t sure what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Kara shook her head and said, “I just wanted to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s heart swelled at these words. She stepped to one side and gestured for Kara to come inside. Kara slipped past her, headed straight for the living room couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You OK?” Lena asked, shutting the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara nearly jumped out of her skin and said, “Yes! Yes, I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Lena said with a gentle smile, “that totally wasn’t a lie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Kryptonian let out a small laugh and looked down at the ground, avoiding her eyes. Lena sighed and walked towards her, slow in her gait. Noticing her advance, Kara glanced up at Lena before looking away. Lena watched her fidget with her glasses and that was all she needed to know, really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara.” Lena said, a hint of sterness in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed and murmured, “You’re going to think it’s dumb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gave a small smile, saying, “Tell me anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara leaned back against the couch, running her palm back and forth along its surface. Lena was so curious as to what was going on with Kara but she kept quiet as she waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re wearing my shirt. The crest…” Kara trailed off, glancing at Lena’s shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her shirt? Lena looked down and everything clicked into place. She was wearing a <em> super </em> shirt. The famous ‘S’ was printed in white onto Lena’s otherwise black shirt. She had bought the shirt on a whim when she saw it on sale online. Beyond her own personal reasons for wearing the symbol, Lena just wanted a new shirt to wear and it had been available.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, she hadn’t prepared for this exact scenario in which Kara would catch her wearing it. Lena began to feel embarrassed despite having done nothing wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Lena asked, “Is that a problem? I thought you’d appreciate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was quick to say, “I do! I do, it’s just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was that awkwardness again. Lena felt like a fish out of water now. Was it OK to wear this shirt or not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You... wearing that shirt,” Kara said and adjusted her glasses, “It’s… Wearing another family’s crest is a sign of marriage on Krypton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had been floored. Of all possible answers, that was the last one she had anticipated. Despite herself, Lena could feel her cheeks heating up at a rapid pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s face was bright red to match now, saying, “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marriage. Oh God, this was a nightmare. Surely this wasn’t a binding thing, right? Lena didn’t wear the shirt for <em> that </em> purpose so maybe it didn’t count. Still, Lena’s heart rate began to pick up at the thought of being <em> married </em> to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, it’s not so bad. Lots of people wear my family’s crest and I’m not married to them, right?” Kara said, a toothy grin on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was true. It was common to see people wearing the famous symbol on their clothing, considering how famous the heroes who they represented were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena licked at her lips and asked, “Does it make you uncomfortable?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wearing the crest?” Kara asked, glancing between Lena and the shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena nodded, saying, “And the rest of the world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Lena took a moment to look at Kara and wondered if she had always been so thin. Was she eating properly? Was she overworking herself as Supergirl? When was the last time Kara had a day off between university and her hero duties? Lena felt a rush of concern flood through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was angry the first time I saw someone wearing that shirt. It’s a crime to wear another House’s crest as your own on Krypton. It’s one of the most disrespectful things you could do, really. Kind of like stolen valour.” Kara said, a dark look in her eyes as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena swallowed thickly. The last thing she had wanted to do was hurt Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Kara,” she said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled and wrapped her hands around Lena’s arms, rubbing them in an attempt to comfort Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s OK.” Kara said, “Eventually, I decided I was fine with it. Yes, it was weird to see strangers wearing that shirt but they weren’t wearing it to disrespect my family. They wore it because they believed in Superman and they’re proud to wear his symbol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not everyone did it for Superman. Lena certainly didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a far away look on her face, Kara said, “In a weird way, having people wear the crest feels like a part of Krypton lives on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What could Lena possibly say to that? Nothing of substance, she decided. There weren’t enough words in the world to soothe the sorrow that that statement held.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Lena frowned and asked, “You sure you’re OK with me wearing it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s smile was impossibly bright as she said, “One hundred percent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Lena was relieved was an understatement. Kara let go of Lena’s arms and settled herself on the couch as she had done countless times before. When had Lena gotten so used to the sight of Kara in her home? Had it really been almost a year since they met? That night in the rain seemed like it had happened a lifetime ago for Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, Lena was getting old and sentimental.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And just to set the record straight, Kara,” Lena said as she rounded the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looked up from where she sat on the couch with those big, blue eyes that never failed to draw her in. Lena’s heart clenched at the sight of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood in front of Kara and reached down to tilt her chin up. Now, the two of them were locked in each other’s gaze. Lena smiled and said, “Superman isn’t the one whose symbol I’m proud to wear. It’s yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s lips parted and her eyes grew wide. Lena swore she could see them twinkle under the light. After a moment, Kara wore a bashful smile and murmured, “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lena was sure that her heart was going to burst, she took her hand away and sat beside Kara on the couch. The scent of laundry detergent clung to Kara and it was somehow calming for Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an attempt to remove the awkwardness, Lena said, “If it helps, I can get you an L-Corp shirt to wear. Might even the playing field.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looked startled and said, “Then we’d definitely be married. By Kryptonian standards anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Good job, Lena. Now you’ve made things even more awkward and you’re thinking about marrying Kara. Again </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s L-Corp doing?” Kara asked, breaking the silence between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Busy as always. Sometimes I think I should just permanently move into my office. Might get more sleep if I do,” Lena murmured before draping the throw blanket across both of their laps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe if you just went home earlier like I ask you to…” Kara said, flashing her a look of reprimand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena rolled her eyes, saying, “If I leave early, there will still be work to be done when I come back the next day. And I’d rather not bring my work back home with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara frowned and jutted out her bottom lip, looking dangerously cute. The urge to kiss away the pout was almost overwhelming and Lena had to look away before it took over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t pout at me.” Lena said, pushing her by the shoulder. She received a grin after this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them settled into quiet conversation. The awkwardness from earlier had mostly disappeared and while Lena was still tired, she enjoyed Kara’s company too much to leave. Kara was worth losing a few hours of sleep for, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Kara said, “Sometimes I wish you didn’t change the company name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena raised an eyebrow and said, “Oh, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara pulled her glasses off and Lena could feel that flutter in her chest as she drank in the sight. God, her bare face was gorgeous. Not even the greatest of Michaengelo’s sculptures could captivate Lena’s as strongly as Kara’s face could. Rao took his time when he created her it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Luthor Corp had a nice ring to it.” Kara said as she set the glasses on the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena scoffed, saying, “The Luthor name doesn’t deserve the recognition. Not after everything my family has done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shot her a sad look which Lena just ignored. She hadn’t said anything wrong, so that frown wasn’t necessary. After everything the Luthor family had done, Lena’s decision had been the only acceptable choice. Hers was a cursed name and it would never taint the work she did. She promised herself that a long time ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it can’t be that bad.” Kara said, “Not if it has you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looked at her sharply. Kara held her gaze, unwavering and full of conviction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Lena said, “You think too highly of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shook her head and argued, “Not highly enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no arguing with Kara when it came to this topic. For whatever reason, Kara had appointed herself as the fiercest of Lena’s supporters and refused to tolerate any slight against her name, even if it came from Lena herself. What Lena did to deserve such devotion, she didn’t know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And whether Kara’s behaviour made her heart swell was irrelevant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a lull in conversation. Lena could feel her eyes fluttering shut and decided it would be alright to close them, just for a little bit. Kara wouldn’t mind. She never did. Sweet, gentle Kara who held oceans in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena felt warm fingers running along her own fingers. They were gentle as they moved and Lena knew what Kara was going to say next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s the cast?” Kara asked, the tension in her voice clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena kept her eyes closed as she hummed, saying, “It’ll heal. That’s all the matters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fingers moved lower. Now they were tracing along Lena’s palm, mapping out the cold skin there with care. Quietly, Kara asked, “Does it hurt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Lena opened her eyes and caught Kara’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, I’m fine.” Lena said firmly, “Stop beating yourself up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She received no response. The fingers continued to trace up and down her hand, keeping the same slow pace. Kara was avoiding her eyes once more. Lena wished she could read Kara’s mind and figure out what was eating away at her. Was the red kryptonite incident still fresh in her mind? If it hadn’t left Lena’s thoughts, surely it hadn’t left Kara’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her uninjured hand, Lena reached out and held Kara’s hand. No more tracing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena asked, “You sure you’re alright, Kara?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer. Kara looked away and as she turned, a stray lock of blonde hair fell into her face. Lena’s breath hitched in her chest. She reached up and tucked the hair behind Kara’s ear before she could stop herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s gaze turned to look at Lena in surprise. Lena was surprised at herself, honestly. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do that. Still, the look in Kara’s eyes told her the gesture wasn’t unwelcome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I ask you for a favour?” Kara asked, her voice quiet even at this distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena didn’t hesitate to say, “Just name it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever Kara wanted, whether it was money, attention, comfort, a shoulder to lean on — if Lena could give it to Kara, she would in a heartbeat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a hint of bashfulness, Kara asked, “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena blinked. Was that all? Surely there was more to this favour. It wasn’t like Kara hadn’t slept over before; the guest bedroom was Kara’s unofficial room here. She didn’t need to ask to sleep over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Lena said, adding, “Can I ask why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just…” Kara trailed off and chewed on her bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena reached over and squeezed Kara’s hand, hoping to provide some comfort through her touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After the whole red kryptonite thing, I…” Kara murmured, “I’ve been getting nightmares. They keep me up at night. I can’t exactly just pop a sleeping pill. I just… I just wanna stop feeling like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s heart clenched painfully at these words. Kara looked so small as she spoke and part of Lena wanted to pull the woman into her arms, if only to shield her from her nightmares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Lena said, “You know you can talk to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gave her a soft smile and murmured, “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> No </em> , Lena thought, <em> you don’t know the half of it, my dear </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I was younger, I used to get nightmares a lot. This was after I landed here. I wasn’t used to sleeping and—“ Kara was cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait. What do you mean you weren’t used to sleeping?” Lena asked, a frown on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rosy blush returned to Kara’s face as she said, “Kryptonians don’t actually <em> need </em> to sleep. We don’t have a circadian rhythm like you humans do. We’re designed to survive on sunlight, so food and sleep weren’t exactly needed to function. All we needed was <em> Rao </em>, our sun. So when the winter months came and we didn’t get as much sunlight anymore, we could choose to nest for a week to conserve some energy. That is, if we didn’t want to use solar stores which were considered precious resources.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was a lot of information to process for Lena. Still, this was new information about <em> Krypton </em> and Lena wanted to learn everything she could about this planet and its people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nest?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara whined and buried her head into her hands. Her voice was muffled as she said, “Ah, this is kind of embarrassing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena couldn’t help the small laugh that came out of her. It wasn’t her fault that Kara was so cute when she was flustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how bears hibernate during the winter? Well, Kryptonians go into a state of torpor. It’s not as extreme or long as hibernating, and we can still be woken up from it. Just think of it like an extended nap.” Kara said, not able to hold Lena’s gaze for long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena asked, “And this is called nesting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara said, “Yeah. Because we would actually build a nest. Like a giant pillow fort in our bedrooms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gave her a stern look, saying, “You’re just messing with me now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m serious.” Kara replied, without a hint of humour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wasn’t even sure how to process this. She said, “Wait, so if you don’t need to sleep, then why…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara said, “It’s just a habit at this point. I <em> really </em> don’t need to sleep thanks to the yellow sun but sleeping is nice. It’s a good way to let my body rest after a long day. And it technically saves my energy, so, yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thoughts of Kara building a giant nest and being tucked away in there for days was… a little adorable, if Lena was being honest. It was such a shame that Earth’s yellow sun provided Kara with more than enough energy to no longer need to nest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were telling me about when you were younger,” Lena said, “before I interrupted you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. Well, when I first landed here, I had to learn how to sleep like humans did. Alex used to sleep in the same room as me and she used to get so mad if I tried staying up. I never told her that I tried staying up to distract myself from…” Kara began to trail off, that far-away look returning to her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From what, Lena wondered. From her time in the Phantom Zone? From having to watch her planet explode and lose her people in one moment? From remembering her family on Krypton and feeling the pain of losing them all over again? There was more than enough trauma for Kara to take her pick, really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shook her head and said, “Anyway, I got used to sleeping near someone else. Hearing Alex’s heart beating used to make it easy to fall asleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why not sleep with Alex?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t get her wrong: Lena was more than happy to have Kara sleep over again. But she still had to ask, considering that Alex was probably Kara’s favourite person on Earth. Why Lena?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want her to worry because my nightmares have come back. She’s probably with that detective anyway. And besides, your heart beat is familiar. I’ll sleep just as easy with you nearby.” Kara admitted, giving Lena a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was definitely going to faint if she didn’t remove herself from this conversation. She hoped she didn’t look as flustered as she felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can stay for as long as you want, Kara,” Lena murmured, avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Kara let out a small laugh before saying: “Thanks, Lena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late. Lena had a long day at work tomorrow and she was exhausted. Honestly, she should’ve been asleep by now but she could never turn down Kara. Not that she even wanted to, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She should just throw the blanket off of her lap, say goodnight and head to bed. She <em> should </em> do that. But there was one burning question on her mind and she couldn’t ignore it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gave her a coy smile and asked, “Familiar, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no jest in Kara’s voice when she spoke. Instead, Kara’s voice was tender as she said, “Comforting might be a better word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena knew that she was red in the face now. Gosh, did she have to say these kinds of things? Didn’t she know that Lena’s heart was frail and prone to stuttering around a certain honey-tongued Kryptonian?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if Lena was being honest with herself, she would admit that the sentiment was shared: she would sleep easier at night if she knew that Kara slept under the same roof, safe and sound.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Never in Lena’s wildest dreams had she imagined being blindfolded by Kara. Yet here she was, sitting in Kara’s apartment with a blindfold wrapped around her eyes. Well, it wasn’t exactly a blindfold considering it was just one of Kara’s ties. Still, it served its function because Lena couldn’t see a damned thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena huffed and asked, “Will you tell me why I’m being blindfolded now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s voice came from a distance, saying, “I’m almost done!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Done with what exactly? The only thing Lena could think of was that Kara had picked up some stray animal from the street, which would be a nightmare for Lena. Mostly because the filthy creature would take Kara’s attention away from Lena herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of voicing this, Lena whined, “I can’t believe you flew me across the city and you won’t even give me a hint as to what I’m doing here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you it was a surprise!” Kara yelled back, sounding giddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sighed in defeat. She supposed she had no choice but to wait. She had no doubt that whatever Kara was going to show her was going to be worth the wait. God, please don’t be a pet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Lena felt hands drop onto her shoulders. She had to refrain from yelping out of fright and only managed by a slight margin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” Kara asked, squeezing Lena’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena nodded. She felt Kara’s hands leave her shoulders to begin untying the blindfold. In a few moments, Lena could see again and she gasped at the sights laid out in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were so many paintings on display. None of them were of the same thing and there were countless colours used. Exquisite detail put into these paintings, each unique and captivating. Clearly expert hands had created these artworks. Lena had been to plenty of art exhibitions and museums in her life, but these paintings were something entirely different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara spoke up from behind her, saying, “I finished a few paintings. These are the ones I’m happy with, anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara…” Lena was at a loss for words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood up and found herself moving on autopilot. Her eyes scanned each of the paintings, drinking them in one by one. After a moment, Lena’s eyes settled on one that depicted an orb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. Not an orb, Lena realised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly, Lena asked, “Is this Krypton?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t have to look at Kara to know that she was smiling when she said: “It is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s heart clenched. The painting showed Krypton as it would be viewed from space. It had a similar structure to Earth with oceans separating the lands and connected continents. There was a careful use of colour from the blues of the ocean to the reds and greens of the earth. She could feel how ancient this planet was just by looking at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Kara brush up against her. Lena didn’t take her eyes off of the art. She reached out and touched the part of the painting that looked like a mistake — it should’ve been an ocean but it looked wrong, somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara murmured, “That’s the boiling sea. I’ve only ever seen it from a distance. Legend says that the sea was created when Rao gazed upon his people during a civil war and he burned so hot from rage that the sea would boil forevermore as a reminder: Rao would never want his people’s blood spilt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s heart was singing in her chest. This was <em> Krypton </em>, Kara’s home. It’s where her people had lived and where Kara had grown up. This was an entire civilisation immortalised on this canvas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her finger drifted across the paint until it landed on a red patch, standing in contrast to the green land surrounding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the fire falls. A geological marvel. All those magma streams just… perfectly symmetrical with each other,” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wanted to linger on this painting a little more. She wanted to explore every inch, every colour, and listen to every story that Kara told her. However, another painting caught her attention and she drifted towards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The colours were mostly blues and whites, everything in cool tones. At first, Lena wasn’t sure what she was looking at. It looked like a forest but no foliage Lena had ever seen came in that colour. There was no green which meant no chlorophyll so how could it be a forest? The longer Lena looked, the more she realised what the painting depicted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that glass?” Lena asked, her eyes widening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The forest of glass. It had been an accident caused by the Science Guild — an oversight during an experiment. One thing led to another and an explosion caused… that. It looks like a forest of glass. It was a hundred years old, if I remember it right.” Kara said, her voice thick with emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena turned to look at her. Sometimes Lena forgot that Kara was an alien. She forgot that Kara belonged to a completely different world and had lived a life foreign to anything Lena could understand. And the only memories of this forgotten world lived on in Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now they were immortalised in these paintings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was so much to look at. Kara mostly painted landscapes and cities; it was so interesting to see the city of Kandor and all its’ citizens. There were people wearing robes woven from materials Lena couldn’t even imagine, and structures that didn’t look structurally possible. Yet these had all been real — they had been Kara’s home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wandered around the room. Her eyes landed on a thick, leather-bound journal that sat on Kara’s desk. She could see pages peeking out and the colours that stained them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She placed her hand on the cover and felt the worn pages under her touch. She looked back at Kara and asked, “Can I look at this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead. It’s mostly sketches and water colours,” Kara said, licking at her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena felt like a child on Christmas morning as she opened up the journal. She began to flick through the pages, taking in all the sketches that were there. Kara truly had a gift for the fine arts: the animals she drew seemed so life-like and the water colours that Kara used made them feel even more real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were mostly animals that she drew. Lions, tigers and bears, and much more had graced these pages. Lena felt herself smiling as she flicked through the pages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are wonderful,” Lena murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned the page and paused. No matter how hard Lena tried, she couldn’t seem to figure out what exactly she was looking at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pointed at the image and said, “I don’t recognise this animal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant, Kara’s chest was pressed up against Lena’s back. Lena felt her head hovering over Lena’s shoulder as the Kryptonian examined the sketch she was pointing at. Lena felt light-headed at the sudden proximity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughed softly and said, “That’s because it’s not from this planet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s eyes grew wide. She turned her head slightly to look at Kara, saying, “I thought there were no animals on Krypton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There weren’t. I told you I’ve visited other planets,” Kara said, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if being pressed against Kara’s chest wasn’t bad enough, Kara’s arm came around and she began pointing out certain animals. Lena tried not to let herself be distracted by the sight of Kara’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a marine animal from the planet Naktos. Basically a tortoise but with a more angular shell and sharp teeth.” Kara said as her finger slid down the page, “And this is a Thoron domesticated pet. It’s like a mix between a coyote and hyena but they’re super friendly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it’s like a domesticated dog,” Lena deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara said, “Yup. It’s so cool how you guys domesticated wolves into dogs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Absentmindedly, Lena said, “We’re doing it with foxes now, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Kara had all-but yelped out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena ignored her in favour of leafing through the pages. Her head was swimming with all this new information. The scientist inside her was screaming. She wondered what kind of conditions caused these animals to evolve into what they were. She wondered what ecosystem they lived in and how they contributed to them. She wondered about their diets, their behaviours, <em> everything </em> about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were whole worlds out there that Lena knew nothing about. But Kara did and she was willing to share them with her. This was the greatest gift she could’ve received.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curious, Lena asked, “What kind of pet would you want, Kara?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Kara said, “I’ve always wanted a dog. I mean, I had Streaky and he was the best cat ever. But I’ve never had a dog before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smiled. She just knew that Kara probably wanted the biggest, fluffiest dog available. She would’ve gotten one for Kara if it weren’t for the fact that she was in no position to care for a pet right now. Between her Supergirl duties and being a university student, Kara just wouldn’t have the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara asked, “What about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena turned her head to the side. So did Kara, and the two were suddenly face to face. Lena could feel Kara’s breath on her lips and it sent an electric shock down her body. Instinctively, Lena moved back to get some distance between them. Kara coughed and moved back as well, a red tint to her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to talk herself out of the awkwardness, Lena said, “I don’t want a pet. Too high maintenance and I’m not interested in picking up after them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But they’re so cute.” Kara said, a slight whine in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena rolled her eyes and said, “From a distance, yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence settled between them once more. Lena set the journal down and turned her attention to the rest of the room. How long had it taken Kara to create all of this? Months? Years? Part of Lena wanted these artworks to be displayed at a museum or an exhibition for the world to see and appreciate — a larger part of Lena knew that they were sacred to Kara, and only people she trusted should have the privilege to view them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart fluttered when she realised that, yes, she was one of the people that Kara trusted to see these.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning around to look at her, Lena said, “Kara, this is all so amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara walked across the room as she spoke, saying, “There’s something else I wanted to show you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena watched with bated breath. Was this one of those ‘leave the best of last’ times? What was so special that Kara wanted to show it Lena personally? Her thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour, second only to her heart beating in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara picked up a canvas that had been resting away from the rest of the artworks. It had been facing the wall so Lena didn’t know what was on it. As Kara walked towards the empty easel, Lena tried to catch a glimpse but still couldn’t decipher it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only until Kara placed it on the easel that Lena realised what it was. Her heart dropped into her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This,” Kara said, her eyes never leaving the painting, “is the House of El.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a family portrait. <em> Kara’s </em> family. To the left was a tall, bearded man who had an impossibly warm smile. He wore a black robe with a red cape draped over one shoulder. The crest on his house was carved into the spaulder, impossible to miss. Beside him stood his wife. She wore a white robe with a high neck, with her brown hair tied up. Her crest was displayed as an armband of gold that curled around her bicep. The sides of both parents heads’ were grey from age and it looked like it had been maintained as a fashion statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in between them, wearing a familiar smile, was Kara. She was so young in this image. Her hair was shorter and her cheeks were rounder. Kara had found the perfect shade to fill in those blue eyes. She wore a robe similar to her father’s and a thin diadem that rested on her head. When Lena drew closer, she realised that the centrepiece of the diadem had the crest woven into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara…” Lena found herself lost for words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running her hand down the side of the canvas, Kara said, “The man with the thick beard was my father, Zor-El. He was a doctor. Then there’s my mother, Alura Zor-El. She was a judge and a part of the Religious Guild. It was said that only those who were blessed by Rao and who walked in his light could judge his people. It was quite the controversy when she married my father, who was from a lower caste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Science Guild,” Lena said, recalling their previous conversations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looked elated that Lena remembered. She nodded, saying, “Mhm. But since the difference in caste positions wasn’t too big, they were allowed to choose each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena tore her gaze away from the painting to ask, “Choose each other to marry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technically, to reproduce.” Kara clarified, adding, “Kryptonians don’t marry for love, remember? When they are created by the Growth Codex, they already have a list of possible candidates that they are compatible with. When a Kryptonian becomes of age, they are allowed to choose a candidate to court or outright marry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena frowned at this. Before a person was even born or had the chance to develop their own values and personality, their life is decided for them. It’s no way to live your life. God, she couldn’t imagine Kara being forced to marry rather than doing so of her own volition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if you loved someone who wasn’t one of the candidates?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shrugged and said, “Then you could take them as a paramour. They were quite common since most marriages were ones of necessity, rather than love. But you can only marry one of those candidates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grimacing, Lena said, “I wouldn’t want to live like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s hand curled around Lena’s shoulder and squeezed gently. Kara said, “You never will. You can find someone, fall in love and give them your last name. No all-knowing codex to decide for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no malice or condescension in her voice. If anything, Kara sounded <em> yearning </em>. Lena wanted to ask her so much. Who would Kara have married? Would she marry someone for love, or take a paramour? Had Kara already known some of the candidates? There was so much she wanted to ask but knew better than to actually act upon this desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Lena scoffed and said, “Believe me, no one would ever take my surname.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand on Lena’s shoulder loosened. There was a pause. Then, Kara asked, “Why wouldn’t they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way she asked that question made Lena want to cry. Why couldn’t Kara just <em> understand </em>? Everyone else in the world would understand why, except Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a Luthor, Kara. And I know that you believe that everything is good and kind, and that... that is one of the things I love about you. But the world isn’t kind. No one wants a cursed name.” Lena said, unable to keep the venom out of her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand fell from her shoulder. Lena didn’t want to turn around. She didn’t want to look back and see Kara’s sad eyes. She didn’t want to look at someone who believed in her more than she believed in herself. If she did, she knew that she would cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, Lena felt Kara move behind her. Kara stood shoulder to shoulder with Lena and looked up at her parents with a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she began to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When my mother chose my father, everyone warned her not to take my father’s name. In-Ze was a good name, a blessed name. It was because of superstition that said taking the surname of a lower caste parent would cause the child to have bad luck. <em> Rao </em>, status was everything to my people,” Kara said with a shake of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena turned to look at Kara, while Kara remained focused on the painting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continued, saying, “So when I first learned about all this, I went home and I asked them why. Why did my mother choose to take my father’s name? Why did I have my father’s name and not hers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even Lena knew the answer to this. It would’ve made more sense for Kara to become an In-Ze if it was a better name. So why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara finally looked at her. She smiled and said, “Because she <em> loved </em> him. She saw all the good he did for his people and how he would work himself to death if it meant one more of his patients rested easy that night. She said that she was proud to wear his crest, regardless of his status.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s heart pounded in her chest. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and tried to look away. It was already hard enough to contain her emotions without Kara stepping forward and holding her by the shoulders. Lena didn’t want to look at Kara. She didn’t want her to see the tears, and the pain, and the shame she felt for being a Luthor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she could never refuse Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at Kara and saw nothing but love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoever marries you, Lena,” Kara said with the utmost conviction, “should be proud to be a Luthor. Because they’re taking <em> your </em> name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena bit down on her lip so hard it almost bled. She didn’t want to cry, damn it, she should be stronger than this. But no one had ever said something like this to Lena — it felt like some old wound on her heart had healed from Kara’s words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t realise she had fallen forward until she was pressed against Kara’s chest and sobbing into her shirt. Lena cried and cried, not even sure why she was crying. For herself? For Kara, the little girl who lost her world and the woman who believed in a Luthor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end it didn’t matter why Lena was crying. Kara held her in her arms all the same. Kara loved her all the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if part of Lena wished that it had been <em> Kara </em> who was proud to be a Luthor, it would be ignored. This was enough. Kara’s love was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more than enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see, i was nice this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ix.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we got served crumbs on today's episode so have this ig</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena knew something was wrong when Kara didn’t show up for their Tuesday lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a month since the incident with red kryptonite. Supergirl had been trying to repair her relationship with the citizens of National City since then. Lena had done her part by endorsing Supergirl through an official statement, in agreement with the rest of the board. It was going to be some time until National City trusted Supergirl again but it would happen eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As long as Kara continued to do her duty around the city, things would be fine. Lena had been tracking Kara’s movements through news outlets and social media tags such as #SupergirlSighting. For the most part, things were going back to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well… they <em> had </em> been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. Lena had been hard at work in her office and was expecting Kara for lunch today, as per their usual schedule. Kara <em> never </em> missed Tuesday lunches with Lena. In her own words, she would move any mountain to be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Lena noticed that Kara was late, she had to pause for a moment. She felt the beginnings of panic flaring up inside her but she pushed it aside: Kara probably just stuck in traffic in this bustling city. But then the minutes began to tick on. Five minutes turned into ten, and then thirty. Lena shot her several texts, asking her if she was going to show up or if she needed to call a rain-check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour went by. Lena was panicking now. She tried calling Kara but she never picked up; the calls went straight to voicemail each time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours went by. Lena left the office, claiming she felt ill and to clear her schedule for tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two and a half hours went by. Lena got out of Santiago’s car and rushed into Kara’s apartment complex, her heart settling in her throat. Kara’s bike was parked in the designated parking space when Lena checked. She barely remembered how she left her office or how she found herself standing outside Kara’s apartment. All she knew was that she needed to see Kara or she’d lose her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door was locked. Lena used her own key to open the door; Kara had given her a spare key months ago as a sign of their friendship. She pushed the door open and felt her heart drop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The apartment looked like a tornado had hit it. Specifically, the living room was scattered into pieces. The wooden tables had been destroyed and the couch was all-but torn in two. There was some kind of mold or ooze that stained the carpet. And more than that, there was no sign of Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena rushed around the apartment to look for any sign of Kara or clues as to where she went. Nothing seemed out of place and her travel suitcase was still here. There were still dirty dishes in the sink, and her keys were hung up on the key rack beside the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was nowhere to be found. Now, Lena allowed herself to panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers moved of their own accord as she opened her contacts list. She tried calling Alex to no avail but she expected that. Next, she called Winn. The phone rang and rang until he finally picked up on the eighth ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second Lena heard that he had answered the call, Lena snarled, “Winn Schott, so help me God, you will tell me where Kara is right now or her secret identity will be headline news tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena—“ Winn tried to say but she quickly cut him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She missed lunch, she isn’t answering any of my calls and her apartment is trashed!” Lena said, “I am giving you three seconds before I hang up and send Cat Grant an email.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment where Lena could hear something being knocked over before Winn said, “OK, OK, just wait a second!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s free hand was curled into a fist and her knuckles were white, but all she could focus on was Winn’s voice. He sounded frantic and there was more movement to be heard on his end. Was he at the DEO or somewhere else? The frustration and fear inside Lena had coiled so tightly around each other than they were impossible to distinguish now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the seconds ticked on and Lena hadn’t gotten a response, she snapped, “Winn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to tell Alex, just wait a second,” Winn said, sounding out of breath, “She’s here at the DEO.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barely able to level her voice, Lena said, “Then hand her the phone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s busy,” Winn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena ignored the murderous urges she suddenly felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine then,” Lena said, “let me just activate the security beacon I installed in her suit—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winn cut her off, yelling, “You what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pressed the phone to her ear and snarled, “Stop dancing around the question and just tell me what the fuck happened to Kara!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More silence. It continued for so long that Lena had begun to consider activating those emergency protocols she had up her sleeve. A GPS tracker had been far too invasive for Lena to use on the supersuit but in that moment, she regretted not installing one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, a new voice came through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have a car come pick you up.” Alex murmured, before hanging up the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a good decision on their part: if they left her in the dark for a moment longer, Lex wouldn’t be the only Luthor to go on a rampage because of a Super.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Where is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the first thing Lena asked when she saw Alex. True to her word, the agent had arranged for a car to escort her to the DEO. She had sat in the back of a military jeep and had no idea where the actual headquarters were, but that had been a given: they’d never let a non-DEO agent know where their base of operations were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex sighed as soon as she saw Lena. Lena watched as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t take you to her.” Alex said with a steely voice, “For threatening to reveal her identity, I need to bring you into custody.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s hand curled around her phone just a little tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, go right ahead.” Lena said with a mirthless smile, “It’s a good thing I already drafted the email and if someone doesn’t take me to her in the next three seconds, I hit send.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a stand-off. The other agents that surrounded them or were walking past all looked like they were on edge. Lena was absolutely livid while Alex just looked exhausted. They were both stubborn women but Lena knew that her anger would win any battle — especially when it was anger on behalf of Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex glared at her, saying, “You’re playing a dangerous game, Luthor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Now take me to her.” Lena said, unable to keep the malice out of her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex had no right to keep her from Kara. Did she think that she was the only one who loved Kara? That she was the only one who worried about her? There was nothing on Earth that could keep Lena from Kara and that included her stubborn sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Alex only grimaced and said, “Come with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena couldn’t even enjoy winning that stand-off because she was so distressed. She followed Alex through the headquarters, unable to stop herself from looking around. People either avoided eye contact with her or couldn’t look away. Lena didn’t care about any of them; she just wanted to see Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, where was she?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex led her into an elevator and they travelled to one of the lower floors, which were apparently zoned off for certain staff. Only agents with a high enough rank were allowed on this floor. Well, high-ranking agents and now Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors to the elevator opened to reveal a medbay. Lena’s heart began to race once more. Why were they in a medbay? Kara was indestructible so there would be no need for her to be here. Nothing could hurt her. Not unless she blew out her powers again but even then, Kara would still be able to return Lena’s calls and texts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s anxiety was getting worse and worse as they walked. Beside her, Alex was walking with her usual stiff posture and scowl in place. Her face gave away nothing and that just made Lena angrier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the two of them stopped in front of an obscured room. No one could see inside the room unlike the other rooms they had passed on the way here. It was locked and Alex had to input a code to get access. With the code put in, the doors slid open and revealed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena nearly collapsed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was inside. She was laying on a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by medical and technical equipment. Her eyes were closed, her supersuit still on and she was unmoving. But there was one thing in particular that Lena couldn’t look away from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giant fucking plant that was attached to Kara’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What… what happened? What is that <em> thing </em> on her chest?” Lena asked, unable to stop the wobble in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex said, “We don’t know yet. I’ve tried talking with that stupid hologram from her pod but it doesn’t know anything about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stepped forward. God, she didn’t know how she was still standing. Just looking at Kara and that thing on her chest made her want to void in the nearest bin. It looked like it was sucking the life out of Kara. Of all places, why did it have to be sitting on top of her family’s crest?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What hologram?” Lena asked, “Kara’s pod?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a hologram of Kara’s mother. She created this database for Kara to use but it’s <em> useless </em>,” Alex said, spitting out that last word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena tried to make sense of everything she had been told, to attempt to process all this new information. The DEO didn’t know what the thing on Kara’s chest was. It wasn’t something from earth, that was for certain. But if it was something alien and no one could figure out what it was...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tearing her gaze away, Lena said, “I might be able to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex looked up at her. For once, there was no malice in her gaze. Lena reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the object that had been resting in there. It was the Kryptonian database Kara had gifted Lena all those months ago. Lena had brought it with her to work today because she had questions she wanted to ask Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, it had just been her luck that she brought it today and needed it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara gave me this for my birthday. I really don’t want to hand this over to the DEO but if it means saving Kara, take it. It might have some information that could help.” Lena said before handing it to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look on Alex’s face told Lena everything she needed to know. There was suspicion, envy, confusion and so much more in her eyes. When Alex took the database, she shot Lena a look and asked, “She gave you this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena scoffed, saying, “She’s thoughtful like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were in a stand-off once more. Lena was ready for whatever judgemental comments Alex was sure to make about her relationship with Kara. Alex, in turn, looked like she had so much to say and didn’t know where to begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, however, Alex just said, “Stay here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sighed in relief. She turned her attention back to Kara, barely registering that Alex was leaving the room. She took a few shaky steps towards Kara and all-but collapsed into the chair beside her. She reached out and held onto Kara’s hand. For the first time since Lena had met her, there was no warmth in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lump formed in Lena’s throat. She squeezed Kara’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d have to drag me out to get me to leave.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The worst part about seeing Kara like this was knowing that she might never go back to normal. And it was this thought that broke Lena’s heart the most. Nothing else compared. Not the knowledge that Kara’s body temperature had dropped so far below what Lena was used to. Not how loud the silence was between them now that Kara’s laughter wasn’t filling the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing that Lena wouldn’t give to bring Kara back. She tried to ignore the creature still sitting on Kara’s chest but the damn thing <em> moved </em> like it was an animal, a living creature. It had no right to be so full of life when Kara looked like she was on the brink of death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been an hour or so since Alex had left her alone with Kara. A few medical staff and agents had come and gone. She ignored them and they worked around her. They knew better than to try to ask her to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How fucking hard could it be to figure out what this thing was that’s killing Kara? The DEO was supposed to specialise in alien bullshit so what was taking so long? Lena regretted ever letting Kara join up with these bumbling idiots. Maybe if she kept Kara closer, she wouldn’t be here right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena bowed her head down to lean it against Kara’s hand. She hadn’t let go of Kara’s hand since she arrived. The tears pricking at Lena’s eyes would be ignored; Kara <em> wasn’t </em> going to die so she had no reason to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now, they were alone. Lena wasn’t sure when she’d get another chance like this where someone wouldn’t come barging in, intruding on Lena’s time with Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena murmured against Kara’s hand, “Girl of Steel… defeated by a stupid plant. Come on, Kara. Fight this thing. I know you can do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara remained still. The creature on her chest shuddered, as if it was taunting Lena and her words. Lena clenched her jaw and squeezed Kara’s hand tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… Please, Kara, I can’t lose you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors hissed open behind Lena. She cut herself off and whipped her head around to see who was walking in. It was Alex, followed by Winn and a few people she didn’t recognise. They all had grim looks on their faces which only made Lena’s heart drop into her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Lena asked, “Any luck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes and no,” Alex said, handing her the database back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena hadn’t actually expected to get the gift back — she thought she would have to make Kara take it back once she woke up. Because she <em> would </em> wake up. No matter how incompetent the DEO was, Lena would make sure Kara would make it out OK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex continued, saying, “It’s an alien parasite known as Black Mercy, translated from Kryptonian. It uses telepathy to keep her in a comatose state and if we try to rip it off by force, it will kill Kara out of self defence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. So every time Lena had had the urge to pry the parasite off of Kara, it would’ve resulted in her death. She was glad she hadn’t given in all those times. But this also meant that they would have to use non-traditional methods of extracting the damn thing. And that would take time and they didn’t have much of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The database told you all this?” Lena asked with her eyebrow raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex cut her off and said, “I don’t have time to explain. What matters is that she told us how to get Kara back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena shut her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The parasite is showing Kara a hallucination that she wants to see. A perfect fantasy but one that’s not real. The longer she’s in it, the harder it will be to pull her out. We can modify our virtual reality tech so that I can enter into Kara’s mind and convince her to reject the hallucination,” Alex said, a fire in her eyes as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relief coursed through her body. They had a plan. They had a plan and everything was going to be OK. Kara was going to be OK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another voice spoke up, asking, “How can we trust Astra now, after everything that’s happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a better idea, James?” Alex asked with a hint of malice, “Because right now, we don’t have a lot of options.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man, James, sighed and said, “I’m just saying—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Won’t this be a little traumatic for Kara?” Winn asked, cutting him off, “We’re basically yanking her out of heaven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stood up so fast her chair squealed as it was pushed back. She was <em> done </em> listening to these idiots. Kara was deteriorating with every passing second and they wanted to argue. Kara’s life was on the line and they were just standing there, when they should be hauling ass and following Alex’s plan — the only plan they’ve come up with so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeezed Kara’s hand one last time before letting it go. She turned her attention to the group behind her, unable to hide the sneer on her face. Her eyes landed on Winn and she said, “Where’s the tech? I’ll modify the damn thing myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she began walking towards Winn, the man named James blocked her path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way, no Luthor—” He began to say but Lena cut him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the rage and frustration she felt from this day came pouring out as Lena snarled, “I <em> am </em> a Luthor! What of it? I’m also a scientist that can fix your tech faster than anyone else here. Or did you forget I hacked into your own government network? I don’t care about whatever issue you have with me or my family. I’m here for Kara and right now, Alex’s plan is our only plan. Now get the hell out of my way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James glared down at her. Lena didn’t back down. If they wanted to keep her from the tech, they’d have to lock her up somewhere because she wasn’t negotiating this: she <em> would </em> be helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The seconds ticked on. James hadn’t moved. Lena turned her glare to settle on Alex who was watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment, Alex sighed and said, “Winn, show her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was all Lena needed to hear. She shoved past James and Winn struggled to keep up with her pace at first. He was supposed to lead the way, after all. Lena didn’t care anymore. She wanted to get to the tech, modify it and bring Kara back — the cast on her hand be damned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing else mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walked, Winn murmured, “She’ll be OK, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena didn’t look at him. If she did, she didn’t know if she would snap at him or burst into tears. No, Lena kept her eyes focused ahead of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex won’t let anything happen to her.” Winn said, “That’s her little sister. She’ll bring her back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was someone’s little sister, too. She had a big brother who loved her more than life itself once. But sometimes, siblings can’t save each other even if they wanted to. Lena had learned that the hard way — she refused to have the same thing happen to Alex.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Thanks to Lena’s assistance, modifying the tech had gone much smoother than it otherwise would have. Lena didn’t want the bragging rights, she just wanted someone to use the damn tech to pull Kara out. She didn’t revolutionise virtual reality technology in the span of one hour just for shits and giggles. Winn had filled her in on everything that Kara was fighting against — Non, Astra, Fort Rozz, all of it — and Lena was filled with urgency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This needed to be done <em> now </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, it had been Alex who went into the Black Mercy. Alex was more qualified than anyone else in that room and she had the most at stake. And no matter how much Lena’s heart bled and ached for Kara, she knew that Alex had loved Kara far longer than anyone else. Lena’s friendship paled in comparison to their bond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Lena put her faith in Alex and hoped for the best. That was all she could do, really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worst part was the waiting. No one spoke while Alex was in the Black Mercy. Lena stood in the corner of the room, hands shoved in her pockets as she waited. She didn’t want anyone to see them shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the silence, Lena’s paranoia could thrive. What if Alex couldn’t do it? What if it removed Alex before she could pull Kara out and then sealed the entrance so no one else could get in? What if Kara came out for worse, unable to cope with what she lost? What if she hated Lena for making the tech that took her out of her perfect fantasy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or worse, what if the Black Mercy did kill Kara? Lena wasn’t sure if she would ever recover from losing Kara. Especially from something like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing Lena wouldn’t do to see Kara’s smile once more. Just once before her heart collapsed from stress. But Kara remained motionless as she laid on that table, unaware of the world around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, though, Alex did it. She pulled the tech off of her face and the sobs that left her mouth would remain with Lena for years after. After first, Lena thought that Alex had failed. She was sure that her heart was going to burst inside her chest from grief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t, though, because Lena watched the Black Mercy shrivel up and fall off of Kara’s body. The parasite was finally dead and Kara was free. Lena let out a shuddering breath from relief. She had to lean against the wall to stabilise herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara woke up. She took a gasping breath before sitting up, clutching at her chest. Lena could only watch her with bated breath. She wanted nothing more than to rush forward and wrap Kara up in her arms, never letting her go again. But she remained rooted in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s ragged breathing filled the room. Lena couldn’t imagine the pain she was in right now, having lost her world <em> again </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena watched as Kara stood up and looked at Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her life, Lena had seen plenty of rage. She had seen Lex when he went insane and killed thousands of people in his crusade against Superman. She had seen the more subtle rage in her mother’s eyes, like a snake coiled and ready to strike. And she had seen plenty of fights before, when people were blinded by their own hatred and anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all paled in comparison to the rage that radiated off of Kara. The intensity of her gaze burned hotter than a thousand suns. Lena was sure that whoever did this to Kara would die tonight. Kara may be all that was good and kind in the universe but even she had to draw the line somewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Black Mercy had toyed with Kara in the worst way imaginable. Someone would pay and the price would be in blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who did this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was even but the venom was unmistakable. Kara looked murderous right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to collect herself, Alex said, “Non.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he?” Kara asked but it came out as a demand more so than a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gave her the answer she needed and Kara began to move. No one talked to Kara or tried to reach out for her as she left. Not even Lena. Lena knew that Kara was close to snapping and the smallest thing could set her off right now. No, Lena didn’t move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Kara was about to leave, she turned and looked directly at Lena. It was as if she only just realised that Lena was there. For a moment, there was no anger in Kara’s eyes. There was only pain and sorrow and <em> yearning </em>. But in the blink of an eye, Kara was gone and Lena wasn’t sure if what she saw was real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will she be OK? Shouldn’t your people be going with her?” Lena asked, looking at Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex had wiped her face clean of any tears now. Her face had become stern and guarded once more. She shook her head at Lena, saying, “I’ve never seen Kara so angry in my life. I think she might kill Non… I don’t want anyone going near her until she deals with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was clearly an order for everyone at the DEO. Lena doubted that anyone would actually fight against this order, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to keep reminding herself that Kara was OK. She was alive. The Black Mercy hadn’t killed her and Lena had seen those blue eyes looking at her again, just like she wanted. She should’ve been happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe. Kara had just re-lived her trauma and was now going after the person who caused it. Kara was rushing head first into danger, again. She was allowing her rage to control her and Lena knew it wasn’t going to end well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Kara killed this Non person, she’d never come back from it. Once you kill, it becomes easier and easier to convince yourself that this death was justified and that one was unavoidable. And people like Kara and Clark, who could destroy this planet if they wanted to, should never have that mindset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was definitely going to vomit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t stopped fidgeting since you got here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lena looked to the side, she found Alex standing there. The woman was looking down at Lena with a curious look in her eyes. For once, Lena didn’t see any contempt in her gaze even though it was directed at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looked down at her hands. The wrists were red from being rubbed and the fingers visibly shook. She shoved her hands in her pockets, annoyed that some noticed her anxious habits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex sighed. She looked so damn exhausted that, for a moment, Lena realised that Alex must’ve been just as stressed and scared as she had been. Alex was just better at hiding it, apparently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eventually, a liar would get exhausted and find an excuse to relax. So you’re either a very dedicated liar,” Alex murmured, “or I’ve been very, very wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had this been any other time, Lena would’ve been so smug after hearing this. She would’ve rubbed it in Alex’s face or made some witty one-liner to feel vindicated. But right now, Lena could feel nothing but worry. She would’ve rather had Alex distrust her for the rest of her life if it meant none of this had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Please, Kara </em> , Lena had thought, <em> come back to me. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was late. Lena didn’t know where Kara was or what she was doing. She didn’t know if the DEO even knew. There was no news about her or any sightings around the city. If Kara had killed Non, she was probably with the DEO right now. If she hadn’t killed him, she could still be with the DEO.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t <em> have </em> to come back to Lena’s apartment. She could go home to her apartment and Lena would never hold it against her. Despite this, Lena stayed awake. She couldn’t sleep even if she wanted to: worry had been eating away at her all night, keeping her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She left her balcony door open. Her bedroom had become so cold because of this but Lena didn’t care. She wanted Kara to know that the option was there. Kara could come to Lena and she would get all the comfort she could want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena missed her. She just wanted to know if Kara was OK. Her eyelids were so heavy and her body ached from stress but the anxiety kept her awake. Just as her eyelids began to flutter closed, Lena heard something that caused her heart to race.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of a cape flapping in the breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes flew open. She turned to look at the balcony and, sure enough, there she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was floating above Lena’s balcony. She wore civilian clothes, had her hair tied back and there were no glasses to be found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara,” Lena breathed out, already moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Kara’s feet touched the balcony floor, Lena leaped forward and wrapped her up in her arms. All the relief and stress of the day flooded out of her body, replaced with joy. This joy increased tenfold as she felt Kara wrap her arms around Lena’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena buried her face into Kara’s neck, saying, “You’re alive. You’re alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her surprise, Lena didn’t cry. She wasn’t sure why considering this was one of the worst days she’s ever had, filled with fear and stress. Maybe she had no more tears left to cry. Or maybe she was just too happy to have Kara back to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was warm beneath her. Her breath was warm against Lena’s cheek as they hugged. Warmth. This was the warmth that Lena had been craving for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pulled away. She just wanted to see Kara again. Green eyes roamed over Kara’s face, memorising the contours and curves that they found. Lena’s hands reached up and cupped Kara’s face. Her thumbs ran along Kara’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled down at her but it never reached her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard you stormed the DEO,” Kara murmured, her tone impossibly fond and meant only for Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The urge to kiss Kara in that moment was overwhelming. Just to press her lips against Kara’s and confirm that Kara was alive, and safe, and unharmed. Instead, Lena tilted their heads forward until they were pressed together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time all day, Lena felt like she could breathe again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was so scared, I didn’t...” Lena trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara reached up and held onto Lena’s wrists, being particularly gentle with the one covered by a cast. Lena took a few steadying breaths and savoured this moment. When Lena was satisfied, she let go of Kara’s face and led them into the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara closed the balcony door behind them before Lena sat them on her bed. Lena never had friends sleepover in her bed before; they always slept in their own rooms at the end of the night. Even Kara had never slept in her bed, despite how much Lena loved her. Her bed had always been her safe haven, free of everything and everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But tonight was different. Tonight, Lena tucked Kara into bed with the utmost care and kissed her forehead. Kara refused to let go of her as she held onto Lena’s sweatshirt — she was wearing Kara’s NCU hoodie because it smelled like her. She looked so small as she curled up into a ball beside her, resting her head in Lena’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena combed her fingers through Kara’s hair, saying, “Talk to me, darling. It hurts to see you like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t respond at first. Lena continued her ministrations, understanding that Kara might not be especially talkative tonight and especially regarding the topic of conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Kara said, “I lost her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena froze. No. No, no, no, this can’t be happening. There was no way, not in the same fucking night. The universe was only this cruel to her, not <em> Kara </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when Kara’s shoulders began to shake and her hands clenched around the blankets, Lena knew it was real. Kara’s aunt who Lena never knew or had met, had died on the same night that Kara was attacked by the Black Mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara lost her family <em> again </em> and now, she had lost her aunt. It seemed like the universe wouldn’t rest until Kara had lost everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena curled herself around Kara’s body in an attempt to comfort her, running her hands along Kara’s back. The tears poured down Kara’s face as she cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s gone! She’s gone, Lena,” Kara sobbed, “I lost them all again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comfort was the only thing that Lena could offer her now. No amount of kisses or back rubs or hugs could soothe Kara in that moment but it didn’t stop Lena from trying. Lena knew that this was Kara’s breaking point and she needed someone to put her back together when she was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had to endure this. She owed it to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so she listened to Kara cry. It was pitiful, truly. Kara cried for everything that had happened to her — her planet dying, losing her people, losing her identity and her place in the universe. Kara cried for everything that had happened today from being toyed with by the Black Mercy, losing everything again and then losing her aunt. Kara cried because it just <em> hurt </em> and crying was the only way to fight the hurt, to let out all the emotions she kept bottled up. Kara cried for everything and nothing in equal measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara had her own little boxes, it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena refused to cry. She refused to allow her emotions to come to the surface because this was <em> Kara’s </em> time to mourn, not hers. She had to be strong for Kara. She needed to be Kara’s anchor this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But on the inside, she was screaming. How much could one person suffer? Since that final day on Krypton, all Kara had ever known was suffering. Why? Kara was <em> good </em>. She was the best the universe had to offer and yet, all she was rewarded with was pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only one person that Lena directed her anger to and it was <em> Rao </em> . How dare he do this? Kara was the last of his people, his <em> only </em> daughter now. And yet he seemed to shield her from no harm, no pain, nothing. What kind of god allowed his people to suffer like this? Was this all the power a dead god had?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Lena’s eyes, Rao deserved none of Kara’s devotion. He couldn’t save Krypton and he certainly didn’t protect Kara. What good was he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara continued to cry for some time. In the end, Kara had cried so hard that she lost her voice and she exhausted herself. Lena had returned to running her fingers through Kara’s hair. Now, soft sniffles and the rustling of the blanket was the only noise that filled the room. Kara’s breaths came out in shudders and her hold on the blanket had loosened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I love you </em> , Lena had thought as she gazed down at Kara, <em> I wish I could take all of pain as my own. Please find comfort in my touch, darling. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My father died of liver cirrhosis when I was sixteen. Damage from all that alcohol he drank.” Lena said, “He had always been a proud man for as long as I had known him. The first time I met him, I remember thinking that he was very tall and very serious. I was quite young at the time. And even as I grew older, that serious look never faded away. But when I looked at him, lying in that bed… he just looked so small. I knew he was going to die and I wasn’t ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remembered how the smell of death had clung to him like a lover would. He had looked at Lena and she just saw… nothing. Those green eyes had been void of any emotion or ambition. He had become a shell of his former self in the end. It was not a pleasant memory but it was something Kara needed to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena continued, saying, “We were never especially close. We had our own differences and I don’t think he really knew how to be a father. But in the end, he was still the only family I had ever known besides Lex. I wasn’t ready for him to go so soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara turned in Lena’s lap until she was looking up at her. Blonde hair spilled out onto Lena’s lap and she wasn’t able to stop the small gasp that left her mouth; Kara truly looked like an angel as she rested beneath her. But angels never cried like Kara. Angels never knew what true suffering was like; Kara knew it better than she knew herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena cupped her hand against Kara’s face, running her thumb along Kara’s cheekbone. Kara leaned into the touch but never looked away from Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re hurting right now,” Lena said as she gazed down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara nodded at her. A single tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek, landing on Lena’s thumb. Her heart broke in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena soldiered on and said, “You always will. This pain never leaves. But it does get easier. After some time, the pain becomes familiar. You remember the better parts about them and you honour them. You and your aunt may have been enemies, but you were still family. You deserve your time to mourn, darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were no honeyed words that could heal Kara’s broken heart. Grief was never easy or simple. There was no right way to grieve. So Lena could only tell Kara how she coped with grief and hope that Kara made it out alright. For once, Lena was the one protecting Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More tears fell from Kara’s eyes. Even now, she blinked them away and held Lena’s gaze as if it was her sacred duty. Lena willed herself not to cry at the sight of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara placed her hand on her chest, saying, “It hurts so bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Lena said, because there was nothing else she could say. Nothing else would be real. It would always hurt and Lena couldn’t change that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only time could heal a broken heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss them.” Kara sobbed, “All of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena squeezed Kara’s hand that rested on her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was all that was said for the rest of the night. Lena allowed Kara to cry and cry until she had no more tears left. She let Kara untangle herself from Lena’s lap to wipe away her tears. And in the end, she pulled Kara back into bed and tucked her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the people. After today, she was exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no matter how tired Lena was, she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Kara’s sleeping face. She had to remind herself so many times that Kara was here and that she was alive. A few hours ago, Lena didn’t know for certain if that would be the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena could’ve lost Kara tonight. So if she clung onto Kara’s back as she slept to remind herself that Kara was alive, who could blame her?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The morning after felt oddly domestic. Lena had woken up and Kara was still there. The Kryptonian was snoring so loudly that it had woken her up. Although, of all the ways Lena could’ve been woken up, this was surely a welcome one. The morning sun had bathed the room in a heavenly glow. Lena hoped that Kara’s body drank up every drop of sunlight it could. Perhaps Kara’s broken heart would mend a little faster that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena only lingered for a little bit. Kara was sprawled out on her back while Lena was tucked into her side. Lena knew that the universe was only allowing her this moment of happiness for crueller purposes; Lena would always remember this morning when she thought of Kara now. This was the <em> zhao </em> that Lena would never be able to keep. Not for long, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Lena pretended for a little while longer. She hugged Kara a little tighter and pretended like she got everything she ever wanted in that moment. She wished that she could bottle up this moment, freeze it in time, if only to look at it later and yearn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Lena left the comfort of her bed and Kara’s side for the real world. She had a hungry Kryptonian to feed, she looked terrible after yesterday and she had taken the day off work today. There was a lot to get done already and it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kryptonian hearing or not, Lena knew that the only thing that could wake up Kara now was food or being purposefully woken up. With that in mind she began her daily routine in silence. She showered, got dressed and made herself a nice, steaming cup of—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena yelped. Thankfully, she hadn’t been holding the coffee when she did so or she’d be wearing it right now. Kara was standing behind her and Lena watched as the Kryptonian took the cup, downed the coffee and placed it in the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There went her caffeine fix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No superspeed in the apartment!” Lena said, clutching at her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara raised an eyebrow at her, saying, “I walked here. Human speed. Did you really not notice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena huffed at her as a response. Clearly not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She softened up when she took a look at Kara. To anyone else, Kara would look fine. But Lena could see the slight slump in her shoulders and the way the light didn’t quite reach her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pointed at the kitchen stool and said, “Sit. I’ll make you a smoothie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not that hungry, Lee,” Kara murmured but did as she was told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why I’m only making you a smoothie,” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an easy silence between them. Lena moved around the kitchen as she made Kara’s smoothie, while Kara simply watched her at work. The drowsiness of sleep still lingered in both of them so this lazy morning was nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had to remind herself to stop pretending like this was anything more than platonic. She was here to take care of Kara, not push her own feelings into the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One fruit smoothie later, the two friends were seated on Lena’s couch as the television played in the background. Neither of them were watching; Kara was sipping on her smoothie and Lena was watching her. Despite Kara’s claims that she wasn’t that hungry, the smoothie was gone within a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was good at keeping up these human habits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena tilted her head and asked, “How do you feel? Honestly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara scoffed, saying, “Terrible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. That means <em> this </em> is working right,” Lena said before poking at Kara’s heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara cracked a small smile that never reached her eyes. Lena deflated at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena placed her hand on Kara’s thigh, saying, “Look at me, darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up at Lena. Those blue eyes used to be filled with so much warmth that Lena’s skin felt like it was on fire when they made eye contact. Now, Lena could only feel an icy chill when their eyes met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of regression to the mean?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t react. She simply stared at Lena with that far-away look in her eyes again. These days, it seemed like Kara’s mind was always somewhere that Lena just couldn’t quite reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing on, Lena said, “It means that things tend to fall back to the average. Life doesn’t stay bad and it doesn’t stay good. For you, that means you won’t always feel this terrible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t that also mean I won’t be happy for long, either?” Kara asked with a sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wished that Kara could be happy for long. She wished that Kara was always happy and that life was always kind to her. But wishes amounted to nothing in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It does. But happiness is never permanent. You know this better than anyone, don’t you?” Lena asked, flashing her a smile, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looked away, saying, “The Black Mercy was perfect. I was happy. I could’ve been happy forever in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a dreamy look on Kara’s face that broke Lena’s face. She couldn’t imagine how Kara felt when she was ripped away from that perfect fantasy. How did it feel to remember that everyone you loved had died? How did it feel to remember that your home was nothing but rubble and stardust now? Part of her understood why Kara would want to remain in that fantasy. Ignorance was bliss, wasn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Lena also knew how horrible she felt without Kara. She was on the brink of a breakdown that entire night. So with a voice thick with emotion, Lena said, “And we would’ve been miserable here without you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s gaze slid to Lena. She looked like someone who was being pulled back to reality and the haze was leaving their mind. Was she experiencing residual effects from the Black Mercy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t in the dream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara held her gaze and murmured, “Neither was Alex, or Eliza, or… That’s how Alex was able to pull me out in the end. By saying your names.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remembered her. Lena had been one of the reasons why Kara made it out. She helped. Lena almost wanted to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara reached down with both hands and scooped Lena’s hand up. They were so warm. Kara was <em> here </em>, she was alive. Lena never wanted these hands to feel cold again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes met blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t perfect.” Kara said, “The Black Mercy didn’t have you. Any of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looked away in hopes that Kara wouldn’t see the tears that pricked at her eyes. God, why did Kara have to say the cheesiest things and why did Lena always react to it like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not meeting her eyes, Lena said, “Nothing is meant to be perfect, Kara. Without pain and sadness and anger, the good parts about life wouldn’t be worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sighed. Her fingers began to trace over Lena’s hand as she steadied herself. Quietly, Kara said, “I don’t wanna keep losing people. I don’t wanna hurt anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked so small now and Lena had to resist the urge to embrace her once more. No matter how many lives she saved as Supergirl or how many foes she defeated, Kara would always be a sensitive woman who had lost so much in her life. Even superheroes needed someone to comfort them at the end of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Kara let her, Lena would be that person for the rest of her life. Lena would be whatever Kara needed. Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t stop the hurt.” Lena said, “But I can promise you that you’re not going to lose me any time soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shook her head and screwed her eyes shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything could happen, you don’t…” Kara trailed off, at a loss for words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, she turned to look at Lena with a straight back and a fire in her eyes. For a moment, the Kara that she had grown used to was back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara had a hint of steel in her voice as she said, “There’s a war coming, Lena. And I don’t know if I can stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A war? Between who exactly? Humans and aliens? Aliens and aliens? What exactly was so frightening that Kara was actually concerned about it? Was National City at risk? Was—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pushed down all these thoughts and said, “Then we’ll just have to fight, won’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the wrong thing to say. Kara dropped her hand and rose to her feet. In the blink of an eye, she was wearing her supersuit and looking down at Lena. She seemed like a whole different person now. Gone was the woman who cried herself to sleep in Lena’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s voice left no room for discussion. She said, “Not you. Just me. I won’t let you get anywhere near the fighting. <em> Vrreiahvodh w rrip </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bent down and cupped Lena’s face before kissing the top of her head. Kara lingered there for some time with her lips pressed to Lena’s hair. Before Lena could even react, Kara had flown out of her apartment and into the city skyline. She left Lena on the couch, alone, to dwell on everything that had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Don’t go where I can’t follow </em> , Lena thought as she brought her knees up to her chest. <em> I would follow you to the ends of the earth, but only if you allow me </em>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> the next day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Lena enjoyed being carried by Kara. The Kryptonian woman was a tactile person and Lena had been scooped up several times. Sometimes it was over the shoulder, other times like a bride. She had grown used to being manhandled by Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What she didn’t enjoy was being carried by Kara through the damn clouds. Lena had seen glimpses of National City as it passed below them and promptly squeezed her eyes shut. The knowledge that she was miles above ground wasn’t exactly comforting for a person who was afraid of heights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, it was easy to pretend like she was somewhere else when she closed her eyes. Kara’s body was warm against hers and her scent was familiar. If Lena tried hard enough, she could block out everything except Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure how long they had been flying. She only knew that when she felt Kara begin to descend, the lurching in her stomach was a welcome sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s boots touched the ground silently. Going from flying across the city to standing still on the pavement made Lena’s head swing. It felt like getting onto solid ground after being on a ship for hours. How did Kara do this all the time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s never do that again,” Lena murmured as she was let down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her credit, Kara’s touch was gentle as she settled Lena into a standing position. Lena was sure that if it hadn’t been for Kara’s firm grip, she would’ve fallen from dizziness. The two of them stood eye to eye now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looked to the side and licked at her lips, avoiding Lena’s gaze. Instead she looked at the house behind them and asked, “This is Sam’s place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sighed. Kara had been on edge ever since the Black Mercy incident. She treated Lena like she was made out of glass and it was the reason Lena was here, standing in front of Sam’s house in Metropolis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup,” Lena said, “it’s a good place to raise a kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s why Sam had moved away, leaving Lena and her old life behind. Sam needed a good, safe neighbourhood where Ruby could grow up; it helped that Metropolis was under the protection of a superhero, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now the only other friend Lena had was dumping her off here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara,” Lena said as she turned to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked down at Lena with that pained expression that never seemed to leave her face these days. Lena’s heart sped up at the sight of it. She reached out and grabbed Kara’s arm, needing to feel Kara’s warmth near her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squeezing her arm, Lena said, “Promise me you’ll be safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looked away, saying, “I can’t promise that, Lena, you know who I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fear that Lena had grown so accustomed to was creeping up again, seizing hold of Lena’s heart. That saviour complex that Kara had was going to get her killed one day and Lena felt helpless to stop it. Lena cursed herself for ever supporting Kara’s acts of heroism; maybe if she hadn’t built that supersuit, Kara might’ve left the superheroing to someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Lena wished that Kara had just remained a vet student. That way at least Lena would be able to sleep at night without worrying that Kara had gotten herself hurt again. But Lena also knew that Kara wanted to do this and nothing would have stopped her from taking up the caped mantle. Not even Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pulled Kara towards her and said, “You’re Supergirl. You can catch bullets with your bare hands and you can break the sound barrier. Your job is to protect people. I <em> know </em>. But you’re not invincible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red kryptonite, the Black Mercy, everything that Kara had been hurt by — it was all still fresh in Lena’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter. I have to do my job,” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Kryptonian tried walking away this time, carrying Lena’s suitcase in her other arm. Lena rushed in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. Kara gazed down wearily at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena held her gaze and said, “Then promise me you’ll come back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t respond. Lena reached up and held Kara’s face in her hands, forcing her to make eye contact. Lena needed Kara to <em> see </em> her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise me that I’m not going to hear about your death on the fucking news, Kara. Because I almost lost you once and I can’t go through that again. I can’t…” Lena trailed off, unable to finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant, Lena’s suitcase was dropped and Kara wrapped her up in a hug. Lena all-but melted into the embrace. That familiar soapy scent that always lingered on Kara stained her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll come back,” Kara said as she held Lena, adding, “I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena didn’t pull away. No, she wanted this moment to last forever, frozen in time. She didn’t want to let Kara go where she knew she couldn’t follow. When Lena spoke, her voice was muffled by Kara’s shoulder: “You better. You still owe me a lunch date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel Kara’s laughter deep in her chest and Kara only hugged her tighter. Lena would remember this warmth when Kara left for National City, and how cold she felt without it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sometime later that the two actually detangled themselves from each other and made their way to Sam’s house. Lena hoped none of the neighbours had looked out of their windows that afternoon and saw Lena Luthor and Supergirl hugging on their lawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If they did, Lena would probably find out about it tonight from the Daily Planet. Cat Grant would be livid if her rival company had gotten a scoop on <em> her </em> superhero. Lena couldn’t help but smirk at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara knocked on the door to Sam’s house. After a minute, the door opened to reveal Sam who was wearing a fluffy robe and slippers. The look on Sam’s face when she saw Lena <em> and </em>Supergirl outside her house, one suitcase in tow, had been priceless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Supergirl,” Sam breathed out, barely noticing Lena was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked between Kara and Lena before asking, “Is everything OK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena scoffed, saying, “Yes and no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara nudged her with her elbow and Lena nudged right back. If she was going to be told what to do, she was at least going to complain about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it be alright if Lena stayed with you for a while?” Kara asked, clearly on her best behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A while ago, she had confessed to Lena that she really wanted Sam’s approval. Something about Sam being one of Lena’s oldest friends and having seniority over Kara made her behave like this. It was cute, if a bit misplaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam frowned and asked, “Has something happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shook her head, saying, “Not yet. There’s an… alien issue in National City.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Supergirl is trying to bubble wrap me in case I get a booboo,” Lena drawled, side-eyeing Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara huffed and turned to look at her. Lena didn’t back down, raising an eyebrow at Kara in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena.” Kara said, sounding oh-so stern, “You could get hurt. You’re a Luthor, people might go after you just as a principle or—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena cut her off, saying, “I can protect myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to protect yourself if I’m keeping you out of the danger zone.” Kara argued back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stood there glaring at each other. Lena wasn’t sure how long they had been looking at each other in silence before they heard Sam clear her throat. They both snapped their heads towards Sam, as if they just remembered she was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam had an impish look in her eyes as she said, “Lena can stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara breathed a sigh of relief and Lena rolled her eyes. She was hoping Sam would refuse so she could go back home and <em> help </em> Kara fight off… whatever she was fighting, exactly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kara murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam grinned and said, “I wouldn’t have turned her down, you know. But at least now I can call in a favour if I want to. Right, Supergirl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena snorted. Kara ignored her, simply saying, “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes Lena forgot that Kara was only twenty-one while she and Sam were nearing their thirties and forties, respectively. Was age an important aspect in conversations on Krypton? Kara’s politeness seemed to indicate so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when Lena felt Kara’s hand curl around her arm that she realised it was time to go. She didn’t want to look at Kara again. She didn’t want to look at her and have to memorise her features again because she wasn’t sure if Kara would come back. She didn’t want to look and have to see that sad look on Kara’s face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More than anything, Lena didn’t want her to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she said, however, was: “I’m not saying goodbye so you can forget it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had already given Kara a hug and a lecture about coming back. Kara promised she would come back. To Lena, there was nothing left to say. And Kara seemed to understand this. Silently, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lena’s crown. Lena hated the way her body leaned into the touch automatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Kara pulled away and said, “Up, up and away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was gone moments later. Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She turned around and watched as Kara’s form disappeared further and further into the clouds until she couldn’t see her anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ruby’s gonna be so mad that she missed Supergirl.” Sam said from behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smiled before looking back at her old friend, asking, “She’s at school now, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Sam said, “C’mon, let’s get you inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them headed further into the house. Lena had only been here a few times before; every time, it had only been for a night or two because she was in town for a conference. But Lena could tell that this was a house well-lived in. Love seemed to ooze from the walls and happiness perfumed the air around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so different from the Luthor manor. Different, but definitely better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s getting pretty serious over there, huh?” Sam said, leaning against the wall behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was standing in the spare bedroom and had begun unpacking her suitcase. She hadn’t packed for more than a few days <em> despite </em> Kara imploring her to, because she refused to stay longer than a week. No, if a week passed by, Lena would walk back to National City if she had to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Lena said, “It’ll be OK. She can handle it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s what she told herself. It had to be OK. There were too many lives at stake, not to mention Lena’s own sanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” Sam said, “Then why are you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She always knew which questions to ask to get right to Lena. That’s another reason they became friends: Sam never pulled her punches or minced her words when it came to Lena. But sometimes, like now, Lena wished that Sam wasn’t so damn perceptive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because… I’m her friend and she worries.” Lena said, her hands curling around the shirt she pulled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam scoffed behind her, saying, “A friend. You know, you’ve had a lot of <em> friends </em> before but none of them acted like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no one quite like Kara so that comparison didn’t work. Lena shook her head, saying, “She just cares.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara cared <em> too </em> much. She cared so much that she was willing to put herself in harm’s way if it meant saving one more life. Kara cared and cared until she was burnt out, leaving Lena to pick up the scorched pieces and mend them back together. Sometimes, Lena wished that Kara was a little more selfish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Sam get off the wall and walk towards her. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Lena stiffened at first, before relaxing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam said, “All superheroes care, Lena. But I don’t see Supergirl rounding up everyone in National City to herd them away from danger. Just you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Sam squeezed her shoulder and left Lena to her own devices. The silence felt so heavy as it beared down on Lena. She couldn’t even focus on unpacking now. She told herself that Sam didn’t know Kara, that Kara would’ve done this for anyone if she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the more Lena tried to ignore it, the more she couldn’t get those words out of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Just you </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sighed. These would be a long few days in Metropolis without Kara.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The past few days had been spent working. Lena refused to just lay around agonising over Kara and what she was doing. No, Lena was a CEO and had her own responsibilities to attend to. A new scenery didn’t change that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Lena had thrown herself back into work like she always did. There was plenty to hold her attention between the prototype being manufactured and new contracts that needed her approval. Sometimes Lena thought that L-Corp would eat itself alive without her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she wasn’t working, Lena found Ruby and Sam to be excellent company. Ruby was a talented pianist and she would play whatever Lena requested (which was usually Tchaikovsky). She often found herself helping Ruby with her science homework, which wasn’t exactly difficult for Lena to decipher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was Lena’s new anchoring point. Whenever Sam came back from work, Lena would force herself to take a break and spend time with her friend. She had forgotten what it felt like to talk to a friend she wasn’t in love with. Talking to Sam was comforting, like slipping on a well-worn sweater. They talked about their jobs, their families, friends and sometimes lovers, when Sam was drunk enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s time spent in the Arias household had been healing, if nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when Lena couldn’t sleep or when she couldn’t focus, her mind drifted back to Kara. Lena wasn’t ashamed to say that she was keeping tabs on her: the National City news channel was always on in the living room while Lena worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The image of Supergirl carrying Lena Luthor bridal style through the sky had been pointedly ignored. Definitely not saved on Lena’s phone.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had watched it all unfold. National City had fallen into a trance-like state and only those outside of a certain radius had escaped this fate. There were no fatalities according to the reports but Lena still worried. The entire city had been sectioned off by the military, which didn’t bode well. And then there had been the footage shot from a Daily Planet helicopter that showed Supergirl and Superman butting heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>According to reports, Superman had gone rogue and attacked Supergirl. That’s all they knew since no one could enter the city without being affected by this trance. Lena didn’t want to know what possessed Superman to attack Kara but she doubted it was of his own volition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were reports of fighting but no one knew exactly who was fighting. All they knew was that Supergirl was at the heart of this, and that she was doing her best to defend the city. The world was watching her now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all came to an end one evening. Lena had been glued to the television once she heard that Supergirl had been spotted. She barely realised that Sam and Ruby had been watching, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the day that the world watched Supergirl push an alien spaceship out of Earth and straight into the sun. This ship was the size of a stadium and likely weighed thousands of tonnes, but Supergirl did it. She had lifted the spaceship out of National City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satellite footage had documented Supergirl’s flight into orbit. The world watched as the ship was pushed and as it drifted too close to the sun. The ship had exploded and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl wasn’t moving. Lena barely remembered voiding her stomach into the sink after that. She couldn’t get the image of Kara’s body drifting through space, unmoving. Kryptonians didn’t need to breathe and they could definitely fly in space so Kara not moving meant that she had blown out her powers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which meant that she was going to die up there. A final act of heroism from the Girl of Steel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or rather, that’s what would have happened if Superman hadn’t come to the rescue. He had swooped in at the last minute to drag Kara’s body back down to Earth. Lena remembered collapsing from relief and then crying into Sam’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her flight to National City had been booked immediately after this.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kara’s apartment was still filled with paintings. There were a few that Lena hadn’t seen before, which meant that Kara had been painting recently. For stress relief, maybe. They were just as beautiful as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had been sitting on Kara’s couch for some time now. After she had said her goodbyes to Sam and Ruby, Lena had taken the next flight back to National City. Part of her had wanted to go straight to the DEO in case Kara was there but she decided against it. The DEO was probably scrambling to pick up where Supergirl left off, and Kara needed her own time to recover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Lena waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had done Kara’s laundry, folded them and placed them in the particular order that Kara liked (“Lena, the shirts don’t go in the pants drawer, they aren’t friends!”). She washed her dishes, swept and mopped the floors and reorganised the apartment. God, she felt a military wife the day before their husband was discharged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she wanted was for Kara to relax when she got back. The woman had a near-death experience, for God’s sake. If coming back to a clean apartment meant that she’d be a little happier, Lena would do it. And it kept her shaky hands busy while she waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when Lena had finished organising Kara’s paint supplies that she heard the key slide into the lock. Her head whipped around to look at the front door. Could it be her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, the lock clicked and the door was pushed open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kara. Her supersuit had been replaced with a simple shirt and pants, while her biker helmet was tucked under her arm. Had she driven here because of her powers being blown out? Judging by the surprised look on Kara’s face, she hadn’t heard Lena moving around from behind the door, either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now, Kara was powerless and recovering. Yet Lena’s knees buckled all the same at the sight of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body moved before she could think about it. Lena walked towards Kara, her steps light and shallow. Kara watched her approach and looked a little breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara stepped forward. Had her eyes always been this blue?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a soft smile, Kara said, “Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” Lena said, unable to stop her own smile from forming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was she allowed to say? Could she tell Kara that she spent all those nights in Metropolis keeping tabs on her and had become sick from worry? Did she tell Kara that when she closed her eyes, she could still see Kara’s lifeless body floating in space? Did she confess her feelings to Kara and beg her to give up being Supergirl because her frail heart couldn’t take this anymore?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Lena said none of this. Kara was alive and breathing. For now, she would take this piece of good luck and treasure it. She would smile and pretend like her heart wasn’t on the verge of collapse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only just to keep that smile on Kara’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Lena drawled, “you look taller on TV.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes lit up, asking, “Oh, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Lena said before chewing on her bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could stop herself, Lena surged forward and wrapped herself around Kara. Kara dropped the helmet to encircle Lena’s waist with her arms. Lena felt herself being lifted off the ground but Kara never let go. Even without superstrength, Lena knew that nothing on Earth would’ve been able to pry Kara from this embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was alive. That’s all Lena needed. She was home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did it. You saved the day.” Lena said, her voice thick with emotion. She swallowed down the lump in throat and buried her face further into Kara’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara murmured, “I’m just glad you’re OK.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s heart soared. Supergirl just had the first major act of heroism on a global scale, yet all she cared about was Lena. It took everything within herself not to cry at these words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled away from the embrace by only an inch. They were still pressed against each other but Lena wanted to see Kara’s face. Would there ever be a day when Lena’s heart didn’t flutter at the sight of those blue eyes? It didn’t help that Kara’s gaze dripped with honey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… you threw Fort Rozz into the sun,” Lena said, her eyebrow quirking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em> am </em> pretty impressive, aren’t I?” Kara said with that teasing smile of hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wanted to laugh. She really did. But she remembered how Kara’s body floated through space and how, had Superman been a minute too late, Kara wouldn’t be standing here in her arms right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned back into Kara’s chest and said, “Don’t ever do that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I love you. Please stop putting yourself in danger. You saved everyone else but you never consider who will save you. You’re my best friend. You’re the best thing in my life. Please, tread lightly as you hold my heart. I can’t lose you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Kara, in all her infinite wisdom, pressed a kiss to Lena’s crown and murmured, “I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was enough. Kara had always been more than enough.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Life went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>National City was in the process of building a statue of Supergirl, which had plenty of support and funding from L-Corp. Supergirl herself had returned to active duty and was doing her part to get her city back on track following the events of Fort Rozz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The citizens of National City had been distressed once the trance had lifted. But after learning what happened and how Supergirl had nearly died removing the threat to their safety, they were filled with a newfound love for their resident superhero. All past transgressions had been forgiven, it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena herself had been doing better. Her relationship with Kara was stronger than ever and she could finally sleep at night, knowing that the greatest of threats had been eliminated. L-Corp’s business was booming and Prototype-K was ready for the market.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was happy for a long time following the events of Fort Rozz. So, of course, a wrench had to be thrown into this happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been an ordinary day. Lena had returned to her office after having lunch with Kara outside for once. Kara had insisted that going out more would be good for Lena and she could never refuse Kara. Especially not when she pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing had been amiss when she returned. The safe was intact, her laptop and documents were where she left them and there was no sign of forced entry. That’s what scared Lena the most, really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had sat down at her desk, ready to get back to work. It was only when she reached for her pen that she noticed a small card on her laptop. It had no signature, no company name, not even contact information. There was only a small symbol that Lena didn’t recognise and the following words printed on the card:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> We are Cadmus. Expect us.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END OF ACT ONE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>placement is getting a lil hectic so might be a bit stingy with the next update :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. x.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>whoever commented abt supercorp and babies, you might like this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara was cute. This was an indisputable fact. Lena would go so far as calling her downright adorable. But now Lena knew that there were levels to the cuteness of a Kryptonian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By far, Kara holding a baby was a dangerous level of cuteness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the cutest widdle baby in the whole universe?” Kara cooed, “You are. Yes, you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled fondly as she watched Kara pepper kisses all over the baby’s face. The baby let out shrieks of laughter, clearly loving the attention and affection. Lena had never seen Kara with a child before and this was beyond her imagination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was currently talking to her through a video call. She was staying with the Kent family in Smallville, including the Lanes and the Danvers. Kara, of course, would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with her family. So Lena was left to her own devices in National City; this was the first time since Kara and her family arrived in Smallville that the two of them had called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Lena was sitting at her desk, making heart eyes at her phone instead of organising her workload.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wait had been worth it, however. Kara’s gaze was as sweet and warm as honey as she stared down at her nephew: Jon Kent, the firstborn son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena asked, “How old is he again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost a year old now. They grow up so fast, man.” Kara said, a clear frown on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Kara angled the camera down until Jon’s chubby face filled her screen. He looked at the camera with a curious gaze. Lena’s smile grew impossibly wider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say hi to Auntie Lena,” Kara said, wiggling his arm back and forth in a wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoffed and hoped that, for once, Clark’s super-hearing failed him. She didn’t want him to get up in arms about Kara implying that a Luthor had any sort of relationship with his son. God, that would be a shitshow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s very cute,” Lena said, “but I don’t think I qualify as an aunt, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara just ignored her. Jon let out a happy gurgle and she resumed placing kisses on his head. Lena watched them with a certain warmth blooming in her chest. Love. She had to remind herself that love wasn’t a taboo word. It was OK to feel love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara gazed down at the boy and murmured, “He looks just like Kal did at his age.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really did. He had the blue eyes that all members of the House of El seemed to have, along with the black hair and rosy cheeks. The only piece of Lois that Lena could find in him was the button nose. But it wasn’t the baby in Kara’s arm that she was looking at: it was Kara who had her attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had known Kara for three years now. She had seen her at her best and at her worst. Just by the slightest movement or pause, Lena knew when Kara was feeling off or pretending to be fine. In that moment, she could tell that the love in Kara’s voice was tinged with sorrow and yearning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How many years had it been for Kara now since Krypton died? How often did she close her eyes and still see her family, living peacefully and in ignorance of what was to come? Lena could only imagine what Kara was feeling. Did she see Jon as a beloved nephew, or as a second chance that she never got with Kal?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She never voiced any of this. Lena would never break the happy spell that Kara was in. Instead, she hummed and said, “I don’t know. That button nose looks a lot like Lois’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara kissed him on his nose and said, “It makes him look so much cuter, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That we agree on.” Lena murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera was moving again and the image on Lena’s screen was a mess. Kara looked down, saying, “Lena, watch this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Kara propped the camera up against the wall or something before backing away. Kara held out Jon away from her and Lena wondered what exactly she was supposed to be looking for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Jon began to float.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The closer she got to her screen, the more she realised that she wasn’t hallucinating: the baby was definitely floating in mid-air and having a grand time doing so. Kara was standing by with her hands hovering below him, of course, ready to break his fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly said, “He’s already got powers? But he’s only a baby!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart dropped into her lap as she watched Jon begin to fall. Effortlessly, Kara scooped him back into her arms and he let out another shriek of laughter. Kara only laughed when she noticed Lena’s anxious expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara walked towards the camera, saying, “Apparently Kal started manifesting his powers around the same age. He nearly broke Uncle Jon’s back during a tantrum once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Lena wondered how one looked after a Kryptonian baby? Surely the superstrength must be an issue during feeding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Lois alright?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he doesn’t have any superstrength or superspeed yet, thank Rao.” Kara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed Jon’s hair back to how it was before and he reached up with his little hands to grab her wrist. Lena’s heart must’ve grown three sizes at the sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fyrehb</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Did you check out my gifts?” Kara called out before murmuring, “I swear I put them on the pile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena watched as another woman came into view, holding a pot of food. If she had to guess based on what Kara called her, Lena assumed this woman was Martha Kent. She definitely looked the part of a farmer’s wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, all the gifts were lovely but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweater</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” Martha’s voice trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned back to look at her, asking, “What’s wrong with it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t give him a pink sweater, dear,” Martha said, “he’s a boy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena snorted at the look on Kara’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot this planet had gendered clothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Saoviz</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kara murmured to Jon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed. In settings like this where she was surrounded by people who knew her real identity, Kara didn’t shy away from her alien heritage. From comparing Earth and Krypton to reminiscing about her childhood memories, Kara never held back. It was where Kara was most comfortable and it was Lena’s favourite version of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, she missed Kara. Her office felt so much bigger without Kara in it and her couch was so empty. She missed when Kara would fly into her apartment just to hang out for a little bit. Had it really only been only a few days since she had left?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hoped she sounded casual enough when she asked: “How long are you planning on staying, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned up at her like she knew exactly what Lena was trying to hide. She said, “Two more days. His actual birthday is tomorrow morning and I’ve gotta lead his rights. I’m pretty much the only one qualified to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this for a Kryptonian custom I’m not aware of?” Lena asked, a twinkle in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she had learned a good portion of the Kryptonian language, there were still parts of Kara’s culture where she was left in the dark. The academic in Lena was eager to eat up any piece of information that Kara was willing to part with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded, saying, “Yeah, it’s kinda like a baptism. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kolir Rao im</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which means the touch of Rao. Just gotta hold him up to the sunlight, say a few prayers and offer blessings from each family member.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kara’s turn to feign nonchalance. And it was Lena’s turn to see right through it, smiling as she said, “You look very excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled bashfully at her. Jon’s little arms reached up and began tugging at the locks of hair he could reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am. I haven’t done this since I was on Krypton. I never really got the chance to do it with Kal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s heart tore in two. How many milestones had Kara missed out on? How often did Kara wonder what would’ve happened if she hadn’t been knocked off course? Lena already knew that part of Kara blamed herself for not maneuvering the pod out of the way of the debris, despite the situation she was in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shook her head and smiled down at the baby, saying, “But I can do it for Jon and that’s enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope, help and compassion for all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was the tagline that CatCo had branded Supergirl with and Lena found herself agreeing: Kara certainly had all of those attributes, especially the hopeful part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lena could say anything, Kara’s head swiveled around and she was looking at something off-screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning slightly, Kara said, “It’s Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever Kara was speaking to said something else. Kara shrugged and then grabbed her phone that had been laying against the wall this whole time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clark wants to talk to you,” Kara said, a conspiratorial smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s heart began to speed up. She wasn’t scared of the man. This was Superman for crying out loud, the most valiant of humanity’s defenders. She had heard all the stories about the people of Metropolis sharing meals with him or how he didn’t mind stopping by for a chat once in a while. Of all the big name superheroes, Superman was the most pleasant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Lena’s relationship with Clark Kent was a different story. It had always been stained with tension and suspicion from both sides, and that had yet to change. Despite their shared love for Kara, the two of them tended to stay away from each other aside from polite conversation when necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since that fight two years ago, he was trying to mend his relationship with Kara and Lena knew that -- it was the only reason she remained civil with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Lena swallowed her pride and waited. Kara passed the phone to Clark, who then walked outside onto the front porch. Clearly he wanted some privacy for this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark had a scruff going on. Even with those dorky glasses on, he looked like the farm boy he was at heart. His hair was tousled and his shoulders were akin to mountains. The saddest part about Kryptonians was that no matter how many near deaths and battles they experienced, they rarely had any scars to show for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, they just carried in their hearts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark cleared his throat, saying, “Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clark.” Lena said, matching his tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension had returned. Knowing that Kara was probably eavesdropping, Lena said, “Congratulations. The birthday boy looks happy and healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This earned her a genuine smile from the Man of Steel. For a moment, Lena saw a piece of Kara in him and she felt that familiar pang of fondness. The pride in Clark’s eyes were clear for any to see. Lena wasn’t talking to a superhero right now, but to a father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Clark said, “he’s more than I could’ve hoped for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t stop herself from saying, “It’s interesting that human and Kryptonian DNA are so compatible. Although from what Kara’s told me, his Kryptonian side seems to be winning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flight wasn’t exactly a normal milestone for human babies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark laughed, saying, “Unfortunately, yes. I’d been hoping he'd be more human like Lois, if I’m being honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could’ve just laughed it off. She could’ve moved on and pushed the thoughts in her mind away. But all Lena could think about was all those times that Kara had cried because she missed Krypton. She thought about how excited Kara was to share everything Kryptonian with Jon because he was her nephew. She thought about the way Kara smiled at Jon, like he was the only good thing in the universe and like he was the pride and joy of the House of El.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And here Clark was, hoping that Jon came out more like Lois. Less alien. More </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We aren’t the only ones who want to feel normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kara had said that to her once. But Kara’s normal was leagues different to Clark’s normal. Kara wanted to be normal because she lost everything that made her normal when Krypton died, and because she wanted a moment’s reprieve from her own trauma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark wanted his son to be normal because he loved humanity, at times more than he loved his own heritage. Clark wanted his son to be human because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what he considered normal -- he had only known humanity, unlike Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Lena was being irrational. Maybe she was about to step out of line. But she was past the point of no-return now; Kara was too nice to say what needed to be said, but Lena wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clark.” Lena said, the vitriol clear in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the screen with a small frown. He could tell that her mood had shifted and he couldn’t seem to figure out why. That only made Lena more angry. How could he not understand what he said wrong? Did he truly understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Kara?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara and Clark might have been born on Krypton, but they were worlds apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tried to keep her voice level as she snarled, “I understand you have your own grievances when it comes to your heritage and your family, but keep those thoughts to yourself around Kara. She doesn’t need to hear you say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t make Kara feel like being Kryptonian and the subsequent powers that come with it make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>not normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t isolate her because you think being human and powerless is more normal than being Kryptonian. Don’t favour Jon’s human side more than his Kryptonian side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena watched as so many emotions graced his face. Initially, Clark had frowned in confusion which quickly morphed into surprise. She swore there was a moment where he looked hurt but it quickly morphed into a muted rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched and unclenched his jaw, before saying, “Good chat, Luthor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘Luthor’ was a nice reminder, really. They might be civil most times but it always came back down to her surname, didn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t bother with goodbyes. Moments later, laughter and chatter could be heard once more and the phone was passed around. Lena schooled her features into a more relaxed expression, hoping Kara wouldn’t notice the rage simmering just under the surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s face filled the screen and Lena melted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Kara drawled, “did y’all play nice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Y’all</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The last thing Lena needed was for Kara to pick up that stupid southern drawl from the Kent family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena only smiled, saying, “Was there ever any doubt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t miss a beat and said, “Lots. Lots of doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those doubts weren’t unfounded. Every time Lena and Clark took a step forward, they seemed to take two steps back almost immediately after. Most of the time it was because of Lena and her sharp tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look tired, Lena,” Kara murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed a little breathlessly and sunk back into her chair. How long had she been in this office? When was the last time she had eaten something without Jess prompting her? The days seemed to crawl by without Kara, yet she hadn’t even noticed the sun setting behind her hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard finding your centre when the person you’ve centred yourself around was gone, albeit temporarily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena massaged her temples, saying, “The L-Cores are keeping me busy at work but you’re right, I should head home soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara wagged a finger at her and said, “Don’t make me fly over there. You know I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a threat or a promise?” Lena asked, a little more tenderly than she would’ve liked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara seemed to melt at this. The two of them just looked at each other for entirely too long. Lena could feel an ache in her bones without Kara near her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly, Lena murmured, “Come home soon, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home. Did Kara know that she meant Lena’s apartment, not National City or Kara’s apartment or anywhere else in the world? Did she know that every moment that Kara was gone felt like a lifetime for Lena? For all of Kara’s powers, she was so unaware of the hold she had over Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hadn’t had a home in a long time. She was too young to remember her home in Ireland, and the Luthor manor couldn’t be called more than a prison. But when Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, that feeling of peace and contentment sure did feel like home.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have an estimate for the completion of this statue, Mr Caulfield?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be built within the month, ma’am,” the man said, “We’re so grateful for your support.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and asked, “How could I not lend a hand? Supergirl has been a good friend of mine and an even greater protector of this city. A statue of her is the least I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a week since Lena had seen the Kryptonian in question. Kara should be coming back to National City today so Lena wanted to wrap up this statue business before that happened. The last thing she needed was Kara and her super hearing to eavesdrop and ruin the surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did someone say something about a statue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, for fuck’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena whipped her head around to look behind her. Of course, she found Supergirl landing on her balcony. The woman was carrying a paper bag with the Big Belly Burgers’ logo and a tray of milkshakes in her arms. Lena swore she felt her heart soar at the sight of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The architect who Lena had been speaking with looked like he was on the verge of collapse at the sight of Kara. Lena was suddenly reminded that most people had never even seen Kara in person. Once you cuddle with a superhero, the wow factor tends to fade away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, Supergirl!” He said, his voice sounding wobbly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, saying, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shisir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wanted it to be a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Kara’s deep chuckle behind her. Kara placed the food and drinks onto Lena’s desk before leaning down and kissing the crown of Lena’s head. Lena just knew that this architect was going to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he saw Supergirl kissing Lena Luthor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, CatCo was going to have a field day with this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More evidence emerges about a secret, forbidden romance between a Luthor and a Super</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Lena could feel the migraine coming on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Kara pulled away, she said, “You still have an accent when you say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fondness in Kara’s voice was impossible to miss. However, Lena chose to focus on the annoyance that bubbled up in her from being criticised for her accent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on it, darling.” Lena grumbled, “Not all of us can learn an entire language in an afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it, the pet name had slipped out. This was even more fuel for the fire this architect was going to start once he left. Lena couldn’t even be bothered to tell him not to: that would just make these rumours more credible, if it seemed like they wanted to keep it a secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara left her hand resting on Lena’s shoulder as she turned to look at the architect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Kara said with a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The architect nearly jumped out of his seat, saying, “It’s so nice to meet you, Supergirl. I wasn’t expecting to meet you today or I would’ve worn my good shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena snorted which earned her a squeeze on the shoulder as a reprimand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara said, “It’s nice to meet you, too. Is this a bad time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lena could even speak, the man said, “No, no! I believe Miss Luthor and I are quite done for today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I could just wait here and--” Kara was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” he said, “It was lovely meeting both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was gone before Lena could even process what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Lena said into the empty air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two friends both turned to look at each other. The mischievous smiles on their faces matched perfectly. Kara let go of her shoulder and leaned against Lena’s desk, facing her now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could feel her whole body buzzing with happiness. She wanted nothing more than to surge forward and hug Kara as tightly as she could. But that would make her look desperate and Luthor’s weren’t allowed to look anything except smug or aloof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were loving that,” Lena said, smirking at Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara said, “Hey, I think I’m entitled to a bit of ego-stroking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena asked, “Is the statue not enough for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Kara couldn’t keep the beaming smile at bay. Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle as she said, “I can’t believe you’re actually doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be a surprise but you just had to barge in here and eavesdrop.” Lena said, trying to look as serious as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t take her seriously. With an exaggerated pout, Kara murmured, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoffed and rose to her feet. They had had this conversation about Kara weaponising her cute face many times, yet Kara continued to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re evil, you know that?” Lena said, “Put that pout away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s face immediately broke out in a grin. Suddenly, Lena was pulled forward and pressed into Kara’s chest. She still smelled like toothpaste but she had a certain earthy scent that clung to her clothes this time. Probably from that farm that the Kent’s lived on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More than anything, Lena was surrounded by warmth. Kara’s elevated body temperature, her passion for life, the intensity of her emotions -- everything about her screamed heat and warmth. And Lena was intoxicated with it as she melted into her embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Lena murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed, saying, “I missed you more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes as she pulled away. That wasn’t likely but she wasn’t about to get into an argument with Kara about who loved who more. (Again.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Lena grabbed the food and drinks, taking them to the couch at the opposite end of her office. Kara followed faithfully behind her. The couch had taunted her all week when Kara had been gone, reminding her of how many times the two of them had spent together on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena asked, “Did you have fun with your nephew?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara made a strange noise and said, “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute, Lena, and he smells like milk. And you should hear it when he laughs. It’s like a burst of serotonin right to the brain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made an explosive sound and Lena let out a small laugh. She had missed Kara’s silliness. It was a breath of fresh air amidst this bureaucratic hellhole she called a company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laid out the food onto the table, noting that Kara had bought her favourites from BBB’s: a veggie burger with garlic fries and a vanilla milkshake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she organised, Lena asked, “Got a bit of baby fever?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara hummed, saying, “Only for this specific baby, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wondered about that. Kara having children of her own, she meant. She wondered about it often since Jon had been born and Kara’s excitement had perfumed the air around her. She knew that Kara would be a wonderful mother -- the kind that Lena never had the chance to experience fully. But she also wondered what Kara, a Kryptonian in all possible ways, would be like with her own child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of rights and customs would Kara take part in? What parts of Krypton would she share? Would the child have Kara’s eyes? Lena hoped so, whoever the other parent was. Those signature blue El eyes were truly a sight to behold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, when Lena allowed herself a moment of weakness, she imagined what </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> child might look like. Lena hoped that the Kryptonian genes dominated like they seemed to in Jon; she wanted the child to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the Luthor’s. She wondered if the child would have black or blonde hair, or if they would be tall like Kara and Clark. But this was just a cruel fantasy that she indulged herself in. Nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena realised she hadn’t spoken for a while. Kara was watching her with a curious gaze from her seat on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wearing her best smile, Lena said, “I, for one, am glad you won’t be having a child any time soon. You probably scared Lois half to death making Jon float around like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gotta learn somehow! And I caught him every time he fell so it was fine,” Kara argued, a real pout beginning to form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena noted that Kara didn’t deny that she had scared Lois.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and said, “You’re incorrigible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara wore a grin, saying, “You love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Lena grumbled and fell back onto the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here, sitting with Kara on her office couch, eating familiar food and joking around is where Lena felt most at home. It was good to be back in Kara’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meanie,” Kara said, “I might be bulletproof but my heart is delicate, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her hand over her chest, feigning pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes, saying, “You’re just a big baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so they fell into easy conversation once more. Lena talked to her about how L-Corp was doing now that her L-Cores (the solar power harnessing pods) were distributed globally and available for installation in everything from homes to stadiums. L-Corp was in an incredibly good position right now, which meant that Lena was working overtime to make sure everything ran smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Success never tasted so sweet. There were even talks about Lena being considered for a nobel peace prize, which was… baffling. She wasn’t sure what was more shocking: them considering a Luthor or them considering </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them talked about their families, their friends, their work. This was Kara’s graduation year before she began her veterinary school. Lena, of course, has already pulled some strings to make sure that whatever school Kara chose would have a vacancy specifically for her. The perks of being a billionaire were immeasurable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talked until all the food had been eaten and the drinks were gone. They talked until Lena forgot about whatever task she had been working on before then. They talked until Lena didn’t feel homesick anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only until Lena’s lunch break alarm went off that Kara jumped to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go out tonight,” Kara said, putting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena raised an eyebrow, asking, “Any reason why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just feeling great,” Kara said, “I’ve got an adorable nephew, National City is doing great and I finally get to see you again. Let’s just go out and have fun! When’s the last time we went on a date, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, Lena’s heart skipped a beat at the word ‘date’. So what? She just hoped that Kara wasn’t paying attention to her heart beat like she usually did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena said, “We went to that science conference just two weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was for work, it doesn’t count!” Kara argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed and held her hands in surrender, saying, “Alright, alright. We’ll go out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara all-but leapt into the air and shouted, “Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Kara began to walk towards the balcony with a bounce in her step. Lena realised the woman was about to leave and jumped to her feet, saying, “Wait, you’ve got to tell me where we’re going first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shot her a cheeky grin, saying, “It’s a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just ruined </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprise for you, that’s not fair!” Lena said, crossing her arms in a huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dress casual. Luthor-casual.” Kara said, “I’ll pick you up at six on the dot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with a two-finger salute paired with a grin, Kara soared off into the sky above them. Lena sighed as she watched her go. The sudden emptiness that settled in her heart was quickly replaced with elation when she realised she was going on a date with Kara tonight. Platonic, yes, but still quality-time with her favourite person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, no. What was she going to wear?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, Kara’s surprise had been a rather sophisticated date. She took Lena to an art museum where Kara explained small facts and tidbits about the artwork and artists. It was quite a beautiful museum, Lena had to admit. The artworks ranged from sculptures to paintings and it was certainly captivating to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was also nice to have Kara guide her around with her hand resting on the small of Lena’s back the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was glad that Kara told her to dress business-casual because she would’ve looked so out of place in a dress. Instead, she had worn a teal bodysuit under black slacks and heels. Kara had worn a button-up shirt, pleated pants and boots. Of course, Kara had driven them on her motorcycle so she wore Jeremiah’s leather jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Lena thought that this felt a lot like a real date. She chalked it up to wishful thinking or a result of indulging in her own fantasies too often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they had explored the entire museum, Kara took her across the city to a nice restaurant. And by nice, Lena meant that they needed a reservation a month in advance just to get in. It sat at the nineteenth floor of a skyscraper and they had to take an elevator to get to the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Kara didn’t book a reservation months in advance, however. No, she simply had Jess tell the restaurant owners that this booking was for Lena Luthor and miraculously, a vacancy popped up. The Luthor villainy seemed to be rubbing off on Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Lena was going to have a long discussion with Jess about this when she went back to work tomorrow.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, Lena had to stare at Kara’s dumb face as she stuffed dumplings into her mouth. Lena had learned long ago that she needed to claim the foods she wanted so that Kara didn’t immediately eat it. Like now, where Lena had eaten two of the dumplings while Kara inhaled the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I mentioned how much I love soup dumplings?” Kara asked, looking content.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed, saying, “You have. Several times and with your mouth full. Chew your food before speaking, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really killed the pseudo-romantic vibes that Lena had been getting all evening. Kara was lucky she was so damn cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara swallowed and grinned from ear to ear, saying, “But then how am I supposed to embarrass you in front of all these rich folk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuvaium</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lena grumbled but she was unable to stop the smile on her face. Kara stuck her tongue out at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luthor’s were supposed to look perfect in public; poor table manners had been swiftly corrected and she began to resent those who were messy eaters. Yet the sight of Kara stuffing her face was more adorable than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, she had it bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara spoke up, saying, “I still can’t believe you learned Kryptonian so fast, Lee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and said, “I relearned Gaeilge in a month and learned Japanese even quicker. Give me some credit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess it’s just weird to hear a human speaking Kryptonian so well. Even Clark has trouble with certain grammar points,” Kara admitted, already reaching for another basket of dumplings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wasn’t sure who to thank that this restaurant didn’t serve potstickers; they’d never get to the main course if they did. Not willing to fight for a few dumplings, she just let Kara take the whole basket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Kara stuffed a dumpling into her mouth, she paused and asked, “Wait, relearned?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Lena placed her chopsticks down and said, “You know that I’m originally from Ireland. I must’ve had some understanding of the language before I travelled here to America with my father. So when I was a teenager, I just picked it back up again and banged my head against the wall until I was fluent. The sentence structure is quite similar to Kryptonian so it helped, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the record, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>was minimal. Lena still had to perfect her grammar, the complex sentences, choosing honorifics, etc. It was a bit of a nightmare to learn this alien language but the look on Kara’s face whenever she spoke Kryptonian made it worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara wore a dopey smile as she said, “You’re pretty incredible, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know.” Lena said with a smirk, “But I do like hearing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two share a conspiratorial look before digging back into their food. The restaurant was definitely worth the reservation: the food was simply exquisite and they had plenty of vegetarian options for Lean to choose from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara broke the short silence, asking, “Speaking of you being incredible, how’s L-Corp going? Those L-Cores must be raking in the big bucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going much smoother than I anticipated. We’ve made profits in the millions and companies are scrambling over themselves to get a piece of the fortune. I can’t even remember how many solar companies have reached out to L-Corp in hopes of making a deal.” Lena said, a small frown forming on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara wiggled her eyebrows and said, “Lemme know if any oil companies get in your way. I’ll rough ‘em up for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let out a small laugh at her. In truth, she did have a few alternative energy tycoons trying to sabotage the L-Cores at every point of its creation and distribution. She was sure that the only reason she wasn’t assassinated by now was because she was publicly friends with Supergirl and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to deal with that kind of enemy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the last thing this evening needed was Kara panicking over this news. So instead, Lena said, “I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara reached across the table with her free hand and held onto Lena’s hand. Even after all these years, a shock still ran up Lena’s arm at the touch. And Kara’s blinding smile didn’t help, either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t have to handle it alone if you’ve got me.” Kara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, she absolutely wasn’t blushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well--” Lena began to say but was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By what, you might ask? By the sound of a car being thrown onto the road down below on the city street. The smashing sound caused everyone in the restaurant to jump or scream, before many of them raced towards the window overlooking the city. Kara, too, turned around swiftly to see where the noise came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of Lena’s hand in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The patrons of the restaurant were saying something about a large alien or a beast rampaging across the street below. Lena only believed them when she heard the deafening, bestial roar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and began drumming her fingers against the table. There went their quiet evening out. Kara turned back to look at her sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena raised an eyebrow at her, saying, “You gonna get that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they spoke, a waiter approached their table with their meals. A vegetarian stew in a clay pot for Lena and too many dishes to count for Kara. Apparently the staff here weren’t too concerned about the monster currently rampaging near their establishment. Lena wondered if they just trusted Supergirl to take care of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them sat there in silence as the food was set down. Kara was fidgeting with her glasses under Lena’s sharp gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the waiter left, Kara mumbled, “I feel bad. This was supposed to be our night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was another roar which sounded a lot like a bear trying to say ‘Supergirl’. Lena did her best to hold in a snort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged and said, “You can’t help it. Tell you what: you get rid of that thing before I finish my meal and I’ll let you order the whole dessert menu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wonder in Kara’s eyes was a sight to see. Breathlessly, she asked, “The crepes, too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Lena said, nodding as she began eating her stew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t need to look up to know that Kara had already taken off. That monster down there didn’t stand a chance; Lena made it personal. Nothing came between Kara and unlimited desserts. So Lena just ate her stew in silence while the rest of the patrons crowded towards the window, trying to get a piece of the action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some were recording the fight, others were talking amongst themselves. One brave soul actually recognised Lena and the next thing she knew, there was a man walking towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He called out, “Hey, aren’t you Lena Luthor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed and barely glanced at him. Oh, yes, please alert the whole restaurant that a Luthor was in the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Supergirl?” He asked, looking every bit as frantic as he ought to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Lena forgot that she was desensitised to all of this alien nonsense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like her keeper?” Lena asked, “Just give her a second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paid him no mind. It was odd knowing that people knew she could just summon Supergirl, and that they were close. The novelty of Kara being Supergirl had worn off long ago; after Lena had done monthly repairs of her supersuit covered in suspicious ooze, superheroes stopped being dazzling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara, on the other hand, was just as wonderful as always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stew had been delicious, really. It had been a few minutes since Kara had taken off and she was almost done eating. As Lena was about to take the last bite, she heard the sound of laminated paper wobbling. She looked up and found Kara sitting across from her, not a hair out of place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cutting it close, Danvers,” Lena said before taking the last bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned, saying, “Still made it. It’s dessert time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kara reached for the dessert menu, Lena smacked her hand away. Kara cradled her hand to her chest and pouted as if she wasn’t an invincible superhero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, eat your dinner first,” Lena said before murmuring to herself, “My poor wallet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was already starting her first meal when she said, “Your wallet could stand to lose a few pounds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena frowned, asking, “Is this the ‘eat the rich’ sentiment I’ve heard about online? Because I am only a begrudging member of the bourgeois.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No politics, only food,” Kara said, yet again through a mouthful of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What annoyed Lena the most was that Kara didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to eat all of this food. She just needed to sunbathe for a little bit and she’d be right as rain, no sleep or sustenance required. Kara ate all of this because she liked the taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was jealous, damn it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing, Lena said, “I hate that you can eat all of this and stay so fit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blinked up at her and said, “I’m not in the best shape, to be honest. Alex says I’ve gone soft and she put me on this gym program.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alex was definitely going blind. Lena actually snorted when Kara told her this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? You’re absolutely ripped, Kara. Has she seen you? I mean, look at those abs! You just had three bowls of pasta and they’re still there. And don’t get me started on those </span>
  <em>
    <span>arms--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lena’s rant was cut off, unfortunately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could’ve gone on all night. She had practically memorised the shapes and contours of Kara’s body by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, stop, I get it,” Kara said, waving her hands at Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara began to eat her food without looking at Lena who was smirking at her across the table. Ah, so Kara was embarrassed by compliments about her body. How cute. She really needed to send Kara those twitter threads about people admiring Supergirl’s body some time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which she only came across by accident and not because she actively followed the accounts dedicated to Supergirl and her attractiveness. Obviously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re blushing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara dropped Lena off at her apartment after they left the restaurant together. Which meant that Lena was taking her least favourite form of transportation: a Kryptonian driving a motorcycle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I ride on your motorcycle, I wish you had flown me instead.” Lena said, “And when you fly me, I wish you had driven me instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt better to have solid ground under her shoes again. How Kara hadn’t received any speeding tickets yet was beyond Lena. She suspected that the DEO just overturned them somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara parked the bike and pulled her helmet off. She was pouting at Lena but the latter was too busy staring at her messy blonde hair to concentrate. It should be illegal to look that good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t win with you,” Kara whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoffed and said, “You just ordered hundreds of dollars worth of food, I’d call that a win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Semantics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara made it a habit to walk Lena back to her apartment for as long as Lena could remember. The apartment complex that Lena lived in was far from dangerous; it was actually quite expensive due to how many security protocols were in place to protect the residents. But despite being perfectly safe, Kara still insisted on walking Lena home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was some misplaced chivalry or a sense of duty that Kara felt. Whatever it was, Lena didn’t stop her: it was nice to spend a little extra time with her, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had been normal that night. The security had greeted the two of them when they entered the building, and no one was around as they made their way to Lena’s apartment. Having the penthouse to herself was a luxury that Lena loved, which she would freely admit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the two of them stood outside her front door that Lena realised something was off. She had one hand holding Lena behind her and when she looked back, Kara held a finger to her mouth to silence her. Kara faced the door and pulled her glasses down below her nose to scan around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here. If you’re in trouble, scream and I’ll come get you,” Kara murmured, looking at her with cold eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Lena whispered, “Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara gave her a stern look, saying, “Stop talking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Lena realised what was going on: Kara must have heard something inside Lena’s apartment. Or rather, someone. Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoke so sternly to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara murmured to herself and her supersuit materialised over her clothes. Lena watched in silence as she inputted the code to Lena’s apartment. The moment the door beeped to signal the code was approved, Kara raced in so fast that she was only a blur to Lena. She waited with bated breath as she listened for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was a scuffle, a grunt of pain and then something being slammed into a wall. God, she hoped it wasn’t broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only until Kara called for her that Lena allowed herself to breathe again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rushing into the apartment, Lena was greeted to the sight of Kara pinning someone face-first against the wall of her living room. The intruder was a man dressed in all-black, bleeding from his nose and struggling against Kara’s iron grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pooled around his feet were two objects that made Lena’s heart skip a beat. The first was her laptop that she used for everything, and the second was the Kryptonian database that Kara gifted her. Two </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> valuable items.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up as the intruder grunted and struggled against Kara again. She sighed when she noticed the blood he was smearing everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s getting blood on my walls,” Lena drawled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter if he was an assassin, a thief or whatever else there was; the idiot should at least be clean in his practice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shoved his head forward and said, “You’ve taken something that doesn’t belong to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing. Instead, he continued to struggle in Kara’s grip. Surely he knew that there was no way he was getting away, right? No human could escape the hold of a Kryptonian. Especially not one that looked as angry as Kara did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Start talking buddy, because I’m feeling awfully clumsy right now. And if I put some pressure right here…” Kara trailed off, pushing forward into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intruder let out a cry of pain as she nearly popped his shoulder out of his socket. It wasn’t often that Lena saw Supergirl dealing with criminals in person but she knew that Kara wasn’t usually this aggressive. If this escalated, she might have to step in and save the idiot ruining her walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That idea quickly soured as the man snarled, “You alien scum will pay for what you’ve done to humanity. Especially you Supers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let out a mirthless laugh, saying, “Ah, so you targeted this apartment specifically because I live here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How far you’ve fallen, little Luthor. Sleeping with the enemy. How could you? After everything Superman did to your brother!” His voice was dripping with venom and his eyes seemed to burn with rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was used to angry men -- it was a given in the corporate world, after all. She was also used to people claiming that she slept her way to the top or claiming she was sexually promiscuous. But what she couldn’t shrug off was this man proceeding to </span>
  <em>
    <span>spit</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her. Albeit, he missed, but the sentiment had been heard loud and clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And before she could even react, Kara slammed his head into the wall just hard enough to make him cry out again. Lena watched with dread as Kara’s eyes turned white from her heat vision being activated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do that again and I will break every bone in your body, one by one.” Kara said, seething.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stepped forward and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder. She could feel the taut material of the suit and the tense muscles under it. Kara was shaking with rage at this point and in an instant, Lena knew that it wasn’t an empty threat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” Lena said, squeezing her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara only relaxed by a fraction. At this point Lena worried that this idiot was going to talk his way into an early grave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading her mind, the intruder looked between Lena and Kara, saying, “Cadmus will bring you back into the light.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something clicked in Lena’s mind. In an instant, her mind went back to many months before and the strange business card that had been left on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We are Cadmus. Expect us.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Cadmus?” Kara demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time tonight, he said nothing. He just continued to glare at Lena as if she was scum. A familiar gaze, no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him back to the DEO. You won’t get anything else from him.” Lena said, “But we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara whipped her head around to look at Lena, clearly in surprise. The two of them just looked at each other for a while as a silent conversation played out between them. In the end, Kara huffed and peeled the man off of the wall. He struggled for a moment before Kara dragged him out onto the balcony and flew off with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was left to stare at the blood smeared on the wall and wonder what exactly was going on. Who was Cadmus? That idiot was clearly a member and he had a grudge against Lena specifically. He was anti-alien, too, which made his disgust for Lena’s friendship with Supergirl obvious. Maybe Cadmus was just the name of some right-wing, anti-alien group that would disband after a few months like they usually did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But in Lena’s gut she knew that wasn’t it. This guy might’ve been a grunt but he had managed to get past security into her apartment and he knew exactly what to look for. He didn’t grab anything expensive and he didn’t destroy her home. No, he wanted information. He wanted this alien device and Lena’s laptop filled with all of her important, encrypted files.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t just a brave idiot that wanted to send a message: this was a planned attack. And it had Lex written all over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hadn’t realised that she hadn’t moved since Kara left until she heard the woman land beside her. Suddenly, there were hands gripping Lena’s shoulders and she was looking into worried blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you OK?” Kara asked, her eyes scanning over her body for injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded and said, “I’m fine. That wasn’t the first attempt on my life, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took some time before Kara was satisfied that Lena was OK. Kara quickly pulled her in for a hug and Lena just knew that she was using her x-ray vision to scan the room for any bugs or cameras that might’ve been planted. She had always been such a worry-wart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could hear the venom in Kara’s voice when she said, “He spat at you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two pulled away to look at each other. Kara was frowning in that way that made her scar stand out and Lena wished she didn’t love it as much as she did. It didn’t help that Kara was being so protective over her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and you dislocated his shoulder so I’d call it even,” Lena said, a warning lilt to her tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dark look passed over Kara’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve done more.” Kara snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at Kara and realised with stark clarity where the line was drawn between Superman and Supergirl. They both believed in the good of humanity, yes, but Supergirl wasn’t above breaking a few bones while she delivered her justice. So when someone hurt one of the people she loved, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurting them in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how to feel about this. She was just glad that Kara defended her, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look on Kara’s face left after a moment, however, and she looked like a kicked puppy once more. She asked, “What did you wanna talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Right. A crime had been committed. Lena had forgotten about that for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That name. Cadmus. I’ve heard it before.” Lena said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked floored at this news so Lena continued, saying, “About a year ago, I got a card on my desk that said something about Cadmus and that I should expect them. I didn’t think anything of it at the time so I just threw the card out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Kara asked, her voice raising just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gave her a stern look and said, “Kara, if I told you about every ominous letter or death threat that I got, I’d never stop talking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara deflated at this. God, scolding Kara felt like scolding a pet. Lena gently slapped against Kara’s stomach because of the stupid pout that popped up on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me those puppy-dog eyes. The threats have lessened since I met you.” Lena said, a little softer this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked at her with this odd expression. It was as if she was having an internal conflict and Lena could only watch it unfold in those blue eyes. What exactly Kara was conflicted about, Lena didn’t know. All she knew was one moment Kara was standing in front of her, the next she was zooming around Lena’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In less than a minute, Kara was dressed in her pyjamas and the guest bedroom had been done up behind them. Lena’s heart raced when she realised what Kara had done -- and what she was going to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you sleeping here alone tonight. Or for the next few days. This guy wasn’t waiting here to kill you, he wanted to take valuable information from your apartment. This was a coordinated attack.” Kara said, her tone leaving no room for arguments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Lena knew that Kara was only voicing thoughts that Lena </span>
  <em>
    <span>just had</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was still against this idea. For one, she didn’t want Kara worrying herself sick because of Lena. And two, she felt like Kara felt obligated to look after her tonight because of this attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because after years of friendship, Lena still struggled to believe that Kara genuinely cared for her and enjoyed her company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt there’ll be a round two tonight,” Lena argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shook her head, saying, “Doesn’t matter, I’m not going to risk it. I’ll grab some stuff from home and sleep in your guest room for a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena knew she’d never talk Kara out of this. That woman was as stubborn as an ox, especially when it came to Lena. And it wasn’t like Lena really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to push Kara away. They hadn’t had a sleepover in so long since Kara had been in Smallville for that week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of fatigue went through Lena’s body as she processed everything that had happened. God, she needed some sleep. She sighed and rubbed at her temples, murmuring, “You worry about me too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stepped forward and pulled Lena into her chest. Lena pressed her head into Kara’s chest and simply melted into her. She had missed this feeling of being engulfed by Kara. When she felt Kara rest her chin on top of Lena’s bowed head, she wondered if the Kryptonian woman had grown. When had she gotten this big?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a kiss pressed on top of Lena’s head, Kara said, “You don’t worry enough about yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena didn’t argue. She just wanted to be held for a little longer. Thoughts of Cadmus and work were miles away from her mind right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was back home. Lena could handle anything now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>